Catch the Swan
by swaggercaptain
Summary: What would have happened if Hook and Emma crossed paths prior to the massacre at the refugee camp? This fanfiction tells the story of two infinitely hurt and desolate people finding strength in each other, even after being on opposing ends more than once. Set after 2x01 Captain Swan. Rating changed, majority of the story takes place in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome Aboard the Jolly Roger

**Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard the Jolly Roger**

The four women had been walking for only minutes when they were forced to stop, yet again.

"Wait; explain to me again why we're helping them? They're the reason Philip is dead!" Aurora said abruptly, gesturing angrily to Emma and Mary Margaret.

Mulan sighed, exasperated that their journey had been halted for what felt like the tenth time that day. The three ladies turned to face the brunette, whose pretty face was now contorted in a mix of confusion and anger.

After having been found and tied up by Aurora and Mulan, Emma and Mary Margaret had been quick to explain. Mulan had remembered hearing Lancelot talk about Snow. After verifying Mary Margaret's fairy tale past, although Aurora had protested fervently, the duo was deemed credible. Whilst Mary Margaret had originally denied the assistance offered by Mulan, it was eventually explained that it was her way of ensuring they weren't actually evil because gut feelings weren't always right – and Emma could not agree more with that.

And now they were trying to get back to the sanctuary so they could sort out their next move.

"Aurora, if I did not believe what they were saying I would not be helping them – I cared about Philip just as much as you and I want to bring his killer to justice but the wraith was his killer, not Snow and not her daughter." Emma silently resented being called Snow's daughter rather than by her own name but complied to remain silent for fear it might cause their journey further delay.

Mulan had been patiently explaining this to Aurora all day and, by now, Emma and Mary Margaret knew to remain quiet while she mulled this over.

Aurora piped up again, "The wraith was here because of them."

The trio sighed in unison and Emma, having not yet mastered the control of her temper, decided enough was enough.

"You know what? If you think we killed him, if you really think it was our intention to bring that _thing_ here and kill someone innocent than why haven't we killed you? Why didn't we kill you in the same cold blood that he was killed?"

Aurora was silent, but continued to stare daggers at her and Mary Margaret who was now, along with Mulan, shooting warning glances Emma's way.

"More importantly, can you just get everything out now because I have a son to get home to and I'm sick to death of your inability to trust us." _That's rich coming from you_ Emma thought to herself.

Silence enveloped the group, save for the sound of the trees and ocean nearby. Aurora looked down and shoved past Mulan and the others, silently complying to continue.

"Thank you!" Emma said sarcastically, earning her another angry glance from Mulan. So far, the only reason they were being given assistance was because of Mary Margaret's connection to the man they called Lancelot. As the sky began to turn pink, the women broke the tree line and stepped out into the fresh breeze rolling in as a result of the ocean. They were standing on a long strip of beach that led to an island.

"That's the sanctuary, once we get there I can talk with Lancelot and we can probably help you sort out a way to get back to your world and your loved ones," Mulan said, motioning towards the little island in the distance. At the mention of loved ones, Aurora's expression deepened and she turned away.

While Emma was angry at her mistrust, she could understand the feeling of losing a loved one and granted Aurora a short break to gather her bearings.

Emma, Mulan and Mary Margaret quietly discussed the issue of time – Emma hadn't been the only one to notice Aurora's sudden change in demeanour. As Mulan turned to summon Aurora to their discussion, multiple things happened at once.

Mulan noticed Aurora absent and drew her sword, backing away from Emma and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, having faced the tree line, caught sight of approximately fifteen men moving swiftly towards them with their swords drawn. Emma, taking note of Mary Margaret's facial expression, turned to her left to see the multitude of armed men rushing them.

As the men reached them, the three women back into a circle, each facing a different direction with their swords (or bow and arrow) drawn. Light was fading and, with no other light source except for that of the faded sanctuary in the distance, the women were running thin on luck.

The running group stopped about three metres from them and began to circle them. A particularly greasy man closest to Emma spoke up.

"Ladies, we hate to tear you from whatever it is that you were doin' but we have orders to take you back to our ship – a robbery of sorts, only _you_'_re_ the property." As he looked at each of the women, his eyes blatantly scanned Emma, making her feel suddenly vulnerable. He smiled, noting the way she now shivered under his revolting stare.

Mary Margaret took note of this and spun the women so that she was facing the man. If looks could kill, the greasy spokesperson would be dead with bells on.

"You're outnumbered and we swear not to hurt you… we're only carryin' out orders." His words were laced with mockery as the man took a step forward, lowering his weapon an inch.

"Your weapons down first," Emma said, in a voice that commanded attention. The men looked to the greasy one and he nodded. As the encircled men slowly lowered their swords, so too did Emma and the other two. They weren't dumb enough to try to fight out of this situation.

"Where is Aurora?" Mulan suddenly asked, reminding Emma and Mary Margaret of how their attention had been brought to this situation.

"The pretty one?" The greasy man licked his lips and smiled again, evoking a snarl from Mulan, "she's fine, I had two of the men take her back to the ship while you three hens were clucking. She'll be alright as long as she doesn't try to run – speaking of, you may want to come with us or she'll be alone…" the way in which he uttered the last word made the hair on the back of Emma's neck stand.

In silent compliance, the women followed the group of assailants – the darkness chasing their detour.

As they boarded the massive ship, Emma noticed a dark silhouette standing by the helm.

Once aboard what Emma had seen was named the Jolly Roger, the women were forced to stand in line against the railing. Aurora was already standing there and relief washed away some of the fear as she recognised the women. With a crewmember on either side of their line, the greasy man spoke again.

"Cap'n, we got 'em like you asked!" He looked towards the helm where the dark silhouette began to move down the steps to the main deck.

"Thank you Grimes, now be a good lad and step aside so I can view the rewards of our scrimmage." The voice was rough and accented, and Emma couldn't help the interest it sparked in her. Maintaining a neutral face she tried to see into the dark where the figure was emerging.

Grimes stepped aside to stand with the other men who had now given the Captain a clear path to their prisoners. As he entered the light, Emma and her companion's couldn't help but note how attractive he was. With shaggy straight black hair that messily across his forehead and intensely pale blue eyes, Emma immediately filed him under the category of womaniser. She had met her fair few and, judging by the look of cocky satisfaction on his face, Emma figured he was used to women gasping at the sight of him.

Aurora's sudden intake of breath was easily heard, only fuelling the infuriating smirk plastered on his face as he sauntered forward. Emma remained resolute, determined not to give him further satisfaction.

"Miladies, sorry to deter you from your obvious course but I was just curious as to who _these_ two are?" The captain pointed to Emma and Mary Margaret, his gaze lingering on Emma a moment longer than necessary. The women were silent and the captain's smirk faltered as he moved towards Emma.

"Who are you?" He asked, holding her stare evenly and dropping the charming act like a dumbbell in the sea. Silence greeted his question and he moved on to Mary Margaret, again asking their identity. Emma and Mary Margaret exchanged a worried glance as the captain's demeanour became less swagger and more intense.

The captain looked back at Emma, having noticed the exchange.

"Tell me who you are… or…" the Captain raised his right hand, ready to backhand Emma at a drop of his weight.

"We're from another realm." Mary Margaret said quickly, unprepared to see her daughter suffer violence. Emma let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Well… that doesn't actually answer my question." The captain looked to Mary Margaret expectantly. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to speak again but Emma quickly cut her off.

"Captain, if I could have a word with you?"

The captain looked stunned but regained his composure, smiling winningly at the blonde.

"Why would I want to do that? _I_ have the power here." Emma returned his unrelenting stare, never flinching even when he jolted his hand forward as if about to slap her. Mary Margaret, however, moved and was quickly restrained by a crew member.

The captain seemed to be impressed by Emma's ability to repel him and dropped his raised hand to his side. He chuckled, studying her features silently.

"The name's Killian Jones but I prefer Captain Hook, come this way," he turned around, signalling with his other arm which – to Emma's surprise and horror – actually held a hook in place of a hand. The crew appeared visibly floored by the Captain's actions as Emma followed Hook, looking back to give Mary Margaret a nod of assurance before entering his den.


	2. Chapter 2: Quarrels

**A/N Okay so I know I only _just_ uploaded Chapter 1 but since I have an abundance of time and a lack of things to do - here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Quarrels**

"Usually I bring women here for more enjoyable activities but… I get the feeling you aren't really the type?" Captain Hook asked, moving to where a chest of drawers stood on the left side of the room.

Emma stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed defensively, as she took in her surroundings. His room was fairly large for such a vessel and was mainly taken up by a large bed in the corner. She shook her head, _of course a guy like him would have a big bed – for ravishing wenches I suppose_. Thinking about this, Emma felt a twinge of emotion that she didn't quite understand but quickly disregarded it. Over to the left was a small chest of drawers with some bottles of amber liquid and glasses resting atop it. On the right side of the room was a mahogany writing desk and a wooden chest (presumably filled with gold and other plundered treasures).

"I'm here to discuss why me and my… why me and Mary Margaret are here." Emma was curt, displaying no interest in his attempt at humour.

"Well, straight to the point – I favour that. What is your purpose here, then?" He poured two glasses of the amber liquid and moved elegantly back over to Emma. Hook outstretched the arm that held one of the glasses, indicating for Emma to take it.

Emma shook her head and continued, "My mother and I are from a different… um, realm and we need to get back. Since you're apparently very resourceful, perhaps you'd be interested in helping us." Hook downed his glass and tossed it on the bed, moving on to Emma's refused drink.

"What's in it for me? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really the type for selfless assisting of individuals other than myself," he said, moving closer to Emma.

"What do you want?" Emma said, stepping back so as not to give the attractive captain any ideas.

Hook laughed, noting her stance.

"The only thing I desire is revenge on a certain nameless imp. Judging from what I have observed and heard so far, you might actually be able to help me… which realm is it that you are travelling to?"

Emma was confused by this but, since she was making headway, answered "Reality?" unsure of what 'her realm' was called. Captain Hook looked at her for a moment, studying her expression.

"Does your realm have magic?" He moved closer again, intensely interested in what she was going to answer. Emma could abruptly see the spark of an idea in his eyes and, hoping it was the right answer, said, "No."

Hook smiled.

"It appears that you are going to be of use to me. I will assist you in returning to your realm…?"

"Emma Swan."

"…Emma Swan, but I have conditions." He turned away; gulping down the rest of what Emma now assumed was alcohol. Before Emma could even ask, he began to list them.

"Firstly, since you will be travelling on this vessel, you will work like the other men and, please do not make the incorrect assumption that I will be lenient because of your gender. Secondly, I will be travelling with you to this realm and lastly…" The captain seemed to pause for effect, turning once again to face Emma and look her in the eyes.

"When the time comes I want your assistance in skinning a certain crocodile."

Puzzled, Emma just nodded. The captain smiled again, removing what was previously a look of contempt so raw that Emma had flinched under his gaze.

"You must be desperate to get home if you're willing to make a deal with a pirate." It wasn't a question but rather a statement. His face resumed holding the sanctimonious grin that so headily infuriated Emma.

"Who is he, the person you are so anxious to return to?" Hook asked, narrowing his eyes in playful curiosity.

"No one, only my son," Emma replied tartly. Hook appeared visibly surprised at this answer and continued, "you must love him very much but… tell me, have you ever even been in love, lass?"

"No," Emma replied briskly before leaving the room.

After explaining the agreement to the others, and convincing them that there was no other plausible solution to their predicament, Emma and the three women began working on the ship. Immediately after their discussion, Hook had ordered the sails be raised and a course set for the South District where the stalk lay. Confused by this, Emma queried her mother in their rooms that evening. Luckily, the good captain had decided the women needed a separate room in which to reside – Emma couldn't have been more relieved. The greasy man, Grimes, had still outright ogled her after the announcement of their agreement.

"The stalk… I think he's talking about the beanstalk that Jack enacted during the war with the Giants," Mary Margaret said vaguely, turning to Mulan.

"Yes, I remember because some of the boys from my village went to assist," Mulan answered, mitigating Mary Margaret's claim.

"Why would we be going there? And _Jack_ as in, 'Jack and the Beanstalk' Jack?" Emma asked, looking sceptically at her mother and the Asian warrior. Aurora was already tucked up comfortably in her hammock sleeping peacefully.

"Yes Emma. It was actually a war… I don't really know why we'd be going there."

The group sat in silence for a long while before resigning to their beds, having given up on clear thought for the night.

"Good Morning Ladies! Time to get up and scrub the deck!" A round man bellowed from the doorway, entering to push them out of the hammocks. Hook hadn't lied when he said they'd be treated like the rest of the men. Aurora was a lot groggier than the other women and, upon noting her inability to achieve much in the area of gruelling physical work; she was made to clean the Captain's quarters and glassware aboard the ship.

Emma and Mulan were immediately put to scrub the deck, having been designated the stronger ones in the group, while Mary Margaret helped to clean the banisters. Emma almost instantly got the feeling the other men were angry about their presence; this was undeniably confirmed at midday.

"You missed a spot," one of the men said mockingly, pointing to a spot just a few yards from Emma. Growling under her breath, Emma moved over to clean it, only to have the man step on it and make it dirty again.

"Still there," He teased, angering Emma.

"How about _you_ clean it then?" Emma said, standing and thrusting the sponge at the man. She quickly noticed him as one of Grimes' friends. He was taller and lankier, but still muscled enough to be intimidating. Before she could even react, the man backhanded Emma. Shocked, Mulan stood abruptly and Mary Margaret turned to see what the crewmen were staring at. Apparently no one was used to a woman with a temper.

"You _stupid_ wench, you should have more respect for your superiors! I don't give a shit if I told you to clean it twenty times; you would clean it twenty times!" The man was spitting the words at a livid Emma.

"I dare you to touch me again." Emma sneered quietly, moving closer to the man.

Out of nowhere, Emma was grabbed from behind. Mulan moved forward to assist Emma but was stopped by two burly crewmen, as was Mary Margaret. Hands suspended behind her, Emma shoved with her weight but moved nowhere.

She saw the punch coming but had no way to defend against it.

Pain blossomed in her stomach as the man hit her fair in the abdomen. Grunting, Emma buckled forward and clutched her stomach, having been let go from behind. Turning her head, she saw that the man who had held her was Grimes. He appeared satisfied and leered over a gasping Emma.

Mary Margaret was fuming. "You lay a finger on her head again and I will end you myself!"

The ruckus had obviously been loud enough to disturb the Captain because he was moving to where the men were gathered around Emma.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked, staring down at Emma who was winded but starting to catch her breath.

"She showed disrespect, we showed her the repercussions." Grimes announced, clearly pleased with his actions. Captain Hook, however, was not. Ignoring Emma, Hook sighed angrily and turned around to face the motionless crewmen.

"Get back to work all of you. Grimes, Talice, a word in my quarters please."

The two instigators followed the Captain and as the door shut, Mary Margaret shoved past the two men who had kept her from Emma.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping Emma up. Emma brushed herself off and smiled weakly.

"It was almost worth pissing that asshat off."

Mary Margaret smiled slightly before she was forced back to the other side of the boat to shine the banisters. Emma returned to her work, determined not to allow the men to see her as weak – she knew what kind of ideas spawned from seeing weakness in others. Mulan quietly commended Emma on passing but the remainder of the day was spent scrubbing the deck, adjusting the sails and completing other rigorous tasks aboard the Jolly Roger.

Over the next two days, the women would wake early, eat in their rooms and clean and work with the rest of the crew. Aurora was quiet and never raised attention; the men generally ignored her, assuming she was weak and naïve. Mulan and Mary Margaret clashed with the crew twice over the two days, but no one pissed the men off like Emma.

She blatantly refused to be treated inferior and was quick to defend Mary Margaret and Mulan. However, Emma had caught the attention of Grimes and Talice and they pushed her buttons like no one else. Any opportunity to tickle her temper was taken and, as a result, she received five backhands over the two days – much to Mary Margaret's displeasure.

Talice and Grimes were smart and made sure that all of their interactions with Emma went unnoticed by Hook. More and more, Emma grew to resent the captain and his inability to deliver justice. She was working but she would be damned if she would be treated like a rodent.

On the afternoon of the second day, Emma was helping to adjust the sail when Grimes dropped his rope, forcing Emma to take on more weight. Unable to hold on, Emma let it go and the whole crew went into frenzy trying to resolve the problem.

"You did that on purpose!" Emma yelled, storming up to Grimes who was lazily leaning against the banister. She had an overwhelming urge to push him over the side, revelling in the idea of the disgusting man flailing as he fell into the sea.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His tone was calm and polite, it enraged Emma.

"I could have been _killed_ you worthless git!"

"I wouldn't let that happen, the death of a wench on my watch wouldn't go well in the record," Grimes smiled, attempting frivolity.

"Oh, that's right. Because the only wenches you can procure are dead ones – tell me Grimes, has a woman ever lusted after you?" Emma stepped closer to Grimes, almost spitting the words in his face. The comment hit a nerve and his cocky attitude brusquely vanished, replaced by loathing and hatred.

In a matter of minutes the two were involved in a yelling match. He was calling her every explicit name under the sun and she was unrepentant in her retaliation. By now the men simply ignored their antics, even Talice. Mary Margaret remained wary but understood that Emma could handle herself and Mulan had always trusted Emma with such threatening situations.

Suddenly, Hook came barrelling down the stairs. He had been steering the ship but was clearly distracted by the banshee contest occurring below.

"_Enough_!" He yelled, moving in between the two and immediately halting their charade, "Grimes, I would have supposed by now you could comprehend that if you _like _a girl, you don't actually pick on her. It's difficult to get your sodding mop around, I know." Emma could plainly see the anger behind Hook's mocking tone. Grimes growled and looked angrily at Emma as the crew laughed in response to the captain's quip.

"Now, lass, we are helping you. So, it would be kindly appreciated if you stopped provoking these quarrels with the other men – don't think I haven't heard the other ones." The captain stared at Emma; the anger had dimmed a bit but was still present.

"Why the hell didn't you do anything about it?" Emma asked, infuriated that he had let her become the punching bag of the crew.

"Because I don't rightly give a shit! Haven't your darling parents ever told you that sticks and stones can break your bones but _words_ will never hurt you?" Hook said. His expression told her to stop talking but Emma's temper wasn't something that could be easily stifled.

"You have no bloody idea what's happening on your own ship, Hook!" Emma roared back, causing everyone on the ship to stop for a moment in stunned silence. It was only a moment though, because Emma suddenly heard a cracking noise and her cheek felt hot and sore.

**Some reviews would be nice?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Change in the Wind

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. I hope you like this update (keep in mind that it might take Emma time to forgive Killian for this - don't worry I won't torture too much. There's still the romantic tension and synchronisation in their personalities there).**

**Chapter 3: A Change in the Wind**

From across the ship, Mary Margaret glared murderously at the captain. Of course she wanted to wipe the floor with him but she knew, despite everything, Emma would deal with this like an adult. Mary Margaret interceding would only endanger their group and her daughter wouldn't want that, so she returned to the banisters, stifling the urge to knock the leather-clad pirate overboard with heavy weights attached.

Everyone returned to their duties and Emma stood stock still, shocked at the fact that Hook had just slapped her. She didn't know why she was so astonished, he was a pirate after all, but it hurt more coming from him and she couldn't even comprehend why. Grimes and Talice backhanding her had just been fuel to her determination to remain equal in the crewmen's eyes. That and Emma found the urge to piss them off irresistible.

It also surprised her because, while she held a special spiteful loathing for Hook's treatment of her and her friends, she had never thought of him as a violent person, especially vicious enough to enact violence on a woman. Lightly touching her cheek, she jutted out her jaw in resentment.

"_Captain_ Hook." He growled, correcting her earlier deliverance of his moniker.

Hook stormed off, spinning on his heel and returning to the helm. Grimes was once again smirking at Emma, but not in the infuriatingly attractive way Hook often did. Emma turned and immediately went back to work, refusing to speak to anyone.

The warm morning sun hit her cheek and spread across her face and she just knew she had woken late. But how could that be?

For a blissful moment, Emma thought she might be back in Storybrooke and that the whole trip aboard the Jolly Roger was a just a bad and very vivid dream. She half-expected to hear Henry's feet slapping the wooden floorboards as he ran to wake her or the sounds of breakfast being served by Mary Margaret in the kitchen. Opening her eyes to the timber roof, Emma recalled her true location with a feeling of disappointment. As she sat up, she looked to where the light was trickling through the wooden panels in the roof and became confused.

Every morning, the crew was awoken just after sunrise and forced to work until sundown. As she peered up from her hammock, Emma could see that the room was deserted and the sounds of physical labour were evident above her. Confused and still somewhat bleary, Emma rolled out of her hammock, pulling off her jacket in the process, and turned to make her sleeping quarters more presentable. Just as she was finishing up, she heard the door to the room creak softly open and closed.

"Mary Margaret, why didn't you wake me up?" Emma asked lightly, turning to face who she had assumed was her kind mother. Rather than the pixie-haired beauty, Grimes stood in front of the door, locking it just as she faced him.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, already twitchy in his presence.

The slimy man licked his lips and smiled, yellow teeth bared.

"Why didn't I wake up with the rest of the crew?" Emma asked again, subconsciously backing away from Grimes.

"Bein' first mate while Smee's gone has its privileges. For one, I deliver cap'ns orders when he doesn't want to leave his room and th'smorning I decided that he just so happened to want you left alone so he could talk to you later…" Grimes started to advance towards Emma slowly.

Emma stopped moving backwards and stood her ground. She would not let this sad excuse for a man try to intimidate her. She was starting to get the feeling that what he had in mind for this morning was not something she would ever enjoy.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my room before I tear your legs off and make you eat them."

Grimes just chuckled darkly, continuing his advance. "Now why would I do tha'?" he asked and Emma saw light reflect off something he held in his hand. He had a knife. In a split second he rushed her, taking advantage of the shock she harboured at seeing a weapon in his hand.

Knowing her first reaction, Grimes pressed a dirty hand to her mouth, before pushing her up against the wall. His weight gave him an advantage but Emma was two inches taller and much lither. Biting on his hand, she used her arms to grab the hand that held the knife. Grappling with one of his hands, he used his remaining hand to try and rip her shirt.

A tear formed and one of her singlet straps fell loose. Emma's temper soared and adrenaline began to kick in. Using her now free leg, Emma kneed Grimes in the crotch. He didn't move but simply grunted and pressed on with attempting to grab her shirt and hold the knife.

Furious, Emma threw all her weight at him and tackled him to the floor. Immediately rolling off, she took a fighting stance. Grimes stood, knife at the ready.

"So this is how you land a woman?" Emma spat, aggravating the panting mess in front of her. He struck out with the knife and she dodged. He did it twice more before Emma kicked him in the stomach. He let out a grunt but swiped her with his unarmed hand, landing a blow on her side. It was twenty minutes of this before the tables turned.

Grimes had just attempted to cut her but before he could move again, Emma kicked the knife from his hand – glad that she hadn't been bothered to take her boots off before bed the previous night. The knife flew across the room and once again, Grimes tried to use his weight to pin her down. This time, however, Emma ran at his side and used his own momentum to trip him up. Just as she did, the door broke down and Emma realised that there had been a loud hammering on it nearly the entire fight.

Obviously, they had caused enough of a ruckus for the crew above to hear. First into the room was Hook. He took in the scene before him and anger immediately replaced the confusion and annoyance that had previously resided there. Grimes looked up to the captain and stood quickly.

"Take. Him. _Out._" Hook said, grabbing Grimes' collar and thrusting him into the hands of the other men behind him. Immediately behind Hook was Mary Margaret and she entered the room, pushing past the irate pirate.

"What did he do?" In that moment, Emma had never seen her mother more powerful and furious. She seemed to glow red, much similar to the way Hook was now looking. As she noted the broken strap of Emma's singlet, the glow intensified and Emma was surprised steam didn't start billowing out of her ears.

"I'm alright, he just… um…" Emma wasn't sure how to explain it. She shook her head and moved her hand to push some hair out of her face. That's when she noticed the fairly deep scar that was bleeding heavily from her hand. Hook was suddenly in front of her, holding her arm.

"Your hand. Come with me." He began pulling her out of the room. Mary Margaret followed.

As the trio passed the crew that had been waiting outside the room, Emma noted their facial expressions, their body language and gestures. While there were still ones of withering annoyance and anger, some unexpectedly held respect. She even received three nods or reverence as she passed. Emma continued to follow Hook out and onto the deck. As they were about to reach his quarters, Hook turned to Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret, I appreciate that she is your daughter but in order for me to deal with Grimes I need to know what occurred in that room without interruption or expletive comments. I also need to see to her wound. You may go back to work."

Mary Margaret looked at Hook as if he had just suggested she grow wings and jump from the ship. "If you think I'm just going to leave her with you –"

"Mary Margaret," Emma interrupted. Hook looked around impatiently and she gave Mary Margaret a nod of assurance; her mother was not going to leave unless Emma consented. Warring inwardly with herself, Mary Margaret sighed and moved back to the main deck. Emma turned and entered Hook's chamber. He followed closely behind, deviating only to move to the heavy desk where he opened a drawer and extracted a small wooden box.

Hook motioned to the bed and Emma sat down, mentally noting how soft the mattress felt.

As he poured some of the amber liquid on the wound Emma yelped, snatching her hand back in shock. Hook nimbly caught it and brought it back to his inspection.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, her wound still stinging.

"Rum, so it doesn't get infected. A bloody waste too… we could have shared some instead," Hook raised his sight to match her own and wiggled his eyebrows, smirking as she rolled her eyes. Lowering his gaze, Hook's brow furrowed.

"It's quite deep - definitely needs stitches… How about you explain what happened?" He proceeded to pull out a needle and wiry thread. It almost impressed him that she didn't need to look away as the needle pierced her skin, only flinching slightly but otherwise remaining emotionless.

"I woke up late and was surprised. I got out of bed and that's when he came in. He told me that I was still in there because he'd given orders supposedly from you for me to be left alone in the room. When I told him to get out, he rushed me with the knife. We struggled… I guess I cut my hands when I was fending him off…" Emma stopped and glanced at the concentration on Hook's face, immediately regretting the way she subconsciously admired his chiselled jaw line. Even if she had lost respect for him, it would be a lie to claim he wasn't the most attractive man she'd ever seen.

Turning away, Emma continued, "While we were struggling, he tried to pull my shirt off. I managed to get him off me and… then I tripped him and I guess that knocked him out for a few seconds and… that's when you all came in."

Emma realised that the stinging that had previously been attacking her hand was now replaced by warmth. Hook was currently bandaging her hand using his good hand and mouth.

As he fastened it with a knot his stubbled jaw brushing her skin. She hid her reaction to the contact by scrutinising him, eyes narrowed as she stood.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Emma asked incredulously and Hook smirked, standing up to look down at her.

"I'm always a gentleman and it would be bitch for you to get an infection, that would cause me problems."

"I don't recall you being a gentleman yesterday, or is this more of a under-the-right-conditions sort of thing?" Emma said acidly, reminding him that she wasn't forgiving him based on this. It would take a lot more than a bandage for her to even start to forgive what he had done.

Hook looked anywhere but Emma and stood up. She shook her head and stood to move forward but was blocked by him. His eyes fell on her broken singlet strap and filled with loathing. Emma touched the strap gingerly, pulling it down and tying it to the remainder of her singlet. She had forgotten about that, now her only shirt was ruined.

"Look, I've kind of had enough of men blocking my doorways today so… move." Emma looked up, defiant and unafraid. Even though he had slapped her just a day before and even though she didn't justify what he did, she still saw no violent tendencies in him. In one swift movement, Hook stepped aside.

"I apologise for Grimes. He will be walking the plank this afternoon for his actions," he paused and Emma looked at him expectantly, that wasn't all he had to apologise for, "and I admit that my actions yesterday were less than savoury, you were right." It seemed to take him a great deal of effort to get those words out. Smiling inwardly, she reckoned Hook wasn't exactly the type to apologise. With the apology out, Emma nodded in thanks. She hesitated slightly before moving quickly for the door.

_This doesn't mean you forgive him_, Emma told herself none-too-lightly. But she knew that he was telling the truth when he uttered those words, she would have been able to tell otherwise.

And then she rejoined the crew on deck.

"Swan!" Emma heard her name as she exited the captain's quarters. It was coming from a tall muscular man; he had been one of the men to nod at her. She was pretty sure his name was Hugo.

Moving to stand in front of him, Emma replied, "Yeah Hugo?"

"Good job. Defending yourself, I mean. There aren't many women ballsy enough to fight off a wretch like Grimesy and… well, talk back to a captain." He smiled, patting Emma on the back gruffly.

"Um, thanks? I thought everyone on this ship hated me?" Emma queried, unsure of how to respond to his revelation.

"Some do – they think you and the other maidens are wasting our time, that it's unfair how quickly Captain made a deal with you all… as for the slaps? Well, usually we have brawls and I think everyone on this ship is restraining themselves by simply backhanding you." His explanation made sense and Emma couldn't help but smile at the thought of these big burly crew members femininely slapping each other when things got heated.

"Hm. So do _you_ hate me?" Emma asked candidly as she scrutinised Hugo.

"Nah, me and Leigh over there think it's good to have someone that tests the captain – makes things interesting," Hugo chuckled, "it hasn't been like that since… um." Hugo's expression changed, realising he'd said too much and walking back to the man named Leigh. Emma nodded, suddenly brighter about the journey despite her confusion at his last unfinished sentence.

When the sun eventually began its descent towards the horizon, Hook entered onto the main deck.

"Attention everyone!" His voice resonated throughout the ship. Hook motioned to the decks below and two men entered, holding Grimes on either side. He was still smiling viciously and stared at Emma as they thrust him towards the plank now protruding from the boat.

"This miserable idiot is walking the plank as a result of attempting to heinously harm one of the crewmembers." Hook motioned to Emma and their eyes locked for a good second before a voice at the far end of the ship called away their attention.

"_She's_ not a member of this crew! _She_ should be walking the plank!" Talice's voice was filled with the hate that he felt towards Emma. Hook pointed to Talice in a movement too quick to catch.

"He will be walking the plank also. Does anyone else have an opinion they'd like to share?" Hook challenged the crew as two men on either side of Talice dragged him next to where Grimes stood. Silence answered Hook's question and he stepped towards the two men.

"Walk."

Without hesitation, Grimes stepped quickly onto the plank and turned. Before he dived into the dark water he looked at Emma and said, in a tone so filled with malice that even she stopped short, "I'm not done with you."

His splash was soon followed by Talice's own. Hook turned to Emma, having seen the exchange – _he's bloody perceptive_ Emma thought, remembering the day they had been caught and he had noticed Mary Margaret glance worriedly at Emma. As the moon rose and dinner was served, the women chose to eat with the men on the deck.

**Hope you like :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 4: Deal with the Devil**

For the first time since their arrival, they were able to jest the other men without being slapped or patronised. Emma believed it had something to do with the fact that Hugo was now the second in command. As the hours passed and the crew went to bed, Emma remained on deck – enjoying the cool breeze that was occurring as a result of their momentum.

Alone, Emma was able to ponder her thoughts for the first time in days. She missed Henry so much it physically hurt but the chores aboard the ship kept her busy and surprisingly made her thinking clearer. Luckily, she realised, David was still in Storybrooke and he would look after Henry like any other loving Grandad.

_Grandad._

It still floored her that she now had parents and a real family. Living alone essentially all of her life had made her independent but also guarded. She had constructed walls so that she was not privy to intense emotion, special ones built after Neal. The only person who had been able to pass those walls thus far was Henry.

She still had trouble letting her parents in, even though she understood why they did what they did.

The sound of glass breaking drew her from her reverie. It had come from the captain's quarters and Emma decided to check it out. She moved towards the door, getting closer she noticed the sound of hushed but angry voices. Emma pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"My dear captain, whatever made you think that I would be pleased about your second deal?" The voice was feminine and articulate. It was almost feline and unwittingly put Emma's teeth on edge.

"Aye, while we have a deal I don't remember giving you control over my judgments. I procured a deal with them because it benefitted me." Hook's voice was clear and calm, like he was trying to seduce the woman into agreement.

"But you forget I have the power here... I want you to kill them… leave Snow. I want to take Snow to Regina as a gift," her voice was like ice and Emma realised they were talking about the women and their deal to get back to Storybrooke. She held her breath, waiting to hear Hook's response.

What felt like an hour was actually a second when his voice resonated throughout the room.

"Bugger off."

No more than a moment passed before a guttural and terrifying sound pierced the air. Hook's cry of pain spiked Emma's ears, making her stand and push through the door. In the centre of the room was a middle-aged woman with auburn hair, she wore a navy blue dress that covered her entire body. Her hand was protruding from Hook's chest, a purple haze surrounding where it entered.

Hook's face was contorted in pain and anguish as he gasped for air. Upon Emma's entry, the two looked up and recognition was splayed on the old woman's face.

"This," she said menacingly, "must be the beloved saviour I always heard about. Your aura says as much." Emma sidestepped to grab a sword that had been laid across the mahogany desk.

"Emma. Go and get everyone off the ship! Now!" Hook ordered in the voice he used to command the crew. Emma, however, had never been compelled to listen to orders. Standing resolute, she raised the sword defensively. He cursed her noncompliance under his breath.

"And here I was thinking the saviour was an intelligent individual. You should have listened to this fool." The woman dropped Hook, turning to face Emma.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, attempting to sound intimidating. The woman smiled wickedly and cocked her head, procuring a small ball of purple haze in the process.

"Cora."

With that word, the purple haze flew at the blonde. Ducking just in time, she ran at the older woman with her sword raised. In a flash of purple smoke the old woman disappeared and Emma ran straight into the wall.

"Over here," Cora's voice came from behind Emma.

She turned rapidly, gasping at the witch's sudden presence. Emma attempted to move back diagonally so as to evade the next blow. Cora struck out her hand where her chest had previously been but instead knocked her shoulder. The force of the hit sent Emma to the ground and intense pain started to shoot throughout her left shoulder.

"You stupid girl. I was hoping to do this in front of your mother but… plans change. I guess little Henry will be missing you for a long time." Cora leant down over Emma and pulled her arm back over the saviour's chest, ready to hit her again. The mention of Henry created a stream of adrenaline that reinvigorated Emma's muscles and willpower.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Hook preparing to rush the woman leering over her. Before he could take a step, Cora moved her raised hand swiftly and a wave of power sent Hook flying to the other side of the room.

In an act of fury that surprised Cora, Emma lifted the sword that was still grasped in her left hand. With all the force she could muster, Emma lifted the blade to hack at Cora's side. The pain in her shoulder was immense and caused the saviour to cry out in unison with her attacker. As soon as the blow had reached Cora she had screamed. Now standing, the witch looked over to where Hook was raising himself up again.

"Our deal is done. You've chosen."

With one last scowl aimed at Emma, Cora disappeared in a flume of purple smoke.

-

"You should have left when I told you to, Love" Hook said drolly, moving to where Emma was panting from the exertion and adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

"You should know by now that I'm not one to follow orders, especially yours." The pirate chuckled in agreement and tried to help her up. As he grabbed her hands and pulled, she cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" The worry on his face was evident as he dropped her hands.

"My shoulder, it..." Emma glanced down at her left shoulder, it looked wrong. Hook followed her gaze and his eyes widened slightly. Moving to her right side, he placed his hooked hand around her waist and grabbed her right hand with his own. He pulled her up effortlessly and Emma moaned.

As the two hobbled over to the bed, Hook whispered in the blonde's ear, "This isn't exactly how I imagined getting you to my bed." Too pained to restrain herself, the corners of Emma's lips turned up faintly as Hook set her down on the soft mattress.

"I think it's dislocated," Emma said, attempting to move her left arm without pain shooting through her shoulder, "I did this once when I was in Tallahassee, my _friend _accidentally knocked me into a wardrobe and…"

Without realising it, Emma had revealed a small part of her past to Hook. Immediately shutting her mouth and resurrecting the fallen walls, Emma looked at her shoulder and realised what she would have to do to fix it. Hook had stayed silent throughout her rambling and noticed when she suddenly stopped talking. He knew that whatever she had just talked about had been personal… unusual for her to share.

"Help me up," Emma directed and Hook lifted her again. "We need a hard surface… your doorway should do the trick." The pair walked over to the door and she leaned her left shoulder against the frame, wincing.

"I'm going to need you to push me into it to relocate the shoulder," Emma said, indicating the door frame with her right hand. Preparing herself, Emma felt Hook move behind her. He backed up slightly and then Hook suddenly pushed her forward with enough force that while her body moved forward, her shoulder stayed against the door frame and a sickening pop made Emma cry out.

As she started to move her left arm around with ease and only slight pain Emma noticed Hook was still dangerously close - his lean muscular body still pressed against her back. Catching her breath and neutralising her expression, Emma turned to face Hook just as Mary Margaret came rushing from the main deck.

"What's going on? _What did you do?_" Mary Margaret was furious again, seeing the strain on Emma's face and the bruises that were blossoming as a result of the fight. She jumped away from Hook. Emma was starting to see where she got her short temper from.

"We need to talk… _all_ of us." Emma walked back into the room.

-

"So you made a deal with Cora and then us and expected not only she, but _we_ would be fine with it?" Mary Margaret stormed forward and Emma had to grab hold of her arm before she knocked Hook out.

After retelling the earlier events to Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora, anger had surfaced in the former. Having known Cora and realising the danger they had been placed in, Mary Margaret was ready to kill Hook on the spot.

"Mary Margaret, she told him to kill us and he refused – that's why she tried to kill him and why I got hurt. Because he told her, quite literally, to bugger off," Emma said, attempting to reason with her mother who, at the current moment, was staring daggers at the captain.

"If you double cross us again I will not hesitate to relieve you of your other hand along with some of your more private appendages. Remember that." Mary Margaret pointed a delicate finger squarely at Hook before sitting quietly next to Emma. _Did she just threaten to cut his dick off?_ Emma thought amusingly to herself as Hook opened his mouth to speak.

The threat seemed to have rolled right off his shoulders. _He's probably been threatened with much worse before; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ Emma said to herself, thinking about how many women he must have bedded by now.

"Now that everyone has stopped yelling at me and threatening me, I have something to tell you" Hook stood, proud and arrogant in front of the women. His eyes fell on Emma as he procured two small objects from his pockets.

"While the wench had my heart in her grasp, I seized the opportunity to steal something… rather important from her." Hook placed the objects in Emma and Mary Margaret's hands. From across the room, Mulan scrutinised them and Aurora, disillusioned, continued to stare out the large window.

"What's this?" Emma asked, holding up the gold compass for inspection as Mary Margaret tapped the contents of the small vial.

"Cora was here because she was informing me she was prepared for our journey to your realm and I educated her on the deal I'd made with you all and… we all know what transpired from there. Anyhow, those ashes are from the magical wardrobe and that compass will lead us to your realm," Hook explained, all the while staring intently at Emma.

"But the magic of the wardrobe was destroyed." Mary Margaret was quick to counter.

"You are correct, which is why we take those ashes to a place where things that were once lost are restored." Hook stared at Mary Margaret, waiting for her to catch on. After a moment, she did and shook her head.

"I drank the last of it 29 years ago… there's nothing there." Mary Margaret's hopes dropped, and Emma watched the exchange, confused. Hook shook his head in exasperation.

"It may have dried up but there will likely be enough under the surface to open a portal using the ashes," Hook started pacing, waiting for the women to agree. Despite not following the plan currently being debated, Emma spoke up.

"We might as well see… what other option do we have?" She pointed the question at Mary Margaret who simply nodded in resignation. Without another word, she stood and left the room, spent for the night. She was soon followed by Mulan and a desolate Aurora. Alone at last, Emma turned on Hook.

"Why didn't you tell me about your deal with Cora?"

He smirked, "Jealous, love?"

"No, Hook. I'm angry because when we made that deal I got the short end and the least you could have done was let me know what the hell was going on! Not only did you put my mother in danger but if I hadn't been outside the door tonight, you would be dead." With every word, Emma took a step closer to Hook and was soon standing mere centimetres from the captain.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually worried but I do know better… you are right and I'm sorry." Hook paused, "by the way, not that I don't think you did a handsome job but I believe you may need lessons on how to handle a sword. If my life hadn't been in the clasp of Cora's hand, I might've laughed, lass," Hook's smirk widened to reveal a smile worthy of a toothpaste advertisement.

"Don't change the subject."

"Okay, my deepest and sincerest apologies to you, Miss Emma Swan," Hook bowed exaggeratedly and pulled her hand up to brush his lips upon her knuckle. Rolling her eyes, Emma snatched her hand back, ignoring the way her skin tingled at his touch.

She walked to the door and stopped momentarily to ask Hook, "I never actually caught the name of where we're going."

Hook smiled and replied, "Lake Nostos."


	5. Chapter 5: Morals and Justice

**A/N Thanks for all the support, I think all my lovely shipmates will enjoy this one. It mainly consists of Emma and Killian.**

**In answer to the question about the compass: Yes, Hook retrieved the vial of ashes _and _the compass. I probably should have made it more prominent but it is mentioned that Emma is holding the compass while Mary Margaret holds the ashes.**

**Chapter 5: Morals and Justice**

The next morning, the ship changed its course – heading back the way it came. The closest port to the lake was that which the women had first been picked up on.

The journey back could not have been more contrary to the original – the majority of the men were now comfortable with the women's presence and Emma had even formed a friendship with Hugo and his friend Leigh. Mary Margaret befriended almost everybody with her kindness and humour and Mulan was polite and respectful. Aurora remained disillusioned on the journey, only really talking to Mulan and Mary Margaret. Emma got the feeling that she didn't like her.

The first afternoon of the journey back, Emma was walking the deck and running her hand along the smooth banister. Everyone was on the main deck and she decided to head up to the helm. Hook wasn't currently steering and she took the opportunity to grasp the wheel. She didn't rotate it, for fear she might set them off course, but simply stood and enjoyed the feeling of power in her hands.

"I don't mean to upset you love, but you would make a hell of a pirate."

Hook was suddenly beside Emma, smirking at the way she turned rapidly towards him. Her face registered surprise at the captain's unannounced presence.

"Yeah, well I can't say you'd make a fabulous prince so…" Emma retorted, resuming her position to watch as the cook served dinner to the crew. Hook laughed outright and moved to stand closer to Emma. He clearly had never been educated on the personal space of others, or he chose to ignore it.

"Why do you hate me?" Hook asked abruptly, he had the same candid tendencies as Emma.

She looked through narrowed eyes at him, "I don't _hate_ you, I just don't particularly _like_ you."

Hook smiled slightly and re-worded his question, "Okay, why _did_ you hate me?" Emma smiled, recalling the loathing she had felt for Hook prior to him helping her with her hand, her shoulder – she didn't actually remember the exact moment she stopped feeling complete disdain for the pirate, just that she didn't anymore. Emma shrugged.

"You never knew what was going on. Grimes and Talice treated me like a punching bag and you did nothing. You even told me that you knew what was going on. As captain I think you should have been making sure everything that was happening was… fair. I don't think you were delivering proper justice."

Hook nodded, considering her comments thoughtfully.

"Justice is important to you isn't it? Being fair and all that… well, I refused to interfere because it was only verbal –"

"But it wasn't," Emma cut Hook off, unswervingly hostile as she turned to face him, "they backhanded me five times over two days and you did nothing. I can handle them but… still…" Emma's voice drifted off and she turned back to the helm. Hook appeared visibly shocked.

"I didn't know they were slapping you. I _thought_ it was verbal." Hook's voice held the smallest hint of guilt. Anyone else would have missed it, and it made her feel content that he could harbour such emotions and that she could bring them about so easily. A moment of silence passed between the two before Emma broke it.

"And in answer to your question, yes. Justice means a lot to me… just out of curiosity, what did you talk to _them_ about when you took them aside on the first day?" Her tone wasn't volatile anymore, simply indifferent.

"I told them that if I caught them doing that again I would skin them." Hook stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh… why?" Emma was confused by his indifference on the matter.

"Because I like a fair fight and holding someone down so another can inflict pain is cowardly." Hook's voice dripped with conviction – he truly believed what he was saying. Emma nodded, even if she didn't particularly like Hook, she could at least understand him a little better.

-

The day before they were to port, Emma was outside as the sun rose. The warmth of the day made her take off her leather jacket and tie it around her waist. She was still wearing the singlet that Grimes had tried to rip off and it was no longer white, instead resembling the colour of decimated potatoes.

Emma groaned, smelling herself she realised just how long she had now gone without a shower. They used soap and water at night sometimes for hygiene and odour purposes but she desperately needed to properly clean her hair. Having it constantly tied up was starting to give her a headache.

"What's the matter, love?" the sultry voice came from behind, rough since it was early morning.

"Ah, Hook. How nice of you to ruin my unspoiled morning," Emma said, turning to face the dishevelled pirate. Even this early in the morning he looked gorgeous, the warm beginnings of light making his tan skin appear golden.

"I wasn't talking about my presence, which deep down I think you love and crave, I was referring to the indignant moan I heard just a second ago." Hook walked forward, his usual swagger unaffected by the earliness of the hour. Emma was unsure of whether to reveal her complaints but figured, since he was captain, if anyone could resolve them he could.

"My shirt is disgusting and I smell… really bad," Emma said, a little whine seeping in to her tone as she tugged at her dirty singlet. Seeing the broken strap, Hook's eyes darkened before he turned away and moved back to his cabin.

"Well _sorry_," Emma said sarcastically under her breath, turning to face the horizon again. Was he really that petulant in the morning that a little moaning set him off? She couldn't help the feeling of isolation that replaced his presence. In a matter of seconds, Emma could hear the Captain returning to the deck. Turning to question his fragility, she saw him toss something at her.

Emma caught the item deftly and unfolded what appeared to be a white button up, except the sleeves were baggier. _He went to get me a shirt_ Emma realised with some appreciation.

"Thanks Hook," Emma said, pulling on the button up and tactically taking her singlet off once it was there. Hook smiled and moved to stand next to her against the railing.

"As for bathing – when we proceed on our journey to the Lake I'll see if we have time to indulge a stop at a stream for you and the other women… that shirt looks good on you," Hook gestured to the shirt Emma was now wearing with an almost rueful expression.

The shirt was clearly designed for a female and fit Emma almost perfectly – it made her wonder why he would have female clothing aboard a ship infested with males. Turning to face the sunrise again, Emma noticed Hook rubbing his forearm where a tattoo was situated.

It was a heart and dagger with a scribe crossing the midsection. Written across the scribe was one word in a calligraphy font: _Milah_.

"What happened to her?" Emma asked, watching Hook's expression for any signs that the subject was completely off-limits. There was only regret and anguish.

"Who?" he asked, attempting to play dumb and abruptly closing off his expression.

"Did I mention I'm an expert lie detector? The tattoo you're rubbing, what happened to Milah?" Emma maintained her gaze as he glanced at her.

Scrutinizing her, he replied, "You're awfully perceptive for someone who has never been in love."

Emma hesitated, turning back to the sun that was slowly rising out of the ocean.

"Maybe I was… once."

Hook stared intently at Emma, reading her features, and turned away again before continuing to speak. "She was… The crocodile took her from me… along with my left hand."

Emma looked to the curved aesthetic that sat where his hand should. Letting out a deep breath she spoke.

"The crocodile, he's the one you want me to help you kill?" Emma asked, moving away from the banister she was leaning on and sitting on the stairs that led to the helm. Hook turned and nodded, moving to sit next to the blonde.

"You know, love, if you want to fashion another deal – I'd be willing to exchange your help with the crocodile for a more elicit favour… if you prefer?" The serious mood shattered with Hook's innuendo as he leaned in to whisper it in her ear. Emma groaned angrily, standing and walking up to the helm.

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Hook winked and moved to stand on the opposite side of the helm. Emma gave him a withering glance before walking away from him again, choosing instead to look over the back of the ship. In her peripheral vision, she spotted two swords and grabbed them, tossing one to Hook.

"You said you needed to teach me to sword fight. How about now?" Emma asked, raising her sword.

"I'm not sure sword fighting while you're mad with me is the finest idea but then again, people say the same about sex so, why not?" Emma ignored his quip and Hook lowered his gaze to her stance and chuckled slightly, "firstly you need to stand correctly." Dropping the sword, Hook moved to stand behind Emma. Their closeness made her heart race slightly but she controlled the emotion on her face. He noticed the rise in speed of her heart and smirked.

"Like _this_," Hook instructed, using his body to mould hers into a fighting position. The way she now held her arms felt more natural and balance was easier to acquire.

Moving swiftly away, Hook picked up the sword. As he did, Emma used what she thought was the element of surprise to run at him. As if he'd seen it coming, the pirate used his weapon to deflect hers and his hook snaked out to bring her close. Spinning her around, Hook pressed their entwined weapons to her throat.

"Dead. Don't be too hasty, love. Never make the first move and always anticipate your opposition," Hook whispered the words into her ear like sweet nothings before letting her go.

Emma moved away irately and regained the position that Hook had just taught her. Just as he taught her, she waited for him to make the first move and for a slow minute they simply circled each other. Eventually though, Hook made a move and the two began sparring.

"Good form," Hook smiled, commenting on Emma's defence, "not good enough." With those three words, Hook engaged Emma's sword and used his hooked arm to lift her leg up – tripping her so that she fell to the ground.

Emma pulled up her sword and tried to move back but Hook quickly trapped her sword between his own and the appendage on his left arm. Sliding them down, Hook smirked at the innuendo.

"That's cheating," she said, slightly breathless.

"Pirate, love," Hook retorted with a devious smile.

Emma grimaced, her body betraying her as warmth spread throughout her limbs. His close proximity was eventually enough that he was hovering over her, sword at the side and trapped by his own devices. Their faces mere inches apart, breathing intermingled and the whole world was silent.

"Are you always this infuriating?" Emma breathed, trying to disregard the feel of his body so close to her own.

He smelt like the ocean, salty and fresh, mixed with spice and rum. Emma stared aggressively into his pale blue eyes, consumed by them for a second before a voice startled them both.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice became louder as she entered onto the main deck, "Emma?"

Hook cursed quietly. Dropping her sword and pushing Hook off of her, Emma stood.

"Over here, Mary Margaret!" she shouted, moving back to the main deck where the other woman was standing. The concern on her face dissipated as she saw Emma but only transformed into wariness when she spotted Hook leaning on the helm, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing up here?" Mary Margaret asked lightly, tugging Emma to move next to her.

"I woke up early and came up to see the sunrise," her daughter replied casually.

"I mean, what is _he_ doing up here _with_ you?" Mary Margaret held Emma's indifferent stare. Raising her eyebrows, she prodded her daughter with her finger, "and where's the shirt from?"

"He gave it to me when I complained about my tattered singlet. He also said we could bathe in a stream when we get to land..." Mary Margaret's eyes widened in dismay and it dawned on Emma how what she said may have been misconstrued.

"I mean, he said that _you_, _me, Aurora and Mulan_ can bathe _separately _when we get to a stream… Jeez Mary Margaret, have _some_ faith in my ability to restrain myself. I'm not twelve." Emma shook her head and Mary Margaret chuckled.

"That still doesn't explain why you were up at the helm with him?"

"I was teaching her to handle dangerous objects," Striding confidently to where the women stood, Hook said the phrase in a way that made it sound obscene. Mary Margaret wrinkled her nose and Emma stared at Hook, mortified. Her facial expression was soon followed by a swift punch to the pirate's arm.

"Not like that, like he was literally teaching me to fight… with a sword… made of metal," Emma clarified, turning back to Mary Margaret whose face was slightly upturned at the humour of the situation. Hook laughed and turned around, moving back into his quarters.

"I don't know whether to be glad he's teaching you that or worried you let him," Mary Margaret said, walking back below deck and leaving Emma already exhausted despite it only being the morning.

**Thoughts on this chapter? Did we all enjoy Captain Innuendo?**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**A/N Sorry for the late-ish update, I was otherwise disposed yesterday and so unable to post this. I have the next few chapters planned so it should be free sailing for the next few days. Thanks for all the follows and favourites and reviews (and the same for any of you who read my two one-shots).**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

As the group of seven left the ship behind, Hook smiled ruefully. He wouldn't be seeing his ship for a long time and only hoped that when Hugo returned, he would be able to control the crew in Hook's absence. The group was made up of the four women, Hook, Hugo and Leigh. The two crewmen had volunteered to escort them to the Lake and then return to the ship.

Trekking through the forest, Emma remembered the pirate's promise of a bath. Catching up to him, she asked, "Where's the closest stream?"

Hook smirked, "Emma, if you are you that eager to take your clothes off, you really don't need the pretence of hygiene. Just admit that your desires are overwhelming you and you desperately need my expert touch."

She huffed and proceeded to brush past him before he quickly pulled the group to a stop and asked for silence. Off to their right they could vaguely hear the sound of water running down a stream and decided that they would stop off for a clean before continuing their journey.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma questioningly, "I thought you wanted to get back to Henry ASAP?"

"I do! But I also don't want him to give me a hug and die from exposure to intense body odour." Mary Margaret laughed and nodded in agreement. She didn't really want to get home to David, only to have him cough and splutter in the presence of such smell. There were other things she had in mind for their reunion.

Having been around the smell for days, the women had grown accustomed to it – especially with a crew of malodourous men surrounding them at all times. They did know, however, that they must reek.

"The stream is just past the tree line," Hook announced, pointing to where they had gone to scope out a slow moving water stream, "We'll split up and move into separate areas along the riverbank so there's no _indecency_. If anything happens, make some form of loud noise and, well, you know what to do from there."

As the group split so that they were all at least ten metres apart, Emma noted that the density of the trees made it impossible to see anything on either side save for the first three metres. As she stripped down and entered the cool water, she realised that the shape of the stream's side was zigzagged so as to provide a wall of trees on either side of her. It would have been terribly convenient if not for the fact that she could distinctly see through the trees to her right to where Hook was now swimming around. The trees there weren't as heavily populated.

Unable to tear her gaze away, Emma drifted over to the tree line where she rested her arms on the grass of the riverbank. Hook was lazily stroking through the water, his face serene and utterly beautiful.

As he turned to stroke back to shore, his eyes met Emma's and the satisfactory grin that transformed his face made her curse herself.

"You know it's impolite to stare? If I weren't so eager for your attention, I might feel scandalised." Hook waded over to the riverbank closest to Emma's and leaned against it in a way that mirrored her mannerisms. The blonde rolled her eyes and dropped into the water to wet her hair.

"I thought I heard something and I was checking it out," Emma said defensively, running a hand through her hair and thanking the Gods that the water reached her collarbones. Hook scrutinised her as she talked.

"You and I both know that's a lie, you're like an open book." His eyes glanced over Emma subtly and he admired inwardly the waterfall of golden hair running down over her shoulders. She huffed and turned around to paddle lightly through the water.

"You don't even know me."

Hook's smile brightened, she could see the white of his teeth even through the light bush and undergrowth that affected her view minutely.

"On the contrary, love. I think you and I are very much alike," he said, pushing off the riverbank to backstroke through the water. Emma returned to her earlier position and spoke loud enough for Hook to hear.

"I want to get out, can you turn around? I don't trust you not to look."

The lean muscles stopped stroking and his face contorted in a wounded expression. In his most mocking tone Hook said, "I am disdained that you think so little of me, Swan. I would never betray a lady's honour." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Hook. Move away from the riverbank so I can get out, please."

Eyebrows raised, the pirate smiled and proceeded to move to the shore on his side. To Emma's horror, he exited the water and strutted elegantly to where his area was situated to get dressed. His back muscles rippled as he drew himself out of the stream and even though she felt scandalized, she couldn't deny that Hook had a nice ass. As soon as he was out of sight, she cursed silently and inched out of the water, getting dressed in record time.

Within minutes, the group met up again on the path they had previously been. Hook smiled knowingly at Emma who kept her eyes on the ground as the group continued its journey, smelling considerably better.

-

"What's that sound?" Leigh halted the group, as the person at the front of their formation he was in charge of direction but just now he could swear he heard footfalls to the left. Confused, the group held their breath and waited for the sound to come again.

"What's all this about, Leigh?" Hook asked from the back, he had been bringing up the rear alongside Hugo. Leigh shook his head for a moment and motioned for everyone to continue walking. Emma, who was walking behind Leigh, looked either side of them to validate their seclusion.

The burly man stopped again abruptly and Emma nearly ran into him. This time, however, she heard the noise that made him abruptly halt their walk.

"Over there. There's something over there," she said, voicing the thoughts that her and Leigh shared. The group turned to face that section of the forest, searching for any sign of movement. The sound was softer now but Emma could hear it and, judging by the tensing of the group, she assumed everyone else could.

Suddenly, a sword whizzed past their group and lodged in a tree, missing Mary Margaret's head by a fraction.

"You four, get behind us." Hook stepped forward with the other two men, drawing his sword in the process. Emma scoffed in unison with her mother and Mulan.

"You really think we're going to let you –" Mary Margaret began, but before she could finish her sentence a man came into view about two metres from them – sword raised. He appeared… dead. If it weren't for the fact his eyes were open and he was moving, Emma could have sworn he was decaying.

"He's from the sanctuary! Cora must have…" Mulan gasped in recognition, hand clasped over her mouth, as the man ran forward.

"No time to check, he has some friends," Hugo pointed his sword to where more men and women were emerging from behind the trees. They all appeared sallow and bloodied, decaying bodies that were moving surprisingly fast.

As the man reached them, Leigh took a swipe with his sword and decapitated the man before they were completely overrun with the dead puppets. Mary Margaret stood behind the group with Aurora – shooting as many as she could with her arrows. Emma, Mulan, Hook, Leigh and Hugo were all battling the living corpses, swords clashing and the occasional grunt.

Aurora's scream pierced the air as a grotesque arm grabbed her from behind. Before the mystery assailant could slit her throat, Mary Margaret lodged an arrow in his skull.

"They're on both sides!" she screamed, pulling Aurora away from the approaching masses. Hook and Emma turned at the same time, leaving Hugo, Leigh and Mulan to face the other onslaught. Within moments they were in what appeared to be a circle, Aurora seated safely in the middle as the group defended themselves.

"We need to get moving. Now!" Hook yelled, pushing Mary Margaret and Aurora forward. Emma turned, confused, to Hook.

"We can't just run, they'll follow us," she panted back, breathless from the exertion. Hook's eyes widened as they landed on Emma and he ran forward with his sword raised. Confused and unsure, the blonde braced herself until she saw his sword skilfully snake around her as his other arm pulled her body close to his. She heard his sword pierce the attacker that was obviously behind her.

"I'll stay back and distract them; I'll catch up with you all at the Lake." His arms were still around Emma and his ice blue eyes locked with hers before he spun her flagrantly around, pushing her forward. She started to run and trailed behind the group - they had immediately left following Hook's order. From behind her, Emma heard Hook grunt and stopped.

"Bloody hell woman, what are you doing?" Hook asked as she ran back, unbeknownst to Mary Margaret and the group. He was battling three men at once, and doing a hell of a job.

"You're not actually cocky enough to think you can take them _all_ on, are you?" Emma said between grunts as she stood back to back with Hook, swiping and slicing at their offenders. He chuckled as they continued to take down their opponents.

"Good form, who taught you?" Hook asked between strokes.

"Some pirate with an affinity for guyliner," Emma retorted, trying not to smile as she took down another one of their attackers. Grabbing her arm, Hook swapped their positions and she responded to the change with ease. They worked well as a team.

Emma, although tired from the fighting, felt a small sense of pride at holding her own in this. _It's only because Hook taught you how to fight,_ a small voice said in her head. Trying to ignore the fact that it was true - he _had_ taught her to fight - Emma attacked the assailants with refreshed fervour.

As the last body hit the ground, Hook turned to the blonde – satisfaction beaming from his handsome face. Her lips turned up slightly and she turned to start running in the direction the others had gone. Before she could take a step, he grabbed her harm and pulled harshly. She was about to turn to ask what the hell he was playing at when she noticed a machete fly past where she had been standing.

Turning to the direction whence it had come, Emma saw one of the decaying monsters running at them – realising his sword had done no harm. Hook snarled and she ran forward with her sword, swiftly dispatching their foe. From behind her, she heard him step forward as he pulled her back onto the path by her hand. The pair ran quickly to catch up with the group, occasionally throwing glances over their shoulders. Emma nearly ran headlong into Mary Margaret, who appeared beyond worried.

"Emma! I turned around and you weren't there! What –"

"No time to explain, we need to get to the Lake – I think it's obvious who sent them," Emma interjected, motioning behind her.

"Cora… she killed all the people at the Sanctuary…" Aurora stuttered, tears welling in her eyes. Mulan grasped her shoulder comfortingly and Mary Margaret patted her on the back. All the while, Emma and the trio of men simply stood – mystified. Aurora hadn't even known the people at the Sanctuary; she had only just awoken from the sleeping curse and hadn't yet been to the refugee camp. Emma really wasn't the emotional type and this setting was unfamiliar, shifting her weight uncomfortably as she waited for them to finish. Hook looked to her and seemed to read her feelings.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we don't really possess a lot of time, can we crack on?" he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly with his hook. Aurora looked up, nodding as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Emma nodded at Hook in silent thanks before moving ahead to lead the group with Leigh.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Lake Nostos

**A/N Hello lovely readers, this is the last chapter that takes place in Fairy-tale World. It's not the end of the story though - thanks to everyone for all the reviews and favourites and follows, it's nice to know you guys are enjoying my creation. This was the most intense chapter to write so far. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Lake Nostos**

The forest clearing was just ahead and then it was a five minute walk to actually reach what remained of Lake Nostos. The group moved along silently, reserving their strength as the length of their hurried journey took its toll.

"I've never met women who can take this kind of physical exertion," Hugo panted from the back of the line, "it's rather impressive." The women laughed, except Aurora who had no breath. Of the entire group, Aurora was struggling the most.

Hugo, ever the gentleman, noticed this and tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

"Milady, do you need a hand?" he asked politely. Aurora smiled but shook her head, trying to concentrate on not tripping over the underbrush of the forest. Only a second later she fell forward. With the ease of a well-built man, Hugo caught her arm. Aurora bit her lip, embarrassed and went to keep moving.

Smiling inwardly at her determination, Hugo picked her up. She was cradled almost like a baby but it was more dignified – or so she told herself. Unresisting to the break it gave her feet; Aurora let Hugo carry her, never waning in his momentum forward.

They hadn't exactly been running but the leisurely pace they had originally opted for was long gone. Emma, Leigh and Mulan half-jogged at the front of the line, leaving Mary Margaret jogging after them and the two men speed walking behind them. Hugo was still holding Aurora, ever the gentleman.

Emma burst out into the cool refreshing air as she broke the tree line with Leigh, followed by the remainder of their group. As soon as they stopped walking, Hugo put Aurora on the ground neatly. She smiled her thanks and tuned into the conversation before her.

"Lake Nostos is just over that hill," Mary Margaret pointed to a small mound that obstructed their view of the lake… or what apparently remained of it, "are you sure you'll be able to find enough water to open a portal?"

Hook smiled winningly at Mary Margaret despite his lack of breath, "Milady, would I lie to a royal?"

"Yes," she replied stonily, she hadn't yet taken to the good captain's humour – despite him having saved their lives and assisted them greatly. The pirate laughed good humouredly and stood up straight. The group took a minute to catch their breath, eventually they all continued moving in the direction Mary Margaret had indicated.

Reaching the top of the hill, they were quick to notice what was out of place at the dry expanse formerly known as Lake Nostos. Apart from the lack of water, the dusty crevice was surrounded by men. Confused but wary, Emma and Leigh continued forward followed by Hook and the others. Five metres from the men, Leigh stopped.

"Captain!" he yelled, calling Hook's attention. Hook stepped forward in answer.

"Sir, it's the crew."

Pointing to the men that were statue-still, Emma now realised where she recognised the men from. They were Hook's men, from the ship. He looked closely at each one and counted exactly the number of men they had left behind to guard the ship.

Leigh tentatively stepped forward, moving slowly towards the man closest to them.

"Jurgs?" he asked, "Jurgs, why aren't you all moving?"

An unsettling sense of impending doom began to settle over Emma as Leigh moved closer to the man he called Jurgs. Closer and closer, step by step, Leigh was eventually standing in front of him.

"Jurgs mate, what's going on?" The young man was worried now, noticing now how his friends' eyes were glazed over, looking into apparent nothingness.

As he studied Jurgs' appearance, Hook noticed a blood stain hidden by his vest. It was located over the spot where his heart should be. Recognition seized the captain, but it was too late. In one swift and unflinching movement, Jurgs pulled out his sword and impaled Leigh.

"Cora's controlling them!" Hook yelled, removing his own sword from its sheath and running to strike Jurgs. Leigh fell to the ground, spluttering and coughing blood.

"Leigh!" came the strangled cry from Hugo's mouth as he ran forward to drag the bleeding man from the ensuing fight. Hook proceeded to attack Jurgs as Aurora assisted Hugo in dragging him away. As the trio passed behind Emma, Mary Margaret and Mulan, Hook killed Jurgs. The remaining men were still, unaffected by the death of one of their friends.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us! I was thinking for a moment that you mightn't show." The feline voice came from seemingly nowhere. Within a second, Emma spotted her. She was standing at the top of the hill opposite them and she was smiling sadistically, almost deranged.

"Cora! What did you do?" Hook screamed, moving backwards to re-join the group who had all unsheathed their weapons and were holding them defensively.

"Don't think I achieved all of this alone!" Cora laughed, attempting modesty but sounding more or less hysteric, "I had help…"

Walking up behind her, two men appeared.

"Grimes… Talice…" Hugo stood from where he had hovered around Leigh's dying form. His tone was saturated in rage, yet quiet and deadly. Even from twenty metres away, Emma could see Grimes' twisted smile as he observed the situation before him. As his eyes landed on Emma, the smile faltered making way for a cruel smirk.

"I really couldn't have taken all their hearts, let alone find the ship, without these two," Cora smiled, as she looked at each of the disgusting men beside her.

"Why are you here, Cora?" Mary Margaret suddenly asked, trying desperately to ignore the sound of Leigh gasping for breath behind her.

"I know he took the ashes and compass from me and now I'm here to retrieve them."

Twirling her hands in an act of magic, Cora looked to the ground that the dead crewmen were centred around. The ground where she looked began to crack and wretch and eventually began twisting downward. Unable to tear her gaze away, Emma watched as water began to fill the vortex that was quickly deepening.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hugo mumbled, trying to staunch the flow of blood that was pouring from Leigh's chest. Aurora had taken off her shawl and was now trying to make the bloodied man as comfortable as possible.

Leigh coughed twice, blood spurting from his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Looking to Hugo, he smiled and said, "At least I get to be taken care of by a pretty lady…"

Aurora smiled weakly. For the first time in her life she was being strong, strong for the man who lay dying before her. There had been enough tears to last her a life time and now all she felt was reverberating anger at the woman who had caused it all.

As his breathing slowed and his eyes closed, Leigh's body went limp.

"Protect his body… please," Hugo said, staring into the depths that were Aurora's eyes. She nodded solemnly in agreement, taking the sword from Leigh's hip, the sword he would never brandish again.

Raising himself up, Hugo turned to where a whirlpool had formed in the centre of the men. Vision red with fury, he pulled out his sword and began to advance forward.

"Now that that's done…" Cora looked greedily at the statuesque men below and flourished her hand, and without hesitation they ran towards the group.

Swallowing the pain it would cause him to kill his own men, Hook advanced followed quickly by Emma, Mulan and Hugo. Mary Margaret stood further back, enabling her a clear shooting range with her bow and arrow. Before the dead crewmembers even reached Hook's brigade, at least five were dispatched by Mary Margaret. As the group reached the puppet crewmen, metal clashed against metal and the fighting began.

Hugo moved with a fury that was unattainably swift, battling three men at once with ease. Hook and Emma, unintentionally, began working together to take down the men. Mulan held her own, pushing back against the onslaught that was threatening to overwhelm her.

Noticing her struggle, Emma nodded to her comrade to let him know he was on his own for the time being. As she ran in the direction of Mulan, she saw something getting closer in her peripheral vision. With all the power of a bulldozer, she was knocked to the ground by a bulbous figure.

"I told you I wasn't done with you," a leering voice whispered in her ear.

Emma scrambled to raise herself up but was kicked in the stomach by a sneering Grimes. She fell on her back with a painful groan and looked up at the greasy man holding her own sword to her neck.

"I really wish we could have finished what we started," he said, kicking her again in the side. Emma gasped in pain as a swirl of agony clutched her side. Closing her eyes, she felt Grimes kneel beside her, holding the sword still in place.

"I guess we'll just finish it now."

Grabbing a chunk of her blonde curls, Grimes stood and began roughly pulling her away towards the forest. Emma screamed in pain as her hair was nearly ripped from her scalp. She began kicking desperately, using her nails to dig into the hand that clutched her curls.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Emma's voice came out in sharp rasps and she could feel as her nails sunk deep into his hand. Unaffected, Grimes tugged harshly and dropped her head.

"Stop fighting me or I'll rip your pretty little hair from your pretty little skull!" Grimes said, bending over her to slap her again. As he brought his hand down, Emma grabbed it and bit hard tasting the coppery flavour of blood as it spilled into her mouth. Grimes roared and drew his hand back as she desperately tried to scuttle away.

Emma dragged herself up just in time because Grimes was advancing on her again. With no weapon and her energy reserves dried up, she decided her only option was to try to run around him and toward the battle again, where she would surely be able to steal a weapon from one of the dead pirates or at least gain enough attention to garner cover from Mary Margaret.

Grimes was two metres away when Emma bolted. She ran in an arc, trying to evade him as he sprinted after her. She felt with dread as he reached her, grabbing her from behind and spinning her back around so that she her back was pressed against his round chest. Grimes lowered his mouth to her ear.

"You vile bi –"

Emma was suddenly knocked to the side again. Rolling out of Grimes' grasp, she turned to see Hook standing menacingly over the large panting man.

From across the body of water, Hook heard Emma's cry of pain and looked in the direction it had come. Anger seething through him, Hook saw as Grimes proceeded to pull her away by her hair. Killing his current adversary, he sprinted to the other side of the lake and headed in the direction of Emma and Grimes.

He saw as she struggled against his grip, kicking and scratching. When he was ten metres away he watched Grimes kneel beside her and raise his arm to strike her. Hot fury pulsed through Hook as he sprinted headlong at the pair. He heard as Grimes screamed, noting the blood now pulsing from his hand.

_She bit him. That's a girl_ Hook thought, secretly admiring the fighting spirit she still had in the face of such adversity.

About a metre from Grimes, Hook felt someone trip him up. Turning to face the man responsible for delaying him, Hook snarled. Talice held his sword in position and was smiling madly.

"Grimes don't want anyone to disturb him. I suggest you get back to the fight," Talice's voice had a singsong quality to it. Without warning, Hook stepped forward to engage his sword. Dodging blows, he eventually landed a punch and used the window of opportunity to knock Talice out.

Not bothering to check if he was still down, Hook ran to where Grimes had just purchased a grip on Emma from behind. She had been running back towards the fight, attempting to evade him.

With all the momentum he could muster, Hook slammed into Grimes and knocked him to the ground, giving Emma the perfect opportunity to roll out of his grasp. Hook grasped his sword and held it against Grimes' neck, facial expression unwavering as the man recognised his captain.

"Ah, come to save your lady… At least this time you could actually do something about it," Grimes grinned, his teeth now coated with blood from being dealt so many blows. The words struck a chord with Hook and Emma watched as the wrathful pirate brought up his sword to stab Grimes.

"Killian! Stop!" Emma suddenly yelled, desperate to drag Hook's attention away. With his sword still raised and ready, Hook turned to face Emma who was bloodied and bruised and yet still managed to appear powerful.

"We have to get back to the fight. Knock him out and leave him here." Emma's voice was commanding and Hook looked floored.

"He attempted to assault you! He intended to _kill_ you!" Hook yelled, dropping his sword a fraction. Grimes yelped and covered his face with his arms cowering against the white dirt. Emma stood up firmly and echoed her point.

"Hook, if we don't get back there than we'll lose and Cora will get back and… you won't get your revenge. Leave him here to suffer knowing we accomplished our goal… leave him. He's a coward; just leave him here to rot."

Hook hesitated, trying to decide whether Emma was right or not. Cursing loudly, Hook threw a knockout punch at Grimes that immediately left the bastard motionless on the ground – but still breathing. Hook looked at Emma uncertainly and she nodded in reassurance. Without another word, the two began running back to re-join the fight.

As Emma and Hook arrived in the centre of the miniature war, Hook moved to the aid of Hugo while Emma pursued Mulan's attackers. There were two men simultaneously swiping at Hugo, and his anger was providing him the fuel he needed to dodge them both while landing considerable blows.

Impaling one of the two men with his sword, Hook turned to defend Hugo as he executed the other. The two men continued fighting side by side until none were advancing them. Hook subconsciously kept tabs on the blonde as she assisted Mulan. He could see Emma fighting with the Asian warrior in much the same way as he and Hugo had as Mary Margaret took the last man down with an arrow to the skull.

The split group stood, panting and waiting for more. As the silence continued, they realised they had survived. The bittersweet sensation was short-lived though, because soon the feline voice had returned. She was still standing on the hill, perched like a Queen overseeing a project.

"Well done, it seems I'll have to resort to my own devices to try to kill you all and I do _hate_ getting my hands dirty." Cora disappeared in a flume of purple smoke only to reappear at the base of the lake.

"Give me the ashes." Cora looked at each person individually before her eyes landed on Emma. Cora cocked her head and was suddenly in front of the blonde.

"It seems to me that everyone here is trying desperately to keep _you_ alive… even the vengeful captain can't help but have heroic tendencies around you."

Unwavering in her glare, Emma replied in a scathing tone, "What makes you think that threatening me will make me give you what you want?"

"I don't need you to give me what I want… only them," Cora gestured to the group that was observing the situation. Mary Margaret inched closer with every second, Hook hot on her heels.

"Stop moving." Cora's smile sent shivers to Emma's bones and Mary Margaret's voice suddenly broke the air.

"If you touch her, I –"

"I know, I know! The amount of times you've threatened people who want to harm your daughter – it's rather tiring me, you forget that I too have a daughter," Cora said, cutting off Mary Margaret's scathing threat.

Emma's face held no fear as Cora took a step closer to her. Mary Margaret pulled an arrow from her supply and aimed it at the witch, who simply waved her hands and the device disappeared. Hook was closer now and Hugo was silently moving towards Cora, desperately trying not to catch her attention as she advanced on Emma. Behind Emma, Mulan was also moving forward slowly with her sword raised defensively.

"Don't think I have forgotten what you did to me, saviour." The words were a whisper but had the same icy cold effect on Emma's nerves.

"I would hate to think you had," she replied equally quiet, leaning in to deliver the words with vehemence.

Cora grimaced angrily and moved her hand so that it was raised at her side. As she clenched her fist, Emma suddenly felt all the air in her lungs dissipate. She was choking her and there was nothing she could physically do to stop it.

Mary Margaret was running forward as this happened and in another swift movement was knocked off her feet by the witch. Mulan moved to attack Cora, dodging her spells with the sword as Emma writhed on the ground. With a flick of her other wrist, the witch sent Mulan flying, hitting the ground with a large thud four metres away.

Upon seeing this, Hook and Hugo started running but again, Cora used her magic to knock them off their feet. Emma's sight had just become clouded when her mother's voice broke the pained silence.

"I'll give you what you want… just leave her alone," Mary Margaret sobbed, standing up again and pulling out the vial containing the ashes. Cora smiled and released her clenched fist, rotating to face Mary Margaret.

"I don't want _it_, I want _you_ to put it in the lake," Cora waved her hands grandly at the lake and waited as Mary Margaret made her way to the edge and unclasped the vial. As the ash hit the water, it began to swirl and glow. A moment after dropping in the ashes, Emma could see the portal forming – clear and powerful.

"Now… the compass?" Cora looked around at everyone again and this time, her eyes landed on Emma who was still gasping for breath. Lifting her with magic, Cora searched her pockets before coming up with the golden circular prism. She smiled and forced Emma to look her in the eye.

"Not even your dear mother can save you now."

Mary Margaret noticed the exchange and started running forward, closely followed by Hook and Hugo. Emma maintained Cora's spiteful gaze, only flinching when she felt the witch grasp her heart roughly. Too consumed by the task at hand, Cora was didn't notice the people rapidly approaching her and was unable to prevent Hook from slamming into her. A faster runner, he had swept past Mary Margaret and Hugo and had just tackled the auburn haired woman to the ground.

Emma let out a sigh as the tension around her heart was relieved.

"Mary Margaret, take the compass and get ready with Hugo and the others," Emma said, picking up the device and placing it into Mary Margaret's warm outstretched hand. Mary Margaret nodded and turned to move but was distracted when Hugo ran past her. Shocked, Emma's eyes followed as Hugo used his sword to reopen the wound Emma had made in Cora's side. Cora had just flung Hook off of her with such force that when he hit the ground one metre behind Emma, the sound his head made when it hit the dirt made her cringe.

Shrieking in pain, Cora turned to grab Hugo by the neck, providing everybody the perfect distraction to escape. Mulan was already standing in the distance with Aurora, dragging her to her feet to run. She was hesitant to leave Leigh's motionless body but eventually the warrior rationalised enough that the two of them started sprinting for the trees. Mary Margaret was the one who noticed, before Cora tossed him aside like a rag doll, Hugo mouth one word: _Go._

Clasping Emma's hand firmly, Mary Margaret began dragging her to the portal and readied herself to jump in.

"Wait!" Emma yelled, turning to where Hook's unconscious body lay.

He was a dead weight and now Cora was moving towards him, fire in every step she took. Cursing her inability to leave him there, Emma let go of Mary Margaret and ran to Hook, desperately trying to drag him towards the portal.

Mary Margaret saw this and, despite being utterly perplexed, started helping Emma by grabbing his other arm. Cora was still advancing on them, blood oozing from the gash in her side. The trio reached the edge of the swirling mass and, with one final glance back at Cora, jumped into the portal.

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Conflict of Interest

**A/N Hello Shippers! Your feedback on the last chapter was kindly appreciated and I'm very happy to inform you that I've actually written the next three chapters so the updates will definitely be daily (unless unforeseen forces cause me to not post). This chapter is a lot more mellow than the last one but Chapter 9 will definitely make up for that. Welcome back to Storybrooke!**

**Chapter 8: Conflict of Interest**

Emma drifted awake; she was still in the chair she had been in last night.

As Henry bounded into the room, Emma put her finger to her lips motioning for the small boy to be quiet. He nodded, smile never fading as he walked quietly towards her and gave her a hug.

"Hey kid," Emma whispered, "don't you need to get ready for school?"

She looked at the clock hanging in her room and back at the beaming boy. He shrugged, "Yeah, but Mary Margaret said she'd take me to school and she doesn't leave for another twenty minutes so I have extra time."

Emma nodded. Since their celebrated arrival in Storybrooke the day before, she had not moved from her position in the room. Only leaving to go to the bathroom and eat, changing positions in the wicker chair sporadically. Granted, she had given herself time to greet her family and friends, but now her job was to watch over him; to wait until he woke up.

On the bed in front of her lay Hook. His face was peaceful in sleep and it made him look so much younger. Emma had caught herself staring at him multiple times over the past hours and every single time scolded herself for it. When he woke up it was her job to introduce him to their world, to remind him of the rules and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"What's he like?" Henry suddenly asked, noticing the way Emma had been staring at the sleeping pirate. She looked down at the boy and searched for the right words to describe Killian Jones, the infamous Captain Hook.

"He's surly… _very_ surly. And, um… he likes to make a lot of jokes but mostly he's arrogant," Emma said, trying not to include the fact that he was the king of sexual innuendos. From the kitchen, she could hear the sounds of breakfast being cleaned away.

"Go get ready for school, I'd say Mary Margaret is nearly finished cleaning up and will be getting ready to go soon." Emma squeezed her son affectionately and pushed him lightly off her lap. Henry nodded in agreement and, with one last glance at Hook, left the room.

"Why didn't you tell him how stunningly charming and witty I am?"

Emma turned suddenly as Hook began to raise himself up. He was sitting up in bed now and a grin was plastered across his angular face. She stood from the chair and moved over to the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked without warmth.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. Are you going to nurse me back to health, love?" Hook fluttered his eyes endearingly at Emma. Just then, Mary Margaret entered the room with Henry in tow.

"I'm just going to take Henry to school now – wait, he's up. When did that happen?" Mary Margaret said. Henry tried to push into the room, eager to get a close-up look at a real pirate. Mary Margaret held him back, looking at Emma accusingly.

"He _just_ woke up," she replied, trying to ignore the overwhelming annoyance she felt at the fact that her mother was treating her like a sixteen year-old with hormonal tendencies.

"O-_kay_… um, well I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need anything." Mary Margaret threw an unrestrained glare at Hook before pushing Henry out of the room and closing the door. In a matter of seconds, Emma heard the front door open and shut.

"I do believe we were discussing how you are going to nurse me back to health with sponge baths and other activities of the like," Hook said, drawing Emma's eyes back to him. She smiled superficially in return.

"The only sponge bath you'll ever get is from David," Emma said, laughing at the way Hook's nose crinkled in disgust at the thought of another man sponging him down with soap.

"I thought you said you didn't have a man in your life?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"David's my father. Mary Margaret's husband," she answered matter-of-factly.

"That's a relief, I was starting to think I may have been seducing someone's wife and my honour dictates that as a sin." Hook said sarcastically, raising his namesake to rest it over his heart. Emma rolled her eyes in response. David was at the precinct at the moment, already on the job he had unofficially taken over during her absence. If he was here, she thought amusedly, he would punch the pirate making advances on his newfound daughter.

"You are _not_ seducing me. I don't even like you," she retorted, watching as Hook's face turned to one of mock sadness.

"But we worked so well together in the forest and at the Lake! And may I remind you that I am _here_ and something about your precious mother's attitude tells me she wasn't the one who decided to drag me along with you two." Hook watched Emma's facial expression as he said the last sentence. His voice wasn't mocking in those last few words; it was as if he was thanking the blonde without actually saying the words. It was probably as close as he would come to being grateful.

"Well you're welcome," Emma said curtly.

Shoving off the quilt that was covering him, Hook, still wearing his pirate garb, rose from the bed and stood up in front of her.

"Since you're not going to play nurse with me, I think I'll get to doing what I came here to do, best regards love," Hook said, walking past Emma to the doorway. She ran quickly to block his way, putting her arms on either side of the arch.

"No, no, no. What are you going to do? I can't just unleash Captain Hook on this unknowing town."

Hook looked down at her incredulously, pushing a blonde lock of hair behind her shoulder with ease.

"I told you back on the ship. I'm here to skin me a crocodile, lass," Hook's facial expression changed at the mention of his 'crocodile' and Emma remembered her deal. At the time she had simply planned to use his help and leave him there, taking him with her had been a last minute decision to save him from Cora.

"Okay, I know I never asked but… who is the freaking crocodile? I really don't know what you're talking about because it's not like we have any _actual_ crocodiles in Maine." Emma stared into Hook's face, willing him to unravel the threads of thought that tangled in her mind.

"Rumplestiltskin," he replied, hissing the name through his teeth. Her face abruptly morphed into one of astonishment and dismay.

"You can't go after him."

Hook's expression became arrogant, "And what makes you think you can stop me, lass?"

Emma stood taller, raising herself to her full height as she said "Because I'm the sheriff and it's my job."

"You would align yourself with a murderer?" he queried, eyes narrowing in heated speculation.

"No, it's my job to protect the town. Do you really think that the thing you two have won't lead to collateral damage?" She defended her actions wearily, knowing that she too wanted secretly to punish Gold for everything he had done to her family.

"I'm not interested in collateral damage; I only seek revenge for the crimes he committed."

It was Emma's turn to stare at Hook incredulously, "So you're saying you won't use whatever leverage you can?"

The pirate hesitated and it was all she needed to launch into a tirade.

"Hook, you can't just take the law into your own hands! I _am_ the law here and I say you can't just go out and kill a person and until Gold commits a crime I can't lay a finger on him. I _get_ that you want to punish him for what he took from you but you need to let it go, move on!" Emma's fists were clenched at her sides.

Striding up to the saviour, Hook spoke.

"Are you really going to stand here and deliver that bullshit? I can't believe you Emma. For a woman who's meant to believe in justice, you do an awful lot of sitting around waiting for depraved creatures to act. And besides, we made a _deal_! You have to help me skin my crocodile, remember?"

Emma was taken aback, but only for a moment because it was soon washed away by anger.

"I wasn't even intending to keep that deal! The second I made it I was making plans to leave you behind when I had the chance!" Her voice was hoarse and she was gesturing wildly.

"Oh darling, you think you're really devious but I knew from the second we made that deal that you would never trust me. I've said it before; you're an open book." His voice was quiet and menacing, a sharp contrast to Emma's volatile tone.

"Well, did I mention back there that I also owe Gold a favour? Yeah, so not only did I promise to help you kill him but I still have one open ended favour with your freaking crocodile. And what if he asks me to betray you? What then?" she asked intensely, moving closer again to Hook.

The two of them were only an inch from each other and the tension was palpable.

"Emma, I _need_ to kill him. I can't just let him live with what he's done." Hook's voice was still low, but the menace was less tangible.

"Hook, he has magic. He brought magic here and now he can use it. You told me once that you like a fair fight. It isn't a fair fight." Emma's voice was pleading, her eyes burning into his as he realised what she said.

"You told me there wasn't any magic in this godforsaken realm!" Hook yelled, backing her into the wall.

"Our realm isn't supposed to have magic but _he_ brought it here!" Emma replied furiously as her back hit the unmasked brick.

"You lied to me!" His voice was like a tornado, whipping through the room with such fury and force that she had to remind herself that this was _her_ element.

"If you go near him, I won't hesitate to –"

"To what?" Hook asked, "Kill me? Arrest me? Hand me over to him with a little red bow on my head? What makes you think I care anymore, Swan?" Without warning, he strode from the apartment, slamming the door hard on the way out. It took Emma a moment to realise what was _very_ wrong with him leaving the apartment.

Wasting no time, she grabbed her holster and staple leather jacket and headed out the door after Hook. She pulled out her phone and dialled David's cell number.

"Emma?" David answered on the first ring.

"Yeah, David it's me. Hook just left the apartment and I need you to go and keep an eye on Gold's shop – I'll be at the precinct in a minute," she said, taking the steps down to the street two at a time.

"Sure thing, I'll call you if anything happens." David said, reassurance etched in his tone as he hung up. Emma placed her phone back into her jean pocket and opened the apartment's front door. Exiting the building, she looked both ways in an effort to locate the pirate. The street was empty.

8888

It had been three days since Hook left the apartment and her nerves were starting to itch in anticipation. For three days, Emma and David had taken turns watching Gold's store to make sure Hook didn't cause trouble and he was yet to be seen. After moving out and into a Victorian house a block away from their old apartment, David and Mary Margaret hadn't spent much time with Emma. While Emma was glad not to be forced to deal with her parent's lusty habits and public displays of affection, she kind of needed to bond with them.

David didn't yet understand Emma's instincts or disposition and his immense trust for her despite this lack of knowledge was sometimes astounding. Despite that, he still had his doubts.

"Why don't you just tell Gold?" David asked one morning as the two shared a bagel from Granny's diner while watching from across the street.

"Because then Gold will search for Hook, most likely find him and kill him. The whole point of us staking out is to make sure nobody dies," Emma explained, not wanting to reveal the emptiness she felt at the idea of Hook being dead. It was what had made her drag him through the portal with Mary Margaret and herself.

David nodded in understanding, resuming the stake out.

At the end of the third day, she was bristling with nervous energy. _What's he waiting for?_ Emma thought, irritated at the pirate's lack of appearance. Suddenly, the station's phone rang and the blonde jumped in surprise.

"Emma, it's David. Gold just left the pawn shop and he looks pissed," David's voice came through the receiver, loud and clear. She tried not to sag in relief – finally some action.

"Where's he headed?" Emma asked nervously, standing up and reaching for her car keys.

"South," David answered, making his daughter feel suddenly nauseous, "Emma? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah… um, I'll follow him – where's he now?"

"Just passing the library, he just got into his car – you might want to hurry."

"I'm leaving now. David, can you keep an eye on the pawn shop just in case the whole point of this is to draw Gold out?" Emma said, trying not to sound like she was purposefully keeping her father away.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." David sounded wary but didn't press his daughter on the matter. Hanging up the phone, Emma practically ran from the office. From across the street, she could see Gold through his car window as he sped down the road. Emma practically jumped into her car and sped after him.

He seemed to be going toward the town's boundary.

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Execution

**A/N I love reading all your reviews so keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a lot more interesting than the last one. I can't wait for you guys to see Chapter 10 after this – Killian does the dickhead move double-time.**

**Chapter 9: The Execution**

It took them fifteen minutes to reach their destination. Gold was either ignorant of Emma's presence or too angry to care. She hoped it was the former but her common sense _knew_ it was the latter. As they came to a stop, ten metres from the town line, Emma exited her car. Gold had already started walking up to the boundary; she could just see a figure hidden by Gold's silhouette. As she reached the spot next to him, Emma took in the situation.

She scanned the scene before her, silently wishing she had stayed in the office. Gold was beside her and she could _feel_ the angry power radiating from him. Leaning against a tree just a foot from the orange marked boundary was Hook and the arrogant smile held more contempt than Emma had ever seen – a striking contradiction to his usual swagger.

In his arms, Hook held Belle. She was unconscious, leaning against Hook's chest as he pressed his appendage daintily to her neck. Emma glared at Hook.

"I didn't bring you here so you could hurt innocent people," Emma said, her voice holding all the raw anger she currently felt. Gold turned to Emma, his anger slightly more manic now as he stared the sheriff down.

"You _brought_ him here?" Gold asked, each syllable dipped in ice. The accusation in his eyes didn't scare Emma though; it had long ago lost that effect.

"I brought him here because Cora was going to kill him if I didn't," Emma defended her actions, never letting her gaze drop from where Hook was lazily holding Belle. Gold's eyes seemed to widen and he laughed, the hysterical gurgling of a psycho.

"Miss Swan, that was _very_ unintelligent on your part but I'll deal with you later." His promise of redemption would have scared Emma, if it weren't for the fact that he was smiling like a man who deserved to be in a strait jacket. Hook perked up, realising that Gold was ending the spiel with Emma. He turned to look at the pirate, who shifted Belle as if to remind Gold of his current leverage.

"As I understand it, this woman loves you. I haven't a clue why but all that matters is you care about her…" Hook trailed off, inching closer to the boundary.

"Leave Belle out of this, Hook," Gold commanded, glaring at the pirate.

"But she has everything to do with this," Hook replied matter-of-factly, as Belle's eyelids started to flutter. Emma stared at him; the comrade she'd fought with in the Enchanted Forest had temporarily disappeared. Hook's eyes ghosted over Emma as Belle woke up, and then trained his eyes squarely on the furious man before him.

Belle, realising where she was, tried to move but gasped when she felt the sharp tip of Hook's namesake at her throat.

"Rumpel?" Belle whimpered, looking at him and then the blonde.

"Let her go, Hook. She's never done anything to you."

Hook refused to look at Emma, watching as the emotion washed over Gold's face.

"As I was saying, she is the centre of this. But I wonder if she'll still care for you when she knows the truth?" Hook asked cruelly. Gold's eyes were squarely rested on Hook's and a sliver of fear seemed to pass through them. Hook smiled as Belle piped up.

"What? What does he mean? Rumpel?" Belle asked, she was confused and scared and it was doing things to Gold that Emma thought never could be done.

"What do you want, Hook?" Gold asked, almost pleading. Emma looked between the two men as Hook's sly grin sparkled in the fading light.

"I _want_ you to tell her the truth. Tell her why I'm so desperate to destroy you. Tell her and we'll see if she still cares." Gold seemed to shrink under the pressure. He looked at Belle, struggling to remain calm under the stress of the situation.

"The man holding you… he took my wife, Bae's mother. So, I took his hand." Gold's words were curt and Hook laughed, the kind of sound monsters made. Emma watched, helpless, at the men's exchange.

"Don't shorten it. Recount for her the real story. Tell her how Milah _left_ you, how she _begged _to sail away with my crew and I. Tell her how, when you found out she was in love with me and that she left of her own free will, you took her heart. More importantly, tell her how you reduced her heart to dust right before my eyes! And then, despite having taken the most important thing from me, tell her how you took my hand! _Tell her_!" Hook's voice steadily rose as he went about the explanation, conviction reverberating from every word he spoke. Gold flinched, watching as Belle's face contorted into one of sadness and confusion.

Belle looked back up to Gold, shaking her head, "Is it true?"

The whole world seemed to pause as Emma watched Gold nod. Belle exhaled deeply, and Hook's previous expression of angst and torment vanished into one of cruel satisfaction. Lowering his lips to her ear, he breathed, "Do you still care for the beast?"

Belle stopped and looked up at Gold again, whose features were no longer one of anger and pure hatred. Instead, Gold's eyes were pained, almost resigned. He himself knew no one could love someone, let alone care for them, after all he'd done. But wasn't that why he'd done it? So he would never have a weakness like this?

"Yes. I still see the good in him… even if you don't." Belle's words hung in the air for a moment and even Emma, a third party observer, was shocked. Hearing this, she had a new appreciation for Hook's loathing and thirst for vengeance. She didn't agree with his methods but his purpose and motivation made sense. In his pained face she had seen something that startled her – a reflection of her own feelings. The face that showed lost love.

Gold's stance strengthened, the belittled man gone in an instant. It was as if Belle's faith in him had replenished his powers. Once again, Emma felt the tendrils of dark magic emanating from his figure. Hook shook his head and his eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Well then, I guess she really does see past that cowardly exterior." he shifted Belle again but maintained his hook at her throat. Gold growled and Emma stepped forward, trying to place herself between the pair.

"Listen Hook, you failed. She still loves him and you're not going to kill her so let her go and Gold _might_ let you get out of this alive," Emma said, trying to catch Hook's eye. Gold scoffed behind her. Hook's gaze deepened as it met Emma's.

"What makes you think I want to get out of this alive?"

She didn't shy away from his stare, maintaining it as she replied.

"Because you haven't done anything irreversible."

"Yet," Hook corrected Emma and moved his sight back to Gold, "If I can't make her see how much of monster you are… I'll make her forget you completely." With those words out, Hook tossed Belle towards the town line. Belle screamed, desperately trying to cling to Hook as she stumbled backwards.

Emma ran forward in a hopeless attempt to catch her, surprised when Gold didn't move. Just before she could step over the line, Belle was stopped by a seemingly invisible force. Emma reached the panting woman and pulled her away from the orange chalk line, standing protectively between her and the pirate. Looking behind her, Emma noticed a magical extension of purple-ish smoke running from Gold's hand to Belle. _It must have stopped her from falling over the boundary, _Emma thought. Belle ran to Gold, embracing him as she sobbed.

Hook, who had watched the whole thing without blinking, stepped forward. Emma glared at him, furious with what he'd done. From behind her, Gold suddenly pushed Belle behind him and raised his hand. A ball of black smoke erupted out of the seemingly harmless space between his fingers.

"You will regret that," Gold said, accent thick with the promise of wrath.

Hook spread his arms wide and spoke with a dark humour, "Go ahead. At least I'll be with her."

Emma watched as the wiry man prepared himself to throw the black of ball of death at Hook. Belle grasped Gold's arm and whispered something in his ear as Emma moved to shield Hook.

"Go home, Gold. I'll deal with Hook," Emma said, pointing to the car parked in front of her own. The black ball diminished, although she assumed it was more to do with what Belle said than what she did. As the two got into the car and sped off, Emma rounded on Hook.

He never even saw her fist coming until it connected with his jaw. Hook stumbled and fell down, clutching his reddening jowl. The leather-clad pirate was quick to gather himself, pulling his body up and staring down at the unwavering blonde.

"Why didn't you let him kill me?" Hook screamed, his voice almost frantic with forcefulness. Emma didn't flinch.

"Because that would be a coward's way out," Emma replied furiously, her fists clenched by her side.

"Then what do you suggest I do now? I have nothing but my revenge; I've been planning this confrontation for three-hundred sodding years, Emma!" Hook yelled, motioning all around him as if to exaggerate his lack of options.

"You move the hell on! You listen to your humanity for one goddamn minute and stop acting like you don't feel!" Emma said, staring unflinching into the pale blue storm that was his eyes.

"I _can't_ move on! I don't _have_ humanity, Emma! I can't _feel_ anything but hate!"

"Yes you can. It's why you've tried so hard. You feel so much, so deeply that it overwhelms you. It smothers you until you can't breathe. So you push it all back and act like nothing affects you but it does. It does to the point of physical pain."

Hook paused for the slightest second, unable to help the way her eyes looked as she said it. Rage bubbled up inside him like molten lava as he realised how hard the words hit him, how close they struck to his core. Without warning, Hook shoved Emma – _hard_. She fell to the ground, palms grazing as she caught herself and stood up again.

"Shut up! Just shut _up_!"

"No! Because you need to stop being so caught up in your own miserable little world! You aren't the only one who has ever felt pain and loss and grief!" The words slipped out harsher than intended and had a radical effect. With all the acidity he could muster, Hook practically spat the words as he screamed.

"You have no idea what it's like! He _tore_ her away from me, she was the only thing that had ever kept me grounded and he _ripped_ her away! You haven't a bloody clue!"

"At least it wasn't her _choice_!" Emma suddenly screamed, her voice breaking on the last word. Hot tears welled in Emma's eyes and she turned, unwilling to let him see her so fragile. Hook stopped, watching as she turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. Her breathing was suddenly ragged and he realised the meaning behind her words.

Emma started walking away but turned around after only a metre.

"You know what, Hook? I don't care anymore. I'm done."

Emma returned to her car and sped off down the road, the hot salty tears spilling as soon as she hit the main street. _At least you didn't let him see you cry,_ Emma consoled herself half-heartedly.

8888

As he watched her leave, Hook growled and turned on his heel, striding purposefully down the dark street after her. He wasn't chasing her, he just had no other direction but back to Storybrooke.

8888

_Stupid meddling wench!_ Hook cursed, marching down the dark road. It was getting late and the sun had already set. After having watched the crocodile for two days straight, he had executed the plan. Leaving a note for Rumplestiltskin on the counter of his beloved shop while he was visiting Belle, Hook had waited nonchalantly outside the library. As soon as the crocodile had exited, Hook had entered. After subduing the lovely brunette, Hook had taken her too the boundary to wait.

He had expected to tell the girl the truth and when she either hated him or loved him, he would throw her over the line depending on which she chose to embody. He had expected to hurt the crocodile or die trying. Neither of which he accomplished.

Hook had not thought, for one iota of a second, that the Swan girl might pick up on his plan. When she had stepped out of the car, he was shocked. And now, his carefully laid out strategies were in ruins because of her. Not only that, but to add insult to injury she had gotten to him. She'd seen right through all the anger and fury right down to the core of him, and that killed him inside.

_I'm sorry Milah_, a deep part inside of him sobbed, _I'm sorry._ Hook continued to walk until he reached the clock tower where he had been residing. There were only so many places a pirate could utilise to spy on a crocodile.

Walking the steps, Hook's thoughts suddenly focused. _The swan girl, it's her fault_. Hook entered his makeshift den to find all of his possessions gone with a note pasted to the floor. The message was simple and in elegant script:

_Since you will not be attempting to harm us anymore, you will not be needing this dwelling. I have thus forth removed your possessions so you aren't tempted. _

_And if you ever set eyes on my Belle again, I will take your other hand and kill you with it._

Hook didn't need a signature to know who it was from. And yet, his anger was still focused on the saviour. If she had fulfilled her part of the deal, they might have killed him. It was the reason he made it – the second he laid eyes on her he knew she was a fighter. His respect had only grown at the reveal of her defiance. Even when he slapped her that day it had been because he knew she challenged him and it so viciously reminded him of Milah. Tonight though, tonight he'd seen in her something that hurt him more than anything. He'd seen his reflection for a split second as she reminded him that Milah hadn't chosen to leave.

Hook suddenly smashed his fist into the wall. His knuckles felt numb but when he brought them up for inspection, he noticed blood was now leaking from the cuts. He was angry at Emma for so many things and yet at the same time he empathised with her. This world had left her broken; it was why she was so difficult to manoeuvre. It was the core to her trust issues, the reason she wouldn't let anyone behind her walls.

Walking back onto the street, Hook found himself heading for the woods. With nowhere to go, he was simply roaming. It was an hour later that Hook stopped to sit down.

He had nowhere to go and nothing to live for.

**What did you guys think of their heart-to-heart/fight?**


	10. Chapter 10: Devil's Deal Remade

**A/N Aaaaand here comes Killian's dickhead move. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Devil's Deal Remade**

"You seem upset," a voice mocked from behind Hook. He turned; emptiness greeted him in the dense shrubbery. Scanning the area and finding nothing, he returned to leaning against the tree and closed his eyes. A twig breaking made the pirate's eyes snap open.

Standing before him, in a midnight blue gown, was the same devil that had so recently wanted him dead.

"Come to kill me, have you?" Hook asked, smiling arrogantly and spreading his arms.

"Actually, I came to offer you a deal," the haughty feline voice replied. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Milady, I'm quite sure that just days ago I recall you marching towards me like hell on legs, ready to tear my heart out. Can you understand why I might be confused?" Hook asked, cocking his head to the side. The woman laughed without humour.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked how I got here, Hook."

Hook shrugged, "I know you to be resourceful, if there was ever going to be another way to travel here, you would find it." Stepping into the moonlight, Cora smiled dazzlingly at the pirate.

"I would be flattered if I weren't still… irritated by your choice of journey here." Hook smirked.

"Yes well, if I haven't upset a woman or two in my day then I'd be a bad judge. What is it that you seek, Cora? You aren't the type for visits purely based on menial conversation." His smirk evaporated, replaced by an expression of wary curiosity.

"I want what you want. But, since you were unable to complete the feat yourself… I think you _need_ my assistance, Captain." Cora watched as Hook's wariness dispersed.

"You mean the crocodile?" The pirate's smile reappeared thinking of the prospect of his revenge fulfilled. Tonight had beaten him so far down that he'd figured he would just give up.

"Yes, but we'll be doing things my way, understood?"

Hook nodded, bowing in an over-exaggerated fashion, "I am at your command."

She grinned, and it sent a chill up Hook's spine. Stepping closer so that she was an inch from the pirate, Cora whispered threateningly, "If you double-cross me this time I won't wait around, you'll regret it if you live long enough."

8888

Emma had just arrived home, tears still spilling from her eyes as she unlocked the door and entered the apartment. For a quick second, she was worried Henry might come rushing in to welcome her. She didn't want him to see her this way. Luckily though, the saviour remembered that Henry was staying with Regina for the night and would be for the next two nights.

Sagging in sudden relief, Emma pulled off her leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Emma walked solemnly to her bedroom, peeling off her jeans and shirt and sliding into track pants and a white silk singlet. She climbed into bed, her appetite was gone – replaced by crushing knots and twists that made sleep evade her.

Without warning, all the memories of Neal and the crushing grief came flooding back. On her own, where no one could see her, Emma's walls splintered and contracted revealing the broken girl behind them: the girl who fell too hard, too fast and paid the price. The girl who had been broken by this world, first by the foster system and then by a man with an easy smile named Neal.

Sobs wracked her frame as she curled tighter into herself. Eventually, sleep came where she dreamt of the sea and of eyes the colour of the sky.

8888

Hook followed Cora sheepishly to the docks. After the threat, she had mentioned needing to show him something that might make him more complacent in her demands. Walking up one of the piers, the pirate looked around. There were no vessels that interested him – they were all small and white and utterly unremarkable.

At the end of the pier Cora turned to him with a wicked smile and motioned for him to follow her. Hook raised an eyebrow as she walked in the direction of… well, nothing. There was nothing tied to that side of the dock.

Cora raised her foot expectantly and leant forward. Usually, under the threat of a woman falling into icy water, Hook would have been a gentleman and tried to prevent her from tumbling over. Cora was a completely different object altogether.

Her foot landed with a thud on something solid and his other eyebrow rose. Cora glanced back at him, nodding her head for him to follow. Hook did, placing his foot in the exact place she had and continuing forward where her figure had disappeared.

He felt himself pulled forward as he hit some sort of barrier and then he was standing on a deck. Looking around, Hook genuinely smiled. This wasn't _any_ deck, this was _his_ deck. It was the Jolly Roger, here in Storybrooke. She must have put some kind of invisibility hex on it to ensure its anonymity.

Cora swivelled in her position to watch the pirate's reaction and was immediately satisfied with what she saw.

"So, I assume from your grinning you will be agreeing to the deal?" She asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly. Hook looked at Cora modestly and shrugged in the arrogant manner that characterised him so vividly.

"I guess this would mean we have deal. What is it you need me to do first?" He asked, moving to stand at the helm of his boat. The feeling of the wheel in his hands made this dangerous situation he was entering into seem less daunting. A splotch of red on the underside of the wheel caught his attention; dried blood.

Sucking in a breath of air, Hook remembered his crew and what she had done to them, what she had made him do to them. It was hard to keep his face neutral as the witch spoke again, ignorant of his discovery. Restraining the urge to gut her, Hook listened and reminded himself that this was his only option, _and since when do pirates have a conscience? _A voice sounding eerily like Emma whispered in his head.

"I am to understand that you have a knack for the blonde one? The _saviour_?" Cora's words were tipped in menace and she uttered the last one as if it were an explicit insult. At the mention of Emma, the pirate straightened up. He remembered back to their previous encounter and was wrapped in both anger and compassion.

Her mistrust, her mannerisms, everything made sense as she uttered the words: "at least it wasn't her _choice._" Someone had hurt her dearly, and in such a way that had broken her. It eerily reminded Hook of his own experience after Milah – except she had been taken from him. And yet he couldn't help but be unreasonably dismayed that the swan girl had seen through him.

Hook had always fancied himself closed off to others – among other things comprising of ladies' man and expert sailor. His façade had prevented anyone thus far from making him confront his demons, and then along came the dashing product of true love. For some reason that was unknown to him, Emma could read him as easily as he could her.

That was why he was angry with her. It was also why he had to cut off all connection with her.

"Yes, I do _know_ her," Hook finally answered Cora stoically. She eagerly noticed his evident dislike and seized the opportunity.

"Oh captain, don't be modest. I know there's more there, you two are kindred spirits – both having lost love suddenly and brutally." Cora smiled, watching as Hook squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"You could say that, what does this have to do with her?" Hook asked defiantly, trying to ignore the mixed emotions that speaking about her filled him with. Somehow Cora knew what Emma had gone through and she was likely unafraid to exploit it.

"I need you to distract her. Use whoever or whatever but please keep her out of the way for at least nine hours, beginning precisely at eight-thirty in the morning."

Hook took the opportunity to raise his eyebrows, "That's awfully specific. What have you planned and how does it coincide with me slaying the crocodile?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Trust is a virtue, dear captain. I'll ensure you have your crocodile – just keep her occupied and away from town for nine hours." Cora's answer was vague but he had no other option but to trust the wretch of woman. Rolling his eyes in frustration, the pirate walked down to the main deck to stand before her.

"Do we have a deal, captain?" Cora asked, extending her hand in awaiting compliance.

Hook hesitated slightly but redeemed himself, flashing his trademark smirk with a cruel and dark edge. "Aye, we have ourselves an agreement."

8888

Emma woke lazily the next morning, she had forgotten that crying yourself to sleep – while utterly depressing – was also a sure fire way to ensure an unbroken night's rest. She knew from experience while in foster care. The blonde looked at the clock and realised it was eight o'clock in the morning and she had to be at her office in half an hour. Eyes wide, she sprinted into action trying to make herself presentable.

Her staple leather jacket, keys and sheriff holster in hand, Emma made her way to the station. Luckily she arrived with five minutes to spare. She checked her phone momentarily and was horrified to see thirty-two missed calls from her mother's number. Dialling sporadically, Emma sagged in relief when Mary Margaret answered.

"What's wrong? Is David okay?" the saviour asked frantically

"Are _you_ okay? We heard about what happened with Hook and Rumplestiltskin and Belle last night! Everyone in town is wondering what the hell happened – all I know is that he came storming back into town with a dazed Belle in tow. Where's Hook?" Mary Margaret gushed, and Emma's relief quickly turned chaotic as she recalled the exchange with Hook. Walking into her office, the blonde noted with dread the large pile of paperwork waiting for her.

"I don't know where he is… he um, ran off after it and I went home. Sorry I didn't answer your calls I was just so worn out from… everything, really." Emma said, lowering herself into the office chair behind her desk. Only seconds after revelling in comfortable leather of her wheeled chair, she heard footsteps coming down the hall to the precinct.

"Someone's coming to the station, I'll talk to you later Mary Margaret," she said, hanging up the phone abruptly. Blowing air exaggeratedly through her lips, Emma stood from her desk chair and waited for someone to enter. When nothing happened, the sheriff left her individual office and watched the door, expectant. Again, nothing happened and Emma grew impatient.

The other areas of this building hadn't yet been leased out; there wasn't anything else _in_ this building other than the precinct. She walked into the hallway, listening carefully as the door swung shut behind her.

Silence greeted Emma's strained ears.

"I'm so freaking on edge, I've started hearing things," the blonde muttered to herself, eyes downward as she turned to move back into the office. Only instead of running into doors, Emma ran into a figure clad in leather. Emma had only looked up for a second when a blunt object knocked her unconscious. She vaguely heard two words before the blackness consumed her;

"Hello, love."

**Sorry guys, I couldn't let them start getting affectionate on each other **_**too**_** easily – there needs to be conflict first and this will do just that. Don't worry though, I've written a couple more chapters and they'll be fine – trust me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Diversion

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys, I've probably said this but I really do love reading about your reactions and feels – it makes me feel less ridiculous when I'm on tumblr perusing Captain Swan gifs and audibly sighing. Anyhow, this chapter was influenced by the whole Belle/Hook interaction in his boat – I loved the intensity of that scene (even if it was with the wrong female). I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Diversion**

Hook watched intently from across the room as the blonde began to stir. _About bloody time_, he thought as he mentally tallied how long she'd been out. It was an hour and a half since she'd been knocked unconscious by the butt of his gun. While he hadn't wanted to hurt her, he didn't know of any other way to get her here while conscious. It wasn't at all likely that she'd have been seduced onto the ship like so many women prior to her.

Emma Swan was a different breed entirely. No amount of shameless flirting, insinuations or heated arguments could crack her. But then, Hook lived for challenges.

Emma's eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up abruptly, staring around the room, obviously trying to determine where the hell she was. As her eyes landed on Hook, she snarled. The sound actually made him do a double take.

"Nice of you to wake-up, love," the pirate said brightly, smirking as she tried to stand but was pulled back by the handcuffs restraining her to the bed. They weren't just any handcuffs, they were her handcuffs. After subduing her, Hook had procured them from her pocket and used them against her. It was the ultimate irony and he watched in humour as she glared at the silver device.

"Hook. Let. Me. Go!" Emma's words were abrupt and cold, her glare like fire on his face.

He shook his head, "Sorry lass, no can do I'm afraid. I have to restrain you here for… oh, say… another seven and a half hours approximately. The mind ponders what we shall do to pass the time?" Hook wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the livid woman.

"If you come near me I won't hesitate to kill you," Emma said, trying to move her hands towards her back pocket where she kept the keys to the cuffs. He noticed her manoeuvre and laughed heartily, brandishing the tinkling objects on his hook.

"These are the things you are subtly trying to procure?" she stared at the keys, as if she could teleport them into her hands. The scowl she gave the pirate next seemed to make her previous ones pale in comparison.

"Hook, why am I here?" Emma asked, trying to assume a comfortable position on the metal cot.

"I am just doing what I need to in order to acquire my crocodile," Hook said, standing and walking to stand just out of reach of the blonde. She noticed this and smiled inwardly – he knew that she could inflict serious damage, even with her hands bound to a metal object.

"The same crocodile you essentially sacrificed yourself to last night?" the saviour asked wickedly, purposefully pushing that button. Hook's smirk vanished and was replaced with a grimace.

"I didn't sacrifice myself, I just resigned to accept what I thought was going to transpire. Now, I have a new strategy and it _will_ succeed. I just need to keep you out of the way while my plans play out," he said, avoiding the important detail involving Cora.

Emma scoffed, "It looked a lot to me like you were surrendering to the man who killed your beloved. Tell me, what would Milah think of this crusade?" He glared at her, unwilling to admit that if he actually asked himself that question he wouldn't like the answer. Because Milah would have _hated_ his thirst for revenge.

Emma persisted, ignoring the fact that he had now moved away from the bed and was standing closer to the door now.

"How would she feel knowing that you've turned into the coward you so despised?" Hook turned to stare down Emma. Never in his life had someone tempted such violence out of him, but he knew he'd never hurt her. She knew it to.

"A lot of big talk of cowardice from someone who can't express emotion without first causing conflict. Tell me, love, who _left_ you of their own intention?" Hook said, referring to her words in their last encounter.

Emma stopped short and the tidal wave that was Neal and Tallahassee washed over her like an icy sheet of water. He noticed her change in demeanour and felt smug satisfaction at making the saviour hesitate. She straightened herself up rigidly and stood as much as she could with her hands bound to the cot.

"At least I don't sit around wishing I were dead like a pitiful, spineless ass!" she spat. He faltered and had an overwhelming urge to hit the blonde. Without further discussion, Hook decided he needed to leave the room and stalked out, wondering why he'd ever thought she was intriguing.

8888

Emma sighed in relief as the fuming pirate left the room. Some of her words had been harsher than intended but she needed to get him riled up enough to leave the room. In her mad rush to get ready for work, she had literally chucked her hair up and kept it neat with about four bobby pins. She would need only one to undo the metal encasing her wrist. Sliding the thin object out of her hair, Emma set to work.

As the time passed, she wondered what Hook could possibly be doing and frantically tried to release the cuffs. He would be back any minute and if he caught her she would lose her window of opportunity. Finally, the assuring click sounded and Emma stood to her full height, stretching her arms to resume blood flow.

The blonde stepped lightly from the room, cursing herself for pulling on her loudest freaking boots in the mad rush to get to the station this morning. As she entered a large hall, Emma tried to discern which way was out. Choosing a door, she stepped in and quickly realised there was no discernible way to the ship's deck in this room.

She'd been on this boat for a whole week and yet she didn't recognise this part of the boat. Then again, all she'd ever done under the deck was move from her room to the main deck and back with the occasional detour to the captain's quarters. Emma was about to leave the seemingly bare room when something caught her eye.

Lying across a bench that was seemingly a part of the ship was her torn singlet. The one she had given to Hook after he gave her the billowy button-up. She walked across to it and picked it up, trying to discern why he would keep it. She'd convinced herself that he'd probably just left it here by accident when she heard the wooden boards shift under new weight.

Emma spun rapidly around to see Hook leaning against the doorframe.

"I really need to stop underestimating you, love." The pirate watched as Emma sized him up, obviously deciding he was too well built for a physical fight. Her eyes were drawn to a silvery object on a bench next to the man, as they landed on it she realised it was a sword and dove for it. _How did I miss that on my way in?_ she cursed herself.

Unfortunately, due to his position, he caught hold of the hilt and lifted it away from Emma who was now leaning over him. Resuming her position, Hook raised the sword playfully.

"Nice try, but I'm not as stupid as you think."

Emma smiled mockingly, "You sure? I did manage to get out of those cuffs." He nodded in agreement and stroked the blade carefully, almost daintily.

"Emma, why are you so determined not to let me kill him?" Hook asked, intentionally avoiding her eyes as she deliberated the question.

"Because there are two sides to the story and I don't think you've properly told his." Emma watched as Hook's gaze drifted up to meet hers. He took a step forward and Emma, as if in synchronisation, stepped back.

"What is there to tell?"

"Well, she was his wife. Why did you take her from him? Even if she consequently fell in love with you, how could you steal another man's wife? I thought your heart dictated that as a sin" she asked, remembering his words when she'd mentioned David after he woke up. Hook's expression morphed and was suddenly saturated with intensity. His gaze burnt into Emma and she found it hard to maintain the eye contact as he stepped forward again.

"If a woman comes to you and _begs_ you to take her away, to take her on an adventure," Hook stepped closer to the woman with every word until his face was centimetres from her, "is that really stealing?" The last words were breathy and she felt his lips mere moments from hers.

At this proximity, Emma could have dived into the serene blue that was his eyes. Instead, she clenched her right fist and, with all the momentum she could muster in such a small space, hit him square on the chin. Hook fell back, clearly stunned by her actions.

Using his subsequent and temporary subdual, Emma raced out of the room. Facing the hall from a new angle, she suddenly knew where to go and sped out and onto the deck where she had worked side-by-side with the crew that she had also helped slaughter.

Before she could reach the wooden plank leading on to the dock, Emma stopped abruptly as Hook ran forward to block her exit. A bruise was beginning to blossom on the left side of his jaw and she felt satisfaction at marking the renowned pirate.

"How did you even –" she began, trying to ascertain how he could have reached the deck before her. Hook smiled, clearly please that he had one-upped the saviour, and spread his arms wide.

"Love, I know this ship like the back of my… well, you know," he said, motioning to his metal appendage. Emma ran towards the helm and could hear Hook hot on her heels. In a stroke of luck, she saw the swords that were still there from when the pirate had tried teaching her to fight. She snatched one up and held it defensively, positioning herself the way she had been taught.

Hook smiled at his student, unsheathing his own weapon.

"This is a bit different to last time, lass. If I jab you with my sword, you _will_ feel it." Emma could hear the double meaning in his words and scrunched up her nose in disgust. As Hook took up position, she circled him and waited for him to move first.

The pirate's smile broadened in pride and she could almost hear him say to himself: _She's taken my advice for once_.

Suddenly, Hook lunged and Emma dodged just before his sword would have connected with her. He lunged again and again and again, all the while maintaining his position in such a way that made it impossible for her to take a swipe at him without exposing herself.

It felt like hours before the game changed. Emma was against the mast, her back pressed against it as she defended Hook's advances. With one swift movement, he had their swords pressed together in the shape of an 'X.' As he stalked forward, Emma realised she couldn't manoeuvre any which way without becoming vulnerable to an attack. Hook's gaze held the blonde, her jaw set defiantly as he stopped mere inches from her.

"I would have much preferred it if you'd stayed in the bedroom like I requested," Hook said lazily, as if this escapade had bored him greatly. With his close proximity, she realised she could use a move that he would definitely _not_ be expecting.

"Even if you did, when have I _ever_ followed orders?" He was about to reply when it was cut off by a grunt of pain as Emma kneed him in the crotch. Stumbling for a second, she seized the chance and dispatched his sword. Without another word, Emma punched Hook and sent him down for the count. Smiling wildly, she wasted no time in tying the captain to the mast.

As she finished, Emma moved to leave but was halted by the sound of her name piercing the air.

"Swan, don't you dare leave me here!" Hook growled. Emma raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked, walking off the ship without a second glance back.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cora's plans will unfold.**


	12. Chapter 12: Culmination

**A/N Thanks for all the follows and favourites – I've been writing like a mad person for the last twenty-four hours. Anyhow, let the interesting occurrences begin!**

**Chapter 12: The Culmination**

For reasons unbeknownst to Emma, she was drawn to the forest on the outskirts of Storybrooke. When she had reached the town, which was eerily quiet for a weekday, she felt a kind of pull in the direction she was now headed. Emma, unable to determine what was going on and why Hook had been so adamant about keeping her disposed for nine hours, simply followed her gut.

Pulling back branches to avoid being hit in the face by the shrubbery, she thought she could hear voices in the distance. The pull was strong now and the saviour could almost feel her muscles moving without permission. She was inexplicably drawn to whatever was going on.

The voices were slowly becoming louder and louder and Emma knew she was just metres from the situation. Through the trees she identified two individuals on either side of a small clearing. Sneaking up to hide behind a log that was a short distance from the exchange, the blonde listened intently and tried to gather what was happening and why she had unknowingly landed upon it.

"I thought we had a truce, an agreement." A female voice announced accusingly, Emma recognised it but couldn't pinpoint it as the person opposite spoke.

"I don't recall making any agreements, dearie. I've only ever broken one deal in my life and it definitely wasn't this one," A male voice retorted, and yet it was strangely high-pitched. She had never heard the voice before but at the use of a moniker, she swore she knew who it was.

The female voice spoke again, angrier this time.

"It was an unspoken truce, Gold!" Emma's suspicion was confirmed and realised the female voice belonged to Regina. _What the hell could those two be arguing about, out here?_ the saviour asked herself.

"There is no such thing. Now, I believe I brought you here for a reason," Gold said in mock wondering. From behind the log, she recognised the tone of voice because he had taunted her many times in the past year.

"Gold, whatever you need of me – Henry doesn't need to be involved." _Henry._ Without hesitation, the blonde stood at the sound of her son's name and entered the clearing. It took the two people in front of her a moment to recognise another presence in the clearing but their reactions were quick.

Gold's mocking expression rapidly changed into a glare filled with fury and hate. Emma had never seen Gold look so loathing towards anyone other than Hook. For some reason, it made her shiver slightly as she stepped sideways to stand with Regina who looked almost relieved at her presence.

"After I'm finished here, the captain will wish he'd been killed with his beloved." They only just heard Gold mumble under his breath.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, looking from Regina's determined face to the pawnbroker's loathing one.

"The town has gone into lockdown, Gold took Henry from school and we can't contact Mary Margaret and David and I couldn't contact you," Regina said, her gaze never straying from Gold's form. He smiled cruelly and watched as Emma's fury intensified.

"Where _is_ he?" she yelled, the commanding voice rearing its intimidating head. He didn't even flinch, just laughed in the maniacal cackle she was unused to.

"I haven't laid a finger on him; I simply wished to reprimand Regina for having locked Belle away for twenty-eight years. I'm terribly sorry if you're feelings are wounded in the process." Gold made a motion with his hand and a small shape emerged from the tree line behind him. Henry was conscious but immobilised as his figure drifted forward.

Emma's eyes scanned the young boy for injury; Gold hadn't appeared to have hurt him. Both Regina and her gave Henry a reassuring look before turning back to Gold. The two women were livid and it was the blonde who broke the silence with all the intimidation she could muster.

"Remember when I got back from Fairy tale Land after defeating Cora? You said to remind you never to bet against me in the future. This is me reminding you. Give Henry to us or I'll _make_ you remember why you should never bet against me." Emma's words were menacing. From her peripheral vision, she thought she saw a triumphant smile play around Regina's lips. The maternal instincts of the two of them combined with their anger and power, Gold was as easy as dead.

Before he could speak again, a figure crashed into the clearing, panting rapidly. All three pairs of eyes landed on Hook, who looked up and met Emma's eyes with indignation. Suddenly, his face contorted into one of acute pain and he dropped to the ground. Emma looked around for the cause and was suddenly aware of the concentration splayed on Gold's face. He was _torturing_ Hook with magic. The pirate's cries pierced the air and she felt her stomach contract in anger and fear.

As Emma's temper toppled over, she advanced on Gold. The concentration it took to cause such pain was enough that he never saw the blonde coming. The two collided and fell as she essentially rugby-tackled the small man. Hook's cries stopped and Emma saw Regina use her magic to whip Henry towards her and to safety.

Relief flooded her for a moment before she snapped back to her own situation. The wiry man was desperately trying to rid Emma of him but the saviour was physically stronger and punched him. A scream escaped Gold's lips and she stopped in confusion. The scream was high-pitched but it was also one she recognised. One that didn't belong to Gold.

Before Emma's eyes, Gold began to morph as purple smoke hazed her view of the man. She stood, coughing as the thick cloud attacked her lungs. As the purple flumes disappeared, Emma heard Regina gasp loudly in shock.

Somehow, Cora stood before them.

"How did you even get here?" Emma asked, watching the witch's actions warily.

"You didn't think there was only one way to get here did you?" Cora queried, venom etched into her tone as she regarded the woman carefully.

8888

Regina gripped Henry's arms firmly and looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"Henry, run into town and get help."

"No, I want to stay and help."

"_Henry_. Listen to me, the best thing you can do to help us is to run back to town and spread the word that Cora is here!" Regina said authoritatively.

"No! I'm not going to run away, I'm sick of being the helpless one!" Henry said and Regina's voice lowered to a more pleading tone.

"Please, Henry. Emma and I can't deal with this with you compromised – go!" Regina was desperate and had started all but shoving Henry towards the forest. At the sound of swords clashing, Regina whipped around to check on Emma but momentarily let her grip on Henry slip. Always a kid to use his advantage, Henry suddenly dodged Regina's hand and rand at the trouble. Picking up a large tree branch on his way, he ran headlong at the witch.

Hook and Emma were suddenly blasted back and Henry could hear his adoptive mother fall back from the blast. It didn't affect him though, and he continued forward as the witch smiled and pulled her hand back in preparation for what seemed to be a knockout punch.

Henry had just reached the witch when her hand shot forward, towards his chest.

8888

Emma pulled out the sword she had taken from Hook's ship and held it high. Cora laughed and swiftly sent a rough ball of black magic at her. Not missing a beat, she ducked and army rolled to the side, just as Cora screamed in fury.

For a second, Emma thought the older woman was angry because she had avoided her attack. Looking up, the blonde saw Hook bound out of the witch's clutches. She had a deep gash in her arm and the pirate's sword held blood. She stood quickly and nodded at him in thanks, before the two began fighting Cora. She was dodging the majority of their attacks, disappearing and then reappearing several times. Unwavering, they continued to swipe at her.

From behind her, Emma suddenly heard Regina's blood-curdling scream, "Henry, no!"

The sound of small feet hitting the ground behind her made both Emma and Hook both turn to see little Henry striding towards them, a branch raised defensively in his hands. Cora chuckled darkly and sent a wave of magic out, it knocked the small boy's mother off her feet and she saw Hook fly backwards as well.

However, the kid just kept running forward – as if unaffected by the blast. The auburn haired witch strode forward to meet the boy in between Hook and Emma's dazed bodies. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Cora pull her arm back in a motion she recognised immediately. Henry was but a metre from Cora when she threw herself before her child.

She hadn't even known she'd had the energy, let alone the speed to reach them in time. Adrenaline and maternal instincts paired were essentially unstoppable.

"Emma!" Hook screamed and she felt Henry rush backwards in a recognizable use of magic.

Cora's hand slid easily through Emma's ribcage and her breathing quickened as she felt the cold hand clasp her heart. The witch laughed viciously and squeezed slightly, causing the blonde to groan at the sudden pain. Her heart contracted as she heard Henry begin to scream and cry her name in an effort to reach her. Regina was holding him back, and for once Emma felt grateful that Henry had the Evil Queen. Even though he would be angry at her, at least he would be alive.

She smiled inwardly and waited for death to come. Her jaw set and eyes unwavering, Emma stared the witch down. Cora returned the gaze with cruel humour.

"Have my lessons gone unnoticed? Love is _weakness_." Cora prepared her arm to pull the heart out and the blonde kept her eyes trained on the witch. She would never give her the satisfaction of doing this easily. She would stare her down with fury until her very last breath. As Cora's muscles tensed, Emma prepared herself mentally for the oncoming pain. With a sudden jerk, she felt her chest heave forward.

Confused, Emma looked down to where the witch's arm lay unmoved, still protruding from her chest. Cora sneered and tried to wrench her arm back again, but the saviour's body simply jerked forward – her heart immovable.

Before Cora could growl, she was suddenly screaming in a mixture of pain and fury. Emma fell back as the grip on her heart diminished and the witch staggered backwards. As she did, Hook sidestepped away from her path and started moving in the fallen saviour's direction. Emma could just make out the sword that was embedded deep in Cora's back.

Before he could reach Emma, Cora swept him back with a fresh wave of magic. While physically weak, her passionate emotions were lending her a new source of power. Hook was sent flying and landed roughly on the ground, grunting loudly as his body slapped the hard earth.

Emma watched as she pulled the sword from her back, holding it as she walked forward. Emma tried to scuttle backwards, still breathless after her heart encounter. Cora reached her before she could get away and pressed her foot on the saviour's chest. She heaved under the weight but was unable to move it.

Looking down through seemingly red vision, Cora whispered viciously, "There's more than one way to take a heart!"

The auburn-haired woman raised the sword high over her victim, and Emma could hear Henry desperately trying to reach her and she could see Hook trying to get up. Looking back into Cora's emotionless eyes, Emma could see pure evil. She could see death.

8888

The second the saviour had pushed Henry away, Regina had snatched him back with magic. Gripping his arms tight, the woman held Henry as he screamed and cried. He was desperate to reach Emma, so desperate he was kicking and scratching at Regina's hands.

"Let me go! Mum! _Mum!_" Henry's frantic screams were enough to make Regina cry. She watched as her mother prepared to take Emma's heart when something amazing happened. Emma's body jerked forward in response and the realisation dawned on Regina: her heart couldn't be taken. Cora tried and failed again before wailing in pain. The pirate had stabbed her.

Relieved, Regina felt Henry slacken a bit but he was still trying to get to Emma.

"Henry, stop! She's okay, it's okay!" she said soothingly, pulling Henry against her. Before she could blink twice, Cora had pulled the sword from her back and was advancing on Emma. Henry was quick to notice and his desperation resurfaced, along with the piercing screams.

Cora raised the sword over the blonde, pushing her into the dirt with her boot. Henry reached a new level of hysteria and Regina was having a hard time controlling him.

Rage began to cloud the young witch's vision. Cora had taken Daniel's heart and countless others'. She had _forced_ Regina to become the person she was, going so far as to kill her own father. She had tried to _kill_ Henry. And now, she was trying to tear him away from his birthmother. Even though Regina and Emma had their differences, she never doubted for one second that the blonde was important to Henry, and in some small way that made her untouchable.

Henry didn't deserve this.

Mustering up all the power that she didn't even recall possessing, Regina produced a ball of black crackling magic. Her mother prepared to drop the sword and Regina, without the slightest hesitation, sent it flying in her direction. The ball of power hit Cora squarely in the chest and pushed her back slightly – enabling Emma the chance to move backwards further. Out of danger's reach, the saviour stood up and moved rapidly back to where Regina and Henry were watching Cora's body.

As the shadowy magic started to spread through Cora's body, her face became blank. The magic crackled and sparked as it encased the witch's entire form. Regina felt no guilt as the darkness receded again until the black ball disappeared, and the witch's lifeless body fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

8888

Emma and Henry quickly embraced as Regina walked slowly over to her mother's body to verify that she was dead. After checking her pulse, she stood and nodded in solemn confirmation. The young boy hugged his mother tightly, crying into her jacket out of sheer relief.

Regina reached them and Henry released Emma to hug his adoptive mother tightly. The usually stoic woman smiled slightly at his gesture of love and gratitude.

"Thank you," Emma said sincerely, in the warmest tone she had ever used with the woman before her. Regina nodded and patted Henry's hair as he disengaged from her. The three started to walk back towards Storybrooke. Before the trio entered the tree line, Emma glanced back at Hook who was watching them, as he caught her eye he looked down and left the clearing. She hastily resumed her straightforward gaze but couldn't help but wonder why he might ever want to save her; especially after having just tried to take her hostage.

**Next chapter will explain more of what Cora's plan was – as for Emma finding them, what do you guys think prompted her to that **_**particular**_** spot? Theories? And how do you guys feel about dear old Killian saving his swan? (P.S. I already know the answers to these questions; I just want to know what you guys are thinking)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

**A/N I've decided I'm going to start posting spoilers for the upcoming chapters on my tumblr because I'm evil and can't help myself (it's in my bio).**

**Chapter 13: The Plan**

Relief was soon washed away by panic when Regina reminded Emma of her parent's absence. As the group of three reached town, she decided she needed to find the two people. They were outside Granny's when Emma made them stop and kneeled down to be eye-level with Henry.

"I need to find Mary Margaret and David so I really need you to go with Regina and I'll call you soon," she said and Henry started to protest. She glanced at Regina who was nodding in agreement.

"Henry, I know that after everything that just happened you probably don't want me out of your sight – me neither. But Mary Margaret and David might be in danger and I need to find them and I can't put you in danger again. I won't be able to work properly." The young boy wavered and eventually looked down under Emma's intense gaze.

"Regina will keep you safe, so behave and _do what she says_! If it weren't for the fact I'm so relieved, I'd kick your butt for not going when she told you to. Okay?" the blonde said, trying to convey to him just how important the four words she had exaggerated were. Henry nodded at his mother and she hugged him again, brushing his hair back. Wordlessly, she pulled back and watched as Regina nodded to her before taking Henry and leading him down the street in the direction of her house.

Emma sighed, looking around and trying to think where to begin. She reached for her pocket to grab her phone but realised she didn't have her badge or gun. It was probably with Hook, he'd likely taken it from her after kidnapping her. Resistant to open that can of worms without a glass of wine handy, Emma decided to head home and use her phone. She needed to contact Red to track them down.

Her apartment was a brisk jog away – Hook had evidently taken her car keys as well. Within twenty minutes, she was running up to her apartment, taking the steps two at a time. From metres away, the saviour could see her door was ajar, clearly having been forced open. Emma went for her holster and, cursing under breath, realised that the damned pirate had disposed of that as well.

Relying on her own physical prowess, the blonde stopped stepping loudly and tip-toed the rest of the way to her apartment door, positioning herself against the wall beside it. Taking a deep breath, she kicked open the already broken door and scanned her apartment, stance defensive.

With a sigh of relief, Emma's eyes landed on two figures tied and gagged on the floor in front of her couch. The two heads swivelled at the woman's loud entry and also sagged in relief. Mary Margaret's face lit up at the sight of her daughter and there were dry tear tracks on her cheeks from when the beautiful woman had obviously been crying. David simply drank in the sight of his daughter, alive and well.

Emma ran to them immediately, removing the gags so they could talk as she relieved them of their binds. They were tight and intricate and would take her a decent amount of time to untie. They were the type that would take just as long to unravel as they would to cut. Additionally, the former bounty-hunter had a knack for resolving knots.

"Emma! You're alive!" Mary Margaret said hysterically as Emma began working on the ropes keeping her hands restrained. The young woman couldn't confine the small smile at hearing her mother so relieved. This parental unconditional love was still new to her and oddly comforting.

"Yeah, what happened?" she asked looking at David because, with Mary Margaret this hysterical, he was the most likely to provide a semi-rational explanation.

"It was Cora, she arrived at the front door at about ten and I tried to fend her off but I couldn't – her magic was just too strong and I blacked out," David said, expression revealing how ashamed he was to have been subdued by the wretched woman.

"She came to the school, she was in the _classroom_. She spotted me and before I could react, grabbed Henry and shot a ball of magic at me. I tried to dodge it but it chased me down and I was unconscious too," Mary Margaret gushed, Emma had nearly finished her mother's ropes.

"When we came to, we were tied up here, and Cora basically explained her plan… she was so sure she had us that she explained _everything_." David seemed to perk up at the idea of his daughter besting the infamous Queen of Hearts.

"And?" Emma asked expectantly.

"She had Hook kidnap you basically because she didn't want you getting in the way – in other words she knows how powerful you are, even if you don't," Mary Margaret said proudly and David continued the explanation.

"With you out of the way, she took Mary Margaret and I and Henry as well. So, no one could possibly stop her except Regina. When Regina would eventually find her with Henry in the forest, she'd be disguised as Rumplestiltskin. While in her disguise, Cora planned to kill Henry under the excuse of payback for Belle's past predicament," David's voice lowered in hate at the mention of harm coming to Henry and Emma was suddenly angry again at the idea of her son being used in some kind of mind game, "when actually it would pin Regina against Gold. With Regina so utterly devastated, her powers would skyrocket because of the emotion. Cora anticipated that Regina would then hurt and likely kill Belle to wound Gold.

"At this point, Cora would step in and reunite with her daughter, explaining that Gold could be hurt in a more intense way. Henry's death wouldn't just provide her a way to create a war between Gold and Regina but it would also remove anyone else Regina loved from her life; isolating her.

"This is where Hook comes back in, Cora planned to exchange Gold – powerless and subdued by herself and Regina – for you," Emma winced at the way David made it sound – like Hook would just hand her over to be slaughtered in return for his vengeance – but then again, he had gone with the plan and had likely known what it entailed, "Hook would inevitably kill Gold, removing him from the equation entirely. With you subdued, Cora had plans to give the three of us to Regina to kill. She already planned what she was going to say to rile Regina up – how you took her son and Mary Margaret took her fiancée and yet we had been given a happy ending." David stopped and looked down; it was as if he was unable to continue. Emma waited and turned her gaze to Mary Margaret when silence greeted her.

"She was planning to kill you in front of us Emma… but only after letting us know Henry was dead. She's a cruel, heartless woman and I –"

"Was. She _was_ a cruel, heartless woman" Emma suddenly interrupted and Mary Margaret and David's faces lit up in shock.

"What?" her father asked as she undid the last of the ropes encasing her mother's hands. The pixie-haired woman flung herself at the blonde and laughed, holding on to her daughter tightly.

"You defeated her?" Mary Margaret asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Actually… Regina did. She saved me, she saved all of us." Emma's words hung in the air and Mary Margaret stopped. Her parents were apparently floored by this revelation and she pulled away from her mother, moving to her father's ropes.

"I can't believe it…" her mother said, sharing a look with David. The blonde shrugged and concentrated on the work she was doing. Behind her, Mary Margaret worked on the binds surrounding her feet. David seemed ready to finish the recount of Cora's plan now, because he started talking again.

"With you, me, Mary Margaret and Rumpel out of the way, Regina and Cora would basically have a clear path ahead to ruling Storybrooke. Henry's death would have devastated the town and… I really just didn't think you could overcome that kind of intricate plan. How did you do it?"

Emma shrugged nonchalantly again, "Hook's not a very good captor." David nodded but his expression darkened at the reference to the pirate. Mary Margaret suddenly piped up.

"Where's Henry? How did you find him? And us?"

The saviour smiled, "He's fine. He's with Regina at the moment – I didn't know where you guys were. After Henry went missing she called me and then the two of you. She told me that she couldn't contact you and I knew that something was up so I came looking for you. Since I didn't know if it would be dangerous I sent Henry with Regina because… to be honest I think I trust her, _with him_," Emma said, emphasising that the terms of her trust were specific.

"Surprisingly, I agree with you… but you didn't explain how you found him and Cora and everyone?"

She was finished with the knots encasing David's hands and started to talk as he started on the ones surrounding his ankles.

"I… after I got off Hook's boat I got to town and… to be honest I don't really know how. I was kind of, um, _drawn_ to the forest near the boundary and I somehow managed to pinpoint Regina and who I thought was Gold." Emma did her best to explain the events after that, wincing as she remembered the cold fingers clasped around her beating heart. When she finished Mary Margaret hugged her again and David patted her hand. They were all still sitting on the floor and Emma suddenly felt the need to stand.

"I'm really tired, I think I'll go to bed," Emma said but remembered her promise to Henry, "wait. I need to call Henry and let him know I'm okay." She took the phone off the hook and dialled Regina's number.

"Miss Swan? I'm glad to hear you're alive. I suppose you found them?" Regina's haughty voice answered.

"Yeah, they were at my apartment. I know what Cora's plan was and I'll explain later but I just called to let Henry know I'm okay." Emma was more relaxed talking with her son's adoptive mother after the events of this afternoon. She heard the phone's receiver shuffle a bit before Henry's voice greeted her ears.

"Mom?" He asked tentatively and she could imagine him gripping the phone in anticipation.

"Yeah Henry, it's me. I found David and Mary Margaret – they were at the apartment, they're fine" she replied, feeling the majority of weights lift from her shoulders.

"That's great! Can I come home now?" Henry pleaded. Emma smiled but remembered Regina.

"Yes but I think tomorrow night you should spend time with Regina – she was really worried as well." The saviour surprised herself with the suggestion. Henry agreed and hung up without giving the phone back to Regina. Emma shook her head and turned to her parents who were standing embraced.

"Okay, Henry's on his way home. Do you guys want to stay for dinner or…?" Mary Margaret looked at David as if for confirmation and he nodded. Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter.

"I don't want to be imposing but… after everything today – we thought you were going to die – can we stay the night? Just tonight, just… I want to be under the same roof as my family. Just for tonight," her mother proposed tentatively and Emma's face lit up in happy surprise.

"That's… that sounds perfect. Help me make dinner?" she said, Mary Margaret's face beamed in delight. The two walked to the kitchen, Mary Margaret's arms affectionately around Emma's waist.

"So, I guess this means no more problems?" the dark-haired woman asked playfully as she started removing pots and pans from the cupboards.

"No more b_ig_ problems, anyway," the saviour said, but couldn't help the tingling in her stomach that told her she was lying to herself. Things weren't perfect by a _long_ way.

**Keep an eye out: I'll be posting a spoiler on my page, dearies (insert evil smiling face).**


	14. Chapter 14: Answers

**A/N Hey guys, sorry there was a delay – I've been super busy with school starting up again and I reached a writer's block about halfway through. I hope you all saw the spoiler, if not then you'll have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter. Hint: It's something we've been waiting for. ALSO! This chapter is a little shorter, but don't worry because the next one is… well… let's just say my heart was racing as I wrote it. Enjoy this little in-between reprieve before things heat up again.**

**Chapter 14: Answers**

Emma stared pointedly at the space in front of her. She was standing at the end of the docks and desperately trying to work out where Hook's ship was. She was so sure that she had retraced her steps perfectly; she had run from this exact spot after getting off the ship. How was it gone?

It had been two days since Cora's defeat and Emma needed to talk with the infamous pirate. His involvement in the plan was a hot topic of discussion and was plaguing her mind incessantly. It was time they had it out.

The saviour searched the marina again and retraced her steps a second time. Angry at her inability to locate the damned ship, she kicked a keg of bird feed. It fell on its side, the grainy substance spilling everywhere. She was about to turn back and go home when she noticed something peculiar about the bird seed. It had landed on the docks but it was also floating in a slopping angle about a foot from where she stood. Emma moved towards the slope and nearly tripped over the edge of a hard object. Hands splayed out just in case, she took a high step forward and landed on something with a thud. Her foot appeared to be in mid-air, there was an invisible walkway here.

The blonde smiled, _sneaky bastard_ she thought, warily walking up the slope. Four feet into the slope, she felt herself hit some kind of bubble and was suddenly pulled forward; it felt like she was being sucked in. Looking around, Emma adjusted her eyes to the view. Hook's ship was rocking slightly with the waves and appeared untouched. It was only when she looked to the helm of the ship that she noticed the dark pirate smirking at her, clearly amused.

"It took you long enough to figure out," Hook said, leaning over the wheel of the ship. He had been watching her attempts to mount the ship.

Emma scowled and ignored his jibe, "We need to talk." He raised an eyebrow and started walking towards the angry blonde. When he was a metre from her he stopped and drank in her image. She was standing defiantly, her jaw set in that way she did when she was determined about something.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hook drawled, crossing his arms.

"You helped Cora. After _everything_ that happened in the enchanted forest! She made you kill your own crew, Hook! She killed Leigh and who knows what happened to Hugo!" Emma's voice, without warning, suddenly rose. She was irrevocably furious.

"I helped her because I had no other options. She was going to give me what I wanted and in return I would do as she wanted," he replied, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat at the mention of his crew men.

"You were willing to give her anything she wanted just so you could get your hands on Gold?" she asked, staring accusingly at him.

"It isn't horrific, Emma. I was only planning to restrain you for nine hours, and if I recall correctly I saved your arse in the end, love!" Hook said, as if him saving her would rectify his involvement in Cora's plans.

"Yeah! And if I hadn't gotten out of here, while you were holding me she was going to _kill_ Henry! You put my_ son_ in danger!" Emma screamed, the rage more intense at the mention of her son. With every word she stalked forward and the pirate actually had the indecency to look shocked at her statement.

"I didn't actually know her plans, Emma –"

"And then, _after_ she would have killed him without me even being allowed to _try_ and save him, you were going to hand me over in exchange for the fucking crocodile! She would have killed me and you were going to just give me to her!" Her used of expletives seemed to blow Hook away. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it before – in fact he'd heard ten times worse – but he'd never heard the saviour use such language. Either way, he would be damned if he was about to be reprimanded by this woman.

"I didn't know her plans, Emma! She didn't tell me! The fact that you think I would have any knowledge about killing a small boy and then handing _you_ over means you don't know _anything _about me." Emma hated to admit it but he was telling the truth. She would have been able to tell otherwise. Rather than acknowledge his honesty, she chose a different path of assault. Walking around the pirate so her back was to the mast, the blonde spoke.

"Why in the hell would you make a deal with Cora, of all people, without knowing her plans? Are you that mentally challenged?" Hook stared indignantly at her in response to the insult, "What kind of a pirate just makes a deal without knowing the full extent of the agreement?"

It was his turn to stalk forward now and she was soon backed into the mast, their bodies separated by a mere inch.

"Because her deal was all I had left! My revenge, which I waited three centuries years for, failed! Because of you! So when she arbitrarily appeared and informed me she would assist me in my quest for vengeance I agreed to it! You weren't going to help! All she asked of me was that I restrain you! I _never_ would have knowingly put you and your son in danger!" Hook yelled, every word – to Emma's disappointment – was the truth. Silence followed and she stared angrily into his serene blue eyes, unrepentant about her accusations.

"What did you _think_ she was going to do, Hook? Any plan she had was going to involve hurting me." Her words were quieter but still acidic and she thought she saw a fleeting wince upon Hook's features. However, as soon as it appeared it was once again gone.

"I don't know, darling. My comprehension skills were slightly worn after our little argument," he replied tartly. Some deep dark part of her fluttered at the notion that he was affected by her words, but her anger washed it away like lava over a mountainside.

"Well then you're an idiot!" It wasn't the best retort she'd ever come up with but his presence was starting to wane the clarity she had previously felt. Previously, this whole issue had been black and white but now, there were uncomfortable grey areas threatening to swallow her heated resolve.

"An idiot who has saved your life on four separate occasions!" Hook countered and she mentally tallied this just to make sure he wasn't lying. And it was true; he had saved her life after the first battle with Cora's puppets when he'd pulled her flush against him to skewer the attacker behind her. He'd saved her when Grimes had tried to take her from the battle, knocking him down when he'd caught her. He'd saved her when Cora had clasped Emma's heart at the lake, running headlong into the witch to dislodge her hand. He'd actually saved her twice while in Storybrooke – during the fight with Cora there had been two separate occasions on which he'd protected her life. If anything he'd saved her life _five_ times but she wasn't willing to remind him.

"And has also put me and my only son and my parents in danger!" Emma refuted instead, reverting back to the original root of her fury.

"Are you being genuine? I endanger you once and I'm no less than a scoundrel. That's a bit prejudicial, love!" Hook said, upset with her dismissal of his chivalry.

"You also endangered Belle for the sake of your revenge!" she reminded the pirate and he bit his lip angrily, trying to hold back the slew of words he wanted to throw at her.

"You're bringing this back to my revenge now?" he asked incredulously but still irritated. The tension aboard the ship was tangible.

"Yes! It's what started it all! I didn't bring you back so you could stir up shit in _my_ town!" Emma yelled and watched as her words took effect. Hook's face peaked with emotion, although she wasn't quite sure if it was just anger. There seemed to be some undertones of awe and admiration although she couldn't fathom why he might feel like that. Hadn't a woman ever scolded him before? Or had they all been too busy moaning?

"You are insufferable!" he replied angrily and their closeness echoed in the saviour's mind. There was a moment of silence when all that could be heard was their breathing, deep and ragged from the adrenaline coursing through them. His crystalline eyes delved into hers, searching them for some response. His self-control completely disappeared as his eyes passed over hers and down to her lips.

Suddenly, Hook's mouth was crashing down on hers with all the rage and passion of a furious man. Without thinking, Emma returned the kiss with equal fervour as he pushed her up against the mast roughly, hand and hook pressed against her hips. Each battled for dominance over the kiss, pushing back in a searing exchange.

It was like relieving built up tension in the way they moulded to each other. This had been building up since the moment they began the back-and-forth banter.

_What are you doing? _An inner voice screamed and Emma's mind snapped back to reality like a rubber band. Balling up her fist, she pulled back and knocked the pirate in the jaw. Hook cursed as she jumped away from him.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, trying to ignore the way her bruised lips felt tingly. Hook turned to her, still angry but a hint of humour in his pale blue eyes. It was difficult to disregard the regret she felt, the longing that replaced his lips. His expression eventually lost all of its irritation and became a mask of amusement.

"You wouldn't shut up," he said innocently and Emma groaned.

"Don't touch me again!" she growled, pointing an accusing finger at him. He stared at it harmlessly and raised an eyebrow.

"As I recall, you didn't exactly try to fend me off, darling," Hook said, his smirk turning into a full-fledged grin as her cheeks tinged scarlet. She had kissed him back; there was no denying it. No suitable responses forming in her head, Emma stomped angrily from the boat, she could feel Hook's gaze on her back as she walked up the pier and back towards town.

8888

Two sets of eyes watched the exchange curiously from a vantage point in the distance. The blonde woman stormed away from the sordid pirate hastily, and the vultures watched their prey intently. As she vanished down the road in a yellow vehicle, the two individuals turned their attention to the man still on the ship. The enchanted telescopes which they had received could bypass the charm currently placed on the ship.

His previously amused expression faded, revealing deep thought and furrowed brows. He paced slowly; it looked like he was trying to comprehend what had just occurred. Before long, he moved back up to the helm and leaned on it for support. The duo spying on him decided that nothing more of interest was going to happen and started to head back towards town. As they located and settled into another vantage point, the two people resumed their reconnaissance on the woman. She was pacing in her apartment and it bore an awful resemblance to the pirate's earlier nervous actions. She too seemed to be considering their exchange.

One of the individuals turned to the other, eyes no longer on the blonde, and smiled.

"I think we found a weakness in both of them."

"Two birds with one stone, if you will," the other replied, also smirking. Their plan was already forming before they even spoke.

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15: Retribution

**A/N Okay so this chapter is rated M for violence. Writing this was really intense, similar to the lake but more… intense. Recently my CS feels have been dominated by the song 'You Found Me' by The Fray. Anyone else? Anyhow, get ready to meet your vultures from the end of the last chapter! Keep following and favouriting!**

**Chapter 15: Retribution**

It was midnight when Emma woke to a sound outside her room. She had been dreaming of… well, she'd prefer not to think of what she'd been dreaming of because it included a swashbuckler that she'd rather not ponder. His face appeared frequently in her dreams and she couldn't help what her subconscious dictated.

Eyes still closed, Emma listened to see if it was Henry getting water. The sound came again and she snuggled deeper into her quilt; it was just Henry. A moment passed before the saviour sat bolt upright. Henry wasn't here, he was at David's. He had called that afternoon and begged to stay at her parents' for the night because her father planned on getting him up early for horse-riding lessons. It was a week since the events in the forest and her son was now past the desperation to be near Emma at all times.

She had resumed work as usual, only taking time out to see a certain pirate four days ago. But she preferred not to think of that encounter, phantom touches tended to ghost her skin when she thought of what happened. Emma's lips tingled involuntarily, _damn that ass whole!_ she thought.

Yanking herself away from her thoughts and back to the present, she listened closely to see if the sound of people moving in the living room would come again. It was only a second before it did and the blonde quietly got out of bed.

She grabbed her gun from the drawer in her bedside table, quiet as she started tip-toeing towards her bedroom door. The wooden floorboards suddenly creaked under her weight and Emma cringed at the loud noise in the absolute silence.

Lithely stepping to her door, she pushed it open gun-first and entered her living room. Emma scrutinised the room but saw nothing out of place and relaxed. There was no one here; she was just being paranoid for some reason. Sagging in relief, she turned around to head back into her bedroom.

The sound of floorboards creaking behind her made Emma stop dead in her tracks, she could now feel a presence behind her. There was someone here. Uncaring to find out who it was, she tensed her muscles in provision for a roundhouse kick.

Before she could even move, black replaced Emma's vision and her head hurt dearly.

8888

The solid back of the chair proved uncomfortable with her hands pulled together behind it. Emma's eyes started to flutter open and she groaned at the throbbing in the back of her head. She tried to touch it gingerly but realised she couldn't, her hands were bound by rope. Pulling roughly, she realised they were extremely tight.

Emma opened her eyes fully and looked down at her feet. They were bound as well. She sighed, still tired, and took in her surroundings. She was still in her apartment, only she was tied to one of her dining chairs. Someone had placed it in the middle of the room, moving furniture so that she was the central focus of the apartment. It made the saviour feel oddly exposed.

Only one light was on, the one overhead – she cursed the bright light that burned her still fatigued eyes. If she hadn't been through hell and back, Emma might have thought it frightening. But there were much scarier things than being tied to a chair in the middle of a room if you asked her.

"Hello?" the blonde croaked, her mouth was dry and she would have killed for a glass of water.

Floorboards creaked under something's weight to her right and Emma whipped her head around, trying to peer into the darkness that was probably the couch and TV area.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" a male's voice asked acidly from the shadows in front of Emma. She shook her head and tried to identify the voice. Something about it sent an evil thing scuttling down her spine, she recognised it but she didn't know where from.

"What? Why am I tied up?" she asked, scrutinising the blackness before her to the point that her eyes hurt from the strain. The male voice laughed and was joined by a dark chuckle to her right. There were two people here.

"'Cause I felt it would make things easier… for me, anyway." The voice was sinister in its comments and Emma felt herself shiver again.

"_What_?" she asked again, wracking her brain trying to put a name to the voice.

"You've cost me greatly, made me very angry and I just wanted to repay you for it."

Emma had to restrain a smile, "Listen, I've pissed off a lot of people in my life. You'll have to be a little more specific, bozo." The floorboards creaked again.

"I guess you'll need to know what name to beg mercy from," the man said, and she felt her insides contract in fear. She didn't usually harbour such feelings; even the great 'Dark One' didn't faze her too much. But this, being utterly vulnerable to someone who was clearly very vicious, it forced Emma to look at the situation seriously. From within the darkness, she could make out a shadow emerging. Whoever it was, he was fat and mid-height, probably a bit shorter than the woman herself.

As the man's face became visible in the light, Emma glared with all the hate and loathing she possessed. The greasy male before her was someone she recognised from Fairy-tale Land. He was someone she had despised from their very first meeting.

"Grimes."

He smirked with yellow teeth and saliva lined lips at her recognition.

"How did you _get_ here?" Emma spat, holding his gaze evenly. Grimes shrugged and pretended to study his dirty and chipped nails.

"You don't _actually_ think that Cora would 'ave come 'ere alone, she let us come through. In fact she promised us a moment of your time before she killed you in front of Mummy and Daddy but you saw to preventin' that, didn't you?" Grimes' words were laced with sheer bitterness.

"So you became her bitch, then?" Emma retorted and smiled satisfactorily at the scowl that formed on Grimes' face. The feeling was short-lived though because the blonde's head was suddenly jerked back. Looking up, she saw Talice – of course he was here too – and he was gripping her hair roughly.

"I wouldn't talk like that when you're so defenceless." Talice shoved her head back down and walked around to stand beside Grimes.

"Piss off, ass wipe," she spat in their direction.

Grimes was quickly in front of her, face centimetres from her own. His breath was hot and sticky on her face and smelt foul. She could see the fury and violent tendencies pure in his muddy eyes. Grimes abruptly slapped Emma. Her cheek suddenly felt hot and it stung. The hit had been so hard; her head had whipped to one side because of its force.

Emma bit her lip as Grimes roughly grabbed her by the chin and made her face him again. He was purposefully pressing his thumb to the spot he'd just hit. Her eye's met his and she set her jaw.

"I'm goin' to enjoy this," Grimes breathed cruelly, "_so_ much."

Without another word, he stepped back and punched Emma in the stomach. She grunted as the pain knocked the breath out of her. Before she could catch her breath though, Talice had walked forward and had aimed another punch into her shoulder. The saviour bit her tongue, desperate to keep them from hearing her scream in pain. It was what they wanted.

Grimes was only fuelled by his desire to have her shriek in discomfort. Talice was fuelled by anger. Together, they unleashed their rage on Emma but she never made a sound. Bloodied, bruised and panting for air, she watched as Grimes scanned her newly discoloured form.

"Did I tell you what we did to your pirate?" he asked conspiratorially and her head shot up. The alert in her face amused the two men before her and they smiled knowingly at each other.

"What did you do?" Emma managed between deep breaths. Her body was still trying to catch up after the beating. Grimes knelt down in front of her, his grin deepening in repulsive satisfaction.

"Oh, nothing too bad just yet; but never you worry. In fact I think I'd like to see the look on _his_ face when we tell him about you… once we're done," he said. Her anger flared suddenly; she knew his anger was only just contained and she had a feeling that if he lost her, there was no telling what he would become.

"Leave Killian out of this," she said, the vehemence in her words surprised her. It didn't surprise either of her captors though; in fact it seemed to solidify some thought of theirs as their expressions became more triumphant. Emma hadn't even paid attention to the offhand way in which they talked about disposing of her. In that moment it wasn't her top priority; he was.

"Maybe we should leave you alive so you can watch us finish him off. That could be fun?" Talice said, imitating a matter-of-fact tone. The blonde seethed and gritted her teeth angrily. There was only one thing she could do to prevent that and re-draw all attention to herself. It would also prove to be most satisfactory, however short-lived. She had to piss them off – an art she had become quite adept at.

"Not as fun as watching the two of you jump off your own boat. Or as fun as watching Killian knock you both out in quick succession."

The men's expressions dimmed and Grimes stood up. He slapped her abruptly and turned around to walk into the darkness of the shadows. Talice watched him and turned back to the blonde who was glaring heatedly at him. The silence was deafening, only broken by the sound of a drawer opening and cutlery being pushed around.

The wiry man still in her vision smiled vindictively as he watched her reaction.

When Grimes returned, Emma felt her mind scream in horror, her insides contracted in immeasurable fear. The light glinted lightly off the knife he held, it was one she used to cut Henry's apples for school. But it was also razor sharp for such a small blade.

"This'll do nicely." Grimes smiled sadistically at Emma and turned to Talice, "get a rag and put it in her mouth – I don't want people outside this buildin' to be alarmed." Talice quickly secured a rag in her mouth.

_You idiot!_ She scolded herself, _if you had screamed, you would have drawn attention! You could have gotten out of this!_ She watched, eyes never leaving Grimes as he kneeled in front of her, playfully tossing the knife back and forth between his hands.

"Where were we?"

With the speed of a tiger cat, he whipped the knife forward and shallowly cut her arm. Emma groaned painfully as blood started to rise to the cut. Grimes smiled at the saviour's grimace, he was positively psychotic.

Grimes moved the knife toward her collarbone and pressed. Emma was panting loudly as the knife broke her skin, it wasn't lethally deep but it still hurt like hell. Pulling it slowly sideways, the blonde couldn't contain herself and cried in agony. It was muffled by the dishcloth in her mouth but Grimes relished in the sound and continued slowly drawing the blade across to her other collarbone. Blood seeped out of the wound and down her chest in a slow red waterfall.

Putting the blade in his pocket, Grimes stepped back and Talice stepped forward resuming the beating of before. It wasn't long before he accidentally knocked the chair over, sending Emma and the wooden object crashing to the ground. The wood broke at the impact and she felt dazed as her head hit the ground. She could feel that her legs were free and savoured the feeling of blood returning to her feet.

Footsteps echoed close to her ear and a sticky breath whispered in her ear.

"I told you I wasn't finished with you," Grimes said and kicked Emma in the stomach. At the impact, she jerked her arms forward instinctively and realisation dawned on her that her binds were loose. Wiggling her hands around subtly, she felt the ropes slacken.

"You know, I really wish Cora had of accomplished her plan. I would have _loved_ to have seen the look on your face after your bastard kid was slaughtered." Grimes was standing over her, behind him was Talice.

Fury enveloped Emma and gave her new resolve. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she seized her chance and pulled her arms in front of her, snatching Grimes' legs from under him so he fell backwards in a heap atop Talice.

She scrambled up and sprinted for the apartment door. Even without light, she knew where it was.

Yanking open the door with all the force she could muster, ignorant of the lock that had clearly been in place, Emma could taste freedom. Before she could step outside the apartment, Grimes grabbed her from behind in a move reminiscent to that which he'd used at Lake Nostos.

Emma tried to scream for help but realised the gag still tied securely to her mouth.

Talice was swift to slam the door shut and she kicked and punched frantically as she tried to evade Grimes' grip. The greasy man's voice was like slick oil in her ears.

"I'm not going' to be tying you to the chair this time. This time you're being' bound to the bed." Emma's eyes widened in horror and a fresh wave of fear crashed over her. Limbs flailing, she thrashed in Grimes' arms like a wild animal.

Sick of the hassle, he threw her forcefully to the ground towards the wall. She hit the ground hard but her head hit the brick wall with a sickening crack. She rapidly felt wetness on her face and thoughts collided and slowed.

In her haze, Emma saw the door nearly fall off its hinges as an unknown figure strode into the room. Grimes' silhouette appeared scared by the person and backed away, arms held up defensively. The figure brandished what she assumed to be a sword. Unflinching, the person pushed the sword deep into Grimes' chest. Emma watched as he fell to his knees before the mystery assailant. From behind him, she saw Talice watching petrified. As the sword was drawn out of Grimes and the person looked up, Talice sprinted headlong for Emma's window and jumped out – glass shattering as he went through. The person cursed and turned around.

Upon noticing Emma's crumpled figure, the man – it was definitely a man – dropped his sword and gently untied the gag, lifting her into his arms. Cradling her against his chest, the man ran from the room with grace that the blonde associated with only one male. Straining her blurred vision, she recognised the hardened features. The chiselled jaw line covered in just the right amount of stubble. The black hair that complimented his skin tone perfectly. The piercing pale blue eyes, which were now looking down at Emma's own.

He was clearly trying to remain apathetic, but she could easily see past the façade to the concern that lay beneath. Worry for her condition.

"Killian?" Her voice slurred and she felt like she was flying, they were moving so fast.

"Try to refrain from talking, love," Killian said, looking up to keep an eye on where he was going.

"You aren't going to kiss me to get me to shut up again, are you?" Emma said, remembering the last time she'd badgered him incessantly. The pirate's chest rumbled lightly and she heard his throaty and yet oddly strained chuckle.

"No, lass, I only kiss women who are conscious. And I want you to be the one to initiate our next encounter." He kept running but glanced down at Emma again. Her face was bruised and bloodied, her limbs heavy from the lack of energy. The scarlet stain against her collarbone enacted anger in him that she didn't recognise. His steely blue gaze flashed with the promise of wrath.

Emma felt his stride quicken and suddenly they were passing through glass doors and bright lights were above Killian's head.

"Oi! I have a woman here, her name's Emma Swan. She's been beaten – I don't know how long for." His voice roared through the room and the saviour felt herself dropped onto a soft mattress. As her consciousness began to fade, the last thing she saw was the sky blue of his eyes, pleading her to stay awake.

**Things can only get meatier from here. Reviews are well-wishes for Emma.**


	16. Chapter 16: Conscious

**A/N Hullo! This chapter is a little more low-key (I couldn't skip over the concern her parents would show) but don't worry, there's a lil snip of CS in there mentioned by the son of the saviour. Keep favouriting and following!**

**Chapter 16: Conscious**

The idea of a medical centre had always seemed trivial to Killian Jones. Why not just treat yourself at home? It was how he had always gone about tending to sickness and injury – aboard his own vessel, his home. Only now, pacing awkwardly as he waited for news, did he understand the importance of professional assistance.

Hook had watched as they took her into what was labelled the 'operating theatre.' He hadn't a clue what that meant, just that they were helping her. Stopping his ministrations, he sat down on one of the foamy uncomfortable chairs lining the long hallway.

Head in his hands, the pirate heard people running down the hallway and stop.

"I knew we shouldn't have moved out – If we'd been there then maybe…"

"No, do _not_ blame yourself for this."

The two voices broke Hook from his self-consuming thoughts and he looked up. There was a couple standing before him and he recognised them as the saviour's parents. Mary Margaret was visibly shaking with slight hysteria and David was holding her, doing his best to console the sobs that were slowly racking her slim frame.

The man was stroking the his wife's hair when his eyes landed on the pirate's hunched over form. Hook stood to greet Emma's father, extending a hand.

"You!" David's voice was enough to make the woman in his arms turn; his tone of voice was reserved for King George and people of similar distaste. Before Hook could react, Emma's father threw his fist flying at the pirate's jaw. The force of it knocked him back into the chair and it reminded him incongruously of when the blonde herself had hit him. She had her father's fighting genes.

Mary Margaret grasped David's upper arms in a bid to subdue him. Hook smirked and stood up again, this time making sure he was a bit further away from the aggravated prince.

"What are you doing here?" David asked, stepping back and relaxing a little.

"I'll attribute that display of violence to worry for your daughter. As for my presence, I brought her," he replied triumphantly and crossed his arms leisurely across his chest.

"Did _you_ do this to her?" Mary Margaret said, flaring up like a firecracker. _Emma was most definitely the combination of these two_ Hook thought amusedly.

"No," he said fervently, "it was the two bottom-feeders from my ship. Lass here should recall them, it turns out Cora brought them with her." Recognition flitted across Mary Margaret's face as images of Grimes and Talice flashed in her mind's eye. She looked up at her husband warily and back to Hook.

"And where are they?"

The pirate smiled darkly, "Grimes is dead," he said, but his satisfaction faltered to reveal shame and anger, "Talice escaped."

Mary Margaret shuddered and David's confused stare flickered between the two. His wife simply gave him a look that said _talk later_. Hook watched the exchange curiously; they could read each other well.

The blonde man turned back to him, expression slightly less infuriated and more so irritated. The pirate seemed to evoke that emotion out of a lot of people here; it was quite a contrast to the usually stumbling wenches that begged him to be bedridden.

"Well, thank you… how did you…?" David began, not sure how to question Hook about the events.

"Perhaps I should let Emma explain, all you need to know is that I arrived in time and she is, to my understanding, in good care here. I'll be leaving you now," he replied briskly.

He forced his gaze away from the door leading to Emma and walked out of the hospital. He wanted to stay, to be there and make sure she awoke fine. The two spineless bastards had gone to her for more than their own personal vendetta. But that was another matter completely.

8888

There was an incessant beeping and it was setting her teeth on edge. Her alarm clock was faster, more sporadic than this monotone sound that beeped so steadily. Consciousness reappearing, Emma began to remember the events immediately prior to this beeping. She remembered waking up late in the night and then, like a door flew open, everything came rushing back. Getting knocked out, realising it was Grimes and Talice, being beaten, being tortured, being tossed to the floor, almost escaping and having her hopes irretrievably crushed, being thrown against the brick wall, hitting her head hard, Killian saving her.

Emma felt her eyes flutter and she moaned a little at the memories. It wasn't that she was afraid, it was that she felt overcome by the images flashing through her mind; Grimes' sneer and his fallen body, Talice's murderous glare and the harshness with which he handled Emma, Killian's eyes alight with promise of redemption and soft with beginnings of care.

Eyes flying open, she moved to sit up but immediately fell back down. Her body wasn't so much lifeless as just exhausted and the pain in her chest made her gasp. Looking around, she identified her surroundings – the white wash walls, the clean, clear windows, the pale blue sheets and the bright unnatural light: hospital.

The blonde caught movement in her peripheral vision and turned. Anxious and tired, Emma sagged in veritable relief when she was who was standing in the doorway. Her parents had just entered the room and Mary Margaret quickly noticed her daughter's state of consciousness.

"Emma!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the bedraggled woman in bed. Emma's intake of breath made her mother jump back a little; her chest spiked in pain. As her mother stepped back, her father grasped her hand comfortingly and squeezed – noting the discomfort extreme physical contact had caused her.

"Guys, I'm fine." Emma's voice was croaky and she looked around for water, finding a glass and immediately bringing it to her lips. Gulping it down, she watched her parents eye her anxiously.

"What's wrong?" the saviour asked, "Is it Henry? Is he okay?" Panic began to replace the overwhelming exhaustion she felt. Mary Margaret softened and patted Emma's hand comfortingly.

"He's fine, he's with Regina. In fact, he'll be here in about fifteen minutes," her mother smiled weakly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed up," she replied humourlessly, using the handheld device next to her to put the bed in a more upright position.

"It figures, you've got three cracked ribs, a fracture in your right arm and internal bruising. You might also still be suffering from a concussion but, other than that, you're fine." Emma laughed at her mother's chipper tone and groaned at the pain it caused her chest. She'd had a cracked rib once before – when foster father #4 had gotten angry at her for 'back chatting.' Having three wouldn't be fun at all.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting any less," Emma said casually. There was a pause before Mary Margaret asked the question clearly on everyone's mind.

"What happened?"

Emma looked around the room, as if the pale walls held the answers to this problem. If she was honest with herself, she _needed_ to talk to someone about what happened. But she wasn't honest with herself, she was abrupt. She was isolated and strong and even her parents weren't yet permitted to see her helpless; which is exactly how she felt.

As the silence wore on, Emma looked for the right words to tell her parents, to explain that she wasn't ready to let them in yet, even on something like this.

Mary Margaret looked at David, worry blatant on her soft features. Her father's appearance, for the first time she had ever seen, was murderous. The kind, compassionate man who knew only how to be a gentleman seemed gone in that moment when his daughter was lost for words. All he knew was that someone had done this, and for one reason or another she was hesitant to tell them.

Emma bit her lip and Mary Margaret broke the silence, "It's okay, you don't have to explain… we can talk about this later." The blonde nodded gratefully. Expression suddenly indifferent, she looked up at the clock impatiently. Henry should be arriving soon.

As if he had heard her mental plea, the small boy came racing into the room. At the sight of his mother awake, Henry jumped up to hug Emma.

"Mom!" he said warmly, excitedly as he clutched her. Ignorant of the pain it sent shooting through her chest; she returned the excitement and nodded at Regina as she entered the room to sit next to David on the chairs opposite her bed.

"I missed you, kid," Emma said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"Me too! I can't believe you were out for two days!" Henry said, stepping back to sit on the side of her bed, replacing Mary Margaret's earlier position.

"Two _days_?" Emma asked, eyes widening as she turned to her parents and Regina. They nodded sheepishly and she fell back against her bed, "Why am I still tired, then?" Exasperated, she leant into her hospital mattress. How was it even possible to be unconscious for two days, she'd only been… beaten half-to-death. Okay, so two days was actually quite reasonable.

"Yeah, you were out cold Mom. But don't worry – you almost always had someone here. Even Captain Hook visited yesterday," Henry gushed, and Emma sat straight up.

"Hook was here?" she said incredulously, looking around the room. David's expression showed disdain; obviously he hadn't liked the renowned pirate captain. When there was no sign of the man, she sat back into the bed; unnervingly disappointed.

"Yes, we had the pleasure of meeting the captain," Regina answered, smiling at Henry. He beamed back and looked back up to Emma, eyes wide.

"He's _so_ cool. Can I see his ship some time?" the young boy said emphatically, the saviour blinked purposefully at her son. _What has that blood pirate told him?_ She asked herself, wondering how anyone could ever be so amiable towards him. He was infuriating. He was dramatic. He was arrogant. He had saved her life.

"We'll discuss that later," Emma said vaguely, trying not to let the refusal sound as definite. Mary Margaret nodded in agreement and Henry moved off the bed.

Regina checked her watch and looked back to the young boy.

"Henry, it's nearly time for school. I'll bring you back this afternoon and you can spend as long as you want. Come on," Regina picked up her bag, nodded reverently at the woman in the hospital bed and walked from the room. The small boy kissed his birthmother's cheek and followed after his adoptive mother.

"Speaking of Hook, did you know he brought you here?" Mary Margaret asked once Henry and Regina were safely out of ear shot. With a sudden bloom of gratitude, Emma let the full force of Hook's involvement in last night wash over her, or rather his intervention. He saved her life, _six times now_ the blonde reminded herself – she had been keeping tally also.

"Yes, he saved me," she announced, returning the scrutiny that Mary Margaret was giving her. Her mother nodded and looked at the clock, suddenly realising something.

"Oh, _oh_ I need to get to work. Why didn't Henry remind me?" The brunette spun into action, picking up her handbag, racing to give Emma a kiss on the head and bustling out of the room. David watched his wife endearingly and looked back to his daughter. The two shared a knowing smile – her mother was what she was.

There was a minute of silence as daughter tried to think of what to say to father and vice versa. Even before the curse had broken, Emma had never really known David well, not well enough to consider him on a magnified scale. In fact, if she was being candid, she didn't particularly like the David she had known, the one who had broken Mary Margaret's heart, caused a mess of their relationship and made the compassionate woman a pariah for a period of time. The reality David was a bit of an idiot.

It was hard for her, sometimes, to establish that it wasn't _really_ him. Just like Mary Margaret wasn't _really_ her mother. Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and they were effervescently good people. Distinguishing reality from fairy tale was a bitch.

"Emma, did Hook have something to do with this?" David suddenly said, standing and motioning to Emma's bruised and broken limbs.

"No, why would you think that?" she asked defensively, slightly irritated at David's weird father complex. He tried to soften his voice as he spoke again.

"Because all we know is that _he_ brought you in all beat up and basically said that you would explain. _He_ is the only one to give an account of what happened so far and every time we've mentioned him you've tensed up. What's going on Emma?" His arguments were surprisingly reasonable.

"Hook didn't hurt me, he saved my life. He's done it six times now and I do not tense up when you guys talk about him!" Emma said. Why was she so defensive of Hook? He had threatened Belle, teamed up with Cora _twice_, unwittingly endangered Henry and her parents and she was still standing up for him. She'd even diverted attention from him when the two dipshits had been torturing her. There seemed to be no end to the length's they would go to cover each other's backs.

"Okay, I was just checking. I didn't want to think you might be protecting him," He said, resigned that she wasn't going to hear any of it. Emma nodded curtly, blonde hair escaping the messy pony tail that someone had tied up. David nodded and the awkwardness in the room was suddenly palpable.

"I have to get to the station. I'll come by with Mary Margaret later," her father said, backing towards the door. He smiled hesitantly at her.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Emma tried to warm her words but she was still overcome with indignation that her father, who didn't actually know her that well, thought she would protect someone who beat her up. She'd never even understood why women defended their attackers back when she was a bounty hunter. Personally, if she could get her hands on the scumbags who had done this, she would inflict a great deal of pain on them. Unfortunately for her, Grimes was dead and she didn't even know where Talice was.

**Next chapter is **_**purely**_** Captain Swan interaction. Get keen for it my lovelies!**

**P.S. Reviews are desires for a purely Killian-thoughts chapter (I've been pondering the idea).**


	17. Chapter 17: Helpless

**A/N So, I actually love this chapter because of the vulnerability in it and how he's still good ol' Killian. Anyhow, I don't know about you guys but OUAT is pissing me off because Killian was meant to make innuendos about Emma not her freaking mother. I'm sorry, that's blasphemous; I still love the show I just want more CS action. And judging by the trailer it's pretty much confirmed that Neal is Gold's son. Just saying. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Helpless**

Killian watched Emma's father leave the hospital and jog downtown to the police station. With everyone gone, he could go see the saviour in private – as he had been doing the past two days. He'd only been caught once, by her lad Henry. He was bright and very perceptive.

Usually, all the pirate felt towards children was annoyance at their inability to stop spilling fluids from every orifice they possessed. And the sounds and constant noise, the chattering and whinging, it was a surprise when he had found out Milah had a son. She had missed him greatly aboard the Jolly Roger, but she knew that Rumplestiltskin would take care of him. He was a spineless coward but he was also a desperately protective father.

Motherhood had never suited Milah, she was a free spirit. It amazed Killian to find out she'd been tied down in the first place. She was so vibrant with life; all the wives and mothers he'd always seen were dreary and dull and strung out. She was different though, like a bright flame still burning on despite her situation; married to a cockroach and mother to his child in the deepest pit of poverty.

He had been drawn to her, that night. As she sat across from him and challenged him with ease, it was the thrill of being around her. So when she went to him later, when she begged him with those big brown eyes to let her join him he said yes. For the first time in years he allowed a woman aboard to stay, not to ravish and dispose of. The crewmen had taken to her instantly, liking her fire and wit. It was a better time, Grimes was not yet aboard nor Talice – he met them in Neverland after her death.

It was a short time before he fell in love with her, a bright flame in the darkest night. She tested him, made him more aware of his surroundings. It made the crew happy because it made him happy. He was a good captain then, he hadn't been so demanding.

Milah had captured his heart in a way no one else could and ever would. He constantly reminded himself of that so that every time he bedded another woman to quench his desires, he felt no attachment; just the heat and thrill of the chase followed by the satisfaction of success.

And so it was why, when she was ripped from him so brutally before his eyes, he became a shell of himself, coating the broken man in a mask of hatred and deceit. Leaving for Neverland with a hook and a cavity in his soul, Killian had become the man he despised. Killian had become Captain Hook, the merciless pirate on a quest for revenge.

Milah had been the only person he'd ever risked his life for…before now. Before Emma.

Entering the brightly lit room, the pirate noticed that Emma's eyes were shut. He could have sworn he heard the young lad talking about her as if she'd woken up. _Oh well, _he said to himself and walked closer so he could inspect her face.

There was a piece of gauze taped over the deep cut on the right side of her head, there was also a shallow cut on her cheekbone and a bruise had blossomed on her jaw. Even like this, with injuries marring her features, no make-up or brushed hair; she was beautiful. There weren't many women that earned that distinction from Hook. Most females were described by him as attractive or sexy, always more archaic terms. He reserved the word beautiful for those who truly were. And Emma was undeniably beautiful.

Killian watched her for a few moments more, drinking in her features before he turned to leave.

"What? No innuendos or obscene comments while I'm down for the count?" a croaky feminine voice sounded behind him. Smiling wildly, the man turned around to face the saviour who was undoubtedly awake. Her amused gaze faltered as she took in his appearance – he was finally wearing normal clothes; denim jeans, white V-neck shirt and black leather jacket. Apparently she decided it wasn't worth her comment.

"Aye love, I thought it might be inappropriate to influence your dreams when I'm sure they're already consumed by me," he said, voice sultry as he strutted forward to stand closer to Emma's bed. She narrowed her eyes and he thought he saw a glimpse of panic in them – had she _actually_ dreamt of him? The idea encouraged Killian thoroughly.

"Whatever, why are you here? I heard that you visited once already," she said, watching his crystalline blue eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Tis true, I have already visited. I overheard that you were conscious and thought I might stop by." It wasn't the truth but it also wasn't a lie, more of a shortened untruth. He had visited quite often, more so than he had actually intended. In fact, more so than he'd like to admit considering he was trying to keep her at arm's length – emotionally.

"That's convenient then," Emma said and the pirate's brows rose in a suggestive mannerism.

"Would you like me to play doctor?" Killian asked, looking down at her with an insinuating smirk.

"Don't think that just because I fractured my arm I won't hit you." She looked at him threateningly and he just laughed, remembering her father's right hook.

"You hit like your father, love," he announced.

"Did he hit you?" the blonde asked, amusement tinting her features to make them appear more open. He tilted his jaw up a little and pointed to a purple and green bruise that had blossomed where David's fist had connected. For the first time in a long time, Emma outright smiled.

Killian couldn't help but notice how it lit up her features. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. Her expression became indifferent but he could still see the way her lips were upturned slightly.

"You would think he'd be grateful after I saved your life." His words immediately changed the atmosphere.

The conversation abruptly became darker, less light-hearted at the mention of the events two days ago. Killian noticed her change in demeanour, the upturn in her lips disappear. To any other person she would have appeared indifferent, but he saw what was really there. He saw the anger and weakness as easily as if it was written across her forehead. The way her pupils dilated and increased in panic, the way her shoulders tensed slightly, the way her body position changed minutely. These little things told him everything he needed to know.

"Have you found Talice yet?" Emma asked, oblivious to Killian's analysis of her disposition. At the mention of the surviving assailant, he growled.

"Not yet, I will procure him though. And when I do he will regret ever having laid eyes on you." She appeared taken aback by his promise of retribution. He took the opportunity to look over her once more and felt the anger bubble violently at what he observed. There were bruises peppered all over what could be seen of her body and there was a bandage around her arm and a long patch stretching across both collarbones. Emma's eyes followed his and she pulled the blankets up, as if she was trying to cover her fragility.

"And Grimes?" she interceded, trying to catch Killian's gaze.

"He's dead. They've already moved him." She nodded, clearly relieved despite the stoic façade she was trying desperately to uphold. Killian's eyes met Emma's and she felt some of her resolve crack.

"How did you find me… in time?" she asked, eyes flitting down to her hands. She was wringing them nervously without realising it and immediately stopped, of all the people she could appear vulnerable or nervous to, he was not ideal.

"Intuition? Perhaps I've been stalking you, lass," His tone was joking but the saviour knew he was just stalling. For whatever reason, he didn't want to tell her how he found her in time. But she would get it out of him, it was inevitable.

"How were you able to save me, Hook?" She reiterated her question, eyes level with the captains. He sighed, recognising the way her jaw was set.

"You weren't their first stop; they paid me a visit prior to that." He looked away, striding over to the window to look out over the street where the occasional mechanical carriage would speed past. Emma waited patiently for him to continue. Eventually he did.

"Grimes and Talice were transported here alongside Cora, she intended –"

"To let them torture me in front of my parents, yeah I know. They told me too," she cut Killian off, not wanting to hear it again. She had already handled and let go of the pain of what her parents might have gone through and didn't want to relive it. The pirate nodded, turning around to face Emma and lean on the window.

"Well, when we defeated Cora, the two of them made the decision to endeavour for revenge regardless of her presence. Unfortunately, while you were their priority they still harboured a grudge against me for banishing them and then defending you at the lake. Consequently, I became their first stop," He paused, remembering how they'd tied him to the mast and whispered harsh threats, "and I was asleep when they arrived." He was almost ashamed by this fact, as though he should be ready for an attack even when unconscious. It was so utterly Killian Jones of him.

"They woke me up only to belt me and tie me to the mast, the snivelling bastards." Emma looked at him for any signs of injury and only landed on her father's mark on his jaw. He noticed her search and smiled, "They hit me in places currently covered by clothing but I'd be obliged to show you if you need proof." The infamous smirk reappeared.

"Just keep talking," the blonde said stoically, unaffected by his remark.

"As you command, milady," Killian bowed, exaggerating the small mannerism to a gallant stretch, and paused. It was as if he was finding it hard to explain the next chapter of his exchange with the duo. Emma watched as the pirate searched for words that wouldn't come.

"Hook? What happened after they tied you up?"

Killian's gaze snapped onto hers intensely, "They told me what they planned to do to you."

"Why would they do that?" she asked, clearly confused as to why it was hard for him to iterate in words what he had just bluntly said. How could he even be affected by it? The thought of him caring was undeniably impossible in her opinion; if only she knew the depth of his thoughts and emotions.

"Because they were educated enough to know I don't like an unfair fight and they were taunting my inability to assist you when they left me," he replied briskly, sounding more like he was trying to divert the subject than tell her their motives. Emma's gut told her that it was the truth however, she felt like there was more to it, but didn't press on.

"After they left I managed to escape my ship and –"

"How?"

Killian smirked, "Binds don't always hold, love. You should know that of all people." She nodded in agreement and let him continue.

"When I got off my ship I went straight to your apartment –"

"How do you know where I live?" He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I didn't _just_ perform a reconnaissance on the crocodile, you're whereabouts might have peaked my interests also. Is there anything else you'd like to inquire before I resume? It is very rude to interrupt someone when they're talking, darling," When Emma didn't answer, he continued his recount.

"I was running towards the apartment building when I heard you scream… it was muffled but I could hear it. I ran up the stairs and saw your door swing open and your blonde hair for a split second before Talice shut it again – he didn't see me," Killian's eyes darkened as he kept talking, "I walked in just as Grimes threw you down. The worthless git tried to squirm out of it, claiming that if I killed him I would be as bad as him. I did it though; I pierced his heart. Talice escaped before I could get him and then I saw you…" the dark storm that was previously his eyes cleared a little as he looked up to meet the saviour's intense stare.

"You were barely conscious; I'm surprised you even remember. Your head was bleeding heavily from where you'd hit it on the brick wall. There was a lot of blood on your blouse too, from where he cut your collarbone… so I gathered you up and ran straight here." As he finished, Emma looked down at herself. She was currently bandaged and covered but she could only imagine how she must have looked that night, crumpled and bleeding against the wall. That feeling of defencelessness returned, the feeling that was exposed and weak. It was an unwelcome feeling, especially in his presence. She couldn't afford to appear pitiful around him. He was too good at reading her, at being able to decipher her. Letting him see her like that was something she wasn't sure she was prepared for.

Either way, he deserved her gratitude. He _had_ saved her life.

"Thank you, Killian," Emma breathed, sincerity saturating every word she uttered. Killian looked up, there were only so many times she didn't use his moniker.

"You are very welcome, Emma."

The delivery of given names made the exchange seem suddenly more personal. Before the atmosphere became too affectionate for her liking the blonde spoke again, "But don't think this means I forgive you for putting Henry in danger earlier."

Her defences were up, the walls renewed and the guard back in place. Her thoughts unreadable and her feelings locked up, the pirate decided it was time to go. There would be no more meaningful conversations in this room; she wouldn't allow it.

Killian chuckled, moving to the door and looking over his shoulder to say "I never thought it would," before striding out of the room, leaving behind a perplexed Emma.

**I've decided that next chapter is PURELY Killi-thoughts. I've planned it and I'm so keen to write it. By the way, if I'm late with updates – don't hate me, school's back and I'm busier than ever. Also I'm writing a Valentine's Day themed fanfic so add that to the pile of things I have to do. But I love it and I love hearing from you all and I love seeing the follows and favourites grow so I don't mind.**

**Reviews are demands for shout outs and spoilers! **


	18. Chapter 18: Unprecedented Thoughts

**A/N I actually really liked writing this chapter – it answers some of your questions about how Killian found her in time (in more detail) and what happened when Grimes and Talice originally saw him. Sort of like that night through his eyes – along with some other thoughts and feelings.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 18: Unprecedented Thoughts**

He left the room quietly, trying to pinpoint his motives for coming. Deep down he knew that she wouldn't forgive him for the 'Cora thing' so easily and yet he still visited, he still saved her. Since when did Captain Hook start caring unconditionally about the welfare of others? _Captain Hook never has, Killian Jones does_ a small voice spoke up. He shook his head, trying to ignore that voice.

Killian Jones died long ago, the moment Milah's heart disintegrated in the crocodile's hand.

It didn't take him long to reach the Jolly Roger, and when he stepped onto the still-invisible boat his eyes landed on the mast. The loose ropes that had restrained him that night still hung ominously on the ground around the mast. They had tied him there while he was semi-conscious, barely able to fight. Then, they waited for him to wake, to be fully aware of what was happening. They had put his arms behind his back and taken his namesake.

Killian remembered.

8888

_Two Days Ago_

The rocking motion of the ship was comforting, like his own lullaby. He wouldn't have heard a hurricane if it passed right over his ship – Killian Jones was a heavy sleeper. So it wasn't a surprise when he didn't hear the two men creeping into his quarters.

Suddenly, the pirate was wrenched from his bed and knocked over the head with a blunt object. He never even got the chance to defend himself. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he felt himself dragged to the main deck and was leaned up against the mast. Arms secured behind his back, Killian watched as two figures shrouded by the darkness tied him there and took away his appendage, tossing it on the ground a few feet from them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" the dishevelled man asked, voice hoarse. The two figures chuckled and it took less than a second to recognise the abhorrent sound.

"G'day Cap'n," Grimes said, lighting a lantern and holding it up so that the three of them were all illuminated in the darkness. Talice looked satisfactorily down at the man he used to call captain before kicking him in the stomach.

Killian cursed and looked up at the duo with fury.

"What are you doing here, how did you even get here?" He asked, gasping slightly from the blow.

"Cora brought us, did she not tell you that when you were plannin' together?" Grimes taunted.

"Evil bitch," Killian muttered, damning himself for not killing the wretch on the spot when he'd run into her. At least she was dead – even if it wasn't proving to be beneficial.

"She _had_ intended to give us some of your time after you'd fulfilled your purpose… but only after we were finished with the lovely Swan girl." Grimes licked his lips and the pirate's head shot up. His tone comprehended more than what he said and the captain's face grew murderous.

"Oh, yes. We planned much for her, but you just _had_ to defeat Cora, didn't you?" Talice said, kicking Killian again. He gasped, remembering Emma on the day that Talice had punched her. How it had infuriated him to see them do that to her, he had just attributed it to his dislike of unfair fights. Now though, with the same occurring to him, he knew it was more than that.

Killian's mind snapped back to the present with a swift kick from Grimes. It landed on his crotch and the pirate captain cursed louder this time.

"So, with her gone we had to make our own plans." The greasy man said, leering over his victim. Icy blue eyes flashing, the pirate looked at the two men before him and growled.

"If you lay a finger on her, I will ensure your death." His conviction might have made them shudder, had he not been tied down. Grimes and Talice laughed, albeit a tad nervously – that tone of voice had never been heard from Captain Hook, even when speaking of the crocodile.

"That's big talk for a guy who's tied up. Tell me, what will you do when we've killed her?" Talice sneered, kneeling in front of him. The restrained captain spat in the lanky man's face, earning him a swift punch in the chest. Talice stood again, wiping the spit from his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Do you want to know what we're planning?" Grimes asked conspiratorially, whispering slightly. He was enjoying this, seeing his former superior restrained and unable to retaliate. It gave the sadistic creep a thrill. Killian's muscles tensed in fury as the short, fat man sat down next to him.

"I think he wants to know," Talice said mockingly, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, captain, we intend to break her. In _every_ way possible." Killian's heart clenched painfully at the notion of his strong swan being destroyed. Grimes continued whispering their heinous intentions and the pirate tried desperately to think of anything else. It hadn't occurred to him before but now, under the threat of her immediate torture and death, he _knew_ he cared for her. It was more than the camaraderie he already knew existed between them. Ever since arriving, there had been two things plaguing his mind. The first, and most obvious, was his crocodile.

Captain Hook had arrived with the intent of doing serious damage to his foe and dying in the process. It was what he had planned for three centuries, but then she got involved. It was from her involvement that the second thought blossomed. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to see harm come to her. And so he had warred with himself, watching the crocodile and the princess with equal attention.

Should he seek out his revenge and risk her safety or drop it and move on? Eventually he had chosen the former after laying out a very intricate plan; he was so sure she wouldn't have the opportunity to interfere. He knew she was staking out the pawn shop but the spineless imp leaving for lunch shouldn't have garnered her attention. It did, somehow, so she found out. And then he'd been angry with her, for making him feel like Killian Jones again, like a person again.

It had driven him to Cora, and it drove Emma away. So when she had come to speak with him two days ago, he had watched amusedly as she tried getting on the invisible boat. He knew she would, though. She had her jaw set and that meant she was going to find him if it took her all week.

When she had finally landed on the boat, Killian knew he was in for it. He had half-expected her to try and pummel him right there, but she didn't. She had, however, caused the temper in him to rise and in an act of both fury and release he had kissed her. And for a moment she had kissed him back.

Another punch pulled Killian out of his reverie and he remembered the last words uttered to him.

"I'm warning you now. Touch her and I'll make you beg for mercy." The voice of Captain Hook, menacing and quiet, reared its head. His eyes blazing with fury, Hook looked at the two men. Grimes smiled, his breath foul on Hook's cheek.

"_She_ will be the one begging for mercy tonight." He thrashed violently under the ropes, trying to escape his binds. It was a futile effort though and he was kicked in the crotch by a chuckling Talice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Killian asked, cursing inwardly as the pain of their blows sunk in.

"Because you care about her, more than either of you realise. I wonder how Milah would feel about all this. Do you even _remember_ her?" Grimes asked indifferently, inspecting the lantern as if it were actually an interesting object.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Killian roared, his nerves crackling from all the pent up rage.

"Struck a nerve did we? I wonder how he'll feel when he's unable to save the blonde the same way he wasn't able to save Milah?" Grimes said to Talice, looking back at the fuming pirate with maniacal glee. He growled louder this time, his stare brandishing all the wrath of a volcano.

"We have to go now, an appointment with the sheriff. You understand don't you?" Talice said, smiling wildly and walking away from the light still held in Grimes' hand. His greasy counterpart smiled and looked down cruelly at Killian. Kneeling down once more, Grimes whispered in the man's ear, his voice raw with contempt.

"I'm going to make her scream. Think about that."

And without another word they left, disappearing into the darkness. As soon as they were off the boat, Killian manoeuvred himself. It was painful, considering the tightness of the ropes, but he eventually stood up with binds still in place. As he shuffled his arms and finally unrestrained them, Killian rapidly went to work to escape the remaining threads encasing his body.

The instant he was free, he snatched up his appendage and was sprinting away from his ship, away from the docks, to the place he knew she lived. And when he was ten metres away, he heard her muffled scream of agony. Wind rushed past him and he was soon bounding up the stairs. It took him moments to reach the last set to her apartment. That's when her door flung open and he saw her blonde hair whip forward and then back. Talice appeared and shut the door again, oblivious to Killian's presence. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he had kicked the door down off its hinges.

Without hesitation he had killed Grimes, watching as the cruel light diminished from his dark eyes. Talice had run immediately thereafter, a coward through and through. His attention had snapped back into focus and he turned around to where he heard laboured breathing, to where she was.

Killian had tried to ignore the pain it caused him to see her so physically broken. Bruises were already starting to blossom on her arms and face and there was blood spilling from a wound on her arm, her chest and most worryingly, her head. Stealing himself, he had pulled away the rag in her mouth and scooped her up, desperately running for the medical centre. And when she had been laid down on the hospital bed, and her eyes closed, he had begged God to let her live.

8888

Killian tore his gaze from the mast, walking below deck to his quarters. His recollection had reminded him of those first days in Storybrooke when he had watched her from the clock tower. Intent as to her habits he was soon amused to see she was keeping an eye on the crocodile's shop, obviously waiting for Hook's next move. Emma was dedicated to her job and when she had did eventually take a break it was always at Granny's.

She always sat in that booth next to the window. Every time she went to Granny's she would get a cappuccino and sip it lightly. Emma always appeared to be thinking, planning, stewing over some problem that Killian and the rest of the world had no idea about. A lot of men would find such a trait annoying but he found it charming, almost endearing.

In many ways, Emma reminded him of Milah. Except where Milah was childish and adventurous, Emma was independent and strong-willed. Emma had a determination and defiance that Killian had never seen the likes of. When she set her jaw, Killian could tell she was going to see something through, that she wasn't going to back down. That was just Emma and it inexplicably drew Killian to her.

_What are you thinking?_ His thoughts whipped back into focus abruptly. He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. He didn't really know what he had expected after they left his realm. After fighting and working together in the Enchanted Forest, Killian had definitely felt a sense of camaraderie with the blonde. They were a good team. Even on the boat he had felt drawn to her, unable to tear his gaze away while he sat at the helm – always watching her. The resilience in her eyes as she worked alongside the men, unwilling to be treated inferior. And two nights ago he had admitted to himself that there was more. He cared about her. And it scared the hell out of him.

**Was it everything you guys were hoping for? **


	19. Chapter 19: Revelation

**A/N This chapter answers a lot of your questions regarding how Emma was able to find Cora in the forest. It strings a lot of things together actually.**

**Chapter 19: Revelation**

"Emma, I really think you should stay with us. There's been no word on Talice since… well, your assault," Mary Margaret pleaded as she entered her daughter's apartment followed by her husband and Emma herself.

"It wouldn't bother us and Henry could stay with us too, we have enough room," David said reasonably, putting down the bags in his hands next to the couch. For the first time since the attack, the blonde woman looked around her apartment. Her parents had done a great job of cleaning the blood from the floor and her furniture was all back in place. The only difference was that one chair was missing from her dining set; the one that had broken when Talice knocked her over.

Emma sighed and walked over to sit on the couch.

"I'm fine, really. And don't worry about Henry, Regina and I have agreed that he'll stay with her until Talice is found. They made it clear when they were beating me that Henry's life was meaningless in the equation." Her voice was indifferent; she didn't want to reveal just how worried she was for her son, or just how much it was affecting her to be separated from him.

Mary Margaret sat down next to her, shuffling so that she faced her daughter.

"Honey, you can stay with us. Henry will be safe with us and so will you." David came around the couch to sit on the coffee table opposite the two women.

"If I change what I usually do then he wins. I can make the decision to go back to normal by myself, Henry's life is the only one that has to be protected, he's the only one I won't let go back to normal," Emma said, looking earnestly into her mother's eyes. They were so much like her own, it was so strange sometimes that they never picked up on the resemblance before the curse broke.

"He doesn't win if you make sure you're safe. As a parent I can understand you making sure Henry is okay, I really can. But you're forgetting that we're your parents and we want to make sure this doesn't happen again." David's fatherly instincts kicked in and Emma looked at him.

"David, there's a big difference between me protecting Henry and you trying to get me to live with you guys. Henry is eleven, I am twenty-eight and I'm getting a new security system put in."

The blonde stood up, moving to the kitchen to make herself a coffee, a decent coffee. Hospital beverages were crap, especially their coffee. David and Mary Margaret shared a worried glance before following her.

"I don't want to frighten you Emma but he's still out there and until we find him you aren't safe."

"It doesn't frighten me though, he doesn't scare me. I can handle him; this time the playing field will be even." The saviour's voice was a monotone but David picked up on the icy edge when she mentioned an even playing field.

"You can't just pretend like nothing happened," he said as Emma poured three cups of coffee and handed two of them to her parents.

"Yes I can, and I intend to." Her voice was starting to sound stoic, and she could feel her nerves tickling with a little bit of indignation. She had been a _bounty hunter_ for crying out loud, she had hunted down criminals who jumped bail. That wasn't the kind of job where you could get away without a few bumps and bruises. Hell, she'd been beaten up before, in an alley after trying to chase down a guy whose parents had used their house for his bail.

Luckily for her, a kindly couple had happened upon the situation and chased the guy and his friend's off. They had also taken her to the hospital where she sat, alone, for the night. No on visited her then and she had no next of kin to contact.

"Emma, please –"

"No. I'm staying here. I love you guys and I'm really, really grateful that you care so much but I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself." Emma cut her mother's plea off and sat down at the table, cup of coffee in hand. She sipped it gingerly and the desperate appeals for her to move out of the apartment ceased.

They stayed for an hour before leaving, David was taking the shift at the station since Emma was still recovering and Mary Margaret had work. The isolation wasn't as comfortable as it used to be and she twitched whenever she heard something. It took only an hour for her to ring the only man she knew who could fool-proof her protection system.

Of course she would still be getting the new security system installed but something extra was needed, something that would give Emma piece of mind.

Two sharp taps on the door alerted her to his presence.

"Gold, come in," The blonde said, slightly nervous. The wiry man before her was expressionless as he entered her apartment, his cane making a loud noise whenever it hit the wooden floorboards.

"Miss Swan, I should wonder why you called me," he said, taking a seat at her dining table and looking back to her in curiosity. Emma walked smoothly to the chair opposite his at the dining table and took it. Sitting down she clasped her hands in front of her and began.

"I wanted to know what I can do about… protecting myself and Henry," she said quietly, almost ashamedly. Gold's lips quirked up slightly at the notion of the saviour asking him for help.

"I'm guessing you mean options that involve magic?" he asked, watching her expression intently. Emma nodded and met his inquisitive stare. His smile broadened and he looked around the room.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" he said abruptly, watching with glee as her face took on a look of incredulity. She shook her head.

"I can't, I don't know how to… um, I don't have magic." Gold shook his head conspiratorially, he knew something Emma didn't and he was relishing in having one-upped her. He knew she was powerful before she did and now he possessed knowledge about her capabilities that she didn't.

"Your dear parents told me about what happened with Cora, my apologies for not interfering," he said, "and thank you for defeating her. Your presence in the situation proved to benefit me."

Emma realised what he meant and her temper flared up a little at the mention of that day. She hadn't thought about it much before but that whole entire time, Gold should have been doing something. If anyone in this town should have known about Cora being here it was him. He essentially owned the place and yet he couldn't figure out that one measly sorceress was here? It was hard to believe.

"Wait, yeah! Where the hell were you when all that went down?" Emma asked angrily. Gold smiled.

"I didn't know she was here," he replied simply and she scoffed.

"How could that be possible, if anyone drops a pin around here you know about it?"

"You're right, I should definitely have known of her arrival. That much magic radiating from one person is usually _very_ obvious to me. But, like you pointed out, I was nowhere to be seen during the entire charade. And the reason for my inaction is that I had no idea that anything was going down."

"What?"

"When Cora arrived, she used a great deal of magic to shroud her powers from me and specifically me. I'm the only person in this town who can sense that much of a deviation in the power radiating from Storybrooke." Emma shook her head, still confused.

"Additionally, when Regina thought I had taken Henry, she used another mass of power to disguise her magical mark as mine so that even with someone as powerful was Regina up-close, she couldn't be distinguished. Cora was utilising a _phenomenal_ amount of power to keep herself unrecognisable to Regina and invisible to me." It still wasn't making sense and the blonde's eyebrows furrowed in befuddlement. Remembering the original topic, Emma spoke up.

"What does this have to do with me protecting myself?" Gold ignored her question and continued.

"Now believe me, I was very much surprised and slightly offended that she could veil herself from me. But I believe she was hiding herself specifically from me because, other than Regina who was distraught over her son's disappearance, I am the only one who possesses magic _and_ is powerful enough to sense and stop her… or so she thought."

Emma's eyes widened at what he was insinuating.

"Yes, dearie. You have magic." Gold smiled brightly at her and she looked around the room. How could Emma possibly have magic? She didn't even _know_ about this other world until Henry came in. She'd lived her whole life in reality where magic was for fairy-tales and they were just stories. For Gold to now reveal that she possessed that intangible force, it was a revelation in itself.

"I've always had my suspicions but it was confirmed when your mother told me that you were unexplainably drawn to where Regina was confronting Cora. The witch never even really figured your abilities into the equation, expecting instead that the _captain_ would keep you busy." Gold's eyes flashed at the mention of Killian and Emma desperately tried to keep him talking.

"I still don't get it, what do you mean?" she asked, drawing attention away from the thoughts currently circling Gold's mind.

"After you escaped the immense levels of magic being used drew you to that spot, which ultimately means that you can sense magic and therefore possess it."

Emma remembered the pull to that spot and how she thought it was adrenaline coursing through her as she neared the spot. Looking back, it was far too much of a heavy feeling for adrenaline. It had felt like her veins were crackling more so than speedily running. It had been the magic urging her forward. The realisation dawned on her.

"Cora couldn't take my heart." Emma said abruptly and even Gold looked a little shocked.

"Your parents didn't mention that," he replied, looking over the saviour with refreshed curiosity.

"She tried twice but when she pulled… it didn't, um, come out," she said numbly, vaguely recalling the way Cora had yelled in fury at her inability to draw out the saviour's heart. She shook her head, erasing the thought from her mind. Gold's face lit up with his signature smile – the one that screamed trouble despite its pleasantness.

"It doesn't surprise me, you _are_ the product of true love, dearie. That is something you and I are yet to fully understand," he said, "nevertheless you have magic. So I believe you can set up your own security blanket."

Emma shook her head again, "I don't know how, I need…" her words drifted away, this man never gave out help without a price. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I'll help you free of charge," he said, surprising her infinitely.

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious to see what you can achieve," Gold said vaguely, the wheels in his head spinning with ideas that Emma was sure she wouldn't like. This man was always manipulating people and her gut screamed at her not to trust him – in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Killian's.

Despite it, she knew she wouldn't be able to move on without it. Her sanity depended on this.

"Okay," she said, nodding in agreement. The regret was instant as Gold's smiled widened again. He appeared very pleased with this development. Unwilling to ponder the subject, Emma straightened up, all-business.

"How do I do it?"

"Well that depends what kind of security you're looking for?" he asked, standing up and walking to the middle of the room. She followed him, biting her lip nervously.

"I just want to make sure Talice can't come here." Emma needn't worry about Regina's house, Henry was safe there. She was sure that the witch would have set up some intricate system ever since magic returned.

"_Just _Talice? Okay. I want you to close your eyes and think about the people you want to protect. Think very specifically and let that feeling of protection fill you." His words were calm; the usual high-pitched accent almost disappeared.

Emma closed her eyes and let the images flit through her head; Henry laughing wildly, Mary Margaret and David embracing lovingly, Ruby with her welcoming smile and fierce loyalty, Granny who was always warm and reasonable, Archie who so selflessly put others before himself, Leroy and the others who protected her family with ferocity unmatched in this town, even Regina who loved Henry enough to save Emma's life. Most surprisingly, Emma thought of Killian and his trademark smirk and the way he'd put her life first in so many situations. She wanted to protect him too.

Without knowing it, she felt some door open inside her and the rush through her veins was reminiscent of that day she had gotten off Killian's boat.

"Now, think of Talice and _why_ you want to protect this place," Gold said, his voice sounded like he was smiling. The name snapped Emma's quiet reverie about her loved ones, abruptly changing her mood. The thrum in her veins became more prominent as she remembered him hitting her on the ship, beating her in her home, his sadistic smile when Grimes mentioned Henry. _Henry_.

Her pulse quickened and she felt like she was glowing. The mixed emotions filling her until she was sure she might burst. It made her feel… powerful.

"Using that emotion, draw from it and imagine a boundary being drawn around the perimeter of this house. Be _specific_."

In her head, she imagined a line of gold tracing the walls of her apartment on both levels. She imagined it like a stencil, looming up and over the roof and down to encompass the entire flat. The burning in her waded as she pictured the stencil and the emotions of before died down as she completed it in her head.

"You can open your eyes now." Gold said, his voice was further away now.

Emma opened her eyes and gasped. Every line she had drawn in her head, the outline of her apartment, was glowing gold. It faded and was eventually gone but she could still picture it clear as day. She turned to the wiry man and stifled a smile, doing her best to remain indifferent toward him.

"It is done. He cannot come within the lines you drew," Gold said, shuffling forward to her.

"Will it always take that much prep?" she asked, if that whole meditation thing was permanent then Emma wasn't sure she'd be bothered to use magic frequently. The man laughed and shook his head.

"No dearie, this was your first time doing something significant. I needed you to draw on something that automatically fuels magic," he said, and she coked her head in misunderstanding, "emotion."

Emma remembered Cora's sudden burst of energy when Hook had stabbed her in the back and she had been unable to take the saviour's heart. All that rage would have been like a buffet of magic for her to feed from. The same way Henry's despair and Regina's consequential anger made her powerful enough to kill her own mother.

It made sense.

"Eventually, you'll be able to draw from yourself without dragging up emotions. It'll be as natural as breathing," he said and smiled again in that way that made Emma wary. She nodded and walked Gold to the door.

Before he left, the man turned to Emma, still leaning on his cane heavily.

"Miss Swan, I would be interested in helping you develop this skill. If you like?" his tone was open but the saviour wouldn't make the mistake of calling him friendly. He far too resembled a snake, even if he had just helped her.

"No thanks, I've seen what magic does to people." She opened the door and Gold stopped again to face her, expression less jovial than before.

"Also, don't mistake _this_," he said, motioning to the apartment, "for anything it's not. While I won't penalize you for bringing him here since you essentially saved my life, I will still be seeking out the pirate. I haven't forgotten what he did to Belle." Emma's eyes burned into his and she wondered what in God's name Belle saw in him.

"You don't have to worry about Hook; he'll be leaving you alone." Without another word, Gold left.

8888

From a vantage point on a building across the road, Killian watched in annoyance as the crocodile left her apartment. Why he was there was a mystery to Killian but he didn't like the idea of the monster being anywhere near his swan.

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20: Hazardous

**A/N Welcome one and all, I've decided to address the subject of Bae in honour of this week's upcoming episode. Also I felt like it was the right move for the plot – I think all my lovely CS shippers will **_**love**_** this chapter. Simply because of the CS **_**content**_**. **

**Chapter 20: Hazardous**

It was a week before David allowed Emma to go back to work. He had literally refused to let her in the office when she had turned up one day, explaining that she could come back in as soon as the doctor said so. And now Doctor Whale had finally said that she could go back. Apparently her healing process was sped by the magic that resided within her (as a result of her being the product of true love or the fact that she possessed magic, she couldn't determine).

Killian had been unseen by Emma since the visit to the hospital, although she always felt like he was watching. It should have felt creepy, the burning in the back of her head that indicated his gaze, but it felt oddly reassuring. She would never divulge her thoughts but in honesty she missed the banter they shared.

Henry was still staying with Regina, there was no way the saviour would compromise the safety of her son with Talice still out there. While she possessed magic, Emma didn't know how to utilise it properly and she was hesitant to contact Gold. The man was not only still aggravated towards Killian but he was the person who had hand-crafter Regina and her bitch of a mother. The saviour's open-ended favour to him wasn't a good motivator either – she hated owing him.

It was why, when the Dark One and part-time pawnbroker came to visit her, she felt wary.

"Good Morning Miss Swan," he said, limping into the office with his cane in hand. She'd always wondered why he needed it – if he was all powerful shouldn't he be able to fix a dodgy leg?

Emma narrowed her eyes; of all the days to come to the station he chose her first day back. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"What do you want, Gold?" she asked curtly. The slim man cocked his head, lips upturning slightly at her display of indifference.

"I'm cashing in my favour." The words caught her off guard and she sat up straighter. The world slowed slightly as she waited for his demand, fingers crossed it didn't involve crime.

"And?" she asked expectantly.

"You're going to help me find someone." Gold announced and Emma sagged slightly in relief, followed by curiosity.

"Who could you possibly want to find that you don't already know?"

Gold smiled slightly, almost ruefully, "My son."

Her eyebrows knitted together as she reeled at the idea of this powerful figure bearing a son. The shock was quickly replaced by confusion as she remembered the boundary curse, "Is he here in Storybrooke because I'm pretty sure you can't leave?" The wiry man shook his head and procured a small vial of liquid from his pocket, brandishing it in front of the blonde proudly.

"This will allow me to cross the town line; we leave for New York today."

Emma stood up, staring at Gold incredulously.

"I can't just get up and go – I don't have a problem going with you but can I at least get some things in order first?" she said, trying to reason with the eager man before her. His previous elation deflated, revealing a slightly unhinged and all-too-desperate individual.

"Keep in mind dearie, every second I'm here is a second closer to me killing Hook. He may not have done irreparable damage to my Belle but he did try and I've dispatched men for much less." His words were heavy with pent up despise for the pirate. If she was being objective, Emma couldn't blame Gold for wanting to hurt Killian. But she wasn't being objective; this was Killian – the man who had saved her life numerous times. The least she could do was try to save his.

"Fine. When are we leaving?" she asked, void of emotion. It's not like Henry was going to be any safer with her here than without her – she only saw him in the mornings when they caught up for breakfast. And besides, with an adoptive mother like Regina and grandparents like Mary Margaret and David, his safety was about as impenetrable as a vault.

"In two and a half hours – go get packed and I'll meet you back here at eleven." Emma nodded in understanding and picked up her mobile phone, she was going to have to call David and let him know. She was also going to have to let Mary Margaret know; dread filled her at the thought of her mother's inevitable pedantic reaction.

"I'll see you then," Emma said as she gathered her things. Gold left swiftly and she took the solitude as an opportunity to call her father. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Emma, how's it going? Was it too soon for you to start back?" he asked, parental worry saturating his voice. She could hear her mother in the background asking what was going on and how she was and whether she needed to come home early. Mary Margaret _needed_ to see someone about her recent anxiety problems.

With a tad of irritation Emma replied, "No, I'm fine. I'm calling because I need you to come to the station. You and Mary Margaret, actually – there's something I need to discuss with you both."

"Okay," he replied, confused as to why he would need to come down if she was apparently fine, "we'll be there in ten." He hung up the phone and Emma put her own mobile device in her pocket. She could only imagine their reactions when she told them what was happening – and with such short notice too. But then, she could also understand Gold's need to find his child. The blonde could relate with him, however twisted he was. If Henry was ever far away she'd drop everything to go to him, it made her more sympathetic and unwittingly more receptive to Gold's plight.

8888

Killian watched the crocodile leave her office and sighed angrily. The bloody woman was having more contact with that monster than with him, and that was more than insulting. Collapsing his telescope, the pirate left the roof of the building across from the sheriff's station and walked down to the street level. He was at the door to the precinct in two minutes flat.

As he entered, he could see her sitting on her desk rifling through papers. She looked up expectantly and her face fell.

"Don't look so disappointed love, you might make a man feel unwanted," Killian smirked, waltzing up to stand in front of Emma. She gave him a wry look before returning her gaze to the papers she was trying to organise. It appeared to be busy work, she was fidgeting.

"What do you want, Hook?" she asked unamused.

"I want to know why you're spending so much time with that bloody crocodile." The words came out a whole lot harsher than he intended and the effect on her was immediate. She stiffened and dropped the papers, looking up at Killian through her lashes incredulously.

"I don't think that's any of your business, besides what are you doing stalking me?" Emma said defensively, shifting her weight to sit on her desk and look up at the pirate. He smiled at her and replied casually.

"Stalking is such a harsh word, think of it as keeping an eye out for the scum that is sure to reappear eventually. Talice never was too good at keeping his actions subtle." His voice dropped a decibel at the mention of Emma's attacker and she had to steady herself mentally. Whenever anyone mentioned the bastard she would unwillingly see flashbacks of that night. Even the saviour wasn't immune to post-traumatic stress – as much as she liked to deny it.

"Either way, it's none of your business." The blonde turned to continue her busy work but was stopped by Killian when he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again.

"Emma, that man is evil personified. You need to be careful," he said, staring intensely into the eyes of the woman before him. She stared back unwaveringly into the sky blue that consumed her.

"I can take care of myself, Hook," she replied, unmoving from her spot just an inch from him.

"Yes, as we can all see from what happened when two individuals were able to breach your apartment without your knowledge." Again his words were delivered with a harshness he hadn't meant. Her refusal to see things his way was going to make him insane; she wasn't safe in the presence of that snake of a man.

8888

Emma stopped slightly at his comment, taken aback by the intensity and bluntness with which he'd described her experience. Instead of breaking under the reminder of her weakness that night, she became angry and diverted to her strength; her magic.

"Things are different than before!" Emma said starkly, feeling the power crackle in veins and burn in her fingertips. Killian stepped back slightly to study the saviour, confused because he didn't understand the underlying meaning of her words – although he was sure there was one.

"What?" he asked, and without thinking she pointed her hand at the papers on her desk. Why she hadn't thought to do it before escaped her but with ease the piles suddenly straightened out and the desk was cleaned. It had been with perfect clarity that Emma had conducted the power in her fingertips, a strange yet oddly satisfying feeling settling over her.

"Magic… that's why Cora wouldn't take your heart isn't it?" Killian asked, still staring at the desk in shock. Her blonde hair bounced slightly as she nodded, watching his reaction closely. His eyes moved back to her face and he stepped forward again – their vicinity increasing.

"You can't let Rumplestiltskin know about this-"

"He already does, he's the one who told me about it," Emma cut him off, trying to understand why he was suddenly so vehement on that point. First he was upset that she couldn't protect herself and now that she could he was upset about something else, it was starting to irritate her.

Killian groaned, "Then that's all the more reason or you to stay away from him. He'll try to do to you what he did to Regina and her mother."

Her temper rose at the thought that he could even begin to compare her to _them._ And besides, she had refused his offer of help already under the same pretence – not that it mattered what he thought.

"It's not up to you what I do, Hook. And it might interest you that I'm going to be spending the next couple of days alone with him starting in a couple of hours," she said, purposefully pushing that button. The pirate's eyebrows lowered and his eyes intensified – if that was even possible. He was definitely angry about this.

"Bloody hell Emma, why in God's name would you do something that stupid?" Killian asked, almost growling the words.

"It's not stupid and it has nothing to do with you so piss off!" she said, voice rising as he berated her. He was sounding more and more like an over-zealous boyfriend. His eyes softened slightly when he looked into hers and saw something. He knew she was lying.

"It does have something to do with me, you're a terrible liar, love," he said, still heated but slightly less abrupt. Emma cursed herself, she hated how easily he could read her like it was written across her forehead. She'd have to learn how to block him, the way she'd learned to block everyone else over twenty-eight years.

"No it doesn't!" she denied, faltering just enough for him to jump in.

"What did he do?" he asked, inching closer to the blonde in front of him. She dropped his gaze, looking anywhere but his eyes. She couldn't reveal that Gold had threatened him; he had done it in a way that was subtle but definite. Killian waited for her to answer and when she did it was a yelled admission, she despised his ability to look right through her – It made her feel so vulnerable, something that didn't sit well with the saviour.

"He said every second he was here was a second closer to killing you!"

The man before her stopped, visibly shocked that this is what he had to do with it. This was why she was going with him, his life depended on her taking him away long enough to reason with him. Emma looked back up at him, still angry that he'd made her admit something she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with. She cared about him.

Without another word, Killian's lips descended down upon hers with all the anger and desperation he felt. Anger that she was putting herself in danger for his welfare and desperation to hold her to him; he knew she would push him away at any moment.

Emma moved her hands to his chest to do exactly what he predicted but didn't. Surprising them both, she grasped the lapels of his leather biker jacket and pulled him closer to her. He smirked against her lips but continued the embrace, bringing his hand and hook to rest on her hips. Their mouths moved in synchronisation, each manoeuvring based on the others' needs. His tongue ghosted her bottom lip and she acquiesced his silent request. The kiss deepened and Killian turned them around so he could push Emma against the wall. Tangling his good hand in her hair, they battled for dominance over the kiss.

When they came up for air, he moved to her jawline, placing gentle pecks along her jowl and up to her ear. With his lips so close she heard him breathe one word, "Emma."

The word was uttered with a reverence that made her shudder in delight. She pulled him back to her, kissing him fervently as she tugged lightly at his dark hair. Even Emma was surprised that she hadn't hit him as soon as he brought his lips to hers. But for once, she was doing what she _wanted. _Not what she should do or what she knew others would want her to do.

So much of her life had been dictated by her head, by what was needed for the greater good. For one goddamn minute she would have this, she would have what she wanted; even if it was impossible. Perhaps this whole situation was a result of the forbidden fruit complex. Either way, this moment was impenetrable. This moment was theirs.

His tongue explored her mouth, eliciting feelings and passions and desires that had lain dormant since first meeting him. In exchange she pulled on the hair that was fisted in her hands, drawing a hungry growl from the pirate. The kiss seemed to envelope her being and the world crumbled slightly around her.

It was a blissful moment as she fell into the kiss, a blissful moment that ended with one word yelled angrily from behind them.

"_Emma_!"

They stopped abruptly and she looked over Killian's broad shoulder to where her parents were standing in the doorway to the station.

**Damn the awkward parental interruption. Reviews are demands for another steamy kiss in the future.**


	21. Chapter 21: Journey

**A/N I'm incredibly happy to read that you all enjoyed that last chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter. By the way I've been a bit late with this chapter because I am finishing off the last chapter for my Captain Swan Valentine's Day themed ficlet 'Be My Valentine.' It's also why I haven't updated my tumblr. Please don't hate me.**

**Chapter 21: Journey**

"Emma!" her father's voice bellowed from the doorway to the office.

Emma pulled away from Killian, looking in horror at her parents whose expression mirrored hers. The pirate cursed quietly, watching the blonde as she jumped away from his grip and started walking towards her parents.

"What is going on?" Mary Margaret said accusingly, giving the mind behind her daughter the death glare. She watched him as he walked up to stand beside the saviour, smiling satisfactorily.

Before Emma could even come up with a suitable excuse, David strode forward and punched the man beside her in the face. He stumbled backwards at the impact and she rounded on her father. Daddy Charming was definitely _not_ happy about catching his daughter kissing a pirate captain.

"David!" Emma yelled angrily and stepped between her father and the cursing pirate. The smirk was definitely wiped off his face and he was looking indignantly at the prince. Mary Margaret was still standing where she had, shocked at her husband's show of violence – if not slightly proud too.

David stepped back towards his wife and eyed the pirate before dropping his gaze to Emma.

"If I ever see you with my daughter again, I'll use your hook against you!" he said threateningly. How was it that her parents, who were the renowned Snow White and Prince Charming, had a knack for vivid threatens – or maybe it was just Killian's effect on them?

The man bristled behind Emma and she turned to face him, putting one hand on his chest.

"I have to talk to my parents. Leave," she said authoritatively, keeping her eyes on him. He looked like he was about to protest but shut his mouth, brushing past the blonde and her parents and leaving the room. The second he left, the condemning looks turned full-force on the young woman.

"What are you _thinking_?" Mary Margaret asked, striding forward to stand in front of her daughter. David followed his wife, walking up so that he was beside her. _This must be what it feels like to get a scolding from your parents_, Emma thought bitterly. They were treating her like she was fifteen and unable to make decisions. When she didn't reply, the pixie-haired woman sighed and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I'm not a teenager! Okay? I also didn't call you down here so you could give me those condescending glares!" Emma said angrily, turning around and standing behind her desk. She needed to put some space between them before her temper was really ticked off.

"What? You called us down here so we could see you swapping saliva with Hook?" Mary Margaret asked, equally disdained. She definitely inherited her temper from her mother.

"No! Do you want to know or should I just leave and contact you when I get back?" Emma said, picking up her keys as if to threaten her departure. David placed his arm comfortingly on his wife's and she looked up at him. They exchanged one of those parental looks that said 'we'll deal with this later' before dropping their stares back to Emma.

"Thank you," she said exaggeratedly and let the keys drop back onto her desk with a sharp clang. Mary Margaret flinched and her daughter softened her tone, she didn't like fighting with her parents – as unreasonable as they currently were.

"Gold came by earlier and, long story short, he's cashing in the favour I owe him and we're going on a road trip to find his son."

David was the first to respond, "Wait, when?"

"In about two hours, probably less," she replied and her parents did an obvious double take.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, he wants to get going straight away and I can't really demand otherwise – I owe him an open-ended favour," Emma explained, leaning on her desk for support.

"What about Henry?" Mary Margaret asked, still reeling from the news of her daughter's imminent departure.

"He's with Regina so it'll be fine – can you guys catch up with him in the mornings, we have breakfast at Granny's together in the mornings."

"Are you going to tell him?" David asked. Emma looked guiltily down at her fingers; he was in class at the moment and she didn't really want to have to disappoint him by telling him she was leaving for god-knows-how-long. Come to think of it, she didn't really have any idea how long finding Gold's son would take; only that she was to accompany him.

"I don't think I can, he's in class at the moment and Gold's got me on a tight schedule… would you guys mind letting him know? Mary Margaret can you tell him after school?" she asked sheepishly.

Mary Margaret nodded and smiled reassuringly at her daughter, all previous hints of haughtiness vanished. Emma nodded and picked up her keys, looking at the clock she started walking towards the door. Her parents walked in step with her as they moved out of the precinct.

"I didn't even know Rumplestiltskin had a son," David said, still stunned at the revelation that the Dark One possessed an heir. Mary Margaret agreed and their daughter shook her head.

"I didn't know either until this afternoon. I'm guessing he'll explain it all to me on the way to finding the kid, or at least I hope he does," the blonde answered as the three of them exited the building. There was a light rain outside so they stopped undercover to say goodbye.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye until I get back," she said, facing her parents. They embraced her swiftly, and the warmth of love crept up on Emma – she still wasn't used to it. Pulling away, she smiled tightly at her parents before running to jump in her car. Waving from within the car, Emma reversed out of her parking spot and drove towards her apartment building.

8888

It was exactly eleven o'clock when Gold arrived at the station. She was waiting outside, bag in hand, when he pulled up in his 1980's Cadillac. Trying to avoid the rain that was pouring down in icy sheets, she sprinted to the car, running around and jumping into the passenger side – chucking her bag in the backseat in the process.

Gold looked at her with a face of indifference before he pulled away from the station and began driving towards the border – a strange browning rag draped around his neck.

8888

"She what?" Henry yelled, looking up into his grandmother's eyes with disbelief.

They were standing on the steps that led to the school's main building and some people picking their children up turned to stare at the two. Mary Margaret's face contorted in sympathy for the young boy.

"She had to go this morning – you remember how she owes Rumplestiltskin a favour?" she said, explaining the situation to Henry. He nodded in understanding but still looked pretty upset.

"Why didn't she wait? I could have gone with her." The boy wasn't even upset that she couldn't tell him herself, he figured that heroes had to do what was necessary and didn't question his birthmother's reasoning once. He also knew that she wasn't abandoning him – anyone who went to as much trouble as she did to get back wasn't going to be hasty to leave anytime soon, especially with what had happened of late.

The adults seemed to think Henry didn't know what was going on with the two men that had beaten his mom up but he knew. They weren't as quiet as they thought they were when they discussed the man named Talice. It was partly why he had agreed to stay with Regina – while he had protested, he realised Emma was probably better off dealing with that man without worrying about her son.

Mary Margaret smiled at the boy, pride showing in the way she cocked her head, "Henry, Emma wants to keep you safe and for her that means keeping you with Regina."

Despite their differences in the past, Mary Margaret knew Regina to be a fiercely protective mother which, in these circumstances, worked quite well. After some further comfort and promise of a hot chocolate every morning at Granny's, Henry settled down. Just as he and his grandmother were about to walk home, the young boy caught sight of someone he'd been wishing to talk to since that night he'd caught him at the hospital.

"Killian!" Henry yelled, running up to the pirate who was walking in their direction. Mary Margaret's eyes widened as the dark-haired man looked up at the sound of his name. As he saw the boy, the mask of indifference changed into one of amiable fondness.

"Henry," he answered as the young boy came to a halt in front of him. Killian could see Mary Margaret speed walking to catch up, too dignified to chase Emma's son.

"I haven't seen you since the hospital, how's the ship?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Aye, she's good," Killian replied, remembering the boy's immediate interest in sailing at the mention of it. When they had met at the hospital it had been quite the interaction, Henry had called Killian on a bluff that he was here for reasons other than seeing Emma. In a bold move, the boy had called him by his given name – something he'd apparently read in his book of fairy-tales. He'd also been candid about his thoughts towards the pirate, something that he'd definitely inherited from his mother. Killian was slightly impressed by him, especially since the captain usually had no tolerance for children.

Henry smiled sheepishly at the pirate; he was trying to form the words to ask a question but finding it hard. Killian raised an eyebrow at the child, "What is it lad? Spit it out."

"I was wondering if you could teach me to sail."

Mary Margaret's presence was suddenly upon them and Killian's answer caught in his mouth. The young woman looked between them, alternating between a scathing glower and a light scold. She did _not_ like the idea of Henry being fond of this man.

"Henry, how do you know Hook?" she asked lightly, trying not to sound overbearing. It didn't surpass the perceptive young lad that his grandmother was indignant towards the pirate.

"Calm down Mary Margaret, it's just Killian. He's not going to slice and dice me," the young boy said in a tone that could only be described as sass. The pixie-haired woman was silent for a second, trying to decide how best to go about the situation. Killian took his cue to interject.

"I have places to be, lad. But we'll talk soon, savvy?" he said and Henry's face dropped in disappointment. He nodded before managing a tight smile, and then the dark-haired man was walking off again down the road.

Henry turned to his grandmother, evidently annoyed, "Why do you hate him so much? He saved Emma." Mary Margaret faltered in her response. If she was completely honest, she had seen just about as much bad come out of Hook as she had good. There wasn't any actual reason to be completely disdained with him, especially since she was trusting her grandson with a woman who had tried to murder her more than once.

"I'm just wary, Henry. That's all," was her chosen response and the two continued walking down the road. They had just reached Regina's when Mary Margaret pinpointed why she felt so unwilling to give Hook a chance; he was interested in her little girl and she knew, if not the complete story, that her daughter had been burned before. As a pirate, it was expected that as soon as he got what he wanted out of Emma he would leave. That was why Mary Margaret was being cautious. It was because she didn't want Emma to hurt again, not the way she already had.

8888

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked, getting comfortable in the luxurious leather seat of the 1980's Cadillac. It was a nice car. Gold kept his eyes on the road, it was still raining but it was less of a downpour than it had been in Storybrooke. They had passed the boundary long ago and had been on the road for at least an hour.

"The closest airports, then we are catching a flight to New York," he answered curtly before making a left turn. The blonde beside him nodded, that wasn't the kind of answer she was hoping for.

"I mean, what's the plan for this? Do you know where he is exactly or do we have to search all of Manhattan?" Emma asked, trying to control the need to snort sarcastically. His eyes flitted to the saviour beside him and silence coated the car for a good five seconds.

"I recently came into possession of an object which will allow me to track him down. I know he is in New York because an enchanted globe pinpointed which continent he was in. When we get to New York, you will accompany me as I use the other object to isolate his location. After such time you can return home to your family and that bandit you have so foolishly elected to care for."

Her response to his plan stuck in her throat as she processed his last few words.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I care about Hook?" she asked, feigning ignorance. Gold wasn't buying her denial and smiled cheerily, but then again his cheery smiled coincided with his maniacal smile so it wasn't comforting.

"What is it that made you agree to come at such short notice? I'm sure it wasn't the lure of my presence, dearie." His words were laced with mockery, as they so often were, and it forced Emma to recall his threat that afternoon. She looked out the window, unable to tolerate the sight of the man beside her. He aggravated her more than Killian and that was saying something.

"I'm the sheriff, it's my job to make sure you don't kill anyone," Emma replied, deciding it was the best explanation for her haste to leave. He chuckled darkly; not in the warm way Killian did that sounded like vocal honey, but in a way that made small insects scuttle down her back. This man was utterly repulsive to her.

"I think we both know it was more than just your duty that made you practically run from Storybrooke with me," Gold said, "and please don't insult my intelligence by denying it. You are talking to the man who was personally involved with the union of Prince Charming and Snow White." He smiled at her and she turned away again.

This man knew too much for his own good, "What made you threaten him? How did you even know I'd take it as a threat and not a testament to you not wanting to ruin what you have with Belle?" The title of his weakness made Gold stutter in his response. That brunette was the only reason that the pirate was still breathing.

"I see the little exchanges, even if you don't. He looks at you a certain way, and as much as you'd love to deny it, you look at him a certain way too. Whether it's simple care born out of camaraderie or something else entirely, I'm not sure. However, I do know that there is something which makes him one of your weaknesses."

"Why didn't you threaten Henry then?" Emma asked abruptly, if he'd wanted to expose a weakness by using someone she cared about, all he had to do was mention her young son. Gold smiled knowingly, like he understood the protective instincts felt for children. He probably did, Emma realised unwillingly.

"If I had threatened Henry, you wouldn't have come. You would have become furious and that would have lended a greater chance to my getting blasted by some form of magic." His explanation, as irritating as it was, made sense. Thinking about it, if he'd threatened the young boy she probably would have told the Dark One to piss off and find someone else. Nothing trollops a good deal like threatening someone's child.

Emma nodded and decided she was done talking. There was nothing she wanted less than to think of the twisted relationship that existed between her and Killian – especially after what had happened only hours earlier.

**Just a warning but for the next three chapters, the lovely Killian and Emma will be apart (because the plot must develop) but don't be afraid! They're still in each other's thoughts. I just need them apart so I can develop this part of the plot. Please keep reviewing and following and favouriting! **


	22. Chapter 22: Manhattan

**A/N So I'm not at **_**all**_** surprised by the Nealfire reveal – although I do like the way they did the whole reunion thing (I thought it was very in-character). Also, am I the only one noticing how our Killi bb seems to have bad blood with books? Poor darling. Moving on part 1 of three of our lovers' time apart. Warning: I am **_**not**_** following the storyline of the show – as much as I love love love OUAT I hate that Gold is related to Henry. I reject it. Please don't burn me at the stake.**

**Chapter 22: Manhattan**

The flight was long and gruelling but soon enough, Emma and Gold were standing outside of the LaGuardia Airport New York, bags in hand. The man beside her looked bewildered as he stared at the skyscrapers rising high into the clouds. This was clearly not what he expected from the modern world. Hiding his bewilderment, Gold watched the saviour's movements and tried to imitate them – if anyone knew about this strange world it was her.

Emma smiled knowingly, this was definitely her element and it would make it easier for her to demand certain things - like what food they chose to eat and where they stayed. Gold had been heinously unprepared for the plane ride and airport, with several of his items being confiscated. The food on the plane had perplexed him further; aluminium foil covered containers and a tray for a table was foreign to the man who had grown up eating from a wooden tabletop.

The blonde whistled loudly as they reached the edge of the road where taxi's waited eagerly for customers. Her companion's head snapped up at the noise and he looked at her questioningly. Before he could demand the meaning of drawing such attention to them, a cab parked in front of them.

She smiled, motioning for him to put his bags in the boot as she dropped into the backseat with her own small bag. As the wiry man sat down in the back of the taxi, the saviour beside him spoke up.

"Manhattan Hotel on West 38th Street," Emma said confidently and the driver nodded. Gold looked at her before staring curiously out the window. It was a five minute drive and his eyes roamed the scenery outside; enormous metallic buildings, lit like fireflies in the night sky, people everywhere, rushing around every which way, cars congesting every road. It made Storybrooke look painstakingly humble.

As the cab pulled over, Emma handed the driver some cash and ushered Gold out of the backseat, opening the boot to collect their bags. She waited for the thin man to gather his items before they started moving towards the entry of the hotel. He followed her to a desk where a woman was stationed. It took them about twenty minutes to secure a room and another five to reach it; they were stationed on the fifth floor.

Emma chucked the bags on the bed and lay down, spread eagle, across it. Gold placed his own baggage lightly on the ground before moving to the window to take in the view. He shook his head and the saviour couldn't help but be amused at his astonishment.

"Never seen a big city?" she asked, mimicking the mocking tone he used on her frequently.

"I've never been outside of Storybrooke, so forgive me if I'm a little new to all of this," he said, irate that the blonde was treating him like a child. The man had done things she couldn't dream of and here she was treating him with disdain.

"So how are we going to find your son?"

Gold turned to look at Emma before moving over to one of his bags. Out of one of the pockets he produced a small satchel. He dug his bony fingers in and pulled out a necklace with a blue diamond on it. It was glowing ever so slightly and she felt like she'd seen something similar before.

"You may recognise this because your mother possesses one," Gold said, watching Emma's face contort in confusion, "I enchanted your father's ring when he was lost so that he could find your mother. It glows brighter when they are near each other, yes?"

She nodded, watching the blue diamond swing on the chain strung across his fingertips.

"Yes, well I enchanted this to do the same for me. When I am closer to Bae it will glow brighter, hence assisting me in my search." He ended the description of their plan abruptly and she sat up, staring at him as he sat on his bed.

"So we're just going to go around New York until it gets brighter?" she asked incredulously, if that was the case they could be here for a _very_ long time.

"Well actually I figured you might possess the skill set to find him. You were a bail-bondsperson, were you not?" he replied, raising a brow at the blonde girl across from him. She smirked slightly, recalling the days of catching runners, using her appearance to trick men into thinking she was harmless. It was actually kind of entertaining.

Thinking about this situation _and_ the fact that Bae was unlikely to have used his real name _and_ the fact that it was not known whether he had committed a crime; Emma was short on ideas. Until one occurred to her.

"When did he arrive here? How old was he?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter. Gold answered immediately, the number memorised.

"He was fourteen."

Emma nodded; a fourteen year-old would have likely been found by child services and put into the system. If that was the case, she could hack into the archives of adoption centres within New York and isolate which he had been taken in by based on his appearance, age and how they found him. Gold saw the idea spawning in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, eager to know what she was planning to find his son.

"I know how we can get some idea of where he is."

8888

Killian was standing at the mast when he spotted the young boy walking up the docks. He was alone and clutching the arms of his backpack nervously. Without hesitation, he picked up a wad of the birdfeed and tossed it near the Jolly Roger, illuminating the path onto the ship.

Smiling amusedly, Killian watched as the boy stepped onto the ship and looked around in awe. He was utterly impressed and his eyes quickly landed on the pirate at the helm. Even though Killian was no longer dressed in his traditional garb - having opted for this realm's clothing before Emma's attack - he still looked like a pirate.

"Hello lad," he called, swiftly moving down the stairs to stand before the young boy.

"Hey Killian," Henry replied, tearing his gaze away from the ship to look Killian in the eye.

"What exactly are you doing here?" the pirate asked politely, cocking his head slightly to the side in wonder. There was _no_ way Mary Margaret had allowed him to come down here, let alone Regina.

"I wanted the answer to my question from yesterday," he said, "about you teaching me to sail."

"Aye lad, I would love to but I don't believe your family thinks it wise. Are you even allowed to be here at this current moment?" Killian asked and the boy looked down at his fingers sheepishly. Yep, this boy was going to get him in a lot of trouble with the Charming family.

"Regina and Mary Margaret think I'm spending the afternoon with Grace, Jefferson's daughter," Henry admitted, smiling mischievously as he looked up at the pirate again, who smiled in return. This kid was not only Emma's but he was a spitting image of Killian as a child; candid, adventurous, roguish and desperate to sail.

The captain chuckled at the thought and made a decision.

"Okay, Henry. I'll teach you to sail, on a smaller vessel, but your grandparents and Regina can't know about it – they'll skin me alive." The young boy never even hesitated, rapidly nodding his head in agreement. Emma was going to kill him when she came back and found out, and there was no doubt she would find out.

8888

"What are you doing, dearie?" Gold asked, hovering over Emma's shoulder like a hawk. She sighed, it was incredibly hard to concentrate when you had someone scrutinising your every move.

Turning her head to look at the man beside her, she said in an irritated tone, "I can't work with you right there, can you just go sit down and relax. Maybe order room service? I don't know, just give me some space."

Gold's expression became befuddled at the mention of 'room service.' Clearly he'd never been in a decent hotel – Granny's Bed and Breakfast wasn't exactly five-star. Ignoring his antics, she focused on what she was currently doing.

Back in the day, Emma had picked up a thing or two about hacking and was eager to see if she could still work her magic. She typed rapidly, evading the security network that the city had protecting the records of child services. _Probably so they don't get caught messing up_, she thought bitterly, remembering her own awful experience. Growing up in foster care, most of the time the adults just wanted the pay-check and treated you as much. It was one of the many reasons that Emma was who she was, guarded and independent.

_Bingo!_ She thought as she finally broke into the system, bringing up a text box so that she could type in the requirements for her search.

"He was twelve, right?" the blonde asked, typing it in as Gold nodded, "How long ago did you send him here?"

"Thirty-one years ago."

"Okay, what else? What was he wearing? What did he look like?"

The wiry man behind her fell silent and when she turned she saw the remorseful man who had let his child get away. How he had done so, she didn't quite know, it was just that he had the same expression her parents always got when something came up about her troubled past. Emma waited, fingers poised over the keyboard.

"He had dark brown, medium-long, hair, dark green eyes, olive complexion. When he was sent here he was wearing a khaki coloured rag shirt with a brown hemp cape." The words were pained and recited like he was talking about a person in front of him. Their separation had obviously not been a clean one.

Emma typed in Gold's words and entered the information into the search engine. Files spun across the screen, downloading information to process and refining it to what she needed. While she waited, the saviour turned in the chair to look at the deflated man on the bed.

"What happened to him? Why is he here?" she asked curiously, not sparing the Dark One with soft tones. He looked up at Emma and sighed.

"He wanted for both of us to come here but I didn't and he went through." The words were precise and pointed and the woman knew she wouldn't get any more out of him. A beeping behind her alerted her to the completion of the computer's search.

There were twenty three-results for what she had described (except the clothing which was deemed a null point in the search). Gold stood up and pulled a chair up next to Emma, staring at the twenty-three names before him. Any one of them could be his son, and the closeness which he felt to finding his son left him breathless.

"Okay, so each of these twenty-three was twelve when they were found and put in the system in 1982. And each of them match the description you gave me so we can probably look through their photos and you could pick him out," Emma explained, looking through the names in front of her. She didn't recognise any of them.

She clicked on the first name, bringing up his file accompanied by a picture. Gold shook his head. She closed that window and selected the second name. He shook his head again. It was at the thirteenth name that Gold paused, looking intently at the screen in front of him. Emma turned to look at him, recognition starting to show in his eyes.

"Is that Baelfire?" she asked, looking at the name of the boy: Bailey Smith. They probably heard the name Baelfire and thought it was a nickname. Bailey had been found wandering the paths in Central Park and was taken to the hospital straight after. When they were unable to contact or locate any relatives, he was placed into Children's Services where he lived with four foster family's over six years. While she had never met Gold's son, knowing he probably went through the same thing as her made her feel less alone.

"That's him. That's my boy," Gold finally stuttered out, his voice the softest Emma had ever heard it. He looked at the picture of the boy with unadulterated sorrow, reaching up to touch the screen before quickly pulling his hand back. He stood up and faced away from the saviour, controlling his emotions.

"Where was his last foster home?" Gold asked stoically.

"Well, it says he last lived in Queens but keep in mind it's been twenty-five years since he was out of the system," Emma replied, closing down the hacked files and turning to face his back. Gold started pacing tensely, she could see the wheels spinning rapidly in his head.

"Isn't there anything you can do to track him down?" he asked, and Emma nodded.

"Yep, but it might be difficult. It's also likely to turn up more results since his last name is generic, so we'll probably end up with tonnes. I'll narrow it down though." The keys clacked sporadically as she began typing, entering different codes and surpassing numerous security systems. It was another ten minutes before she turned up a list of twenty-two names in the New York area.

"Oh, um… let me just try and narrow this by appearance and age," she said, tapping the keyboard a couple more times. The names shrunk again to reveal three Bailey Smiths. One was in Hoboken, one was in the Upper East Side and one was in Soho.

"I've got three people who could be your son. We'll look for him tomorrow, it's too late to get any actual work done," Emma said, saving the three files and exiting the program before shutting down the computer. Gold looked up and nodded; he appeared drained and didn't move as the woman jumped under the covers. She had taken a shower when they first arrived and was already in her pyjamas.

Sleep was quick to consume Emma's thoughts where she dreamt of kisses like fire and eyes like ice.

**And Part 1 of their separation is over. Not too painful I hope? Don't worry, I have **_**big**_** things planned. **_**BIG!**_** Sorry for the delay my lovelies – next chapter should be up soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Son and the Father

**A/N And so we reach part two of the Killian/Emma hiatus. I believe that you guys will make it though! I'm loving your reviews so keep following and favouriting! Enjoy Chapter 23.**

**Chapter 23: The Son and the Father**

The next day, Emma and Gold set off for the three destinations. The desperate pawnbroker held the necklace tight in his hand, watching for any indication that its glow was more intense as they headed for the Upper East Side. She watched him intently; it was so strange seeing this man, who possessed more power than anyone she knew, helpless. The minutes passed slowly as the cab headed down 3rd Avenue and Gold's face dimmed in disappointment. The diamond stayed opaque and unchanged as they passed through the streets. The driver pulled over and Emma spoke up, giving him their next destination; Hoboken.

Gold looked out the window, every so often looking down at the jewel clutched tight in his hand. This was his only shot at finding his son, this was his last chance to make it right. Emma decided to peruse the view of the streets as well, remembering the last time she was here for three months. She had been chasing a dipshit that'd assaulted his girlfriend and made a runner after the bail was posted. It had been a pleasure to kick his cowardly ass and a smile tilted the corners of her lips remembering it.

The car drove onwards, across the bridge and into Hoboken. They passed Carlo's bakery where Emma had watched on television as they made dozens of pastries worth dying for. Gold looked down at his enchanted necklace, it was resolute. They drove in dizzying patterns at Emma's order but no road offered any change to the talisman. Defeated, Gold slumped into his seat and she told the driver to take them to Soho. He gave her a confused look but began driving away from Hoboken.

In an act of kindness that surprised Emma, she said to the man beside her, "Bailey Smith could still be in Hoboken." The words weren't delivered softly but they procured enough hope in the wiry man to make the blonde feel good about herself. The car whizzed back across the bridge and headed south to Soho.

Anticipation crept into her veins as she too kept an eye on the blue diamond. The car entered the main district of Soho and she instructed the driver to drive down every road in the area. He shook his head, likely feeling bad for the bill they would receive at the end of this.

They were halfway through their drive around the place when Gold's resolve snapped.

"Enough. Take us back to the hotel, he's not here." His last three words were directed at Emma and they were filled to the brim with defeat and self-loathing.

"No, we're not done. Keep driving," Emma said. She shook her head and the driver pulled over, waiting for them to make a decision. Gold stared angrily at the saviour, willing her to let them go home.

"Dearie, I won't blame you – you did your part and fulfilled your end of the deal. Now, let's just return to the hotel." Unable to answer, Gold nodded to the driver who pulled out and turned the car around. The day was a failure.

They were heading down Fifth Avenue when Emma saw it. The diamond flashed brightly for a second and then it dimmed. Gold didn't notice it, too consumed in his own depressing world.

"Stop the car!" She yelled, already opening the door on her side to get out. He looked at her like she'd just demanded they climb the towers on either side of them.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked, stepping out of the car as well, handing the cabbie wads of cash in the process. The taxi drove away, likely unwilling to drive them around anymore than he already had. She looked at the diamond, it was pulsing subtly and when the old man caught her line of sight he too stared.

"It flashed really bright for a second back there," Emma said, pointing back the way the car had come. There were hundreds of people on the street and they had to shove past people to move. Eyes trained on the necklace, Gold watched as the glowing became brighter and more prominent. They jogged down the road until they reached a T intersection. Emma snatched the jewel and held it in both directions, observing keenly as its glow ebbed slightly when she turned right. Left it was, then.

Running down East 8th Street, she could hear Gold jogging behind her – his footfalls more noticeable since this kind of effort was foreign to him. He was having a hard time keeping up with the blonde who, after years of chasing people and a week aboard a pirate ship, was well-suited to physical exertion.

As she reached another T intersection on Broadway, the glowing stopped increasing but it didn't decrease either. Apparently after you got to a certain proximity it just stopped working. Gold caught up to her, panting as he spoke.

"Why have we stopped?"

"It's stopped glowing brighter. This is as close as it will get us," Emma said, only taking a moment to catch her breath. Gold looked around in vain, there were too many people for him to discernibly identify his son and even so, he hadn't seen the boy in decades.

Doing the only thing he could, the Dark One cried out with all the volume he could muster.

"Bae! Baelfire!" he yelled, a couple of people turned their heads momentarily but continued walking across the street, "Baelfire!"

Emma surveyed the crowd around them, for any hint that someone recognised the name. So far, people were just looking at Gold like he was a lunatic – which in New York was apparently common place judging by the lack of attention it was garnering him.

"Bae!" Gold yelled again, the desperation in his voice making the word crack. And that's when she saw it, a dark mop of hair look up and recognition flash in dark green eyes. The features of the boy in the picture less rounded, more angular. It was him.

Eyes widening, Emma started walking towards him with Gold hot on her heels. They were nearly at the table when the man vanished as a crowd of people passed him.

"Where did he go?" Gold asked frantically, running forward to where the coffee on the table was still hot. He had seemingly evaporated into thin air. She searched the crowds around them, specifically scrutinising the group of people that had passed just as before his disappearance. The man she swore was Bae had gone, and she had no idea where he was.

8888

"Where could he have even gone?" Gold asked as Emma approached him. She ushered him to sit down, trying to calm the powerful man in front of her. He may have been wiry but he had magic that no one here needed to see. He stopped whipping his head around and buried it in his hands.

"He can't have gone far and at least we know he's around here," Emma replied, still searching in vain to find the man who had recognised the call of his name. There was no one, "Look, we can come back here tomorrow and ask around – okay?"

Gold looked up at her, still distraught, and nodded. Letting the cold façade slip back into place, he stood from the table and put the blue diamond in his pocket. Its glow had diminished slightly – meaning Bae was further away than before.

"We're going to start asking questions now." His tone held finality and she knew there was nothing she could do to argue with him. He was going to find his son before the day ended – whether that meant they stayed up until midnight or not. Sighing heavily, Emma requested she at least be allowed to order a coffee. Gold agreed but procured a small piece of paper in the process. Subtly tracing his fingers over it, an image of the man appeared on the page; a picture of adult Bae.

Emma hissed at him, "You can't do that here, what if someone sees you?"

"Then I silence them," he said coldly, unwavering as he tucked the image in his coat pocket. They entered the café which Bae had previously been sitting outside of. The blonde walked to the counter where she smiled brightly at the server, he was a red-head guy with leaf green eyes and he smiled back at Emma easily.

"Hey, can I please get a cappuccino?" she asked, leaning on the counter and looking up at the guy through her eyelashes. He blushed slightly and nodded, tapping the screen in front of him and looking back at her.

"Anything else?" he asked and Emma cocked her head and pursed her lips.

"Oh," she said, feigning sudden remembrance, "my cousin comes here all the time, I lost his number the other day and I was just wondering if you guys might have him as a regular or something? His name's Bailey Smith," she said smoothly, thinking idly of how Killian would be proud of her manipulation. Although for some reason she had a feeling he'd be pissed she was flirting with this guy.

The cashier's smile faltered but only slightly, "Well we don' have him on our system, and I know because I've offered heaps of times. He comes in every couple of days at three o'clock-ish, maybe you should come by again and try and find him?"

_Poor kid, _Emma thought (even though this guy looked about her age), _he's really trying here_. She smiled back and nodded as he handed her the cappuccino that had just been made. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder to wave politely at him. Gold was leaning on the doorframe, having just watched the exchange with the barest hint of amusement.

"He comes here nearly every day in the afternoon. We could try here tomorrow?" Emma suggested, taking a sip of the beverage. Gold shook his head.

"He saw us and judging by the way he disappeared he doesn't want to be found, hence he probably won't come back here." He was disappointed but determined; having your long-lost son run from you must be hard.

She nodded in agreement and bit her lip, trying to think of how else they could find him.

"Let's try heading east," Emma suddenly said, walking out of the café. She didn't know why but she definitely wanted to go east. Gold looked at her confusedly as he caught up, walking in step with her across the road and down the street.

"Why east?" he asked

"I don't know, I just feel like we should go east."

He nodded in understanding and stayed alongside Emma. Pulling the necklace from his pocket he checked the diamond which was glowing brighter again. They kept walking down the road until the diamond glowed its brightest and then suddenly started dimming again. Emma noticed this and they backtracked until they were standing in front of a worn-down apartment building.

"I think he might be in there," she said, looking at the small five-story structure. Wordlessly, the two of them entered the apartment building and the diamond glowed at its brightest. Gold put it in his pocket, it wouldn't narrow his location further than this. Together they started moving up the stairs and as they did they heard shouting from above. Two males were having an argument on the fourth floor.

Emma looked at Gold and his expression told her they were checking it out.

The two of them walked up the stairs until they were standing in front of an apartment door, from which two voices could definitely, be heard. Gold stepped forward and knocked on the wooden door, stepping back straight after and resting his clasped hands in front of him. He looked nervous.

The arguing stopped and footsteps could be heard from behind the door. There was the rustle of a chain-lock being undone and then the door flew open. The dark-haired man from the café stood before them, his eyes ghosted over Emma before landing squarely on Gold. His expression became a mixture of recognition, hurt, betrayal and then confusion.

"Bae?" Gold asked, his voice small and soft. The green-eyed man looked down before meeting the wiry man's gaze again.

"How are you here?" he asked curtly, trying to hide the sadness that was evident in his voice. Whatever had occurred between them, it was not of mutual interest that they reunite.

"It's a long story, son. But I… I'll explain everything. Can I come in? Please?" Gold pleaded, all evidence of his previous emotionless frontage gone. The man next to Emma now was broken and desperate for his son's love.

"I don't know. After all this time… how did you find me?" the man asked, still confused and still unwittingly showing how hurt he was. The blonde shifted her weight, she _really_ wanted to sit down. But she knew if she interrupted this then Gold would likely murder her and hang her head above his mantle.

"Please Bae, you have to understand. The second you went through I realised how cowardly I'd been. I did so much… I did so much to get here, gave up so much to come here and find you," he replied, earning a hopeful glance from the man. His green eyes moved back to Emma and he cocked his head at her.

"Who is _she_?"

Emma stepped back a bit, insulted that he was speaking as if she was a deaf mute.

"_She_ is Emma Swan and I helped him find you, thank you very much." Gold looked at her furiously but the words he was about to deliver were cut off when the second male voice they'd vaguely heard spoke up from behind Bae.

"Emma?"

Blood fell from her face, eyes widening in a mixture of fear and shock and anger as she took in the voice. That voice was from her past, that voice brought on memories she'd rather forget. He stepped from where he'd been hidden by Bae's figure and stared at Emma. Her mouth opened and no coherent thoughts were able to form in her head, let alone form in her mouth.

That voice belonged to Neal. And he was standing behind Baelfire – Gold's son.

**Just because I said Neal wasn't Bae, didn't mean I wouldn't bring him in. Mwahahahaha! **

**P.S. You're past halfway, one more chapter and then Killian and Emma are **_**reunited**_**! Or at least they are in my little fanfic fantasy.**


	24. Chapter 24: Reunion of All Ages

**A/N Would you guys hate me and never read this again if I told you that I wrote the chapter after this and this is Part 3 of 4 in the Captain Swan separation? Please don't kill me, it just came out that way. So this is where we meet Neal, Killian and Henry bond and the New York trip ends. **

**Chapter 24: Reunion of All Ages**

Emma stood stock still as she surveyed the situation. Gold was a mixture of confusion and annoyance; he clearly didn't like his reunion with his son being overshadowed by the saviour's reunion with some unknown individual who also happened to know his son. Bailey watched the blonde curiously, turning his head to flick his gaze between her and his friend. And Neal, he was relieved and surprised all at the same time.

He stepped forward towards the door and Emma turned to Gold.

"I'll wait outside."

She turned on her heel, walking quickly down the stairs to the ground floor. She could hear as Neal followed her, his footfalls echoing in the empty building. They were going down the first flight of stairs when she spun around abruptly, looking up at him.

Before she could speak, he cut her off, "Emma, please. Give me a second to explain." Neal walked down a couple of steps, opening his arms beseechingly.

"No. No you don't get that option, Neal." Her words were acidic as she watched the planes of his face. The features she had memorised so long ago – seemingly in another life. He moved down the stairs closer to her so there were only two steps between them.

"Just give me a minute, I can explain it all. I never wanted to leave you," Neal pleaded, looking desperately down at her. She shook her head, temper bubbling violently under the surface.

"What is there to explain, Neal? You let me take the fall for your crime, I went to jail for you!" Emma replied fervently, leaving out the detail of her having been pregnant with his child in jail. Henry did not need to know this asshat.

"I know! I know and I regret letting you go every day but I needed to let you go so you could fulfil your destiny!" The mention of destiny made the woman pause, _what the hell?_

"What shit are you trying to pull now?" she asked, looking angrily into the eyes she had once sworn were filled with love. Now though, she didn't trust her instincts around him. Not when she'd been so wrong before.

"I'm not pulling anything, Emma. This guy, August, told me –"

"August?" Emma asked, recognising the name of the guy she'd watched turn into an inanimate wooden object. Neal took the window of opportunity to continue speaking.

"Yes, you know him? Well he came to me that night I left you and told me about the curse and your destiny. I had to leave Emma, I had to or you would never have broken it," he explained rapidly, walking down another step closer to her. She noticed his movement and, shaking her head in denial, turned to continue walking down the stairs.

When she reached the ground floor she whipped around to face him, hot angry tears pooling in her eyes. She restrained them, letting the anger boil over in her.

"You _knew_ I was abandoned by my parents! You _knew_ I had a shitty childhood! You could have fought for me!" Emma yelled, irrespective of who would hear them. This was too much.

Neal looked at her imploringly, running down the stairs to stand in front of her. His eyes looked pained but nothing would distract her from the truth this time. This time she wouldn't fall for his lies.

"I couldn't let you go down the path we were on, it wouldn't have been right to keep you from your purpose, it was for the greater good," he said quietly, trying to reach out to the blonde woman in front of him. She swallowed her tears and jerked away from his touch as if it were fire.

"You could have come with me, you could have helped me with it," Emma replied, quiet but still resolute. She looked into his eyes until they dropped to the floor. He knew she was right; there was no excuse for what he did. All that crap about 'the greater good' would do nothing for his case right now. So he opted for another approach.

"I still love you, Emma. I always have…" he said, drifting his eyes back up to her stormy blue ones. She shook her head; those words once would have made her whole – but not now, not after everything she endured because of him. Not now, when her walls were so high and impenetrable that she had trouble letting her goddamn parents in. Not now, when she'd been so cynical that her son had nearly died because of it.

"There was a time when I would have believed that," Emma replied quietly, watching as the dread filled his eyes. They dropped to the hollow of her neck, a spark lightening the melancholy in his pupils.

"Why did you, um," he said, scratching the back of his head, "why did you keep the key chain I got you?" The words were uttered like a soft accusation and she touched the swan resting between her collarbones. Grasping the small pendant, Emma pulled the necklace roughly from her neck and held it out to him.

"To remind me why I can't trust anyone."

He took the chain from her hands, his fingers brushing her hand lightly. The feeling didn't send the electric shock through her the same way it used to. She dropped her hand and silence fell as he tucked the necklace in his pocket. The tension in the room became too much so she walked to the banister and leaned on it. Looking anywhere but him, she abruptly changed the subject.

"How do you know Bailey?" Her voice had changed to the monotonous one of a robot; emotionless and indifferent. That voice was one she'd mastered in her years as a bounty hunter, the one that conveyed purpose and indifference all at the same time. Neal took a minute but eventually faced her, expression neutral with a lot of effort.

"August introduced me to him years ago. We've been friends for a while now."

"How did August know Bailey?"

"He met him through the system, he was one of the boys that August ran away with when they left you alone," he replied, voice quieting at the mention of her abandonment. She winced, thinking about that; the second time she'd been given up and she was only three months old. Emma was a master of control though, and quickly resumed the unaffected façade.

"What were you arguing about, before?" she asked and Neal frowned.

"Are you seriously interrogating me right now?" he asked, slightly angry. What had he expected when she eventually saw him again? Because he had always intended to reunite with her. A cold hard person was not what he had anticipated; anger definitely, grief definitely, betrayal certainly. But this guarded woman with a stoic tone was foreign to him. This wasn't the Emma he knew – she had changed.

"I'm trying to figure some stuff out, Neal. The least you could do after everything that happened is tell me what you were arguing about? We've been looking for that guy all day," she replied.

Neal sighed, running his hand through his dark shaggy hair, "He came to tell me he needed to stay at my place for a couple of days and I told him I was leaving and that he couldn't stay. So we argued, he was trying to avoid someone or something – I'm guessing it was you."

Emma nodded but was stuck on something he said, "Why were you leaving?"

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, "I was coming to Storybrooke to see you. When August convinced me to leave you, he told me he'd let me know when the curse was broken."

She looked to the side, avoiding his gaze. This was too much.

"Why were you looking for Bailey?" Neal asked, curious and slightly jealous. Emma heard the envy seep into his tone and raised a brow.

"That man up there is the reason the curse was made. His father, the guy I'm with, is the most powerful son of a bitch in this realm and I came with him to help him find his son. We found him earlier but lost him and then we came here and… well here we are," she said, gesturing to the landing they were standing on, "Has he ever talked about his father?"

"No… well he's mentioned it. I know it wasn't a clean separation – apparently his father abandoned him, broke a deal or something. Bailey hasn't seen him since he was fourteen."

"Any idea why he'd be so desperate to avoid his dad?"

"You tell me. Before you found out your parents were cursed did you want to meet the people who gave you up?" Neal replied abruptly. The father of her child talking about Fairy-tale Land and curses could have made Emma laugh if she wasn't still so confused about everything.

Footsteps behind them made her stand straighter and turn around. Gold was walking down the stairs, followed hesitantly by the man named Bailey. Calling him Bae would be too weird.

"Miss Swan, we're ready to leave," he announced, happy and sad at the same time. Bailey had obviously agreed to come to Storybrooke but he was still wary of his father; and justifiably so. Emma nodded and turned back to Neal.

Speaking to Gold, she said "Let's go."

Neal watched her walk towards the door, followed by Bailey and Gold. They had all just reached the sidewalk when he came bustling out of the front door, "Wait!"

Emma was the first to turn around and narrow her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you. I'm coming with you because we need to talk about _this_," he indicated to the both of them meaningfully, "and this time I'm fighting for you." His words were laced with pride and determination – and she was having none of it. The blonde shook her head at his misplaced confidence. Just because he'd finally grown a pair, didn't mean she was willing to accept him.

"No you aren't."

"Yes he is," Bailey interrupted, looking between Emma and Neal, "he's the only person I really trust. He's coming with us."

"No. He's not," the saviour said forcefully, turning on Gold and his son. The wiry man gave Emma a wry look before waving his hand at Neal.

"Come along then," he said, he turned to Emma and spoke softer, "if this is what it takes to make my son come with us then you will _deal_ with it, dearie." Her blood boiled and she jumped into the cab that Bailey had hailed. Sliding over so she was pressed against the door, the blonde kept her eyes trained outside as the three men entered the vehicle as well. Neal sat in the front and peaked back at his ex every-so-often.

He didn't bring any bags, the decision had been a split second but he figured he could borrow or purchase clothes when they arrived in Maine. The cab trip back to the hotel was silent again, interrupted occasionally by the sound of the cabbie yelling at other drivers.

It was night-time when they reached the hotel. Gold was swift in packing up his items, his son assisting him intermittently with some of the heavy-lifting. Emma packed in silence, rejecting Neal's assistance. She could feel his gaze on her and it kicked at her temper even more. This was too much.

They were back downstairs within twenty minutes, hailing a cab and on the way to the airport.

8888

"Always keep an eye on your heel and make sure you regularly trim the sails," Killian said, using the nautical terms he had taught Henry. They had spent nearly all afternoon on a small boat that the pirate had conveniently 'commandeered.'

The young lad was a natural, assisting the captain to work the vessel with ease. Pride emanated from him as he watched the boy move around, adjusting ropes, surveying his work.

"Your grandparents would hate me telling you this but I think you'd make a better pirate than prince, lad," he said, grinning at the boy. He returned the smile and walked up to Killian, sea legs already developed.

"Yeah, gramps would probably have a heart-attack if I told him you were taking me sailing. Thanks, by the way. Ever since that guy beat up my Mum they've been hovering over me – I can't do anything," Henry said, slightly bitter as he mentioned the over-protective tendencies of his family. He knew they cared about him but he was still a young prepubescent boy on the cusp of adolescence; that granted him the right to feel hard done by.

The reminder of Talice's presence made Killian growl unintentionally and the boy looked up at him, surprised but not afraid.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching the pirate's expression intently.

"I just hope they find the bottom feeder that hurt your mother, soon."

Henry smiled lightly, "You really care about her, don't you?" The question caught Killian off guard; he had admitted as much to himself a short time ago before Emma left with Gold. It was still a confusing feeling that he didn't feel like discussing but this was her boy and he was bloody perceptive. He wouldn't be surprised if the young boy could also discern lies from the truth.

"Yes, but your mother is a very complex person, Henry."

"I know, she has a hard time letting people in. But I think she cares about you too," he said candidly, moving away to check on the ropes and sail again. The lad was a good sailor.

"You wouldn't happen to know why she is the way she is, would you?" Killian asked curiously, if there was anyone who would know why Emma had so many barriers it was her son. But he shook his head disappointedly.

"Nah, she doesn't really talk about it. I mean, I know Graham's death hit her pretty hard and my Dad died too so…" he said, letting his thoughts be verbalised.

"What happened to them?" the pirate asked, trying to piece together the strands of Emma's past that Henry was providing. He could understand being hurt by someone's death but her issues went far deeper than that. The trust issue she possessed was ingrained in her to such a level that even her parents were distant. Someone had _chosen_ to leave her.

"Well… my Dad died on the job, he was a fire-fighter. And Graham… when my other Mom was still evil she crushed his heart. I'm pretty sure Emma was with him when it happened."

Killian stopped at the revelation, eyes widening slightly. She had watched someone she cared about die in her arms in the exact way he had. He remembered holding Milah as the last breath of life departed her body, desperately wishing there was something he could do; anything. The thought that Emma had shared that same fate of watching a loved one die, it made his heart freeze in his throat. Sharing that experience made them similar in a morbid way he wished that they weren't.

But something still confused him; that night on the boundary she had basically admitted that someone had left her of their own volition. So how was it that the two people who had died in her life were both accidents? Why should she feel betrayed if there was nothing they could do about it? It didn't make sense, but he didn't probe the boy. Henry didn't know anything else.

**Next chapter they're all back in Storybrooke! I love you all for reading this and you have no idea how wonderful it is to see the reviews and to know that you guys **_**actually**_** like my writing. It's crazy and incredibly fulfilling. Get keen for Chapter 25: His Mother's Features – and I pinkie swear that after that chapter they will be conversing and interacting. I just need to get some stuff out of the way and when I did the preliminary stuff it was 3,000 words and I couldn't have a 4,000 word chapter so our lovebirds' reunion is postponed to Chapter 26: Calm Before the Storm.**


	25. Chapter 25: His Mother's Features

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise you'll **_**LOVE**_** the next three after this. Enjoy! P.S. This is the last chapter that has no Captain Swan interaction. Next chapter has lotsa feels!**

**Chapter 25: His Mother's Features**

The sun was just rising in Storybrooke when the 1980's Cadillac pulled up outside Gold's Pawn Shop. The plane trip back from New York had felt longer, the awkwardness palpable in the air. Neal had thankfully chosen to sit next to Bailey with Gold unwillingly allowing his son the space he wanted, sitting next to the saviour instead. The time had passed silently, and sleep had evaded Emma as thoughts swarmed her mind, overtaking any possibility of rest.

The rain that had marked their departure was gone, replaced by impossibly blue skies. The second the car stopped moving, Emma jumped out and went to the boot to retrieve her bags. She didn't want to be around these people anymore – she wanted to go home and hide under her covers for a good slice of the day. More importantly though, she needed to find Henry – with Neal here there was a much larger chance of them running into each other and she'd rather her son hear the truth from her than his deadbeat dad.

Gold released the lever allowing the boot to open and she snatched up her bags. Slamming down the lid, Emma walked from the car briskly towards the station where her own yellow bug was parked. Neal, unfortunately, didn't have any bags and, after assuring his friend they would see each other later, was sprinting after the blonde.

"Emma! Wait up!" he yelled as he closed in on her. She had just put her bag in the back and opened the driver's side door when he reached her.

"Neal, I don't know why you're here. I really don't care to find out the whole story," she said lividly, keeping her eyes trained on him.

He bit his lip, "So you're not even going to give me time with my son?"

Emma reeled, "What? How do you even know about him?" She hadn't mentioned Henry to him since their reunion. Neal looked back sheepishly at Gold and Bailey entering the pawnbroker's shop.

"Gold told Bailey you had a son and he told me on the plane," he explained.

"What makes you think he's yours? I might have moved on and had a family by now," Emma said defensively. This bastard was so conceited; he thought she'd been so distraught by their break-up that she'd never love again. While he was correct because she hadn't had a relationship since him, it still pissed her off. For some reason, Killian's face popped into her head and she recalled the feelings he was stirring within her. Disregarding the thought, she pulled herself back to the present.

"Really Emma? He's eleven years old and you're going to tell me that it's just a coincidence that we were together twelve years ago? I know you didn't cheat on me either, so don't lie."

He was right; using simple subtraction it would have been easy to deduce Henry was his son. There was no other way she could have become pregnant in an all-female prison – she would sooner have beat one of the guards to death than sleep with them.

"It doesn't matter because he doesn't know you exist. I told him his father died a hero," Emma replied, sitting down in the driver's seat. Neal wedged himself in the door so she couldn't shut it, looking down at her with dismay.

"Emma, I know you're still angry with me but I deserve to meet my son. I didn't even know he existed until a couple of hours ago." His eyes delved into hers, begging her to see his point of view. Objectively, he deserved a chance, after all Emma was the one who originally gave the boy up and her not allowing him to see Henry was kind of hypocritical. On the other hand, she didn't want Henry to become attached only to have Neal disappear. The mixed feelings made her pause.

She pushed his body out of the way and slammed the door, talking to him through the opened window, "I'll think about it. Until then, stay away from Henry and stay away from me."

His silhouette became smaller and smaller as she drove away towards her apartment.

8888

As she reached her apartment, a long sigh escaped her lips; home, sweet home.

Emma dropped her bags, immediately heading to her shower and enjoying the warmth it provided. She let the water wash away the worries of the last two days, relishing in the emptiness. Her thoughts mellowed and the steam fogged up the glass and the mirror.

Running her fingers through her blonde hair, she took a deep steadying breath. Emma needed to categorise her thoughts and organise them by importance. The first thing that came to mind was Talice and the need to find him and the subsequent need to protect her family.

She didn't know how to locate him and she also didn't know where to look. Without that knowledge she would simply have to keep Henry with Regina until such time as he appeared and she could end him. As for her parents, they were safe-ish. Emma trusted her father to protect the both of them but she felt like more was needed. Perhaps tomorrow she would visit and apply the same protection spell she had put on her own residence.

The saviour's thoughts moved on to Neal and Henry. How could she tell her only son that she'd lied about his father and that the real one was here? She knew Neal well enough to know that he was going to find Henry eventually and tell him himself if Emma didn't, even if he didn't stick around afterward.

She would have to tell Henry. The realisation of what that would mean dawned on her, she would have to notify Regina and her parents would have to know about it as well. This would require a lot of talking, she should probably start tomorrow. It pained her to think about reciting the events with Neal to her parents – because she knew she would have to.

For some reason her thoughts drifted on to the pirate captain. Her lips tingled and a shiver ran down her spine as she recalled their kiss before she left. It was an insatiable exchange that had ended too abruptly. But now, with Neal and Gold and Talice and everything she wasn't sure she could deal with him at the moment. Her feelings were so vague to her, only fleeting moments of clarity provided insight into the twisted relationship she tendered with Killian.

Emma definitely cared about him; that was undoubtedly established when she dropped everything to go with Gold to New York. She also knew they had an understanding of each other, even if it was warped by the events they had both survived.

He could read her so easily, clearer than her parents or her son or Neal ever had. He could discern her lies from the truth, pick out what she was feeling and when. He had saved her physically more than once. And in turn she could see through him, through the charming bravado to the heartbroken man who'd lost his true love to violent ends. She could get through to him when nothing else could. And it scared her.

8888

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Emma asked, staring at her parents across the little dining table. Desperation had seeped into her voice. She had just finished explaining the real story of Henry's father, how she'd lied to the young boy and how the deadbeat reality had arrived in Storybrooke hell-bent on seeing his son.

Mary Margaret reached over the table and gave her daughter's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Whatever you do, we'll support you. To be honest I think you just need to sit him down and explain the situation to him. He's a smart boy and while he'll be upset… I think he'll understand."

David nodded in agreement, "It'll be hard because obviously he's going to be angry that you lied but as Snow said, he's a good kid and won't hold it over you forever. Just make sure you tell him before Neal does." Her father's voice dropped a decibel at the mention of Neal. Even though she'd told them his version, her parent's still looked murderous when she recited how he'd left her to the wolves.

"I just don't know what I'm going to say. He still sees me as this flawless creature, _the saviour_. I'm just scared how he'll look at me when he realises I'm human and not this great perfect hero he's always seen me as." Emma's words were small, this was the most vulnerable she'd ever been around her parents. It heartened them to know she was letting them in, even if it was only for a short time.

The silence in the room became too much for the blonde and she stood up, softly pulling her hand out of Mary Margaret's grasp.

"I need to go; I have some things to sort out. David can you take the rest of the shift at the station?" Emma asked, moving towards the door. Her parents were still seated at the table and her father nodded. With one last tight smile aimed at the both of them, she left the little house.

She'd been there since lunch time and it was about two o'clock. The first half of the day had been designated to sleeping after the long exhausting trip with Gold and Bailey and Neal. She'd gone straight from the shower to her bed and immediately been taken under by fatigue.

Walking out of her parents' little Victorian house, Emma felt satisfied with her accomplishments. Before she'd knocked on the door when she'd first arrived at their home, Emma had set up the protection spell the way Gold had taught her. Now though, she felt no desire to go home.

So she started walking to Granny's.

8888

Killian was walking towards Emma's apartment when he saw the middle-aged man leaving the pawn shop. The pirate had heard of her return from a kind folk at the local tavern. While it didn't serve the ale he had desired, it had served an alcoholic beverage of suitable standard. As he rounded the corner and saw the man, he stopped in shook. The man's face showed confusion and Killian forced himself to do a double take when he observed the man's features. He had dark brown hair, curled slightly so that it framed his face elegantly. His eyes were a dark green, almost brown, and soft, his cheekbones angular. They were Milah's features, the features he'd memorised so perfectly when she died.

The man looked up and saw Killian staring. Unsure recognition bared in his eyes and he looked closer at him. The man walked towards him and stopped a metre away.

"I know you…" he said curiously, staring at the pirates face.

"Who are you?" Killian asked, trying to discern how this man could be related to Milah and _what_ he was doing in the crocodile's shop. Any relative of Milah's who knew what that monster did would not be leaving without blood on their hands.

"My name's Bailey Smith," the man answered, hesitating slightly before saying his name. The desperation to know who this man was overtook his common sense and before he could stop himself, Killian asked.

"Are you by any chance related to a woman named Milah?"

Bailey's curiosity peeked and he stared at Killian.

"She was my mother."

His thoughts stopped spinning as realisation dawned on him with all the impact of a mammoth wave.

"So Rumplestiltskin is your father?" The revelation made no sense and yet the pirate believed him; this man looked about the same age as the crocodile, how could he be his son? Bailey saw the confusion on Killian's face and laughed half-heartedly.

"It's a long story."

Looking at this man, the pirate felt a connection to his lost love and he wasn't too keen on losing it just yet. Smiling fondly, he replied, "I have a lot of time."

"Who are you?" Bailey asked, the wheels in his head spinning rapidly as he tried to place the handsome face before him.

"Killian Jones, I… I knew your mother," he answered, looking sadly into the eyes that his love had passed on to her son. In that moment he missed her more than anything, she should have been alive to see this boy grow up. Bailey shook his head but his expression lightened.

"I heard there's a nice place down the road called Granny's, I'll explain it there." Killian nodded in agreement and the pair proceeded to walk down the main street towards Granny's diner. They entered and immediately took a seat at the bar. The dark-haired waitress came over to them and, upon spotting Killian, her face dropped.

"What do you want, Hook?" Ruby asked dejectedly, ignoring the stranger.

"I came to get a drink with this fellow, two pints of rum thanks," he replied charmingly, putting on his most endearing expression. She rolled her eyes and walked away to get their drinks.

"So how is it that you are the same age, if not older, than the man you claim is your paternal father?" Killian asked, leaning his elbow on the bar.

"Well, my father told me all about the curse so I'm betting you know all about Fairy-tale Land?" Bailey asked, raising a brow in mock suspicion.

"What! You mean I've been living with people who are out of books? What is this trickery?" Killian replied sarcastically, drawing a laugh out of the man opposite him.

"I take that as a yes. Well, you see he did this all to come here to find me. You know how he's the dark one?" Bailey asked matter-of-factly and the pirate nodded, keeping his expression neutral at the mention of his mortal enemy, "Well, when he first became like that I wanted to… reverse it? Yeah, sort of reverse him to his old self because I didn't like where he was going. Anyway, so a fairy gave me this bean that opened a portal that would lead me to a land where there was no magic and he wouldn't be the dark one there."

Killian nodded at the appropriate intervals as he continued talking, "My father made me a deal and he said that if I was able to find a way to reverse his powers he would do it. So when I told him and I opened the portal he had second thoughts… I went through and he didn't."

_He was always a bloody coward, even when his own kid needed him_, Killian thought bitterly but didn't let the despise show on his face.

"So I've been living in New York my whole life and then yesterday when I'm at this café I hear my name, my _real _name and I see this blonde girl walking towards me. I mean, she was hot but I couldn't just… I don't know but I ran and I went to a friend's place. Apparently, my father used some kind of talisman to find me and he just turned up at my friends' apartment with the blonde girl… Emma, I think her name was." The pirate's eyes shot up at the mention of his swan, he didn't particularly like how this man had described her like she was an object. If he only knew her he would understand why 'hot' was definitely _not_ an accurate description of her.

"My buddy knew her from somewhere and they went downstairs to talk… or rather she ran down there and he followed her. But I heard them yelling so… I'd say she's an ex or something, I don't know." At the mention of his 'buddy', Killian's gaze darkened for a fleeting moment.

"But when they left my father convinced me to come here and… well, I guess you understand how the curse worked, right? Frozen for twenty-eight years and all that?" Bailey watched as the man opposite him nodded, "Well while you were all frozen, I was growing up in the real world. And that's why I'm the same age as my father."

"It makes sense," Killian replied, trying to sound interested. Bailey looked curiously at him for a moment before blurting out the question that was buzzing around his mind.

"What was my mother like?" he asked.

Ruby arrived with the drinks and the pirate took a long swig, using it as a distraction to gather his thoughts.

"She loved you… a hell of a lot, mate." It was a lame and overused gesture but it was all he could think of. How could he describe the young-hearted free spirit that had stolen his heart and then crushed it all the same? How could he do that without revealing his real connection to her?

"I wish I'd known her," Bailey said, taking a swig reminiscent of his drinking partner's earlier action, "I wish I could hunt down the people who took her from me…"

Killian's ears perked up and he took the cup away from his lips to ask, "What do you mean?"

"My father told me she was killed by pirates that had docked in our town, I wish I could have just a moment of their time," he replied menacingly and the pirate next to him almost choked on his rum. That bloody invalid had lied to his only son, and in a way that placed Killian as the main suspect should Bailey ever discern his fairy-tale identity.

"More like a bloody crocodile," he muttered angrily, bring the amber liquid back up to his lips. Bailey stopped the movement with his hands, pushing the glass back down on the counter as he stared at his drinking partner.

"What did you say?" he asked, sensing that there was something he was missing.

"Nothing… I just," he scrutinised the man who held Milah's features and knew that even if he was a bastard pirate he wasn't going to drop this on Milah's son, "maybe you should ask your father if that's the truth."

He may not have been morally able to force himself to tell Bailey but he would be damned if the crocodile slithered his way out of this one. He deserved to know the truth about what happened to his mother.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" Bailey asked angrily, pushing down the glass again as Killian tried to take a sip. This was getting quite irritating now.

"Listen, it isn't my place to tell you anything. Just make sure you got the full story…" He said vaguely, standing up and pulling a note of cash out of his pocket, "Thanks Ruby," he called at the dark-haired girl before exiting the restaurant, leaving a very confused Bailey Smith.

**YOU MADE IT! What did you guys think of Killian bonding with Bailey? Do you like Bailey? I've nearly finished the next chapter but I've got them all planned out! P.S. Do you guys have any questions you want answered? Keep an eye out for Chapter 26: Calm Before the Storm where our babies see each other again!**


	26. Chapter 26: Calm Before the Storm

**A/N Killian and Emma interaction time, yay! P.S. I'm pretty sure the great twitter incident of 2013 will go down in history. Never laughed so hard! As for your questions:**

**Captain: Yes Bailey sort of knew his mother – he was quite young when she left and I would hazard a guess that he doesn't remember all too much. He was also mainly asking Killian what she was like from an adult's perspective because when we're kids we don't process the multiple facets of an individual's personality. Thanks for asking though!**

**Since no one else asked questions I'll take that as I'm explaining the story in enough depth that you guys know what's going on. Feel free at any time to ask questions to clear up stuff. **

**Enjoy chapter 26, things get pretty hectic after this! (I was listening to 'For The First Time' by The Script as I wrote this. Mainly at the end where I hope you guys get Captain Swan feels.)**

**Chapter 26: Calm Before the Storm**

He had just gotten onto the side-walk when he bumped into someone. He grabbed the mystery woman's arms – it was definitely a woman – and steadied her politely. Looking down, Killian immediately recognised the blonde curls and embraced her tightly against him.

"Hey Beautiful," he said suavely, smirking as she tried to push herself away. Emma pried his arms off her and stepped back a little, trying to hide the faint smile by narrowing her eyes, "I see you're back. I think I just met the reason you left in the first place."

Her eyebrows joined, "You met Bailey?" Killian nodded satisfactorily, "You didn't say anything that would maybe cause Gold to want to kill you, because he's still pissed about what you did to Belle."

His delight at seeing her diminished at the reminder of that failed revenge attempt. Apparently her good humour diminished too because her expression morphed into one of dread and irritation, but Killian could see the hurt behind it as well and he stepped forward.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked worriedly, grasping her shoulders and looking down at her eyes. She was looking past him and, after jerking away from his touch, crossed her arms defensively across her chest. Killian turned to watch a guy with brown unruly hair advance on them.

"What do you want Neal?" Emma asked, ignoring the pirate next to her completely. He looked between the two as the man named Neal stopped a metre from her.

"To be honest, I want _you_ but I know you've always been stubborn so at the moment all I really want is to see my son!" Neal said, frustrated. Killian remembered back to Henry's recount of a dead fire-fighter; this guy was not dead and he didn't have the build to be a fire-fighter, he was shorter than the pirate but still taller than Emma.

"I'm still deciding, Neal. I told you to stay away from me until I decide," she replied angrily, hissing the words. Neal shook his head.

"Since when did you get to make the decisions for _our_ son?" he asked indignantly.

"Since I gave birth to him and you didn't know about him until twenty-four hours ago!" Emma replied, just as ardent.

"As I hear it, you didn't hear about him until _he_ found _you_! So don't get all high and mighty on me, you were the one who abandoned him in the first place!" he replied and the saviour seemed to shake with a combination of hurt and fury.

"After you abandoned me to take the fall for your crime, you asswhole! I don't care how much shit August told you about _the greater good_, you could have tried harder but you didn't. How do I know you won't just leave Henry once he's attached to you?"

"Because he's not _you_!" Neal spat. The words hung in the air, stinging Emma as she realised what he'd said.

The man realised the impact of his statement and opened his mouth to backpedal. She shook her head and was about to speak when the pirate beside her interrupted, his voice low and threateningly like a snake.

"Listen, _Neal_," he said, emphasising the man's name, "the lady has requested you sod off. Now, I'm a gentleman so I'm going to give you the opportunity to turn around and leave before I lodge this lovely appendage I possess into your knee cap. Savvy?"

Neal looked at the hook attached to Killian's wrist as he studied it. The sun was glinting off the metal in a way that obviously made it look more dangerous than it probably was – it hadn't been sharpened in weeks. The pirate made an effort to stare daggers at the man opposite him, further prompting him to his next actions.

"This isn't done, Emma." He looked at her one final time before heading back the way he came, angrily muttering about how stupid guy liner was. Emma turned and looked up into Killian's icy blue eyes, which had returned to the warmth they usually contained.

"Why did you do that? I can handle myself!" she said angrily. The pirate cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Her demeanour suggested she was insulted by his defending her which in turn made him angry. He was only trying to help.

"I was under the impression you wanted him to leave and I didn't get the feeling he was going to take your request to heart. So I interceded," he explained simply. Emma looked around her in an attempt to convey her frustration.

"I don't need your help, Hook! I'm not some idiot damsel!"

His stance became defensive as his brows rose, the prior excitement at having her home disappearing in only a moment. She was being ridiculous; she was taking out her frustration on him and for no apparent reason. If what she wanted was to attack Neal than she should have run after him, not stay behind and aggravate the pirate.

"I never said you were! I just thought you could use back up," he said, trying to stifle his own temper. The more rational side of Emma began to rear its head, scolding her for such behaviour. He noticed the change in her demeanour, the aggravated posture slouching.

She shuffled awkwardly, shifting her weight, before she spoke. "I… I know. I'm… sorry," she said, raising a hand to smooth her brow, "I'm just on edge. He… It wasn't a great trip with Gold." Killian managed to keep his expression neutral at the mention of his foe and nodded in response; a silent acceptance of her apology.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, looking into his eyes. Before he could respond, the woman turned around to walk home. The pirate smiled, jogging to catch up with her. As he fell into step, Emma turned to him and raised a brow incredulously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm walking a lady home. Wouldn't want that bastard heckling you again," he replied casually. Emma was about to respond with something about chivalry being old and out-dated but something stopped her. Something invisible but tangible in her mind made her bite her lip on the retort. Rather than tell him to go away, she allowed him to do as he had proclaimed. They walked in silence the rest of the way home, Killian opening the door to her apartment elegantly before she reached it.

"Do you… want to come in?" Emma asked lightly, she actually didn't feel like being alone tonight. The sun had just set and the moon was rising slowly. The pirate nodded, stepping into her apartment and looking around curiously. These modern residences were so strange – the image boxes and food machines. Killian much preferred his spitfire and books. She walked over to her kitchen, pulling out a glass and a bottle of wine. The pirate sat on one of the stools opposite to her, smirking as she poured herself a rather excessive amount.

"You aren't trying to get drunk for the both of us, are you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly. Emma chuckled and put away the bottle, taking a sip from the glass before leaning against the counter opposite Killian.

"I've just had a… really _long_ week," she said and started tracing the rim of her glass.

"How was the outside world?" he asked politely, watching as she cocked her head to the side.

"New York was nice. Until we ran into some people." He watched her closely, her eyes flitting down to her hands and flinching slightly before taking another longer sip.

"I'm guessing Henry doesn't know about him?" Killian asked, trying not to overstep his boundary. Her walls were only just starting to dissolve; he could tell by the way she had allowed him to come in for the first time since his arrival. She didn't even wonder how he figured out Neal's true identity, this pirate was as observant as she was. She remembered back to Fairy-tale Land where he'd been able to deduce her every thought and move. It felt like a lifetime ago.

She sighed heavily, "No. He doesn't know… he thinks his father died in a fire-fighting accident; he thinks he died a hero…" The shame in her voice was evident and his eyebrows lowered in thought.

"He won't hate you when you tell him, you know. He'll be dismayed and rightly so but… he loves you Emma and he won't be mad for long. You're still a good mother," he said, the gravity in his voice making Emma pause and look up at him. Their eyes locked for a good minute before she looked down at her glass again.

"How do you know so much about him?" she asked jokingly, trying to ignore the feelings of warmth he had just ignited in her. Killian laughed nervously.

"Promise you won't skin me, lass?" he asked, biting his lip as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I might have been teaching him to sail." Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you get Mary Margaret and David to agree to that? Hell, how did you get _Regina_ to agree to that?" she asked, almost impressed. The sheepish look on the pirates face made her rethink.

"They may or may not have been under the impression that he was spending time with a female acquaintance named Grace," Killian said, looking at Emma with a guilty smirk. She sighed, too exhausted to feel anger at this. If anything she was worried about how Regina would react when she found out. Also, the idea of her son sneaking around to hang out with a pirate had her slightly entertained – David would _not_ be happy.

"Have fun telling them… I trust you with him - I know you'd never hurt him." The words came as a surprise to Emma but they were the truth; she _did_ trust the pirate with Henry. They had an unspoken bond that no one really understood. Killian seemed just as surprised by her praise.

"Thank you, I'll ensure that I take my sword when I do… and you're right. I'll always keep the young lad safe," he replied, playing idly with his hook. There was silence before Emma spoke again, barely audible.

"We met when I stole a car; he was in the back seat. He stole it and I was trying to steal it from him and he saved my ass when a cop pulled us over," she said. The man opposite her immediately knew what she was talking about, the tone of her voice alerting him to the importance of her words.

"You were a thief? Gods, Emma. It's like you were made to be a pirate," Killian said, an attempt at humour despite the stifling intensity of the atmosphere. She cracked a smile but it only lasted a second because she continued the story – she knew he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"We were together for a long time… stealing things together, always moving from place to place. One day he suggested we settle down and I… I agreed. Before we could get going though, he told me the cops were looking for him – he'd stolen a lot of expensive watches. He was planning to go to Canada until it died down but I told him I loved him and we made a plan to take them out from where he'd hidden them and sell them… I got them for him and he gave me one, we were supposed to meet up after he got the money from the dealer. When I showed up at the spot waiting for him, it turned out that he'd taken off with the watches and tipped off the cops. I was sentenced to jail and found out I was pregnant with Henry in there… I never even got to hold him – he just went straight into the system…" Emma's voice trailed off as the hot angry tears stung her eyes. She poured the rest of the wine down the sink roughly and turned around, blinking to try and hold it in.

Killian burned with anger towards Neal, but the more pressing feeling was one of sympathy for his swan. That night, so long ago, when she'd picked him up from his lowest point and told him to move on and he'd retaliated, she had told him that at least Milah didn't choose to leave him. Now, he understood the facets of her personality with greater clarity.

Emma had been abandoned by her parents, not intentionally but all the same abandoned, eventually she'd found someone to trust and right when she'd let him in he'd abandoned her too. The death of Graham would have been a mortal blow and Killian could only imagine the scars she harboured underneath the cool façade. All this time he thought he could read her so well and now she was open to him and he felt like he'd only scratched the surface.

Killian walked quickly around the bench top and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. It wasn't romantic or sexual; it was just a sign to show her that he cared. And he felt the warm dampness of her face as she began to cry silently. For once Emma didn't feel the need to push away, she just wanted to be held. More importantly though, she wanted to be held by _him_ and no one else.

Turning her face to the side so she could talk, she said, "When I saw him in New York… he said that August, a guy who had been sent to protect me here, told him about all _this_ that night after he left to sell the watches; the curse and everything. August told him he had to leave me because I wouldn't fulfil my destiny if I continued down the path we were on… it was apparently for the greater good… so he just let me go."

Killian pulled her tighter to him as the sobs began to wrack her small frame. In that moment he had never seen Emma Swan so desolate and helpless. Lowering his head, he whispered something in her ear that he had once said to a man who ended up taking everything from him.

"A man, who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."

8888

Emma let herself fall into the embrace, breathing in his scent of the ocean, rum and spice. It was oddly comforting as the tears unwillingly spilled out and she sobbed against his broad chest. When she had invited him in, she hadn't really known why. She just did it and she was glad she did. All this pent up emotion was killing her inside and, even if it was just for a little while, Emma let herself be dragged under so she could eradicate some of it. She let him in.

Killian's arms tightened once more before he pulled back to look at her.

She hastily wiped her eyes, glad she hadn't been bothered to put on make-up that morning. Looking back up into his impossibly blue irises, Emma smiled tightly before turning around. It was getting late and she couldn't have him stay any later, let alone stay over. It wasn't ethical.

"Thank you, Killian," she said, it was the second time his given name had come out of her mouth. He loved the sound of it when she said it and smiled his trademark pirate smile.

"No problem, lass. I'll take my leave now, until tomorrow," he said, taking his cue to depart.

As the door shut behind him, Emma walked straight to her bed. Pulling off her clothes so she was just in her undergarments, she got into bed. _I bet he'd enjoy the view if he was still keeping tabs on me_, she thought absent-mindedly. She laughed as she realised what she'd just said, the bloody pirate was starting to get into her head.

Emma's mind started to mull over what had happened that afternoon. Neal was hostile, much more desperate to see Henry than before. That worried her; because if he got to her son before she did he would risk scarring the relationship she had with her son. Henry needed to know, and soon.

And Killian had defended her; he'd threatened Neal and walked her home like the perfect gentleman. She had let her guard down, she had let him see her fragility as she cried over the difficulty and pain she'd been burdened with. And he'd comforted her, when everything became overwhelming he had embraced her. Not in return for anything, not to woo her but because he cared. And that sentiment – the fact that she knew he _cared_ about her – as small as it was, made a monumental difference to her.

Exhaustion washed over Emma and she was soon taken under by sleep. For the second night in a row, she slept peacefully; dreaming of pirate ships and sailing sons.

**Reviews are admissions of feels! The next chapter is where things get… interesting. I really hope you guys are loving this as much as I enjoy writing it and reading your reviews. Next chapter is called **_**The Catalyst**_** for obvious reasons: it's where something big sets off an irreversible event that no one will have foreseen. Can you guys guess what's the big thing that happens? I'll give you a clue: it involves a heart. GUESS AWAY!**


	27. Chapter 27: Catalyst

**A/N So I know you guys didn't like Henry's reaction on the show and I **_**promise**_** he doesn't compare her to Regina but… I needed him to get a bit upset so things could occur (plot development purposes I promise). By the way, I just want to point out I could never hate you guys even when you're giving constructive criticism (speaking to you Rapunzel215)! Anyhow, just thought I should point out and emphasise that this is the **_**catalyst**_** to the big event involving the heart I mentioned as a hint. Hence the title of this chapter. This is not the big event. It is the cause. And I hope you all love it. Read away!**

**Chapter 27: Catalyst**

Emma waited quietly for the school bell to chime, signalling the end of the day for the students inside. She'd been at the station since the early morning and David was taking the rest of the day so she could talk to Henry as soon as he got out of school. It was time he heard about his father, the truth this time.

She was sitting on a bench in the park opposite the school; her bug parked a few metres away. It was an oddly nice day in Maine, the blue sky could clearly be seen and the sun was casting comfortable warmth over the small town of Storybrooke.

The bell rang out and Emma straightened up, watching in amusement as children ran from the school like ants from a nest, eager to go home. Standing up so she had a better view, she quickly spotted Henry. He was walking next to a pretty young girl, talking and gesturing wildly. Emma smiled; the kid was obviously besotted with her. Sad that she would have to drag him away, she called out to him.

Henry quickly snapped his head up, searching for the source. The girl next to him saw Emma waving before he did and pointed. His smile widened as he saw his mom and he said a quick good-bye to the girl before running towards the blonde. He grasped her tightly in a hug.

"You're back! How was New York with Gold? Did you find who you were looking for?" the words tumbled out of his mouth one after another. Emma chuckled, ruffling her son's hair affectionately.

"It was interesting; we found who we were looking for. I'm sorry I didn't have time to say good bye myself," she replied to his questions, revelling in the warmth and affection he was showing her. Henry disengaged from his mother and followed her as she started walking over to a bench seat.

"Hey kiddo, who was _that_?" Emma asked and motioned her head in the direction of the girl, nudging Henry playfully as she took him over to the bench and sat down. He blushed and cast his eyes down, obviously embarrassed.

"Grace – she's Jefferson's daughter."

Emma nodded, that was the guy who had detained her and Mary Margaret and – even if it was a scary experience – she couldn't blame the poor guy. He'd been ripped from his daughter and, now that she knew about the curse, had been punished with the knowledge of the truth. It was any wonder he was sane enough to have planned Emma's kidnapping in the first place.

Having a kid made her more sympathetic to his plight now, especially since she didn't think he was completely psychotic anymore.

"She seems nice…" the saviour smirked knowingly and Henry punched his mother lightly. When the embarrassment wore off, he looked up at her in confusion.

"You don't usually pick me up, especially since we can't find that guy who attacked you. What's going on?" he asked. Emma should have been horrified that he knew about Talice but, in all honesty, trying to pull something on this kid was like trying to outrun the rain – almost impossible.

The only reason he'd believer her about the story regarding his birthfather was that he trusted her wholeheartedly. That and he was so infatuated with the idea of a hero father that he was blind to the signs she was lying.

"I have to tell you something," she said nervously, wringing her hands. Henry picked up on her tone and became concerned, his face dropping.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned for the welfare of the town. This kid was way too good to have been brought up by the Evil Queen. Emma bit her lip, shaking her head at his last question.

"No, everyone's fine… I just… do you remember when I told you about your father?" she started hesitantly and her son's eye brows knotted.

"Yeah."

"Well… I may not have told you the entire truth about him," Emma said. Henry closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What do you mean? What part?" he asked, opening his eyes again to stare into his mother's.

"All of it?" she replied, watching with relief as the confusion drained from Henry's face only to be filled with disappointment. The relief dropped and a weight suddenly hit the bottom of Emma's stomach. Her son had never looked at her like that.

"What's the truth, then?" he asked evenly, controlling his voice and keeping it steady.

"I met your father when… well we were both thieves. Eventually we fell in love," Emma's throat constricted when she said those words, it still hurt to talk about after everything, "and wanted to settle down. But your Dad was in trouble so I had to help him… basically I ended up taking the fall for his crime and I found out about you when I got into jail."

Henry shook his head, angrier than before, "My Dad _put_ you in jail! He wasn't a hero, he was a coward?" Emma felt her heart break as her son started to cry hot angry tears.

"Henry, I couldn't tell you before because I never thought you'd have to meet him," she pleaded, trying to implore the young boy. She tried to touch him comfortingly but he jerked away from her touch, jumping up from the bench to stand in front of Emma.

"What do you mean you didn't think I'd have to meet him?" he asked and his mother's head dropped slightly in shame.

"We ran into each other in New York and he found out about you… he came back to Storybrooke with us. He wants to meet you."

Henry took a couple of steps back, clenching his fists in anger, "I don't want to meet him! I can't believe you lied to me! You _lied_!"

She stood up, reaching for Henry as he turned and sprinted down the street. She was about to chase after him when her phone vibrated in her pocket. With the risk of Talice still on the loose, she hesitantly took the call. Her son was probably running home to Regina, or her parents' place or maybe even Grace's.

Heart breaking as he ran into the distance, she answered only to be harried by the person on the other end. It sounded like Leroy.

"Emma! You need to get down to the docks, now!"

"What's going on? Why didn't you call David?" she asked, slightly irritated that no one around here seemed to note that her father was on call as well. Leroy heard the disdain in her voice and replied in an equally hostile tone.

"I called you because I thought _you_ should know that Gold has just come down to the docks and he's attacking Hook! He lifted the invisibility curse from the ship and I can see them fighting!"

"I'll be right there," Emma replied, running in the opposite direction her son had gone; towards the docks. She was pissed; that bloody pirate had aggravated the most powerful man in Storybrooke for the fifteenth bloody time and she was going to bloody kill him. Just last night she'd sought comfort from him and now she felt about ready to skin him – if he could have just kept to himself she would have caught up to her son and they could have been talking right then, fixing the mess she'd made.

8888

Killian was contently leaning on the helm when he saw the wiry man walking up the wharf. His movements were fluid but blunt; the movements of an angry man. Standing straighter, he watched as Rumplestiltskin reached the dock next to the Jolly Roger. With one lithe flick of his hand, the invisible enchantment surrounding the vessel shattered – the feint bubble around the ship burst. He stepped onto the ship, eyes immediately seeking out the pirate.

"What are you doing here, crocodile?" Killian asked, walking down to the main deck.

Rumplestiltskin growled, "What did you say to my _son_?" A burst of magic tossed the pirate against the banisters, his back hitting the metal hard. He cursed at the pain it sent shooting up his spine, pulling his sword out defensively.

"I didn't tell him what happened to Milah, if that's what you're inferring. You did enough of that, didn't you?" Killian replied accusingly and the old man in front of him narrowed his eyes.

"I told him the truth, pirates were the reason his mother died. _You _were the reason she died."

The revelation hit the pirate like a bullet, paining him greatly as he considered the crocodile's words. It was true; if he had never taken her from the coward then she never would have died. She would have been sad and lonely but at least she would have been alive. Rumplestiltskin smirked when he saw the flinch it tempted in his opponent.

_Fine_, Killian thought, _if we're playing dirty_.

"So what's up with good old Bailey? We bonded over some beverages at the local tavern; he told me you _abandoned _him. Even your own son couldn't bait some courage out of you," he sneered.

The wiry man shook with fury, procuring and catapulting a ball of fire in one fluid movement. The pirate only just dodged it, the sphere of magic landing in the water with a sizzle. Rumplestiltskin growled and started striding up to Killian.

He held his sword at length, stepping away from the banister so they were circling each other threateningly.

"I never repaid you for what you did to Belle," the old man said ominously, his limp completely eradicated with all the fury he felt. That much power was dangerous in one person, but he intended to use it on this scum. The pirate would wish he'd never crossed paths with the Dark One.

"You've always been a coward, Rumplestiltskin. What magic are you going to hide behind today?" Killian replied, his tone equally low and menacing.

"No magic," his opponent replied and suddenly the pirate was reeling back, landing on the ground. The bastard had hit him with his cane. Blow after blow struck Killian, in the shoulder, ribs, leg, face. He was finally able to role away and regain his stance. Rumplestiltskin followed him, throwing another ball of fire at him. Killian ducked, grabbing his sword which had been dropped on the ground.

He could taste the blood from his lip as he advanced on the crocodile. He struck out at his shoulder, missing by an inch as the other man moved back. Again and again he barraged the man, and each time the imp was able to scurry out of it. He had the crocodile with his back pressed against the stern when Rumplestiltskin smiled darkly.

He did something with his fingers and suddenly the sword disappeared in a flume of grey smoke.

"Now that you've finished having your fun, it's my turn," he said, stepping forward as the pirate stuttered back. The crocodile clenched his fist tight and Killian felt the air vanish from his lungs, it was what Emma had endured back at the lake. He writhed in agony, trying desperately to breathe in. And yet, all he could think of was the swan girl and how she had experienced this. It both angered him and gave him strength, if she could survive an ordeal like this so could he.

Before his vision could cloud, Rumplestiltskin unclenched his fist and smiled disturbingly. Looking down at the pirate with a deranged expression, the thin man stepped closer.

"I've been waiting a very long time to do this. I'm going to wait until you are _begging_ me to die then, and only then, I will crush your heart like I did that bitch. Maybe you can reside together in hell."

The words were whispered but delivered the blow of a truck. Pain mingled with fury as Killian stared defiantly into Rumplestiltskin's emotionless eyes.

"You coward," was the last two words he said before he screamed in agony. He didn't know where the pain was coming from, just that it felt like the air was pressing in on him, crushing him. The air smothered him and it became hard to breath, like trying to inhale oil. With painful abruptness, everything returned to normal and the crocodile was suddenly flying across the deck, hitting the mast with a loud bang.

Killian turned his head, still gasping for breath, and relief washed over him like a cool bath. His swan had arrived and she looked _bloody_ angry.

8888

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Emma asked, looking from Gold to Killian.

She had sprinted up the docks to the Jolly Roger, only to suddenly hear her pirate scream. It had made her run faster, almost flying down the wharf. When she landed on the ship, an overwhelming surge of protective power filled her and, with magic she didn't know she could control, hurled Gold away from Killian.

She hadn't intentionally flung him into the hard wood of the mast, but it didn't make her feel bad either. The two of them stared at her, Gold with anger and Killian with the tiniest hint of relief.

"What is going _on_?" Emma asked again, stepping forward. She could feel the magic still crackling in the air and her fingertips were tingling incessantly. It was a strange and rather satisfying feeling.

"I intended to kill this newt. Now, if you would please leave," Gold said, flicking his gaze from the blonde to the bloodied and bruised pirate. Anger filled the saviour and she turned to him, striding forward and shoving him back against the mast with a ripple of unwarranted power. Gold stared at her in shock as he tried to manoeuvre his hands – his body was being held completely immobile.

"And you said you didn't want to turn out like _them_," the old man cackled, his eyes suddenly unhinged. He was frantic to move and his head whipped to either side, looking for a way to escape her spell.

"I am _nothing_ like them," Emma spat, lifting the spell that was holding the Dark One motionless. He flexed his arms, looking at the saviour curiously as she stepped back and turned slightly so she could see both men.

"Now, what happened?" she asked in the commanding voice that Killian had heard so many times. He smirked at her but she didn't relent. It was a moment of silence before the pirate spoke up.

"I was minding my own sodding business when he arrived and attacked me. I did _nothing_, love," he said smugly, leaning against the banister. She watched him carefully, he wasn't lying but it wasn't the entire truth. Perhaps Gold could shed some light.

"Gold?" Emma asked expectantly.

"My son didn't come home last night. He came to see me earlier, asking questions about his mother. When I refused to tell him the truth he left and is staying with Neal until I tell him. _This_ _one_ here told him to question her death!" Gold pointed an accusing finger at the pirate and Emma could see a transparent tendril of dark power edging its way towards Killian.

Shooting her hand forward, she halted it in its path and stared at Gold until he realised.

"And you're here to kill him because he told the _truth_?" Emma asked incredulously, still blocking the tendril of magic. Gold withdrew it frustratedly and glared at her.

"I already told you Miss Swan, what he did to Belle is not forgotten. This just reminded me of what I had to do," he said, turning his glare on Killian.

"You are going to leave. Now." She ordered, her jaw clenching tightly.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Gold asked, smiling wickedly and procuring a ball of fire, similar to the one he'd thrown earlier at Killian. The pirate was standing up and he had caught his breath. He returned the crocodile's glare unflinchingly.

"Leave!" Emma growled, snatching the fiery sphere from Gold's hand and holding it in her own palm. The power was flowing freely now, her veins burning with the feeling of the magic. For a fleeting moment, she swore she saw fear glisten in those bottomless dark eyes, but it was gone and replaced by indifference in a moment. He started walking towards the wooden plank leading to the docks, eyes trained on the saviour and the flames she had encased in her hand. Before he could take a step off the dock, Emma felt her pocket vibrate again. Tossing the magic into the water next to the docks, she answered it – eyes never leaving Gold's. He had stopped and was watching her face intently.

"Emma?" a frantic voice answered, she was pretty sure it was Regina.

"Regina?" Emma replied, eyebrows knotting in confusion.

"Emma is Henry with you? Did you pick him up or something?" she gushed, desperation saturating her tone. The blonde's eyes widened.

"No! Why?"

"He never came home and he's not at your parents' and he's not at Granny's and I don't know where he is and I can't find him!" she said, hyperventilating as she spoke.

"What? I talked to him straight after school! I thought he ran home to you!"

"I can't find him, Emma! I've used a spell that searches the town and he's not here! _He's not here_!" Emma felt her heart split at the words and Gold's eyes creased in confusion at the blonde's sudden change in demeanour. From behind her, Killian stepped forward to stand beside her. He was watching her too, worry obvious on his features.

"Emma what is it?" he asked softly, touching her arm with his only hand.

"Keep searching, I'll be in town in a minute," Emma said into the receiver and snapped it shut, trying to calm her breathing, "Henry's missing."

**HENRY IS MISSING! *cough cough* catalyst *cough cough* So what do you guys predict next? I really really hope the next chapter is a HUGE plot twist and I really need to know what you guys are expecting/thinking! I am putting some finishing touches on it as this uploads. Review your reactions! And don't forget to follow and favourite! **


	28. Chapter 28: The Storm

**A/N I LOVE your reactions and reviews! I hope the wait wasn't torturous. Here is one of the longest chapters so far, also the most intense and hopefully fast-paced. I also love that you guys haven't guessed what happens so I'm hoping this is plot twist of the century! For anyone who used to watch Buffy (because I have the whole friggen series on DVD) this chapter was inspired by the final episodes of Season 6 especially the last episode "Grave," in the last part. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28: The Storm**

He looked desperately at her, pleading that she would come back to him. His thoughts went into overdrive at the concept that he mightn't be able to save her. He might not be able to stop her.

8888

_Two Hours Earlier_

Do you know that feeling where all your thoughts collide and the world implodes? Where you stand stock still, unsure of what to do, where to go, how to react? The feeling that everything slows down and one thing becomes irretrievably clear and it splits your soul into unrecognisable fragments?

_Henry's missing_.

Her surroundings faded as she took in that information, processing it and trying to figure out what to do. Her only son, the boy who'd risked his life to save her, the boy who'd changed her life irrevocably, was in danger. He had disappeared and his adoptive mother, who was skilled in locating things with her magic, couldn't find him. Henry wasn't in Storybrooke… either he was dead or past the boundary. Neither option was comforting.

Emma looked up at Killian whose expression of worry mirrored her own, the only difference being that her facial expression held traces of hysteria. She turned around, walking to the middle of the deck, mentally flitting through her options. Gold stepped back into the main area of the vessel and watched her. The pirate was about to interrupt the small man when he seemed to step back, as if making a decision that Henry took precedent over his grudge with the crocodile.

"What do you mean, Henry's missing? Did Regina try using her magic?" Gold asked incredulously. Frantically, the woman shook her head.

"She tried but he's not in Storybrooke, she couldn't find him." Emma replied irately.

"Well then he must be outside of the boundary," Gold replied simply, ignorant of the saviour's disposition. She reeled on him, sceptical as she spoke.

"Why wouldn't she have looked there?"

"Because her magic can't reach that far, she's not powerful enough," he said tartly, "but you are." The revelation hung in the air for a moment and Killian and Emma both stared at him.

"As much as I _loathe_ admitting it… you're more powerful than Regina and evidently me. In my time as the Dark One, no one has ever been able to restrain me with their own power. The only time I have ever been left immobile was when your darling parents used enchanted squid ink," he stared at her, letting her scrutinise him heavily. He wasn't lying.

"But I… I don't know how to find him," Emma said, lifting her hands and dropping them.

"I bet you didn't know how to restrain a sorcerer but you threw me up against the mast effortlessly. _Try _it. _Think_ about it."

Killian walked up to stand beside her, his presence slightly reassuring as she closed her eyes. Thoughts drained like water going down a sink as she tapped into the reservoir of magic she felt. It was like a door slamming open because there was an abrupt sensation of what was similar to, yet more powerful than, adrenaline. As she adjusted to the weightlessness, it was as if she glowed with power, the sheer magnitude astounding her. That, paired with her unkempt emotions, made her capabilities endless and she smiled inwardly at the sensation.

_Henry_. She focused on him, feeling as the power she harboured extended outwards, further and further until she felt a tickling sensation to her right. In her mind's eye she could see the border of Storybrooke and she could sense two presences. One was white; young and pure – obviously Henry. The other made bile rise in the back of Emma's throat and she knew, somehow, who it was.

Her eyes flung open and without another word, she started walking off the ship. Her steps were fluid and lithe, rage burning up in her like an inferno. Talice had Henry.

8888

Killian watched as she strode from the Jolly Roger, unspeaking but fury obvious in her movements. He looked down at the crocodile and for the first time in his life saw what could only be categorised as apprehension. Rumplestiltskin returned the stare, without hate, and said commandingly, "Follow her. I need to find Regina."

He refused to move for a moment, the imprudent rebellion of a child. But as he looked down the wharf to where Emma was going, he felt the need to do as the crocodile had already said. He needed to keep her safe.

Unwittingly obeying the orders, Killian sprinted after Emma. She passed her car and was speed-walking down the street. She seemed to be taking a short-cut to somewhere because she wove in and out of alleys heading south. He kept up with her but she was almost gliding across the ground, her speed slowing when they started heading down the road out of Storybrooke.

The clear sky above started to darken, grey ominous clouds appearing and settling over the town. The sun's rays were blocked and a light drizzle started to shower the residents of Storybrooke.

She was heading for the boundary and Killian could see two people there; or rather one and half. As they neared the orange line that marked the edge of Storybrooke, he growled in recognition. Talice was standing in the middle of the street, a cruel smirk plastered on his face as he held Emma's son. Henry was conscious and looked terrified with the knife pressed to his throat.

Emma didn't stop at the boundary, walking until she was three metres from her son and his captor. Killian halted at the boundary, he didn't know if he would be affected by the spell or not and he wasn't eager to test it.

"Good Afternoon, I see you got my note?" Talice sneered at the blonde.

"What note?" She asked, her voice held an eerie sing-song quality to it.

"I left a note at your… how did you find out I had your bastard child if you didn't get the note I left for you?" he asked, slightly put-off by her lack of fear for her son.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve." Without warning, Emma moved her fingers and the knife at Henry's throat dissipated. Before Talice could grab him she outstretched her arms, using magic to snatch him away and towards Killian. Henry catapulted into the pirate and they both fell down. Expecting Emma to turn and apologise, they both looked up but were surprised when she appeared unfazed.

The two of them stood and Henry moved behind Killian, gripping his legs tightly for support. The poor lad was petrified. His eyes were trained on his mother as she looked at Talice menacingly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to take other people's things?" she said and the man before her suddenly rose up a metre off the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked, frantically moving around as his body was lifted into the air.

"It's not nice," Emma spat and Talice suddenly dropped – harsher than someone who had been a metre off the ground should have. His face contorted in pain as his limbs slammed down on the asphalt. Killian looked at her, unsure of what she was doing. Henry's breathing was quickening as he watched his mother.

"Mom, what are you doing?" he asked abruptly, his voice shaky.

She was unaffected by her son's question, eyes still on Talice's form. With a sickening grind, his body was dragged towards her across the rocky asphalt. His cries pierced the air and even though Killian wanted to see the bastard suffer, he knew this wasn't like Emma.

"Mom! Mom, stop!" Henry said, a bit louder this time. He'd stopped gripping the pirate's legs and was standing on his own.

The grinding continued until he was two feet from the saviour. Killian watched as she stepped forward to stand over him, leering as he tried to catch his breath. He glared at her and spat. The saliva shot up and was about to hit the blonde's face but it suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Emma eyed it thoughtfully and then moved her hand, hovering over it and moved it back down towards Talice. His eyes showed nothing but fear as the liquid was pushed back into his mouth and he began to choke and splutter on his own spit.

"_Mom! _This isn't _you_! Stop it! You're becoming _evil_!" Henry screamed. This time Emma turned around and looked back at her son and the pirate. In that moment when her face was turned, Killian saw a look in her eyes that didn't belong to his swan. It was the look he'd seen in the crocodile's eyes. It was power hungry. It was emotionless. It was cruel. He quickly grasped the boy, turning him to face him.

"Go back to town, get Rumplestiltskin and Regina and bring them here. _Now_!"

Henry was about to protest but for some inexplicable reason he felt the need to do what the man said. Taking one last glance at his mother, the young boy started sprinting down the road. His footsteps eventually became inaudible and Killian turned his attention back to Emma who had continued her assault on Talice.

"Emma, stop this. I want to see him suffer too but this isn't you," he said, shuffling along the orange line. He needed to get her to look at him. Talice had stopped writhing and he was staring up into the blue eyes of the woman leering over him. Killian didn't think he'd ever seen someone more petrified.

Emma stepped back and moved her arm in an upward motion, and Talice rose. His clothes were ragged and his body torn up, his limbs limp with exhaustion.

"This isn't you, Emma!" Killian roared and for the first time she answered him.

"Of course it is. You've just never seen me when I'm not helpless."

The usually warm voice was icy with triviality. Even when she'd been stoic with him, she'd always had a familiarity to her voice but that was completely gone. Killian stared in horror as she pulled her arm back over his chest in a motion he knew much too well.

"No! Emma!" He didn't hesitate before he ran over the boundary, trying desperately to reach her. It wasn't that he wanted to spare Talice because if he was honest he had no problem with the punishment he was being dealt. But he couldn't let her be the one to do it. She was his swan, the bright beacon of hope to this town, the saviour. If she killed a man, if she took his heart the power would overrun her. It wouldn't be his Emma anymore.

It was too late though, because in an instant she'd snatched out the thumping muscle. Talice dropped from her hold and lay on the ground, groaning in pain. Emma could hear the pirate getting closer and flicked her other hand, sending an unrepentant wave of magic to blast him into a tree on the side of the road. Killian hit the trunk hard, his back slamming against it painfully, and he looked up to the woman. Her eyes never left Talice as she began to squeeze.

"_No_!" Killian roared, urgently trying to pull himself up.

The heart reduced to dust in her hand and Talice stopped writhing. He was too late. She'd killed Talice. As the seconds stretched, he watched in horror as her beautiful blonde curls started darkening from the roots down until she had ebony black hair. For a moment the world was still and then there were footsteps coming closer. Killian turned to the road where Regina and Gold were running up. It was the first time he'd ever seen them look genuinely afraid, and they did as they approached Emma.

She turned around, her eyes skimming over Killian without feeling.

Gold and Regina looked at each other, exchanging a worried glance, before simultaneously sending bright blue balls of magic at the saviour. The magic sped forward and vanished before they could hit her.

"Emma, stop this. Henry's back there, he's afraid. Don't let him down," Regina said, trying to reason with the powerful embodiment before her. The woman's ebony black curls swayed as she shook her head at the mayor.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me how my son feels about me!" Emma said, quiet but deadly.

"I can tell you he wouldn't like that you just took someone's heart!" Henry's adoptive mother retorted loudly. The saviour's eyes darkened.

"That's didn't stop _you_ from crushing Graham's heart!" she spat, extending her arms to push over Regina with a mammoth blast of magic. She turned to Gold who was staring at her in dismay.

"Emma you're being overridden by the magic, don't let it control you. Focus!" He yelled, and she cocked her head, smirking darkly.

"That's rich, coming from the Dark One."

Another blast of pure power sent him reeling in the same direction of Regina.

She looked at them both before she started striding back down toward Storybrooke, passing the two unconscious bodies without flinching. It was as though she was floating and Killian quickly ran after her, he needed to find a way to stop her without killing her – if that was even possible.

Instead of taking the shortcuts and alleyways, Emma walked straight down the middle of the street, evoking stares from the people still out. The saviour had a cold, emotionless expression and black hair – black power emanated from her every step.

Finally she seemed to slow as they reached Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

_What the hell are we doing here?_ Killian thought, following her into the building. Granny stood up as the dark-haired woman walked in, confusion and worry plastered across her weathered features

"Emma?" she asked as the saviour passed her and started walking up the stairs, irrespective of the eyes on her back. Granny moved to follow her but Killian halted her.

"Go get Snow and David. Regina and Rumplestiltskin are at the border unconscious. Go now!" The gravity in his voice seemed to deliver the seriousness of the situation. The old woman hesitated, watching as Emma climbed the stairs with ease, before spinning around and bustling out the door.

Killian quickly turned around, taking the steps two at a time to catch up to her. She was walking down the first hall and stopped in front of one of the doors. The pirate watched as she moved her hands up and a great burst of light shoved the door down off its hinges with a resounding bang.

A yell could be heard behind the door and Killian ran after her as she entered the room.

Leaning up against the opposite wall were two men, Bailey and Neal. They watched Emma enter, fresh fear on their faces. The man who Killian recognised from outside of Granny's took a tentative step forward.

"Emma? Emma is that you?" Neal asked as she walked up to him. His back was suddenly flush with the wall, held in place by some magic of hers. He struggled a moment before looking down at his ex-girlfriend with renewed terror. Bailey was beside the two of them, observing her as she walked up so she was inches from him.

"Bailey, get out of here. Get out now!" Killian yelled, he couldn't let Milah's son get in the middle of this. The crocodile's son took no time in sprinting out of there, shoving past the pirate in the doorframe and sprinting down the stairs. He turned his attention back to Neal and Emma.

He stepped further into the room and could hear as she whispered to Neal.

"Do you know how much it hurt when the police found me thanks to you? Do you know how hard it was being pregnant in prison? Do you know how many times I considered just killing myself?" Her words were filled with pain and pent up anger. Neal shook his head in denial.

"I never wanted to hurt you! I told you already, August told me about –" his voice stopped when she raised her hand. She didn't use magic; the weasel just stopped talking, so desperately afraid of the woman he once loved.

"Emma? Emma, let him go." Killian stepped closer again, trying to get through to her. She completely ignored him.

"Henry was put in danger this afternoon because of you. You should never have come here."

"I didn't do anything," he man managed to say despite the trembling in his lip. Emma smiled sadistically.

"If you didn't come here and demand to see him I wouldn't have had to tell him and he wouldn't have run off! It's precisely your fault!" she said, prodding his chest with her finger accusingly.

Killian moved closer, manoeuvring himself so she could see him as well as Neal whose breathing was starting to quicken from the fear.

"I didn't mean to, I'll leave if you want me to –"

"I _trusted_ you with my heart! You knew everything! My abandonment as a kid, my childhood! And you didn't even fight for me!" she said, Emma's real voice seeping in through the cracks. Before it could overtake her though, the cold indifference returned and she pulled back her arm in the morbidly familiar way that they were accustomed to. Killian was ready though and he wouldn't let this happen again. Using all his weight and added force, he pushed Emma back before she could strike forward. She stuttered back and Killian rolled along the floor. She turned on him, eyes dark and angry.

"You told me that a man, who doesn't fight for what he wants, gets what he deserves so why do you keep trying to stop me?" She yelled, lifting him up roughly with her magic.

"Because I won't let you become what you hate!" he replied, standing up of his own volition now.

"I'm strong now! I don't need your help!" she replied. Her face was no longer cruel and emotionless, the anger and sentiments slowly ebbing back.

"You do though. I can't let you destroy yourself!" Killian said and her anger boiled over into a strike. His face whipped to the side as he felt a gash open on his cheek.

"Stop talking!" She shrieked. He regained his stance and started inching closer to her, ignorant of her words or the blood that was dripping down his cheek. Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged.

"I know he hurt you, I know that his actions scarred you," he said and stumbled again as she struck out with her magic – this time hitting his chest. The shirt he was wearing ripped and he looked down at it briefly before catching her eyes with his once more and continuing his slow advance.

"I know that you're doing this because the pain is too much. You feel so much, so deeply that it overwhelms you. It smothers you until you can't breathe. So you push it all back and act like nothing affects you but it does." He recited the words she'd said to him perfectly, conviction in every uttered syllable.

"Shut up!" Emma screamed, her breathing heavy as she shoved a pulsing purple ball of magic at him. He faltered slightly as it stung his skin but didn't stop moving forward. The distance between them became less and less and as their proximity became miniscule, she tried to punch him in the chest. The blow was weak and he circled her wrist with his hook, moving her arm to the side as he approached her. His arms circled her as she tried half-heartedly to hit him again with her other arm.

"Please, Emma. Stop this," he whispered.

"Leave me alone!" she said through gritted teeth, trying to fight her way out of his embrace. He could see the magic starting to take form again and, without hesitance, leaned his head down. As their lips met, she stopped in shock. He took comfort in the bittersweet moment as she came back to herself.

Pulling back from the kiss, he watched as the wrathful features morphed into shock and realisation. And then into grief; the deep shaking breaths became sobs and her arms dropped. The two of them sank to their knees, the pirate holding her close as she cried tearlessly into him. Relief began to flood Killian as the black hair faded to the molten gold blonde again and Neal dropped from the wall.

He immediately sprinted out of the room, leaving Emma desperately clinging to Killian.

"What have I done?" she stuttered in between great heaving gasps, pulling on his jacket urgently, "What h-have I become?"

He didn't answer her, instead pulling her closer as she drowned in her emotions. He was her life-jacket and she clung to him as the waves of power subsided so that all that remained was her fragmented self. They stayed like that, encompassed in each other's' arms for what felt like hours but was surely only minutes.

Eventually, Mary Margaret and David bustled into the room but stopped when they witnessed the two of them, their daughter clinging to Killian for support as she cried. They hesitated slightly but, after a brief glance was exchanged, her parents quickly exited the room, leaving the pirate to console the broken swan.

**Do you guys hate me/love me? Review so I don't die of heart palpitations waiting for your response – I'm anxious to see what you all thought and freaking out thinking you guys will hate it.**


	29. Chapter 29: Aftermath

**A/N I can't believe the response I got from the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favourites! I love you all! This chapter has a treat for you Snowing shippers at the end, we have a moment between the two. Here, we get an insight into what the bloody hell happened to Emma last chapter.**

**Chapter 29: Aftermath**

Slowly, the sobs that heaved her small frame subsided and he could feel as her weight became more dependent on him. The exhaustion of that day had taken its toll. Killian scooped her up in his arms without a second thought, cradling her protectively against his chest. He looked back down at her, glad to see the soft features smoothed, she was calm in sleep. Her blonde hair tumbled over his arm, a waterfall of soft curls. This was his swan.

He walked briskly but quietly from the room and could vaguely hear voices downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the flight, he took in the faces before him. First and foremost, Emma's parents were embraced tightly and turned when Killian entered the room carrying their daughter. Behind them, sporadically placed around the room, were Ruby and her Grandmother, Gold and Regina. Everyone's eyes lifted to watch the pirate stop, her limp body still in his arms.

"We should go back to her apartment," Mary Margaret said, her voice light as a breath. Killian agreed, walking out the door and towards her apartment. Emma's parents followed and Regina and Gold took his 1980's Cadillac. Ruby and Granny had apparently decided to remain and clean the mess.

When they were all at her apartment, he placed her lightly on her bed – pulling back the covers and replacing them on top of her. Henry entered the room, Regina and Gold had picked him up from Grace's on the way over, and tucked a loose strand of hair away from his mother's face. She looked peaceful as she slept and the small boy smiled half-heartedly.

"Will she be okay?" he quietly asked Killian.

"Your Mom's strong. She'll be fine… would you be able to keep watch over her while I talk to your grandparents and the others?" he replied, tone unusually soft as well. Henry nodded, pushing himself up on the side of the bed to sit beside his sleeping mother.

Killian left the room, comfortable that if she woke Henry would be able to calm her back to sleep. She desperately needed her rest.

As the pirate entered the living room, he could already hear the discussion between Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Gold. They were huddled around the table, voices hushed in an effort not to disturb Emma.

"She's asleep, Henry's with her." His voice broke their conversation and they all looked up at him as he stood at the head of the table. He didn't feel like sitting down, despite the fatigue he felt.

"As I was saying, I've never seen that much raw power compressed within an individual. She overpowered two fully capable and experienced sorcerers without batting so much as an eyelid," Gold said.

"What happened to her? I don't understand?" Mary Margaret whispered, almost to herself.

"She killed Talice… and as much as the git deserved it… that's not the Emma we know and it certainly wasn't her when she went after Neal," Killian said, more fervent than the rest of them.

"I think she may have been completely taken over by the magic itself. I've always said magic comes with a price and when it comes to us," Gold said, motioning to himself and Regina, "we can moderate how much it takes out of us, how much it controls us. Or rather, Regina can. As the Dark One, the amount of magic I possessed meant my humanity essentially evaporated. I think that the intensity of Emma's emotions paired with her natural ability and the fact that she's the product of true love… I think it gave her a reservoir of power unmatched by anything. But in using it so heinously she unintentionally gave herself over to it. It controlled her so that her most primal and basic feelings were dictating her actions. One of those feelings was rage directed at Talice so she killed him and once she was finished with him and the rage didn't subside, she directed it to Neal; falsely blaming him for Henry's involvement in it all."

Killian scoffed, "_Falsely?_"

"What does it mean for her? She'll be devastated when she comes to," David said, ignoring the pirate's comment.

"We can only hope she feels guilt when she wakes up. She should; she's not evil. Emma is an incessantly good person, the magic just brought out the very worst side of her," Regina answered indifferently.

"How did you stop it?" Mary Margaret asked, abruptly turning to Killian who was listening to the conversation intently. He stood silent for a moment, not exactly sure what he did.

"He was able to get to her through the magic, probably because of their bond," Gold interrupted. Emma's parents didn't appear too shocked at this for some reason or another.

"Look, I'm not really comfortable with Henry being in there with her let alone being around her until she gets this under control. I won't let him be in danger," Regina announced, impatient to see the subject of Emma and Killian drop.

"If you knew anything about Emma, you'd know she would never harm Henry," the pirate retorted, slightly angry that she was trying to keep the young boy from his mother, "even when she was overcome by the magic she never once thought about injuring him. She wouldn't."

"My deepest apologies Captain but since you have no say in my son's life –"

"_Emma's_ son," Killian interjected.

"_I_ raised him and therefore he is my son too. And you have never had a say in what is best for his welfare. Henry will stay with me, away from Miss Swan, until she can control her powers."

"The pirate's right. She would never harm him," Gold interrupted, surprising everyone in the room.

"Excuse me? You're the Dark One and you couldn't even defend yourself against her," the dark-haired woman responded haughtily.

"In fact, Henry should stay here for a little while. He'll keep Emma grounded which will in turn keep her magic in check. Not even the Gods could force Miss Swan to hurt Henry and if she thinks releasing the power will hurt him… she won't dare let herself think about it," Gold explained.

"And if she loses it?" Regina asked, temper rising.

"She won't. Henry is the most important thing in her life and nothing in this realm could make her jeopardise that. His presence will also likely calm her, he has to stay here."

"Perhaps Killian should move in," Mary Margaret suddenly said, using his given name for the first time since meeting him. Everyone turned to look at the petite woman incredulously. David held her tightly, obviously agreeing with her suggestion.

"What?" Killian stuttered, absolutely confounded.

"They may have a point," Gold said indifferently, picking up on something that Regina and the pirate had obviously not, "he was the only person capable of stopping her. That much magic… no one would have been able to kill her or subdue her. But somehow, this one here managed to stop her without dying in the process. Him being here will also help her stay focused but it will also mean that if she does go off the deep end again… he can stop her again."

Everyone's eyes turned to Killian's form, he blinked twice.

"And what if my presence aggravates her?" he asked.

"It won't," David answered abruptly, making the pirate do a double take. Emma's father had just registered some form of faith in him.

"And I think she needs to start getting assistance from me to help her control it." Gold's words were barely out of his mouth when Mary Margaret, David and Killian all started to protest.

"Look what you did to Cora and Regina!"

"You'll only make her worse!"

"What's to say you won't grow her power so you can use her for your own personal game when she loses it again?"

"Enough!" Gold exclaimed, waiting for silence in the badly-lit living room, "in case you haven't noticed I don't do things that don't benefit me. Miss Swan possesses a colossal amount of magic; more than I. Therefore, her losing control would put me and therefore Belle and Bae in danger. I would only benefit from her keeping it under control."

The explanation made sense and Gold watched as everyone's resistance to his idea died down. The pirate remained indignant at the notion but he seemed to understand the truth behind the little man's words. Emma needed help and because of that, his revenge would probably have to be put on an indefinite hold. Gold looked at the clock and then turned back to the table of people.

"It's late and I need to get home to Belle. Contact me when she's capable of thought and I will begin teaching her control," he said, standing and limping towards the door, "until next time."

Regina stood as well, "I should go too. It's late and I'm exhausted." The two of them departed, leaving Killian alone with Emma's parents. The pirate was about to leave when Mary Margaret piped up.

"She needs you… she won't admit it but she does," the pixie-haired woman said, leaning tiredly into her husband. He watched her lovingly, but the worry and intensity of the day had taken its toll. They both looked like they were ready to drop.

"Since when did the two of you start vouching for me? I'm relatively sure the last time you saw me with your daughter you tried imprinting your knuckles in my jaw." The pirate talked without humour, stating the facts as they were.

"Last time was a little different, Hook. You were… well, it wasn't like you were talking," David said, defending his actions. He didn't regret hitting the pirate one iota.

"So you don't want me to lay a hand on her yet you're willing to give your blessing for me to share a residence with her?" Killian asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Mary Margaret stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Killian. I know you care about her… Just stay here for a while. Please?"

"What makes you say that? I could have just been trying to stop her from destroying the town – I might want that privilege to myself," he retorted and David smiled tightly. He didn't believe a word the man had just uttered.

"No one holds someone like that when they're broken if they don't care." The prince's words were the truth and Killian looked away. He chuckled darkly before sighing, resigning to their pleas. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of this whole bloody suggestion, he answered.

"Fine… but I will require some items from my ship. I'll be back in around an hour." Killian hesitated as he started walking towards the door. Stopping once to glance back at her parents still seated at the table, Mary Margaret nodded reassuringly and smiled tightly. Then he left, confused and contradictory thoughts plaguing his mind.

8888

"Are you sure about this?" David asked as the man left his daughter's apartment. Mary Margaret kissed him tenderly on the mouth and stood up, looking down at her husband lovingly.

"Do you remember when I tried to kill Regina and you stopped me? When you took an arrow just to make sure I didn't turn into her?" He nodded, rolling his shoulder as he recalled the sharp pain the arrow had inflicted. His wife laughed at the action, walking around to stand behind the chair. She massaged his shoulder muscle gently.

"Well, why did you do it?"

It was David's turn to smile at the memory.

"Because I wouldn't let you destroy yourself. I loved you too much to let that happen," he replied, looking up at his wife. She bent down and kissed him again, remaining with her face an inch from his after she finished.

"And how did you get through to me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I took the punishment you dealt me and carried on; I made you see yourself through my eyes. It's why you kissed me – because I put my life in danger trying to get the old you back." His words caressed her like a lullaby and she closed her eyes and smiled. Focusing her thoughts back on the question he had asked her, she explained.

"Why do you think Killian saved her? More importantly _how_ did he get through to her when no one else could? _Henry_ couldn't stop her."

David considered her words thoughtfully and nodded in understanding. He was still wary of the decision to let the swashbuckler live with his only daughter.

"I just… don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that he saved her but… he's, um…"

"A womaniser? Trust me; I'm not thrilled about that but… I think he _really_ cares about her. I think he might love her, David. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt her, he respects her too much," Mary Margaret said, giving a voice to her husband's thoughts. He nodded, putting his hand over the one that she had resting on his shoulder.

"I think I agree with you. This afternoon when we entered that room," they both cringed at the mental image of their beautiful vibrant daughter leaning on the pirate for support as she sobbed, "I've never seen her like that. She's always so…"

"Strong? Independent? Guarded?" Mary Margaret offered.

"Yeah, she doesn't even fully let us in. Her telling us about Neal was a big step," David said, standing up and turning to face her. He embraced her, leaning down so their foreheads were pressed together.

"I know… I think he knows about Neal. Ruby told me she saw Emma and him fighting yesterday outside Granny's and Killian stepped in. Ever since the Enchanted Forest… they've just understood each other."

"I may not like him particularly but I know Henry does," he said, putting his chin on his wife's head. A small voice behind them made them jump.

"I do, he's a good person," Henry said, looking at his grandparents, "don't worry about Mom. She's fast asleep."

"Henry, it's really late. I know it's the weekend tomorrow but I think you should go to bed," Mary Margaret said, the motherly tone in her voice coming out. David smiled inwardly at his wife's maternal mannerisms and was quick to support her. He walked towards the small boy, kneeling down to be at his level.

"I think she's right, bud."

"Before he comes and lives here, I need to tell you something but you can't get mad," Henry said abruptly and the alarm in his grandparents' face made him pinch himself. They needed to know, though and it was no doubt they would eventually find out.

"What?" David said, all seriousness now.

"Do you remember a couple of days ago when I was at Grace's house?" he asked, and they nodded. His sheepish smile gave him away and Mary Margaret strode forward.

"Where were you, _really_?" she asked.

"I was with Killian… he's been teaching me to sail." The two individuals in front of him sagged in the ultimate relief but quickly composed themselves.

"You shouldn't have been sneaking around; we need to know where you are at all times, Henry. But, I don't think him teaching you to sail is… downright dreadful." David gave the young boy a stern look, only faltering slightly at the end. Henry grinned at his grandad and grandmother.

"I just didn't think you guys would want me to learn, seeing as how I know you want me to be a prince," Henry said to David, and the man looked slightly wounded. Mary Margaret was trying to stifle a smile at the amusing reveal.

"No problem, just let me know when he's taking you out from now on… I trust he didn't say anything derogatory around you?"

The kid laughed softly before smiling brightly at him, "Nah, he didn't swear or anything. I think he wanted to a couple of times but he didn't, he just taught me the ropes on a small boat at the docks."

"I'm _not_ going to ask where he got it," David retorted. He stood up, ruffling Henry's hair and leading him to his room. Mary Margaret watched the two of them with a small smile tilting the corners of her mouth. She turned around and headed into the kitchen, making herself a coffee so that she would be awake when Killian returned.

_She needs him_, Mary Margaret reminded herself, _and maybe, just maybe, he needs her._

**In return for the lack of Captain Swan interaction here, I have put in EXTRA Domestic!Hook action, Henry/Hook interaction and Captain Swan loveliness. Trust me when I say that things are calmer from here on out with lots of moments between our beautiful OTP. Remember my lovelies, we are canon! **


	30. Chapter 30: Precaution

**A/N As usual, I love you all. **

**Emma wakes up and remembers what she's done, Killian's living with them, Henry is understanding, Snow and Charming are trying to ignore the proverbial elephant in the room (the fact that their daughter killed someone), Neal's scared shitless of his ex-girlfriend, Henry hasn't met his Dad, Killian's trying to dig the old Emma out as she deals with her self-loathing.**

**And so the chapter goes…**

**Chapter 30: Precaution**

Thoughts came in and out of focus; it was like trying to look at something through a filter. Images and memories swirled around in a great pool of nothingness, like sand slipping through desperate fingers. A man writhing in agony before her, a remorseless feeling of dust between fingers, a scared little boy begging for his mother, a repentant man flush with a wall trying to explain, a pirate bleeding.

Feelings of regret, grief, sadness, disappointment, gratitude mixed and combined. The smell of rain, the sound of agonised cries and desperate pleas, the feel of dust and dirt and leather clutched between slim fingers, the taste of salty tears making tracks down pale cheeks.

Her mind started to clear, the ideas and recollections forming a solid base. She felt the sun on her face and the warmth of the quilt covering her and her eyelids fluttered slightly. From the bed, she could hear the faint tinkling of plates and cups as they were washed and dried.

For a moment, she forgot what had happened and simply felt bliss at the idea of waking up to a family breakfast. But it was only a moment and then she felt the space crawl in on her.

Emma sat up abruptly, her eyes opening wide as she remembered everything. Her breathing felt slightly laboured and she controlled the urge to cry out, apparently waking up had caused enough noise to alert whoever was currently looking after her.

She watched as her door cracked open and Henry's kind face peeked in. Upon seeing his mother awake, the young boy threw the door open and ran at her. He jumped lithely onto the bed and hugged his mother, tightening his grip in one quick squeeze before letting go and sitting on the side.

"Hey Mom," he said, apparently oblivious to the shock and horror on her face. How was he even allowed to be near her? Shouldn't Regina have him locked away somewhere she couldn't hurt him, or better yet shouldn't _she_ be locked away. She killed someone.

"Henry… what are you doing here?" Emma asked softly, her voice was croaky and hoarse. Her son smiled lightly, putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Mom, I'm here to help. And I'm here because I love you," he replied and her dank mood brightened only minutely. She managed a slight smile.

"Is Mary Margaret and David here? I heard dishes being cleaned," Emma said, looking over Henry's shoulder to the doorway, expecting to see her parents peaking in. There was no one there though, and yet she swore she could hear someone in the living room. The young boy looked down at his hands and bit his lip.

"Not quite…"

"Who's here then? Regina wouldn't leave you alone with me after… um…"

How could she even recite what she'd done? _You killed a man_; a deep dark voice reminded her. Henry put his hand over hers in a sign of affection, smiling at his mother compassionately.

"She didn't leave him alone."

Emma's head snapped up at the gravelly voice, the faint Irish accent tipping her off before her eyes scanned his figure. Killian was leaning against the doorframe, a tea towel draped over his hook. Shock was soon replaced with embarrassment; she vividly remembered sobbing into his chest after having attacked him with magic. And yet here he was. The gash on his cheek was healing and she couldn't see the one on his chest but assumed that it was bandaged up too. Her eyes scrutinised his silhouette and eventually met his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as Henry stood from the bed.

"He's staying for a while to help out," her son said brightly, smiling at the pirate. He returned the smile with a smirk and returned to drinking in the blonde's image.

"What?"

"Your parents were the ones who suggested it, so don't bludgeon me, love," Killian said, the familiar glint of wit in his eyes.

"Henry, can I talk to Killian for a minute?" she said, maintaining eye contact with the pirate. Henry smiled and nodded, walking briskly from the room and shutting the door on his way out. Killian stepped further into the room, sitting on the end of Emma's bed.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she asked, more insistent than before.

"Check if I'm lying. Your parents were the ones who asked me to reside with you for a short time until you are well," he replied, staring into her eyes intently. She dropped her gaze, resigning to believe him as she shook her head in confusion.

"Why would they do that?"

She looked back up when he didn't reply. He was looking out the window, trying to find the words to explain. Studying the planes of his face, images of the day before flashed in her mind's eye. He shrugged noncommittally.

"I honestly don't know," he said, not meeting her eyes. She knew it was a lie but it wasn't a subject she wanted to pursue. Emma pushed down the covers and swung her legs around to the edge of the bed. She was still in the clothes she had worn the day before and the need to change was overwhelming. It was as though the clothes were suddenly acidic, saturated with the result of her actions from the day before.

"I'm going to have a shower," she said, standing up and stripping off her jacket.

"Are you offering I join you?" Killian asked suavely, the trademark smirk plastered across his face. You would think that since she had gone through a mental breakdown the day before he might be less… him. But it was Killian and he wasn't the type to tone down his behaviour, even for her. It was why she liked having him around. It was why she wasn't protesting his moving in.

"In your dreams," Emma retorted good-naturedly, giving him a wry look before making her way into the bathroom. She didn't hear his next words.

"Oh, you have no idea."

8888

That same day, her parents visited briefly. They weren't overbearing in their usual way; trying to compensate for the lost years. In fact, they were normal. It would have been a nice change had it not been caused by Emma practically going off the deep end. She questioned their allowing Killian to stay but her mother's answers were vague, her father choosing not to even try and form a suitable reply. It confused the hell out of the blonde.

The subject of her homicide was left untouched, it was like they were tip-toeing around her the entire conversation. By the end of the visit she felt thoroughly aggravated – she was being treated like a weakling and that was a label Emma would never sit well with. As they closed the door and exited, she sighed heavily and dropped down onto the couch.

Henry was at Granny's with Regina for an hour, leaving her and Killian alone in the house. The aforementioned pirate suddenly sauntered into the room, scanning for Emma and smiling when he saw her flayed across the lounge-chair.

"Tired, love?" he asked, walking around to stare at her amusedly.

"You have no idea," she replied and draped her arm across her eyes dramatically.

"Don't be melodramatic, they're just worried that they're going to hit a nerve," Killian replied, defending her parents' actions. Emma pulled her arm back, sitting up so she was seated properly on the couch.

"And you're not?" she said, raising a brow. He smirked, sitting down next to her on the loveseat.

"You see Emma; I know how much that beating around the bush pisses you off. It's also not in my nature to alter my personality based on the emotions of others – it's why you enjoy my presence so much." Emma smirked at his words for a moment before her face returned to the neutral expression she'd been keeping ever since waking up that morning. It felt wrong to be happy after everything she'd done.

Silence settled over the room and Killian stared at her curiously, trying to discern her current state of mind. He decided it was stable enough and stood up to try and divert her attention from the guilt that was obviously attacking her thoughts.

"Your lad taught me how to cook microwave meals," he said, walking confidently to the fridge and opening it for inspection, "would you like pizza pockets or chicken nuggets?" He was overtly proud of his abilities in the kitchen. Emma would have laughed had she not been drowning in her own thoughts of remorse.

"Emma?" Killian asked when she didn't answer. Finally, her head turned half-way and she shrugged.

"I'm not fussed, whatever you want."

He shook his head slightly; he could tell she was still thinking about the day before. She would have to talk to someone about it sooner or later; you couldn't bottle up that sort of emotion with repercussions. It was what had led to her nearly killing Neal. Pulling out two microwave dinners, irrespective of what they were, Killian placed them in the machine Henry had indicated and pressed the appropriate buttons.

As he pulled away from the kitchen bench, the apartment door opened and Emma's son entered. He smiled at the pirate before moving to the couch next to his Mom.

"Hey, how was Granny's?" Emma asked, perking up ever so slightly as she pulled the small boy closer to her.

"It was good, I had a hot chocolate and lasagne," he replied, eager to relay the events of the afternoon. Killian listened with amusement as Henry told his mother about Grace entering and joining them for the late lunch. He was obviously smitten with the young lass. He talked about how they were planning to build a tree house and how Regina had said she would help. It sounded like a pleasant afternoon.

The smell of smoke alerted all three individuals to the microwave.

"What's that smell?" Henry asked, looking around. Killian suddenly remembered the meals he had placed in the magic box and turned around. Smoke was coming from it and as he opened it, the smell of burnt chicken attacked his nostrils. He immediately tried to blow the smoke away and the young boy laughed, jumping up and running to assist the pirate.

"Sorry lass, I think dinner might be a bit late tonight," he said to Emma and she shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry." Standing up, she walked to her bedroom door turning around to speak to the two males in her kitchen.

"I'm really tired still… I'm going to bed," she said and Henry ran to give her a quick hug and a kiss. Killian gave her a small salute and she nodded in his direction before retreating to her bedroom. As the door closed, the young lad moved back to the kitchen where the pirate was still staring at the door.

"She'll come around, she just needs time," he said and Killian smirked at him. This kid was way too wise for his age.

8888

The next day when her parents visited, there was no change in her demeanour; she was still distant, often staring into nothingness as she thought. As they entered, watching her clean away the remnants of breakfast, she smiled half-heartedly at them. Killian was next to her, assisting her dry and place the dishes. It was oddly humorous to see the pirate captain in such a domestic scene. Henry was on the couch, watching television contently, and looked up at his grandparents' arrival.

"Good Morning, what was for breakfast?" Mary Margaret said conversationally, sitting at the table.

"Pancakes – Henry's choice," Emma explained faux enthusiastically. She sounded more exasperated than excited. David looked between her and the pirate, eyes narrowed. He shook his head, resigning to sit next to Henry on the couch; he still didn't understand _why_ the pirate had to stay with her. He could do just as much mediation from his ship with a webcam as he could living there. That probably wasn't true, but the prince was still begrudged to have a grown man in the same apartment as his daughter. It was a natural reflex.

"Sounds nice…" Mary Margaret said, her voice dropping off from lack of things to say. Emma nodded in agreement. David and Henry stopped discussing the movie on the TV and tuned into the conversation.

Emma spoke up as the silence grew too thick, "Is Neal okay?" It wasn't that she particularly cared about him, but he was still Henry's father and since the young boy now knew of his existence, it was important he stick around. She could still remember the look of his face filled with fear and panic as she whispered her threats and grievances. It made her cringe.

Henry stood up and walked to the counter, sitting on the stool and listening for the answer intently. He already knew that his Mom had nearly killed the man; adults spoke incredibly loud when they thought nobody was listening.

David and Mary Margaret shared a long glance.

"What is it?" Emma asked, alarmed at their refusal to answer. She was sure she hadn't killed him.

"He's still at Granny's but… he tried to leave this morning. Bailey and David stopped him but he's pretty keen on getting out of here," Mary Margaret said.

Hot anger burned in the saviour. How dare he? After all the shit he stirred, demanding to be in Henry's life, and he was ready to leave after one measly encounter with her. Any person that truly loved their child would have gone to any measures to ensure their safety. If anything he should have wanted to stay here more after what happened with Emma – to protect Henry.

Everyone seemed to notice her change in demeanour and Killian was suddenly by her side, appendage resting on the small of her back.

"Calm down, love."

The languid fury subsided briefly and she took a deep breath.

"So he's still here?" Emma reiterated and her parents nodded, "What about Bailey?" She turned to Killian with this question. She remembered the reason that Gold had attacked the pirate, how his son had found out that his mother's death wasn't as black and white as the Dark One had painted it. The pirate tensed slightly at the subject but focused to give her a plausible answer.

"I haven't spoken to him or seen him, so I honestly have no idea," he said.

"He's staying with Neal at Granny's and I'm pretty sure he hasn't spoken to Gold yet," David interrupted, relaying the information he knew.

"Hey Mom?" Henry asked, looking at Emma.

"Yeah, kid?" she replied, trying to portray warmth even though she felt icy cold towards the man.

"When… um, when do you think I can _meet_… my Dad?" he asked tentatively, looking up at her and down to the bench several times. Everyone waited for the answer with bated breath – was it too soon to be dredging up the subject of the boy's birthfather? When would she consider seeing the man she'd nearly killed, let alone leaving the apartment? It was a question nobody but Henry really could ask; the events had only happened two days earlier.

"How about today?" Emma replied abruptly and everyone stopped to look at her.

"Honey, are you sure that's the first thing you want to do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes. Henry needs to meet his father and I need to talk to him – what's the difference between today and tomorrow?" she replied and Henry raised his eyebrows as if to ask if she was sure. Her parents shared another glance. This whole silent communication thing between them had never really made sense to her. Somehow – through telepathy of some kind – they conveyed an agreement and nodded at each other.

"Okay," said David, "but Killian needs to go with you." Emma raised a brow at her father bemusedly. Since when did he start giving orders, more importantly since when did she start following them? Even if she'd nearly gone on a rampage, it didn't make their approval suddenly necessary.

"Sorry, what?" her scowl wasn't so much angry as irritated. The pirate beside her bit his lip, letting the Charming's sort this one out. David nodded towards Killian again.

"He's going with you. He doesn't have to be in the room… he just has to be there," he said and Emma tried desperately to remind herself that it was because he wanted to keep her safe and sane. She ignored the subtle waves of annoyance and nodded curtly. It was just a precaution so they knew she wouldn't kill him. And Killian was the precaution.

8888

The three of them walked towards Granny's Bed and Breakfast at a leisurely pace. Henry stayed at the same pace as Emma and Killian, his nervous mood putting a damper in his usual enthusiasm. Even if Neal was the epitome of a bad father figure, he was still someone Henry needed to meet. And that made it vital that she remain civil in the oncoming exchange. Killian kept shooting glances at the saviour, concern obvious beneath the façade of arrogance.

"Don't kill anyone today, darling," he said quietly, so only she could hear. It was the sort of joke that anybody else would restrain; anybody else would be afraid of setting her off. But not this pirate, and in a way that was more comforting than anything else. He wouldn't treat her differently because of this, he would still be the son of a bastard she knew him to be.

Surprising the both of them, she cracked a mischievous smile in his direction.

"Don't tempt me," she retorted and followed her son into the hotel. Killian shook his head, pursing his lips at the old personality he was besotted with. Emma Swan was there, underneath all the guilt and pain – he just had to dig her out.

They reached the door to his room and she knocked thrice, a huge contrast to the last time she'd been at this door. The signs of a broken door were still visible; scratches on the frame and a scorch mark in the centre of the wooden build itself. Sounds within the room alerted them to a person walking towards the door. The person paused, obviously looking through the peephole, before opening the door hesitantly.

**Next time: Henry meets Neal, Killian and Emma have a moment (not while they're alone but still a moment) and there may or may not be a green eyed monster on Neal's back when he sees our favourite pirate with our reformed swan. I'm loving the reviews and I hope you guys liked Domestic!Hook in this, there will be more to come (and maybe a kiss if you're all good shippers).**


	31. Chapter 31: The Second Try

**A/N For those of you who didn't know, green eyed monster = jealousy (as you'll see in the following chapter). You guys are going to have to trust me – I didn't get to kissage in this chapter because the scene went for longer than I intended but have faith in me… please? You see some interaction between Neal, Emma, Killian and Henry in this update. I pinky swear that there will be kisses for our OTP in Chapter 32 because you're all wonderful beautiful shippers and I love this fandom.**

**Chapter 31: The Second Try**

Neal's eyes landed on Emma first, fear overlaying his features. As his gaze drifted to her side to Killian his defences went up, recognising the man who'd been able to stop her. It was as though he envied that ability, the ability to understand her so thoroughly that he could pull her back from oblivion. Containing the jealousy ravenously blooming in his chest, he spotted Henry and his face lifted tentatively. He looked back up at Emma.

"So this is our kid? This is him?" Neal asked, slightly uncertain.

"Think of it as my way of apologising for trying to kill you," she replied in an even tone. It kind of irritated her that he was speaking about their son like he wasn't there, like he was an object incapable of understanding. Henry seemed disenfranchised with the treatment as well.

"So you're my Dad?" the boy asked, scrutinising Neal who nodded and looked back up to Emma, the silence cascading on the situation. The pirate behind them all shifted his weight uncomfortably, restraining the primal urge to sock the man in the door way. But Henry was here so he shoved his hand and hook in the pockets of his denim jeans and bore the discomfort.

"Before he comes in, I just need to talk to you alone," Emma said abruptly; it surprised everyone including herself but Henry didn't protest. Killian looked anxious at the idea but nodded in concession before stepping back to lean against the opposite wall. Neal managed a tight smile, stepping back to allow them both into the room.

It creaked slightly and the blonde walked awkwardly to the side of the room. She leaned against the wall and watched a sheepish Neal try to think about what to do. He eventually decided to remain standing, facing the woman from the opposite side of the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, finally reaching a semi-comfortable position.

"I know you tried to leave." The statement made him bite his lip in regret. He had guessed she would find out; after all, it was her father and Bailey who had convinced him to stay. The notion of running was so deeply embedded into him by now that it was second nature to take flight when things got hairy. His ex-girlfriend trying to kill him was definitely classified as hairy.

"I'm sorry, I just… you tried to kill me and I just… I thought I should go," he explained half-heartedly.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the man, "Neal, if I let you into Henry's life, that can't happen. You can't just pick up and leave every time things get tough. You're either all in or all out." Her words seemed to reverberate in the room, not because of the volume but because of vehemence. She was trying to make sure he understood clearly what she was saying.

"I've decided you do need to have a chance with him. But I'll only let that happen if you promise you won't desert him," she reiterated her point, articulating each word carefully. Neal's brows muddled in thought as he considered his options.

"Are you saying I can never leave here?" he asked. The question was a plausible one but it still made the saviour angry that he would even weigh the importance of travel against his own child. She shook her head.

"You can eventually leave but you at least have to stay to get to know him. Then you can go but I swear to god if he never hears from you again I'll come after you myself." The threat hit home and Neal nodded in understanding. The silence in the room extended and finally he seemed to reach a decision.

"I want to be in his life. I'll stay but because I want us to be a family. _I_ want to be the one to pull you back when you're at your worst," he said. Emma's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean, you 'want to be the one to pull me back when I'm at my worst?'" she asked, confused by the statement. While she was glad that he'd decided to be in Henry's life – and she knew he wouldn't drop out of it for fear of _her_ – it was still strange that he'd said something like that.

"That guy you brought with you… he's the one who stopped you from killing me. I want to be the one who's able to do that, I want to be the one to get through to you," he explained. Emma rolled her eyes scornfully.

"Neal, you're staying for Henry. Not for me, don't get the two confused," she said curtly, rejecting his idea of the happy family. There was no way that was ever going to happen after everything he'd done. Neal pursed his lips and shrugged as if in defeat, but being a human lie detector can often suck. Emma knew he wasn't through with her.

He walked back over to the door and opened it. Killian and Henry were having an animated conversation when it was interrupted by the latter's father's presence. The young boy stood up and started walking forward before turning around to usher the pirate to follow him. Neal seemed begrudged at this but nonetheless allowed them both to enter the room. The blonde stayed leaning against the far wall but stood a little taller when her son walked in. She smiled at him reassuringly and watched as Killian entered after him.

Henry moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Neal closed the door. As he did, the man noted the pirate's presence resentfully, pursing his lips and sitting next to his son.

"Does _he_ have to be in here for this? This is about our family," he said to Emma, looking at Killian accusingly who raised his eyebrows in disbelief. The saviour was more offended than him apparently though because she spoke directly to the man who'd made the comment.

"Don't talk about Killian like he isn't here and as long as Henry wants him here, he will be here."

Her eyes met his with incinerating intensity and Neal flinched under the woman's gaze. The other man observing this tried not to smile, it rather jollied him that she was defending him to this bastard. It also humoured him that this guy even thought he could make demands after last time. That and the fact he thought he might be able to tell the woman what to do, he clearly didn't know Emma very well.

Henry suddenly piped up in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "And he is a part of our family."

All three adults abruptly stared at the young boy. Emma and Killian more shocked than Neal, who raised his head to look between his ex-girlfriend and the pirate.

"Lad, I wouldn't go so far as to-"

"I'm sorry what?" Neal cut Killian off, staring at Henry's mother. He was scowling unrepentantly, clearly forgetting the power that lay beneath those blue eyes that swiftly narrowed in on him.

"We aren't here to discuss me and Killian; we are here for you to meet your son. Do I need to reiterate what we _just_ discussed?" Emma said; he nerves tingling pleasantly at the phrase 'me and Killian.' She disregarded the sensation and continued to stare at Neal, it was as though the idiot had completely ignored everything she'd just said. Henry's father nodded and, as though it were a muscle being flexed, the blonde read his thoughts instinctively. He was picking his battles. This was not a good battle.

His face resumed the easy-going smile it was so often frequented with, "So what did your Mom tell you about me?" Henry looked at formerly mentioned and smiled guiltily. The day she'd told him wasn't exactly one that should go in the family album.

"I know you two met because you were both thieves," the young boy said, choosing to omit the information about him abandoning her to serve his time in jail. Neal chuckled nostalgically at the reminder.

"Yeah, we did. I hope that doesn't bother you?"

Henry scrunched up his face in thought before shaking his head, "Nah, Grandma was a thief once too. It's how she met Grandpa." The small boy didn't realise how what he'd said might have been misleading as his father looked at the blonde with a look that screamed 'what a coincidence!'

He smiled, "That's just uncanny, isn't it babe?"

Killian watched the exchange with heated eyes, this man's use of a moniker was pathetic. Additionally, if he was going to use her parents' love life as a metaphor; why is it that neither of them ever gave up on each other whereas he had at the first obstacle?

If he had truly loved her he would never have left. From what the pirate knew, this git had left after being told to do so by some mystery individual. Killian had mulled over the subject constantly since Emma had told him the story. If he had been in Neal's position, he knew with all his being what he would have done to stay with her. He would have told the bloke to sod off, he would have taken the fall for the watches if need be. He would have taken her to this place himself, helping her to see it all and understand it all. He would have been there with her; he would have fought for her.

This current situation was utterly infuriating to the pirate but he needn't worry. Emma wasn't at all affected by the coincidence.

"My name isn't babe and it's not uncanny. It's just a common coincidence. For example, I met Killian when he kidnapped me, big deal right?" she said nonchalantly. As soon as the words left her lips, she cursed herself for using the pirate as an example because he immediately raised his eyebrows. Neal's good humour disappeared at the mention of the other man and turned back to Henry.

"So where do you go to school?"

"Just the local one."

"What's your favourite subject?"

"English."

"Favourite teacher?"

"Mary Margaret."

"She's your grandma isn't she?"

"Yep."

Awkward silence began to drop around the room; Henry didn't really know what to say to his father. If he was being honest, the reason he was here was to make sure that he hadn't missed out on too much. Judging by their conversation so far, he hadn't. In fact, Killian was a whole lot more interesting than this man claiming to be his birthfather.

Neal shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of what else to say. This kid was so much like Emma, and yet he was having an impossible time trying to connect with him.

The blonde finally broke the silence with a large sigh before looking at her watch, "Sorry but I think we need to go soon. I'm making a roast for dinner and I need to get home. I'll bring him back another time… remember what I said." She spoke directly to Neal in the last sentence before walking towards the door. Henry jumped off the bed eagerly and followed his Mom to the door. Killian stepped away from the entry, opening the door and leading their little group out.

Neal watched them, envy of the pirate spreading throughout his limbs like wildfire. That man had essentially taken his place, bonding with _his_ son _and_ his girlfriend.

8888

The bell chimed delicately as the middle-aged man entered the pawn shop. From behind the curtain, he could see another man sitting with a woman, drinking tea contently. They looked so comfortable; he almost didn't want to interrupt except the man turned at the sound of someone entering the shop. As Gold pulled back the curtain and recognised his customer, his features softened.

"Bae," he said solemnly, stepping out from the counter to let the exchange be more personal. The man stood back, trying to remain distant from his father.

"You killed her, didn't you?" Bailey asked stoically. Gold's head bowed ashamedly, all but verbally admitting it was the truth. He kept his eyes downcast as he spoke.

"How did you find out?" he asked quietly, his accent stronger with the lack of articulation he usually utilised. His son looked away, breathing deeply to restrain the emotion threatening to overwhelm him.

"No one had to tell me, if that's what you're asking. I just… I think I always knew there was more to it. She was always more likely to have become a pirate than be killed by one," Bailey commented, smiling despite himself. His mother was always vivacious.

"That's exactly what happened," Gold said abruptly, looking up again.

"What?"

"She left us to join a crew… she left you. That man you met, the man who told you to question her death… he was her lover. So when I found her I took her heart in recompense along with the pirate's hand." His eyes glazed over; reliving the day he'd crushed his wife's heart before her lover. The ripples of hate he felt for the pirate came rushing back and he had to restrain the urge to leave the shop in hunt of him. Bailey stood still for a minute, silently immobilised by the revelation.

"You didn't have to kill her," he finally said, voice crackling under the strain of keeping it indifferent.

"I know."

"Why did you?"

"I… don't know. I was hurt and… I was a different person then, Bae," he said, confusion marring his distinct features. He was honest in his statement, he had wanted people to think he was just being cruel in killing her, but it was really just the last option of an innately hurt individual. Bailey somehow seemed to realise this and, despite his anger at the actions of his father, he understood that this man before him was in need of forgiveness and not rejection.

"Look, I'm… I'm not ready to forgive you yet… but I will. I'll come back around, just not right now." Gold's eyes slowly drifted up, meeting his son's in silent agreement. He nodded and watched his son leave, no other words were exchanged. Belle exited from behind the curtain only moments after, embracing Gold from behind in a sign of comfort. He leaned into her arms, trying not to show her weakness as the tears formed behind his eyes.

8888

"So we're having roast for dinner?" Henry said eagerly as they walked away from the dingy Bed and Breakfast. Emma stifled a smile and looked at her son.

"No… I just thought you might need back up," she replied, using the secretive tone that made her nostalgic for the days of Operation Cobra. The young boy smiled and leaned forward to eye the pirate beside his mother, he seemed lost in thought.

"What did you think of him, Killian?" Henry asked candidly. Emma looked at the man beside her, evidently curious as to his response, and waited for him to answer. He looked at both of them, taking a decent amount of time to consider what he would say.

"I think," he finally said, "that he's… a decent bloke."

The response was more for Henry's sake than the blonde's because the second he said the words she knew he was lying. In knowing this she smiled to herself and watched as her young son nodded thoughtfully. Killian smirked at his female companion; he knew she would be able to tell that he wasn't being honest.

"I think he's kind of… boring." The kid's words hung around them for a second and the adults nodded in much the same way that Henry had. They seemed to agree with his judgement.

"So what are we having for dinner, love?" Killian asked the saviour curiously. She pursed her lips in contemplation.

"Pizza?" she suggested, only to receive a horrified stair from the pirate, "_what_?" she continued innocently. Henry was excited by the prospect of pizza and joined his mother in staring confusedly at the bewildered man.

"That sounds like a disease. What in the bloody hell is _pizza_?" he replied to their expressions. Henry began to laugh unrestrainedly and even the blonde cracked a slight smile. She looked at him pitifully.

"It's food and I get the feeling you'll love it. _Trust me_… Henry why don't you run ahead to the Pizza shop and pick out what you want," Emma suggested. Her son looked between the pirate and her once before jogging off quickly down the road.

"What did you _actually_ think of him?" the blonde questioned seriously once Henry was out of ear-shot. Killian smiled and looked sideways at her.

"I think he's a presumptuous, cowardly git who is more interested in securing your affection than forming a relationship with his only son despite the fact you're much too intelligent to allow him a second chance. Additionally… I think his use of the word 'babe' is atrocious."

The corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly and her lips parted to speak. She didn't realise that the pirate beside her wasn't done with his spiel.

"I think he looks at you like you're an object he wishes to possess - something a pretentious twelve-year-old does during adolescence. I think he believes he really was acting in your greatest interests when he left you because I don't honestly believe he could comprehend the cowardice that actually lay beneath his actions. I don't think he knows just how far you've come since he last saw you… I don't think he deserves you."

Emma looked at Killian as they walked but he wouldn't turn to meet her eye, he continued to stare straight ahead as if he wished he hadn't said anything. It was as though he had just vocalised his thoughts without a filter and he was only just realising how unrestrained the words had been. He hadn't attempted to add a suave comment on the end, he hadn't made a sarcastic response. He had simply told her the truth in its rawest form.

Not only that but the notion that he might have such thoughts concerning her was alarming. She couldn't have him growing feelings for her. It would never work, especially now after everything she'd done.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night.

**I swear on my mother's life there will be kisses in the next chapter! I just couldn't do more in this chapter without it being… overtly long. Keep an eye out for Chapter 32: Fool You**


	32. Chapter 32: Fool You

**A/N Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Seriously, I don't think you guys comprehend how utterly perfect it is when I read your reviews and see the follows and favourites increasing. I legitimately enjoy reading what you guys have to say, how you're feeling about the story, what your reactions are. I FRIGGEN LOVE THIS SHIP!**

**Anyway, moving on, you guys should like this chapter. More Domestic!Hook, some feels and possibly a kiss.**

**Chapter 32: Fool You**

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, trying to restrain a laugh that desperately wanted to escape her lips. Currently the pirate was attempting to make pancakes and had idiotically filled the entire pan with the mixture. He turned to Emma and smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm attempting domesticity, it doesn't seem to be working," he said and stepped back, allowing her to clean up his mess. She smiled slightly but quickly returned to the apathetic persona that she had become since the events with Talice. Henry was at school, having been ushered off by the saviour only minutes ago.

"So, since breakfast was a failure, what shall we do to pass the time?" he asked suggestively, leaning on the bench as he wiggled his eyebrows. She gave him a wry look and put the dirty pan in the sink, leaving it there and moving around so she wasn't so close to the pirate.

"You're like a bored four-year-old," she commented, idly cleaning the kitchen table. It was a habit of hers to clean when she was nervous and out of things to do. And the man living with her had been quick to pick up on it.

"Maybe I want to play with you," he replied, pouting at his swan.

"Why don't you go play with yourself?"

Silence met her retort and her hands found her face in embarrassment as she realised the implication. Killian chuckled and walked over to her, waiting for her to look at him again.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," she said satirically, looking determinedly into his serene blue eyes. They twinkled with delight at this back-and-forth banter. She had been desolate since the day she killed Talice and while she would never admit it, she quite liked the familiarity of this exchange.

"Oh but do I, love? _Do_ I know?" He smirked down at her and she realised their closeness. It alarmed her because she still didn't feel like she was ready to move on from what she'd done. Every time she felt remotely brighter, a dark voice within her reminded her of what she'd done and the positive emotions were put out like a small flame.

Silence cascaded down upon them and Killian too seemed to notice how close they were standing. He leaned forward a tiny bit, watching her closely. Their breathing was mingled and his eyes flitted between her eyes and lips. They were only half an inch away from meeting when she abruptly turned, the vanilla scent of her hair the only thing reminding him of her previous closeness.

She walked to Henry's bedroom, apparently deciding that his bed needed to be remade. Killian didn't follow her, sure that she would come around eventually. She just needed time. Instead of waiting around for something interesting, the pirate walked over to sit on the couch where his makeshift bed was organised. He tried to remember how to work the image box and played unsuccessfully with one of the black rectangular prisms.

It didn't work so he moved on to the other of the two 'remotes' as Henry called them.

8888

The next morning, Killian awoke early and tried to fix himself breakfast. Knowing he wouldn't be able to cook something hot – he had not yet mastered the dreaded _stove_ – he pulled out a bowl from one of the cupboards and some milk and cereal. He was munching on the curious and yet delicious mix when he heard small footfalls behind him.

Killian turned his head slightly so he could see the boy with his peripheral vision. He wondered if the young lad minded that his houseguest chose only to wear black track pants as pyjamas, bare from the waist up.

"Hey – Killian," Henry said, yawning in between the words. The pirate smiled at the grogginess of the boy.

"Why in Blackbeard's name are you up?" he replied, setting down the spoon and turning to the boy.

"Woke up earlier and couldn't get back to sleep. What about you?"

"Same."

They were silent for a moment before the kid moved around to start organising his own form of breakfast. The pirate watched as the small boy made himself some cereal in the same way Killian had a little while ago. Henry took his bowl and sat next to him at the bench top.

"When do you think my Mom will get back to normal?" Henry asked, his tone slightly dismal. His companion frowned, both a reaction to the boy's tone and an expression to show he was thinking. Her son was taking her disillusionment the hardest; Killian was more optimistic because he had faith that she would come around, but Henry hadn't experienced enough of life to know this. The boy had faith in his mother; he just didn't have enough strength to maintain it as long as it was needed.

"I think she needs time and… I think we need to give her that time." His words were precise and exact but delivered with the warmth that the kid sorely needed.

"But she's not getting better. I thought she might because when we had pizza the other day she was sort of her old self but now she… she's so…" his words drifted off, unable to find the right description.

"Have faith, Henry. She'll be okay, I promise."

The silence came once again and the pirate decided to break it this time.

"Have you spoken to your father lately?" Killian asked indifferently.

Henry took a moment to answer, spooning the contents of the bowl in front of him. He shook his head and shrugged.

"No, I haven't seen him. To be honest I don't really want to… I don't like him, Killian. Is that awful of me?" The boy felt guilty for not feeling the same affection for his birthfather as he did his birthmother. The pirate beside him shook his head and patted his companion on the back lightly.

"It's alright, mate. You don't _have_ to like him, I didn't like my old man." The mention of his past startled Henry slightly; he had never imagined this man as anything other than a pirate. But it was illogical to think he had just fallen from the sky as a swashbuckler. Struck by curiosity, Emma's son changed the subject.

"What were you like before you became a pirate?" he suddenly asked and Killian nearly choked on the cereal he was eating. Hitting his chest with his fist, he set his hooked arm on the bench and turned to Henry.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well you weren't born a pirate… were you?"

The man stood up, taking his bowl and putting it in the sink before answering. "No, no I wasn't born a pirate… I was actually afraid of the sea when I was younger. I had nightmares," he said. A door creaked behind Henry and Killian looked up, searching for blonde hair in the early morning. The white door leading to her room was slightly ajar but no one came out. He shrugged and listened at the bewilderment in the young boy's voice.

"What? How could _you_ have been afraid of the sea? Why would you become a pirate if you were afraid of the sea?" he asked, leaning forward in anticipation for the captain's answer.

"Well, you see lad, sometimes we're drawn to the things that we are afraid of," Killian said, glancing at Emma's room. Henry noticed this and turned around to check his mom wasn't up; no one entered so he turned back to where the pirate was washing his hand and hook.

"So what were you like as a kid?"

He laughed at the memories of running through the streets, causing mischief with his friends, stealing from the bulbous looking butcher, winking at the fine ladies. He looked at the lad in front of him and chuckled again, the traits he had possessed seemed to show in Emma's kid as well.

"I was a lot like you, to be honest. Candid, mischievous, determined… but I didn't have your compassion. And I also didn't have a mother like yours," he said, off-handily complimenting the saviour. Henry grinned at the idea that he bore resemblance to his mentor as well as the compliment he had been dealt.

"Thanks Killian," the young boy replied. He looked at the clock and realised something, "I need to get ready. Me and Grace are hanging out today." The blush that crept over his round cheeks made the pirate opposite him smirk. Ah, young infatuation.

Henry bounded from the room, up the stairs to where his bedroom was. It was only when his door was closed that she entered the room. The white door opened, hesitantly at first.

"Morning Swan," Killian said brightly, standing a little straighter. Her eyes dropped to his uncovered chest, momentarily distracted by the seemingly perfect muscle of his abdomen. He smirked and raised his eyebrows, but watched in disappointment as she shook her head and looked at the ground. The closed off woman of the past few days returning.

"Is Henry up?" she asked lightly, walking towards the kitchen. Emma's tone was too light though and he picked up on it immediately.

"You already know he is," Killian replied and watched her intently as she came around the bench top and started fiddling around for a bowl. When there was no reply, he decided to break the silence himself.

"I believe we've already talked about how it's rude to eavesdrop," he said, closing in on her, "and if I recall, when we had that conversation I was naked so you should _definitely_ remember it." She was facing away from him, leaning up to grab cereal off a shelf. The pirate moved up behind her, grabbed the box himself and set it down next to her bowl. She looked down at it, refusing to turn around and face him – especially with this close proximity.

"Why were you playing my advocate?" Emma asked indifferently. He rolled his eyes and bent his head down to talk directly in her ear.

"Because you deserve one," he said. She scoffed and started pouring the cereal into her bowl, trying to ignore the warmth of his bare chest against her back.

"You forget what I did…" the blonde replied, sitting the cereal box up again.

"No, but it doesn't make you an awful person Emma. You're still a good person," the pirate replied meaningfully. His breath tickled the shell of her ear and she closed her eyes, absorbing the feeling of him so close to her.

"Just because you believe that, doesn't mean it's true," she said. He shook his head, biting his lip in irritation.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a pirate, that I may have done some less than honourable things in my life?" he whispered harshly. She turned around, momentarily forgetting how close he was.

"But you are a good man, Killian. Even if you try to hide behind that smug mask I know at the end of the day you're a good person. You can't fool me," the saviour said, clenching her jaw and staring into his eyes. The notion that she believed in him made something bright and unidentifiable swell up in his chest.

He bent his head slightly, wondering if it was too soon to enact any sort of physical interaction. He'd never been hesitant with women before, but this one was an exception. This one was _the_ exception. Noticing his movement, Emma subconsciously tilted her chin up. Their lips met and for a perfect moment the world was silent. There was no inner angst or demons, just the two of them. Killian moved his hand to tangle in her hair and the kiss deepened. She pulled her hands up from where they had been resting at her side and placed them on either side of his face. Their lips moved roughly together, a hungry and bestial exchange. He shuffled slightly closer, desperately aware of how much he missed being this close to her. It was as though she'd completely forgotten her reserves, her wrongdoings, her reasons for distancing herself from him. It was perfect.

But perfect moments never last and the sound of Henry coming down the stairs snapped them both to attention. The blonde swiftly removed herself from Killian, leaving him silently cursing the knack the Charming family had for interruptions.

The young boy entered the room; backpack slung on his shoulder, and went straight to his mother.

"Morning Mom, I thought I heard your voice," he said happily as he embraced her. She returned the gesture but wasn't as warm with her tone.

"Yeah, I just got up a little while ago. Do you want me to walk you to the bus stop?" Emma asked, attempting lightness. Henry shook his head amusedly, walking to the kitchen to gather himself a packet of chips and soda.

"It's the weekend, Mom. I'm going to Grace's house today," he said and his mother shook her head as if to clear her mind. When she looked up she smiled tightly.

"Well, have fun. Don't get into trouble and say 'hi' to Jefferson for me," she said. Henry practically bounced over to the door, waving at the pirate and the saviour before departing. When the door closed, Killian immediately walked purposefully over to Emma and resumed their conversation.

"How can you think yourself lost yet still have faith in my soul?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. She looked away, to the side, to avoid his gaze.

"Because you've never taken someone's heart," she replied, her voice small. The man pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Love, don't you think that I might have done worse things? I have a _hook_ for a hand!" Killian said, lifting his appendage as if to remind her. She glanced at it before trying to pass by him. He side-stepped to block her path and she ran straight into his chest before stepping back.

"Killian, just leave me alone." Her words were cold, indifferent and yet screamed for help.

He had to remind himself of his earlier promise to allow her time. Biting his tongue on all the things he wanted to say to her, the pirate stepped aside to let her pass. She walked briskly towards the bathroom where, as soon as the door closed, she leaned against it and let her breathing pick up. As she stared into the mirror, scrutinising the reflection, she put her head in her hands. She didn't cry, simply choosing to sink to the floor and sit motionless. She could hear him in the kitchen, pacing as he tried to decide what to do. So far, Killian was the only one _not_ pushing her to move on and she didn't know if she was grateful or resentful of that fact. _Perhaps_ a little voice said, _perhaps he doesn't want to push you over the edge. Perhaps he's letting you come around. Perhaps he'll never push you. Perhaps you'll stay disillusioned forever._

**Oh noes. Emma's sad – can Killian get through to her? I'm nearly finished Chapter 33: The Tide and I'm pretty damn sure you guys are going to love it. **

**P.S. I was wondering, do any of you guys know how to do manips (like the ones on tumblr)? I kind of want to see what you guys could do with one of the scenes from this fanfic – let me know if you make one or have previously made one!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Tide

**A/N Sorry this update is a tad later than usual – I have had the most ridiculously busy week (and it was also kind of awful so I've also been a bit down and I wanted to be happy when I uploaded this for you guys), an exam yesterday, another next Friday plus three assignments in between. Anyhow; three things.**

**Firstly: HOLY JESUS EMMA AND THE PROTECTION SPELL I THINK I'M PSYCHIC!**

**Secondly: Some of your comments were legitimately spot on for what happens.**

**Thirdly: This is one of my favourite chapters so far – we've been waiting for this to happen for a long time. Beware of feels and… stuff. I listened to 'Breathe Me' by Sia on repeat for this chapter so if you guys want to get in the mood – maybes listen to it as you read? I dunno?**

**OH and for the person who asked – my tumblr is swaggercaption dot tumblr dot com.**

**Chapter 33: The Tide**

She wasn't herself. Every time she smiled it was short-lived, quickly replaced by a sombre expression. Her eyes were constantly deep in thought and her parents' visits made her more and more agitated. Even Henry could barely elicit a smile from the saviour anymore; it was disheartening the poor lad. The pirate watched in dismay as his swan became a shell of herself.

She needed to talk to someone before she lost herself to the depression that had plagued her. Talking to Mary Margaret during one visit, he was told that the majority of the town had been informed that Emma was simply sick. Only a few select people knew about the truth of what happened. She wouldn't be prosecuted for killing Talice and Neal wasn't pressing charges.

Originally, Killian's plan had been to wait for her to be ready to talk. He would be patient, he wouldn't push it. And yet here he was, still waiting for her to talk to him. That night that she'd opened up to him about Neal seemed so long ago and he reminisced in the memory of her body wrapped in his arms.

It was a couple of days later, after Emma tactfully avoiding him, that he decided to finally push. She needed a release and he would be damned if he saved her only to let her destroy herself again. Henry was in bed, his door closed, as the two of them cleaned away dinner. Killian didn't particularly enjoy the menial house-life but he would endure it for her.

She was about to retire to her bedroom when he grabbed her arm.

"Stop," he said and she turned to face him, confusion warping her soft features, "this is ridiculous, Emma. You can't live like this forever."

Her confusion dried up but she tried to feign ignorance, "I don't know what you mean," she replied. Killian shook his head rapidly, his expression betraying all of his mixed up feelings. He was angry she was doing this to herself, he was worried about her, he was irritated that she was trying to deny it.

"Ignorance doesn't become you, lass," he stated dryly in reply. She shook her head again, still trying to maintain the air of indifference as she shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Emma turned to walk away again and when he grabbed her arm, more forcefully this time, he spun her to face him. His anger started to override his thoughts as his eyes scanned the hollow woman in his grip.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You can dish it to everyone else but don't you dare try to tell me that. I can tell when you're lying, Swan," the pirate said heatedly. The façade she wore like armour slipped and her face contorted into one of anger. He was glad to have evoked some kind of emotion in her, even if it was a bittersweet sensation.

"Just leave me alone, Hook," she muttered angrily.

"Oh so we're back to Hook?" Killian replied penetratingly. The sentiment that she was calling him by his old moniker hurt more than he was willing to admit. Emma refused to meet his eye now, looking anywhere but at the sky blue that was trained on her.

"Fine, _Killian_. I'm fine, just leave me-"

"No you're not! Stop lying to me!" he interrupted vehemently. She jerked out of his grasp, balling her fists up at her side. For a moment he was afraid he'd pushed her back to the magic.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Emma abruptly yelled, "Admit to myself that I killed someone? That I tried to kill another person? That I let my _son_ see me like that?" Her breathing was suddenly ragged and her voice was starting to break and crack. Killian maintained his stance, satisfied she was letting it out. The only twinge of regret was the pain that was obvious on her face, the anguish it caused her to admit these things.

"You're supposed to accept it and move on," he replied and her gaze landed squarely on his. The intensity was stifling as she uttered her next words.

"I _killed_ someone, I took a man's heart and crushed it…" her voice drifted off and the realisation of what she'd done hit her like a tonne of bricks. Knowing she'd done it and saying it aloud were too completely different things. Her stomach contracted painfully and she gasped for breath.

Killian reached her in two strides, grasping both of her arms and catching her eye again.

"You killed a man who tried to kill you and your son; you _aren't_ a bad person, Emma."

She shook her head in denial, tears welling up, "It doesn't matter who he was, I still killed him in cold blood and I would have killed Neal." Emma recalled the feelings that had filled her as she'd walked towards Granny's, the feelings of betrayal and hate and anger consuming her. It was pure and raw power and she'd _loved_ it. Looking back though, it was wrong; the feeling of invincibility and numbness that had overridden her muscles. Her memory blocked out the constant desire to return to that state.

"It does matter! You're a good person and if you let this ruin you than you might as well have let Talice kill you himself!" Killian yelled, trying to reason with the woman before him. Her fists balled up again, the grief morphing into anger yet again.

"What do you suppose I do? I can't even look my son in the eye!" she yelled.

"You accept it and move on!"

"That's rich coming from you, what ever happened to the man who spent three-hundred years on a revenge course?" Emma retorted, taking a breath before continuing, "I can't be happy; I don't deserve it after I let myself be consumed by it all…"

"Yes you do! If there's one person in this world who does, it's you! I won't let it consume you again!" He spoke with such conviction; even she had to listen to his words. The blonde stared deeply into the icy blue of his eyes.

"What's to say you'll be able to stop me?" she said, trying to hold back the emotion in her voice.

"Because I did it the first time!" Killian replied insistently, stepping an inch closer to her. Emma's breathing slowed ever-so-slightly.

"Why do you even care so much?" she asked as she tried to discern his motives.

He smirked, "I think it'd be stupid for us to act like we don't care about each other, love." It was what they'd both been thinking for the past month, ever since she'd returned he'd felt the niggling in his chest growing. Yet, when he said the words, he felt a tightening in his chest telling him that it was much more than care now. And there was no going back.

"Okay, so you care about me and I care about you. What's to say that stops me from hurting you next time you piss me off? I can't control it, Killian!" her words were insistent and pleading, as if she was begging him to give up and leave. It was like a reflex, built in to protect her after the continuous abandonment. But this pirate wasn't dissuaded so easily, if only one thing Killian was persistent. It was a trait he shared with her.

"But you _will_ be able to control it, Gold is going to help you," he said, closing his eyes at the mention of the crocodile. While he still harboured uncontrollable hate for the man, he would leave him alone to help Emma. He wouldn't jeopardize her safety. He would risk his life one thousand times over but there would never come a day where he would purposefully cause her pain.

"What? _Gold_ is going to teach me to control it? Well, that's the dumbest idea of the century!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her arms up half-heartedly. Killian's stare darkened for a millimetre of a second.

"Emma. Do you think I would let him anywhere near you if I didn't think it was safe?"

She shook her head, still trying to figure out where this sudden concern was coming from. Pirates weren't renowned for their compassion and this one here had fought against her more than once. Silence greeted his question and she studied his face.

"Why do you care, Killian?"

He met her eyes for a second before dropping them again, along with his hands that had been grasping her arms. But Emma didn't relent.

"Why did you save me?"

He looked behind her as he answered, "Because I couldn't have you destroying the town."

It was a clear-cut lie and she could tell.

"Don't lie to me. Why did you save me?" Emma asked again. He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I wouldn't let you destroy yourself," Killian said, more agitated than before. This subject wasn't something he wanted to discuss; he had enough trouble with his feelings. Subconsciously he knew she wouldn't give up, but in that moment he needed a second so he turned and walked back towards the kitchen.

Emma went after him, pulling his arm and spinning him around in much the same way he had done to her moments earlier. He could have easily withstood her grip, could have easily kept walking, could have ignored her completely but he didn't. His breathing had quickened at the intensity of the situation. She stepped close to him, looking up at his chiselled features defiantly. Her jaw was set in the way that Killian recognised; she was going to get the truth out of him one way or another.

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped.

"I'm not lying!" Killian's voice had risen significantly, his defences up.

"I can read you too, you know!" Emma informed him, equally loud, "Why did you save me?"

Silence greeted her as the pirate stared at her, drinking in the planes of her face, the colour of her eyes, the line of her jaw, the curve of her lips. There were so many little things about her that people overlooked and in that moment they seemed to rush at him. The way her teeth made an almost inaudible clicking sound when she set her jaw and the way that her setting said jaw meant she wasn't going to give up on something.

The way the colour of her eyes varied; vivid blue in sunlight and stormy grey in shadows. The way she arched her eyebrow incredulously, an almost perfect upside-down 'V' that made the receiver feel incompetent at its ascension. The way she could never comfortably stay still, always had to be moving or acting or doing. The way she was often deep in thought for no apparent reason. The contradiction in her actions, the way her voice fluctuated, the way she refused to let herself be coddled because she felt bad demanding things. It was all quintessentially Emma.

She asked again, more insistent this time.

"Why did you save me?"

And it was then that he finally realised what had slowly been growing since their first meeting.

"Because I'm in love with you, you infuriating woman!"

Killian's words hung in the air for a moment. Before he could add to it, her lips were crushed against his with such urgency he staggered back slightly before embracing her. Emma pulled him close, kissing him with all the desperation and need of a starving woman. He returned the exchange, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She was on her tip-toes and he bent down to accommodate her more, maintaining the kiss as she dragged him down. It was a hungry kiss, not gentle or tender, one that conveyed unkempt _need_.

Emma pulled back for need of oxygen and their eyes met. In that moment, when there was only the sound of each of them gasping for breath, she saw the clear and vivid emotion in his eyes and she assumed it mirrored her own. Without another word, he pulled her back into the kiss.

It was more tender this time, long and languid as he tangled his good hand in her hair. His hooked arm remained around her waist, keeping her flush again him. She pulled her hands up so that she was pulling lightly on the hair at the nape of his neck, the way that was familiar to them.

As the kiss deepened, Killian slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She was receptive to the request and unhesitantly opened her mouth, letting him plunder it. The exchange became more heated as he nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped, pulling back again in need of air.

The pirate, however, began to trail kisses and nips along her jaw. Emma started walking backwards, pulling him with her. He looked up to where she was dragging him, to where her bedroom door was open. Surprised, he lowered his eyes to hers just as she claimed his lips again. They entered the room, still wrapped in each other's arms.

She raised her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head, marvelling at her figure.

"Gods Emma," he breathed before she brought him back to her for another extended kiss. As their mouths met, the blonde started unbuttoning his shirt. He dropped his arms so she could push it off. Emma pulled back, taking the opportunity to properly appreciate his perfectly muscled chest. He smirked in the familiar way she was used to, looking at her expression through his eyelashes. Her hands landed on his chest and she kissed him again, more purposeful this time.

His smirk disappeared, his every nerve utterly consumed by her.

Killian laid her down on the bed softly, hovering over her as he nipped along her jaw line. He was determined to locate and memorise every single sensitive spot for future reference. Because there was no way this could be the one and only time. There would be future encounters, he promised himself this as his lips ascended her neck. He would fight tooth and nail for her; he would earn his spot in her life.

As his mouth clasped over her pulse point, he sucked, eliciting a moan from the blonde underneath him. He smiled against her skin and she dragged him up again, kissing him feverishly. In a move that made them both gasped, Emma accidently rolled her hips up.

He smothered her lips with his again, moving the kisses down to her collarbones and delicately tracing each one with his fingers. He continued moving down, and knelt as he used his hook and hand to drag her jeans off. He stared at her form, covered only by undergarments, and shook his head in amazement.

The overwhelming urge to have her commanded him as he took hold of her mouth with knew fervour. She sensed his urgency and pulled his own jeans down; dragging her fingernails up his side once it was done. He growled at the sensation and bit down on her lip. She gasped and their hips rolled together again, making both their breaths hitch. Their undergarments soon disappeared.

In the moments that followed, they fused together in every way possible. His name escaped her lips between moans, the feeling it prompted in him was unimaginable. She could hear her own name whispered like a prayer as he delved into her. He pushed his head into the crevice of her neck, biting down as he tried to quieten his own pleasure. Her fingernails delved into his shoulders, leaving crescent moons in their wake. As they rode the wave of ecstasy together, Killian moved his head to look her in the eye as they toppled over the edge of oblivion.

He kissed her again, tenderly, before shifting his weight and dropping down beside her. With the remnants of energy he still had, Killian pulled back the blanket and placed it over them. She turned to face him, not rejecting his arm when he draped it around her waist to pull her closer. Their legs tangled under the sheets and she watched his face. Their breathing mingled, still heavy after the interaction.

Emma used one of her hands to trace the line of his jaw, and then his lips. She leaned in, placing a long kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her near him, the taste of her lips, the smell of vanilla as it wafted from her body. She turned around and leaned back slightly. Without hesitation, Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close so his face was buried in her hair.

She curled into him, letting him embrace her from behind. His nose nuzzled the nape of her neck, utterly and unremorsefully content in that moment.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I've wanted this?" the pirate whispered, his usual swagger seeping into his tone. Emma smiled to herself, playing with his hook that was resting on her abdomen. She traced it with her fingers, dragging her fingertip over the smooth metal.

"I think maybe your innuendos weren't as subtle as you thought they were," she retorted and he chuckled, his chest rumbling against her bare back.

"What can I say? I'm not a very covert individual," he said. Emma laughed lightly in agreement, nodding. She turned back around to face him, entwining her legs with his again. His face was soft and bright with the happiness he felt at that point.

"I figured that out a long time ago, Killian. You always talk about me being an open book but I don't think you realise how easy you are to read," she said, watching his eyes carefully. He looked down from her face, smirking ruefully at the revelation.

"There have only ever been two people able to do that," he said, and the look in his eyes, in addition to her knowledge of his lost love, told her everything she needed to know. Emma didn't feel jealous or petty, having him mention _her_ amidst the afterglow of sex. It was his way of opening up and she felt the need to know more about Milah.

"What was she like? Milah?" the blonde asked and his eyes lifted back up to her. He hadn't talked about her in forever and the memories were fading – it would be therapeutic to retell the little memories he could still recall.

"Milah was a child at heart… she was older than I and yet she provoked the insolent child in me. Her antics were loved by the crew, I think they were more amused by the fact she could challenge me… much like you," he said. Emma remembered Hugo talking to her that day after she'd been attacked by Grimes.

"…_it's good to have someone that tests the captain – makes things interesting," Hugo chuckled, "it hasn't been like that since… um."_

His hesitance made sense now, Killian hadn't been challenged by a woman since Milah. She felt oddly proud that she was able to bring that side out of him, the side that no one else had.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, watching her facial expression curiously.

"Nothing, just you," she replied simply, not in any way too sappy. It was just a fact and she stated it as so. Nevertheless, the concept of her thoughts being consumed by him made the pirate's smile broaden slightly. He wanted to _know_ her.

"What was your life like before all of this? I know you weren't affected by the curse," Killian said. Emma smiled, thinking back to her time as a bounty hunter – roaming around, finding bail-jumpers and criminals.

"I was a bounty hunter," she said and he immediately grinned, obviously not too surprised. His reaction didn't shock the blonde; as soon as he'd asked it, she knew he'd enjoy the answer.

"That does not surprise me, but it does kind of make me want you more," he said sensually, abruptly pulling her towards him. She grinned mischievously, their noses touching and breath mingling. His lips cascaded down on her, dragging her back to the desires of before.

8888

They had just finished round two and Emma had her back pressed against his chest again, curled slightly to accommodate him. Her breathing had slowed and he was sure she was asleep. Killian waited a few more moments until he was absolutely sure she was under the blanket of slumber. He put his lips to her ear, breathing the words it had taken him so long to admit.

"I love you."

What he didn't know was that she was on the brink of consciousness, the words swirling in her head like a dream. That night, wrapped in his arms, she slept contently.

**For those of you who asked about Bailey, I haven't really written much more about him but to satisfy your demands I will gladly try to incorporate him into the not-too-distant future. **

**I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Power of Words

**A/N Happy to see you guys loved last chapter as much as I did. In this update: The morning after for Emma and Killian, a confrontation between Gold and Emma and you guys are going to hate Neal. Just thought I'd warn y'all.**

**Chapter 34: The Power of Words**

Emma woke early the next morning, comfortable in his embrace. She felt no desire to move, simply manoeuvring herself so she was facing him. He stirred lightly and she bit her lip, watching as his eyes moved around beneath his lids. Killian's grip on her tightened and he smiled, eyes still closed.

"You know it's rude to stare," he said, his voice gravelly from the earliness of the hour. It was the most amazing thing Emma had ever heard, his Irish accent was more noticeable when he was sleepy. She smirked, maintaining her eyes on his face.

"I'm not staring," she retorted quietly and he opened one eye.

"You're staring, love," he said, returning the smirk in his trademark fashion. He took the opportunity to scrutinise her face, looking for any signs of regret or doubt. There were none and he felt his smile widen at the realisation she was as content as he was. Emma propped her elbow up, leaning her head on her hand and narrowing her eyes down at the pirate.

"Since when did you ever have a problem with women ogling you?" she asked amusedly.

"Never, in fact I've been waiting for you to join their ranks in appreciation of me," he replied as he put his arms behind his head confidently, enjoying the morning-after banter thoroughly. She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"I'm just another member of the ranks?" she asked. Killian frowned at her as if she'd just said something ridiculous. Using his arms, he pulled her down on top of him and she rested her chin on his chest comfortably.

"Lass, you've never been _just_ another woman. It may surprise you but I'm not usually present in the morning after," he replied, trying to continue the dry humour. She raised her other eyebrow speculatively.

"I am shocked that you are a one-night-stand kind of person. It never occurred to me that a pirate wouldn't have long-term relations," Emma said sarcastically, earning her a pinch in the side from the pirate. She squirmed at the nerve he hit and the pirate chuckled; a warm, throaty sound.

"Don't sass me, darling," Killian said, shifting her to the side and sitting up in bed. She sat up too, keeping the quilt around her chest just in case Henry came in – thank the gods he was a heavy sleeper.

"I think we should have established by now that I don't listen to a thing you say," Emma said, leaning in conspiratorially. He caught her arms, pulling her down so he could kiss her. She returned it before pulling away. The pirate pouted at her soft rebuff and pulled her back down on top of him.

Their hips accidentally rolled together and she tried to focus on what it was she was thinking, desperately attempting to ignore the warmth that was blossoming just below her abdomen. She was about to speak when he used his good hand to pull her head down to him. They kissed, slowly at first, like lava rising.

"Henry… will be up… soon… and I think… I should… make him… breakfast," the blonde said between kisses, trying to hold her resolve together. His fingers trailed a line down her spine and he smirked against her lips.

"I think the lad can make himself breakfast, and besides love, it's not that late in the morning," he said against her lips. As he spoke, it gave Emma the opportunity she needed to push away from him. She quickly stood up from the bed, walking over to her cupboard and pulling on a silk robe. Killian watched her movements attentively, studying her silhouette with ease. Before she left the room, Emma glanced back to give the pirate a quick smile.

8888

She was pulling out the ingredients for waffles when her son came bounding down the stairs, he looked content from what she hoped was a good night's rest. It hadn't occurred to her until later that he might have heard them and Emma wasn't keen on the idea of mentally scarring her son.

"Hey Mom!" he chirped, jumping onto one of the stools. He looked around the bench and, upon recognising the ingredients for his favourite breakfast, beamed. She was making waffles, if only she could find the sugar.

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?" Emma asked nonchalantly.

Henry shrugged, "Fine, why?" The blonde turned back to the cupboard she was checking, smiling in relief that the young boy appeared unfazed. She shook her head and mumbled something about trying to make small talk. The young boy behind her bounced around eagerly in his seat as she turned back with empty hands. He cocked his head in confusion.

"I can't find any sugar… we must be out," she said and observed his disappointed expression, "but I'll go and get some from the store."

Just as he was about to protest, Killian strutted out of Emma's bedroom. His hair was damp from the shower he'd just had and a pair of grey track pants covered his bottom half. Henry turned around as he heard the pirate's entrance and smiled.

"Morning Killian," he said brightly, earning a nod in response from the man.

"Morning lad," Killian replied, walking around the bench top towards Emma, "morning love."

In an act of affection that surprised her he kissed her on the cheek. It apparently didn't surprise Henry though, his smile only widened at the sight of the pirate greeting his mother. She turned to look at him, trying to stifle a smile and give him a stern look that said 'no innuendos.'

He smirked in return, a silent but sincere agreement to remain PG13 around the boy.

"What's all this?" he asked, gesturing to the ingredients with his hook.

The blonde walked towards her room, speaking louder so they could hear her as she closed the door and pulled off the silk gown.

"I'm going to get some sugar for the waffles I'm making for breakfast – we're out," she yelled to them from her bedroom. Emma pulled on some jeans and a black singlet before grabbing a jacket and opening the door. Killian was sitting next to Henry on one of the stools and turned around when she entered the room again.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Henry turned around to look at his mother as she shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be back in like… five minutes? Don't break anything while I'm gone," she said, pointing a finger between the two of them. Emma grabbed her keys from the bench and moved towards the door. She heard the scrape of one of the chairs and turned around to watch Killian approach her. They were a safe distance from Henry, who seemed to have relocated to the couch and was intently watching some television show.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" the pirate asked, walking until he was only an inch from her. He moved his hand behind her and apparently grabbed something from the coat rack. As he brought it forward, he moved his other arm behind her and pulled forward. He had grabbed a scarf and was tucking it around her neck, simultaneously using it as a way to reel the blonde in. Emma took a quick look to ensure Henry was preoccupied before allowing him to drag her forward. She kissed him quickly; taking the scarf he was still gripping and arranging it comfortably.

"Yes, it's just the grocery store. Not like I'm going to run into any big bad on the way," she said, "and if I do, I promise not to go hulk on them."

"Hulk?" he questioned the reference to the Marvel character, eliciting a smile from the saviour. Killian narrowed his eyes playfully and smiled as she pulled away and unlocked the door, yelling a quick goodbye before closing it behind her.

8888

Emma was glad to be out of the apartment by herself; it had been a while since she'd had a chance to take a walk alone. The fresh air was crisp and seemed to heighten her thoughts. Memories of the previous night swirled in her head and she smiled despite herself at the tingle it sent up her spine.

It felt as though a weight had been all but lifted from her shoulders. She still felt guilt over taking a man's heart and trying to do the same to Neal but Killian had put it into context. Not only that but he'd reminded her of who she was and all but forced her to give up the constant cynicism. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had someone that could do that, someone that could heal her. In fact, there had never really been anyone who could heal her.

It would be a lie to say she felt no pain over what she'd done, what she'd endured over her life. But it would also be a lie to say that Killian wasn't at least partly responsible for helping her move past it. The time that had passed since that day of destruction felt like a haze, one she'd walked for too long in her self-constructed prison cell. The walls that guarded her had all but crumbled in his presence, and not even of her own choice. It was like an inevitable reaction to being around him; the vulnerability.

And now the feelings that were blossoming in her felt foreign, because she'd never experienced them before. Neal, whom she was sure she had once loved (loathe as she were to admit it), had never prompted her to be better. But with Killian she was. He made her a stronger person, prompted her and tested her so she was always on her toes. He saved her, something not many people had the chance to do. And she did the same to him, like a mutual exchange to force the best out of each person.

Now though, now she had to come to terms with her feelings. She would have to admit them; she couldn't hide from them after last night, after everything. He'd made the ultimate commitment in telling her he loved her because Killian wasn't adept in the skill of deceit – at least not when it came to Emma. She knew he was telling the truth and she knew he hadn't uttered the words since Milah.

The blonde brought her thoughts back to the present as she entered the small grocery story. Walking briskly down an aisle, she selected a packet of sugar and walked towards the register. Before she could reach it, a cane halted her in her path.

Emma knew who it was before she looked up.

"Gold," the saviour said with indifferent politeness. The wiry man smiled at her.

"I see you are well," he said in a tone that could have been construed as knowing. She treated him with caution, eyeing his expression.

"I am, thank you for that observation. Now what do you want?" Her words told him not to stall; she had no time for beating around the bush. Killian was right when he said she hated it.

Gold's smile didn't falter as he examined the woman before him. "I assume the pirate told you about our little arrangement for you to be tutored by me so you don't go on a killing spree again," he said and was surprised when she didn't cringe at the mention of her indiscretions. Standing tall, she answered without missing a beat.

"I don't need your help, Gold. I can control it," Emma said confidently. The small man raised his eyebrows and giggled in the high-pitched tone that was signature for Rumplestiltskin.

"Dearie, no one can completely control it. What makes you think you can?" he asked arrogantly.

"For one, I don't trust you one bit. For two… I have people in my life that… make me want to keep it under control," she replied. Gold scrutinised her again and laughed outright, ignorant of the stares he was drawing from the people around them.

"The infamous captain has you under his spell, doesn't he?" the little man asked cruelly.

"I'm not an object and I'm also not a teenage girl." Emma held Gold's stare evenly, angry that he was ruining her perfect morning. Killian and Henry were probably going to be worried if she didn't get back soon.

"Oh, so you're a _woman_? I don't suppose that means he wooed you like he did Milah and all the other women before and after her?" he asked, his voice vindictive. Her temper started to rise and the magic crackled slightly in her veins.

"Killian is a good man," Emma said vehemently.

"Good men die first," Gold replied simply, making the blonde's hairs stand on edge. It took all her will power along with a deep breath not to send him into a wall then and there. Pulling herself together in a matter of milliseconds, she took a step forward and looked him straight in the eyes. Voice low and sharp like that of a coiled snake, she spoke.

"If you touch a hair on his head, I will kill you. Do _not_ threaten him." Her threats echoed in the silence that encased the duo. Gold's smug façade faltered to reveal the fear her words struck within him. He knew how powerful she was and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to do as she said if it meant protecting the ones she loved.

"You are foolish Miss Swan… loving him will be the end of you," he whispered harshly and turned on his heel. He left the grocery store quickly, ignorant of the stares he received. As the tension eased, the people who had been watching them returned to their shopping – a few going out of their way to say hi to the saviour and wish her their best regards in her recovery. Luckily she remembered the story that the town had been fed and smiled in thanks.

8888

Neal was walking towards Granny's Diner when he all but ran into the man he knew to be Bailey's father. Gold stopped and smiled in a bad imitation of friendly greeting.

"Good Morning Neal," he said.

Neal tried to return the gesture, politely nodding before attempting to pass him. The pawnbroker stopped him and pointed to the grocer.

"You mightn't want to go there," he said shrewdly.

"Why?" Neal asked curiously.

"Your beloved is there."

"Why does that matter?" the younger man asked, slightly defensive.

"I just didn't think you'd want to run into someone you've clearly lost," Gold said, a bad attempt at sympathy. Neal frowned and scrutinised his friend's father.

"What? I haven't _lost_ Emma," he said angrily.

"Oh but you have. If I've read her aura correctly, you've lost her to the wonderful pirate captain," the wiry man replied, sarcasm saturating his mention of his foe. The effect was immediate and Neal crossed his arms.

"What do you mean I've _lost_ her? Just because that git's hanging around her it doesn't mean they're together."

"He's living with her, dearie. And trust me… they're _together_," Gold said, the double meaning in his last word making the man opposite him ball his fists.

"How _together_?" Neal asked angrily. The pawnbroker didn't answer, simply continued to smile in that sadistic way that no one would ever become accustomed to. The younger man looked to the grocer where he could see the blonde woman emerging. Nodding once at his older companion, he turned around and stalked off towards Emma.

8888

She had just reached the sidewalk when she caught sight of the man striding up towards her.

"Neal," Emma said just before he reached her; just before he slapped her.

Her head whipped to one side with the force of the impact and she turned to him, furious and desperately stifling the powers that wanted to erupt within her.

"You _slut_! You couldn't give me a chance could you! You had to go running to the first available guy!" he said angrily, basically spitting the words. The blonde touched her cheek as she eyed the man in front of her, her gaze hot on his face. He didn't look at all fazed this time though, apparently too consumed by whatever it was that was aggravating him.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" she asked, her tone matching his in indignation.

"We were going to be a family! But you obviously don't give a shit about Henry since you're willing to throw away any chance at a family that he has!" Neal said, pointing at her accusingly. At the mention of her son, Emma pulled herself up higher. Standing to her full height, she replied with vehemence that seemed to belittle everything he'd said.

"We were _never_ going to be a family. You can't throw something away if it was never there so don't you _dare_ blame me if you can't connect with your son you asshole."

Neal reeled at the backlash of her words, "I would be able to connect with him if it weren't for you screwing around with that fucking pirate!"

"What the hell does this have to do with Killian?" she asked defensively.

"Don't bullshit me, Emma! You've been screwing him from the start and I bet it was just so you could get back at me!" he said, scoffing when he mentioned his theory of her revenge. Her eyes widened in a mix of shock and offense.

"Are you kidding me? You think I would do that _just_ to get back at you?" she asked incredulously, crossing her arms in condescension.

"Let's be realistic here, who would sleep with you because they actually like you?" Neal said icily, leaning in to deliver the lines. Emma's hand whipped out, slapping him hard across the face. His face whipped to the side in much the same way hers did except the red streak on her cheek paled in comparison to the mark that blossomed on his face.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she spat at him.

Satisfied that he'd struck a nerve, he turned to face her with a cruel smirk.

"Be serious Emma, he's probably just playing you. He'll leave you like everyone else. He's a pirate remember?" he said, revelling in the expression that began to morph her beautiful features.

"You don't know him," she said angrily, fending off the urge to run him through with a strike of magic she knew she could procure with a flick of her hand.

"But I do know men like him and trust me when I say you're nothing but a game to him, a challenge he needs to fulfil for his ego," Neal said, mockingly soft, "he doesn't care about you."

Her eyes flitted down and back up to his, trying to think of some retort but coming up empty. Either way, she needed to get out of there before the relapsed from the no-magic wagon. How he even knew about what happened with Killian was a loss to her so she tried to move past him. He grabbed her arm and forced her to stop and face him.

"Come on babe, why else would someone sleep with you? It's not like he could actually have feelings for you. You're not a good person."

**Yeah, I hate Neal too.**

**But trust me. I have plans to crush your hearts with something absolutely and utterly romantic and something absolutely and utterly brilliant that I've wanted from the moment I laid eyes on Neal. **

**Reviews are demands for me to plan a new fic once this one is finished.**


	35. Chapter 35: Second Guess

**A/N I don't usually ask this of you guys but I need you to make sure that in the middle of this when you get pissed off – DON'T STOP READING! This needs to be read in one sitting because while it might infuriate you at one point, it will redeem itself in the end. Please, please, please trust where I'm going with this!**

**As per usual I love you all.**

**Chapter 35: Second Guess**

"_Come on babe, why else would someone sleep with you? It's not like he could actually have feelings for you. You're not a good person."_

The words cut her like a knife and the anger dissipated, replaced by grey clouds of doubt and second-guesses. There were so few people in this world that could hurt her, and because she'd spent a good part of her life pining over him, Neal was one of them. It sounded ridiculous but even if there were no remnants of affection for him, her subconscious dictated that he had a special place that could still make her feel one inch tall. She pulled her arm roughly away and started walking back to the apartment, gripping the sugar still in her hand to the point that her knuckles were white. His words plagued her over and over as she walked back to the apartment.

Every time his words replayed she scolded herself for the doubt he'd seeded into her faith in Killian. And yet there was a broken part of her, the self-preserving part that had distanced her from the world, which said he was right. The pirate's actions began to twist in her mind, morphing from acts of compassion to fleeted attempts to woo her.

The heaviness of her thoughts pulled her down into the mindset of the unsure girl who'd been put in prison. The girl who'd fallen too hard, too fast and paid the price flashed in her mind's eye. Brick by brick, the walls guarding her started rebuilding as she nearly jogged home. She couldn't let herself be hurt again. She couldn't let him in, she couldn't, she wouldn't. But she already had. So now she'd have to fix it quickly like pulling off a Band-Aid.

Emma reached the building and hesitated before taking the stairs to her apartment. When she reached the door she took a deep breath before opening it. The second it creaked she heard the two presences making their way towards the door.

Killian was the first to reach her, grasping her elbow lightly, "Where were you, love? What took you so long?" His eyes landed on her cheek and widened. Emma pulled her arm away, a move that surprised and confused the pirate.

"What _happened_?" Killian asked, reaching up to touch the red mark on her face. The blonde avoided his touch, turning away and touching it gingerly herself.

"I ran into Neal," she said simply. The man opposite her growled and Henry took a step back in disbelief.

"He _slapped_ you?" the boy asked, immediately frowning. Emma moved past both of them and walked towards the kitchen, setting down the sugar and leaning on the bench. Henry came around the counter and asked the question again, prompting his mother to nod. Her brows were furrowed; still drowning in her own thoughts. She was too consumed by her own internal debate to even consider being angry about Neal.

Henry shook his head, "I… Mom, I don't want to see him any more… at all." The announcement didn't at all surprise anyone in the room and Killian put his hand on the lad's shoulder.

"It's alright, mate. We know -"

"Killian, I'm his mother. I can handle this," the saviour interrupted stoically, lifting her head from where it had been resting in her palms. The man looked at her with a slightly wounded expression but she ignored it. Henry mirrored the pirate's expression.

"Are you okay, Mom?" her son asked warily, stepping lightly now that he could see there was definitely something more wrong. Neal's presence didn't usually have that effect on her. Killian noticed this as well.

"Emma, can I talk to you a moment?" he asked. She nodded indifferently. "In _private_," he reiterated, nodding to her room. Emma narrowed her eyes distrustfully; she would not be wooed to bed again. Now, it seemed, all of his actions were taking on a new light.

"Henry, can you go upstairs to your room for a moment. I need to speak to Hook," she said. The use of his moniker immediately took effect and the young boy looked in shock at his mother. That was nothing compared to the hurt that flashed in Killian's eyes. Hesitantly, Henry moved towards the stairs, turning back once before walking up them towards his room. As his door closed, the pirate took a step forward.

"What the _hell _is going on?" he asked, reaching out to touch her arm. When she jerked away from his touch he cocked his head to the side, slightly indignant now.

"Don't… don't do that," she said, looking down at his hand and hook instead of his face.

"Do what?" he asked, absolutely lost as to what happened.

"Act like you actually care."

"What? Emma, love, you aren't making and sense." Killian reached out to touch her again and was met once again with rejection.

"I know what you're doing!" she suddenly yelled, fists balled up at her side.

"What did Neal say to you?" the pirate suddenly asked, anger tinting his smooth features. Her blonde hair bounced as she shook her head rapidly.

"It doesn't matter; I know I'm just a game to you! All you wanted was to screw me! You said it yourself last night!" Emma said and watched sadly as her pirate took a step back in offense.

"You _know_ that isn't true, Emma. I told you I lo –"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it!" she cried, cutting him off. He looked around the room as if the walls held the answer to the questions swarming his mind.

"I _do_ mean it! If I recall correctly, _you_ are the one who has refrained from telling me what _you_ feel! And _you_ were the one who kissed me; _you_ were the one who pulled me into your bedroom. If I wanted to bed you and be done with it _why_ would I have hesitated? _Why_ would I not have gotten up and left this morning?" he replied angrily, temper rising.

"You tell me! Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have left by now?" Emma retorted, crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

"I have been given many names in my life, but never have I been given the name Neal," he said. The blonde looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not –"

"I'm not him! I'm not going to leave you! Damn it, Emma. I've fought for you at every bloody turn, I moved in here and away from my ship because you needed me, I've all but given up on my revenge for you! What else do you want from me?" he said frustratedly, stepping forward and grasping her arms. Emma looked into the blue eyes she recognised and tears began to form against her will.

"I want you to _go_," she said, her voice breaking on the last word. This had to be done, she couldn't be hurt again. _Not again_, she told herself on repeat as another part of her screamed to let this ridiculous argument go. But the protective instinct was stronger, the instinct to run from whatever had bloomed between them. Because it would only result in pain.

Killian shook his head softly, "I'm not giving up on you."

"You already got what you came for. Just… just go and be done with me," she replied, tediously holding herself together.

"I will _never_ be done with you." When she had nothing to reply, there was only one word that could personify what she thought she needed. Whether it was actually what she needed was another question entirely.

"_Go_," Emma said again, stepping out of his grip and blinking back tears. The pirate took a deep breath, stared at her for a second before stalking from the room. As the door slammed behind him, the saviour felt a part of her heart break. She was so sure that doing this would protect her, doing this would safeguard her heart. And yet the idea that she'd just pushed him away was far more painful than anything else she'd felt.

8888

He took the steps two at a time, anger boiling up and washing over him in waves. He strode from the building, out the door and down the street towards the main part of town. The streets were emptier than usual and he was glad about it, there needn't be people around to see this. There were only so many places he would have to search.

The pirate went to the grocer first, scrutinising each aisle twice before leaving. The diner was bustling with activity and he moved towards it, every step slamming down against the pavement. He passed the people sitting outside without batting an eyelid, walking purposefully to the door and opening it harshly. At the sharp ding, Ruby looked up from the counter.

"Killian? What's wrong?" the dark-haired woman asked upon noticing the murderous expression on the pirate's face. The people who knew about what happened to Emma had taken to calling him by his given name. Apparently saving her made him worthy of that much. He ignored the waitress and scanned the room.

Icy blue eyes landed on a head at the back of the diner, one that was facing away. But he knew who it was; he recognised the hair and some primal urge in his gut pushed him forward. Killian reached the booth in the back corner within seconds, a confused Ruby following him.

The man in the booth looked up and smirked, clearly satisfied. He slid out of the booth and stood up in front of the pirate, smoothing his shirt. Neal opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Killian's fist connected with his face, a satisfying crack echoing through the room. The sheer force of the hit sent him to the ground and Ruby was quick to interject, trying to stand between the two men. She looked angrily at the pirate.

Killian ignored this and leaned over Neal.

"If you _ever_ touch her again I will personally rip out your spleen and feed it to you," he said menacingly quiet, lifting his hook for emphasis. The man on the floor wiped the blood that was gushing from his nose and stood up roughly. Ruby's stance changed so she was now staring daggers at Neal.

"What happened?" the woman asked, speaking to the pirate.

"He slapped Emma," he growled in response. Ruby's gaze darkened as she eyed the man clutching his nose in an attempt to stifle the bleeding.

"That's assault," Neal said gruffly. The man abruptly fell down again and it took Killian a moment to realise the woman in front of him had just punched the imp, this time in the gut. He smiled inwardly and watched as she too walked over to him.

"I'd listen to what he said, unless you want to meet me when the moon's full. Just a tip; I'll be sporting a tail and sharp teeth," she said threateningly, allowing her eyes to flash gold for a moment. Neal scooted backwards before standing up.

"You'll never fully get her, you know. She's too screwed up to let anyone in, I'd just leave her alone," he said to the pirate. Killian took a step forward and was glad to see the man shuffle backwards an inch.

"I think you should leave. Henry doesn't want you here and neither does she."

"I was just trying to warn you, she's high maintenance," Neal said, starting to move back towards the door. The other man shook his head, his fist tingling with the urge to hit this spineless bastard again.

"She's worth fighting for," he finally said and took another step forward. Neal bustled out of the diner with speed the pirate didn't know he possessed. As he turned around, Killian noticed the whole room was staring at him. He'd caused quite a commotion.

Ruby smiled and nodded at him, a silent sign of respect for what he'd just done. He didn't actually know what he'd just done. He'd just… well; he'd wanted to defend her honour – even if that was an out-dated concept here. Emma didn't deserve to be treated the way that man had treated her. Wounded ego aside, Killian wasn't even angry about Emma rebuffing him. Quite frankly, he understood why she'd done what she'd done. The woman didn't want to be broken again, and the notion that she believed he could inflict damage meant something. It meant he had her heart in his hands and she was afraid he'd harm it.

Stalking out of the apartment had been a resolution to two issues. For one, his swan needed time alone to think about things. She hadn't been given time to consider and, in leaving for at least a little while, he had given that to her. Secondly, he had been overflowing with anger at the cause of the argument. He'd practically run from the apartment because he wanted to find Neal and he wanted to make sure the man never went near Emma again.

With both goals accomplished, Killian left the diner quickly; walking down the street back to the apartment. He hadn't lied about Emma being worth the fight. He would be damned if he let her slip through his fingers now.

8888

The house was quiet as she sat dejectedly on her unmade bed. There were no tears now, simply an ache in the pit of her stomach; a feeling of emptiness. He wouldn't come back, who would? Who could possibly put up with that? Everything she'd done, everything she'd said. There was no way any rational person would actually take that and still come back.

Henry was still up in his room, having probably heard her fight with Killian. The boy was intelligent enough not to come down and try to console her. She didn't want to be consoled, she wanted to rationalise with herself. It would do her good to defend her actions, reason with the voice in her mind that kept scolding her for pushing him away. It was what was best, probably for both of them. She didn't want to get hurt again and he needed someone who was more resilient, he deserved someone more resilient.

The sound of the front door broke her reverie and she quickly tried to straighten herself out, smoothing her shirt and wiping her eyes. It was likely to be Mary Margaret or someone. Emma would hate explaining the fight she had with Killian, especially to someone as calm and rational as her mother.

She stood up and prepared herself to leave the room when the door opened. It should have been obvious that it couldn't have been Mary Margaret; no one else had the bloody key except her, Henry and their recent roommate. Emma bit her lip as she eyed the man in the door frame, he was cradling his fist and she saw there were bruises blossoming on his knuckles.

She eyed them first, unwilling to meet his eye.

"What happened? What did you do?" the blonde asked.

Killian smirked in response, "Something I should have done a while ago."

**Did you guys enjoy Killian punching Neal? I've wanted that forever and this chapter felt like it was right – and by the way I thought I should let y'all know that this fic is coming to an end pretty darn soon. Like… next chapter and then the epilogue. **

**Next chapter should have you guys spurting feels. **


	36. Chapter 36: Killian's Speech

**A/N Okay, so here's the thing. I was reading through my work and I decided it needed expansion so while the story is still coming to an end – it's been postponed for a couple more chapters. I'm so sorry it took so long to come out – I did have it ready but then I was constantly editing and for the last week I have had exams, assignments and no time to spare. P.S. Lovin your reviews and reactions!**

**ANYHOW! Killian's speech was heavily inspired by Spike's speech to Buffy when she was feeling down in the last season. If you guys are Buffy fans you'll know the reference and the link. If not, I hope you enjoy his little spiel anyway. It doesn't come straight away but it basically starts when he says "I've been around a lot longer than you."**

**I love this chapter. Jus' sayin'. **

**Chapter 36: Killian's Speech**

Killian moved to sit beside Emma on the double bed and she quickly grabbed the bruised fist, cradling it in her hands as she inspected it. Her eyes were unwilling to meet his.

"Seriously though, what did you do?" she asked apathetically, trying to decide how best to treat his injury. He pulled his hand away and used his hook to lift her chin up. Her eyes finally landed on his stunningly blue ones. He pulled his hand up and touched the soft skin of her cheek under her eye.

"You've been crying," he said simply, dropping his hand into his lap. Emma looked away, she hated being this weak in front of him. The woman quickly pulled her hands up and wiped her eyes just in case there was any residue from the tears that had been slowly streaming since he left. She stood up, walking across the room and closing the door to her bedroom. She leaned on it heavily and looked down, playing idly with her knuckles.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, not so much soft as curious. His Irish tinted voice was like honey, cradling her and prompting her to answer.

"Why are you here?" she replied, her eyes rising up to meet his. As much as she hated to, she had told him to leave for a reason and allowing him reprieve so quickly wouldn't do well to ensure her safety. He ought not to have come back. Killian smiled ruefully at her, shaking his head softly.

"Didn't you hear me when I left, love?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her, "I'll _never _be done with you." As was his style, the pirate was quickly invading what others would consider personal space. But then again, they had shared a bed the previous night. Perhaps all considerations for personal space were now irrelevant.

"People often say things they don't mean," Emma replied, maintaining his gaze. Her voice was crackly and rough, another subtle indicator that she had definitely been crying. The man opposite her narrowed his eyes for a split second as if trying to discern his best course of action.

He opened his mouth to speak and the blonde moved away from him, unable to concentrate on being resilient with such close proximity. Especially with his mouth moving so close to hers. As she walked to the other side of the room, she heard him sigh.

"Lass, you would know if I'd been lying," Killian said and began walking towards her again, dipping his head slightly as he looked at her, "you would know now if I was still lying. So tell me, am I lying? Am I lying when I say I'm not done with you? Am I not being honest when I tell you I love you?"

Emma looked down at her feet, wishing there was a hint of untruth in his eyes or his voice or his mannerisms. But there wasn't and she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. He stepped closer again and she considered moving away but decided to maintain her position.

"How do you know if I love you or not?" she asked abruptly, her eyes snapping up to his. A flash of hurt crossed his bright eyes and he flinched a little as she said it. The thought had crossed his mind but now, looking at her with all her defences up, he knew there was more. It wasn't one sided.

"Because I know you… and even if you try to deny it… you forget I can tell when you're lying too."

She stepped around him and sat on the unmade bed.

"Why do you keep saving me? We argue all the time. I'm constantly pushing you away and you… you just – you keep coming back. I don't understand. You're freaking Captain Hook and you're meant to be heartless and cruel and a womaniser… you aren't meant to be… to be… you're not meant to be like…" Emma looked up at him and flayed her hand in his direction, "this."

He chuckled, walking slowly over to the bed and sitting beside her. She was looking down at her hands again.

"You never told me why you were crying," Killian said, studying her face.

"I don't know… because I'm an idiot?" she suggested, cracking a weak smile and shrugging as she looked up at him again. _So much for not letting him in again_, she thought dryly.

"No, well I knew that, love. But that's no reason to cry," Killian retorted sarcastically, returning to the charming pirate that tended to comfort her more than anything else. It had always seemed odd that his infuriating persona was the one that always seemed to lift her spirits. At his comment she laughed lightly and looked up to the ceiling.

"You're right… but I cried anyway."

He looked at her carefully, "Why do you think you're an idiot?" She didn't answer, seemingly unable to form coherent speech. "Emma, love, I'm not angry at you. As ridiculous as your accusations concerning my feelings were… I'll attribute it to being temporarily mentally blinded by Neal's stupidity."

Emma chuckled a little again, her hand finding his on the soft mattress. He curled his calloused fingers around her slender ones.

"Why do you keep coming back?" she finally asked, her voice breaking on the end.

"Because I can't stay away from you," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I'm a shitty person," the blonde said. Killian shook his head, almost angrily, before stepping off the bed and kneeling in front of her. She turned to face him as he looked up at her, his hand and hook resting on either side of her.

"Shitty people attract shitty people, by that logic you're calling me shitty, love?" he said sardonically. Emma smiled lightly at his comment. "Why is it that you only ever seem to respond when I'm putting on the ass façade?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She didn't take long to reply, "When you're being an ass you're being you. You're not trying to spare my feelings or tip-toe around me like I'm made of glass… not like everybody else does. When you do that… it reminds me that you'll never treat me differently." Killian smiled as she finished, resisting the urge to kiss her passionately right there.

Make no mistake, he intended to do that. But he had some things to say first; some things he'd been thinking for a while now.

"You can't keep second-guessing yourself, Emma. You can't let people do that to you," he said sincerely. She shrugged and smiled morbidly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're needed – the people here… they look to you, they need their saviour," Killian replied. The woman before him looked down from his eyes and shook her head.

"But what if I don't want to be the saviour? What if I'm not the saviour they need?" she asked defeatedly, turning away from him. The pirate waited until her eyes were squarely on his before he began to speak.

"_I_ need you," he replied, using his hand to manoeuvre her chin so she was facing him. There was silence before he spoke again.

"I've been around a whole lot longer than you, and in that time I've seen a lot of things. I've done a lot of things; the majority of which I hope you'll never hear about or even think about."

Emma was about to interrupt when he put a finger to her lips and continued talking.

"I'm not exactly the most rational individual, as you might be able to tell since we've been on opposing sides more than once… I've suffered a lot too, and it's forced me to go to hell and back. Over three-hundred years and there's only thing I've ever been indubitably sure of… _you_."

His hand moved from her lips to her knee which he grasped gently.

"You've seen me at my absolute bloody worst and brought me back to my best. You've forced me to try harder, even when I wanted to throttle you. When I say I love you, it's not because I want to bed you or because you're a challenge, which you undoubtedly are. It's because of who you are, I love who you are... We've fought together and against each other, I've seen you at your downright lowest and your stunning best. And after it all I still can't force myself not to care about you. I can read you like an open book and it hurts sometimes because you love so fiercely and hurt so deeply. Gods, Emma, you're a bloody brilliant mother and a fantastic daughter. You're a loyal friend and the hope in this town. And I love you for it…"

He waited a moment for the words to sink in, "I love you Emma Swan."

It didn't take long for her to pull him roughly up towards her. Emma gripped him tightly as she kissed him, trying to convey the love and gratitude she could feel swelling up within her. Killian leaned over her as she settled down on the bed, her back on the mattress as he hovered over her. He kissed her passionately the way he'd promised himself he would.

His hand moved to cradle her neck as her own hands pulled his face toward her with animal desire.

She pushed him upwards abruptly but only by an inch. For a worried second, the pirate thought she may have returned to rejecting him and was about to turn the cold shoulder once more. But instead, with her breathing heavy and her eyes no longer filled with tears, she looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you," she said like it was a revelation, the words weighted with meaning and honesty. Killian smiled genuinely as the words left her lips a second time and she pulled him back to her. It meant more to him that she said them now, when she was absolutely and completely and undeniably certain of her feelings.

Emma shuffled backwards, never breaking the kiss as the two of them moved further into the centre of the bed. He was kneeling over her, kissing her as his hand found hers and their fingers intertwined.

Killian manoeuvred his hand from hers, tracing with feather-light touch down her shoulder and her arm until he reached her waist. As his hand landed there, he abruptly gripped her waist to pull her around on top of him. She smiled as she landed on his chest, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He smiled too, sitting himself up so that she was sitting in his lap, her legs now wrapped around his hips. The fading afternoon light through the window glinted off his hook as he brought it up to the neck of her shirt. With deliberately slow movements, he tore through the front of it. She let her arms drop so he could ease it off her shoulders gently. The second she was free from it, he flung it across the room where it landed on the floor.

Emma cupped his face and kissed him once more before trailing her slim hands down to the hem of his own shirt. With much more urgency, she began pulling it up until he had to raise his arms. He chuckled slightly at the difficulty she had in raising it up over his long limbs. Eventually though, the blonde managed to get it off and the piece of grey material followed the path her torn shirt did.

As she looked back down to him, she noted the amused smirk tilting his lips. Narrowing her eyes in challenge, Emma rolled her hips once. Killian's reaction was immediate, the smirk disappearing and replaced by concentration as he growled.

"Emma," he chided under his breath as he pulled her towards him. He kissed her neck, paying special attention to her pulse point where he knew her to be sensitive. The saviour bit her lip and roughly gripped his head, pulling it back up to her face. They became a maelstrom of lips and teeth and tongues, fighting for dominance as they always did.

She pulled her legs back from her around his hips, pushing him down onto the bed now. They were both lying down and he paused to study her face, cradling it with his one good hand. She smirked slightly at the gesture, also studying his face. The moment ended and her lips descended down upon him once more. He traced phantom patterns on her back, sending shivers up her spine as she tried to concentrate on his lips.

Killian flipped them over once again so he was hovering above her. Without hesitance, he began inching down the jeans that were impeding his path. She held the headboard of the bed to assist him and laughed when he nearly fell off the bed in his attempt to rid her of the material. He stood up at the end of the bed and was about to move back onto it when she looked at his own jeans.

She lifted an eyebrow, silently demanding that his pants be removed. He smirked and proceeded to pull down his jeans. As he crawled back up the bed, Emma couldn't help but admire the way his shoulder muscles rippled with each movement. When he was finally hovering over her, they both grinned.

"I love you, Killian," she said gingerly, making him close his eyes for a moment.

"Say it again," he ordered.

Emma raised her eyebrow in defiance, "Say what?"

"My name," the pirate growled headily, rolling his hips down to emphasis his point. The woman beneath him had to close her own eyes, biting back the moan at the sensations the friction had caused. She didn't say a word, simply looking him in the eyes as if it were a secret challenge.

"Emma," he said in a cautionary tone, rolling their hips once again. She bit back the moan again and he smirked. A challenge, she was.

Carefully placing his weight on his hooked arm, Killian began tracing his fingers down the hollow of her throat. Every inch of skin he touched was set aflame, and she kept her eyes on his icy blue ones. He was watching her expression as he continued dragging his calloused fingers down, through the slope between her breasts, around her belly button, across to her hips. He fingered the material of her underwear before roughly pulling it down. She maintained the eye contact up until the point his fingers landed on her core.

"_Killian_," Emma groaned in defeat, tipping her head back. He traced her body once again, eliciting his name from her lips once more.

She was writhing beneath him as she hastily grasped his own member. Killian growled in response, a heady rumble of his chest, and immediately let her push down his undergarments. They took no indulgent time to align themselves and he soon thrust downward into her. Emma gripped his shoulder blades as he set an unforgivable pace. This was not at all like the first time where they had been slow and tender. This was the act of joining that two creatures commit when they are unrepentantly in love.

He claimed her lips in a heated exchange, managing to breathe out her name as he propelled into her. With one final movement they hit the pinnacle of ecstasy, lost in each other's arms as he momentarily let his full weight fall on her in his exhaustion. Killian pushed himself off, lying next to her. She pulled the sheet up from the unmade bed and curled into his side, resting her head on his chest.

His stubble tickled her forehead but she didn't mind. The pirate played idly with her hair as their breathing slowed. She tilted her head up to look at him as he tilted his head down.

"I'll never get used to you saying that," he said gruffly, blue eyes alight with bliss.

Emma smiled, "What? That I love you?" He nodded in response. "Why?"

Killian looked up at the ceiling, trying to organise his thoughts into one line.

"Because I lived the type of life that no one should. I was a pirate, Emma. I never in my life considered it an option that I would… find someone I wanted to… be with. Indefinitely." She didn't reply and he looked down to watch her. She was smiling tenderly.

"Killian, I don't think you really understand… you aren't Captain Hook. Technically, you are. But… Killian Jones is the guy in front of me right now. Back in the Enchanted Forest… Captain Hook kidnapped me and Killian Jones made a deal with me, Captain Hook slapped me but Killian Jones protected me from Grimes and treated me equal after it, Hook was the one who made a double deal with Cora, Killian chose _me_ over an easy way out. Hook was the one who sought revenge through Belle. Killian was the man who broke down when his revenge collapsed. Captain Hook was the pirate who helped Cora after everything; Killian Jones was the person who ultimately put his life on the line to save me and my son. Killian Jones saved me from Grimes and Talice more than once. Captain Hook fought with Gold on the Jolly Roger; Killian Jones followed his worst enemy's orders to keep me safe. _Killian_ saved me from myself. You aren't a monster… you've only ever shrouded yourself with the mask of one…"

He pulled her closer to him, kissing the blonde with urgency and longing. She was oxygen and he was drowning. As their lips broke apart, he watched her intently.

"You're bloody brilliant," Killian said, pressing his forehead to hers as he entrapped her in his muscular arms. She relaxed in his embrace, letting her head fall on the pillow they were on. They slept like that, wrapped in each other's warmth.

**Did you guys like it? I hope I crushed your hearts with feels when he was giving his little spiel – not to be sadistic but it was kind of my goal with this chapter. Reviews are Easter eggs!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Truth About Gold

**A/N I'm so happy you guys loved the last chapter and the whole link to Buffy and Spike! It's good to know people still appreciate those shows, I know I still love it. Anyhow, as promised, here is some Bailey/Gold development – enjoy!**

**Chapter 37: The Truth About Gold**

The dawn of a new day seemed to make no difference to Bailey as he walked the docks of Storybrooke. The marina was quiet in the morning and he couldn't help but be calmed by the ocean. It might have had something to do with his mother, the notion that she'd left him for a life at sea. Surely there was something more to it than cold water and a salty aftertaste – why else would she have left?

The sun began its ascension into the sky, bringing with it the warmth of a new season. Bailey decided it was time to return to the little room he shared with his friend, dawdling as he retraced his path back to Granny's.

When he finally reached the room he shared with Neal, Bailey collapsed onto the bed. He was utterly exhausted. A door to his left opened and his roommate exited the bathroom.

"Are you _still_ brooding over your Dad?" the damp man asked, drying his hair absentmindedly with one of the hotel's white towels. The man on the bed grumbled something akin to speech and was met with silence. He turned his head to the side, noting the way his friend's eyebrows were raised in question.

"I'm not brooding. I'm… trying to… I don't even know anymore. What about you? What's going on with the son and the ex? Still desperately trying to win her back and start the perfect family?" his words were slightly sharp, a clear indication of the earliness of the hour and his already bitter temperament.

Neal narrowed his eyes, dropping the towel and sitting on the lounge chair opposite the bed.

"The son won't talk to me because Emma and that freaking pirate are screwing and influencing him in the meantime. If I could just show her how… how… how _not right_ he is for her. _I'm_ the one for her."

"I heard you slapped her," Bailey muttered, immediately earning him a scowl.

"I didn't mean to… I just. She was just there and Gold told me they were screwing around and –"

The man on the bed sat up abruptly, "Wait. My Dad told you about them? Why would he… How did he even know?"

Neal shrugged, playing with his knuckles, "I don't know. I think he said something about an 'aura?' Oh well, I just got really angry and I couldn't deal with losing her – especially to that smug bastard. So I lost is and I slapped her and I feel bad about it but I'm pretty sure I put a big enough wedge between them. He came afterwards and was pretty pissed off and went on about always fighting for her and some other shit." At the mention of the previous day, Neal touched his nose where there was a white piece of tape and a bruise the size of Rhode Island. His cheek was also still a little red from when Emma had hit him.

He didn't remember her ever being that strong.

Bailey apparently wasn't processing his roommate's words because he was now staring intently at his hands, his dark eyebrows furrowed somewhere in his eyelids.

"So he just told you? Did you ask about her or…?"

Neal shook his head, "No. In fact it was kind of like he wanted me to know… but why?"

"Because he was using you to get to her – she obviously pissed him off one way or another and… Goddammit! He can't keep treating people like pawns in a game!" Bailey was standing now, pacing the room and shaking his head in anger. His friend watched curiously and refused to speak. Without a word, the pacing man left the room. Neal shrugged, standing up and checking the time before walking out the door behind his friend.

8888

The little golden bell above the door chimed roughly as he stormed into the pawnbroker's shop. He slammed the door behind him with excessive force, alerting the man behind the red velvet curtain to his presence. Gold emerged from the back room, irritation painting his features. The second he realised who was standing in his shop the indignant expression became one of alarm and concern.

"What's wrong, Bae?" the old man asked, limping forward. His son took a step back, pointing an angry finger at the Dark One.

"You want my forgiveness but you won't stop doing all the things that made me want to leave!" Bailey yelled, his face creased with a mixture of hurt and betrayal. Gold attempted to feign confusion, moving slower as he approached his son.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't lie to me! You keep lying to me! You keep acting like you'll change; it's any wonder Belle hasn't left yet!" Bailey yelled, dropping his finger and staring at his father. The pawnbroker's face registered that the words wounded him and he stopped moving forward.

"Bae… I… I can't explain myself if you don't help me out here. What's wrong? Who have I used?" he asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Neal. You told him about Emma and Killian because you wanted to hurt her. What did she do to you? Why in the world would you need her damaged?" the man asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Gold was almost surprised at how much depth his son had gone into, clearly the boy had learnt to analyse his father's actions well.

"I was trying to force her to have an outburst of magic. She rejected my assistance and claimed she could control it but she can't. I was doing it to ultimately help her." His words were clipped and succinct.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Why can't you just… why couldn't you just insist? Or wait for her to have a natural outburst? How do you even know she can't control it?" Bailey said, kneading the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Because I can't take the risk with you and Belle. If she loses control again and identifies me as a threat… I know enough about magic to know she would show no mercy. I need to keep that from happening," Gold replied, trying to garner some kind of empathy from his son.

The man opposite him looked up at the ceiling, sighing heavily as he rubbed his forehead.

"You can't keep using people like pieces in a game. I don't care if you're trying to protect me and Belle and I'm sure she would feel the same."

The wiry pawnbroker nodded and silence descended on the two men. They stayed like that for a moment before Bailey turned on his heel; stalking back out of the store and towards the building Neal had said held Emma's apartment.

8888

Emma woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. The person wasn't being light about it either; the short taps quickly escalated to all-out hammering. She lightly extracted herself from the pirate's arms, pulling on jeans and a shirt before walking quickly to the door.

As she opened it, the person who appeared was not someone she would have expected.

"Bailey?" Emma asked, taking in the sight of the man who was breathing quite heavily, "is everything okay?" He licked his lips and looked around like a nervous animal. As he looked up at the woman again he finally began to turn his thoughts into a verbal message.

"Neal slapped you because he knew about you and Killian and that's because Gold told him," he said in one breath. The blonde's face dropped.

"How did Gold even know?" she asked, crossing her arms and glancing back to the bedroom. The idea that the Dark One knew about her bedroom habits was disconcerting and she was suddenly worried for the reliability of the protection spell she'd erected all that time ago.

"I think he read your aura or something magic like that… I just thought you should know that he told Neal because he knew he still wanted to salvage your relationship and that he would be angry and it would throw you off and he was hoping you would lose control and you would have an outburst and you'd let him help you," he took a deep breath before continuing, "he was using Neal to get to you. It was orchestrated. I just… I thought you should know."

Emma nodded and noticed Bailey's eyes flick to the space behind her. She turned around to see Killian standing there. He was wearing grey sweatpants and he looked angry. He took a step forward, quickly placing his hand on the saviour's lower back.

"Hello Killian," the man in the doorway said, "I know what happened with my mother."

"Then you should know why I don't possess any sort of affinity for your father dearest," the pirate replied, biting the last two words.

"He took your hand too… didn't he?" Bailey asked, indicating the hook that protruded from the black device encasing Killian's stump. Emma turned her head to watch the man beside her nod indifferently.

"I'm sorry," he said to Killian, "I should go… I just. As I said, I thought you should know…" his words drifted off, looking between the couple in front of him. The crocodile's son turned to leave but stopped when he heard his name from the apartment door. The blonde watched tentatively as Killian walked toward the man.

"I would recommend you tell your father, and for that part Neal, to refrain from interfering with Emma. Although I'm sure your friend should have already received the message yesterday."

Bailey narrowed his eyes at the pirate once before walking down the stairs, the door to the apartment building opening and closing quite audibly. Emma watched Killian walk back into the apartment, his eyebrows furrowed. It occurred to her that she hadn't actually received and answer as to what had happened the previous day in reference to his bruised knuckles.

She turned around and eyed him cautiously; he was walking into the kitchen.

"What did you do yesterday that bruised your knuckles?" she asked, moving towards the kitchen. When she was standing in front of him, he looked up with what appeared to be amusement.

"I told you; something I should have done a long time," he said, stepping forward and putting his arms around her waist. Emma narrowed her eyes and reiterated her previous question, unfazed by his motion.

"What should you have done a long time ago?"

Killian looked down at her, sighing as he replied, "I warned him to stay away from you." She knew he wasn't lying but there was more to it, his knuckles weren't bruised through a match of verbal jousting.

"Killian," Emma said, the one word delivering the phrase, '_Spit it out, idiot_.'

"I hit him," he finally replied, rolling his eyes. The woman in his arms' eyes widened.

"You punched him?" she clarified.

"Yes. And then your lovely bar maiden friend took a swing at his stomach."

"Killian, you can't just – wait, Ruby? Why did Ruby hit him?" the blonde asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. The man embracing her waist looked down guiltily and understanding dawned on her face.

"You told her Neal slapped me? You realise she'll wolf out on him next full moon?" Emma said. His face registered incredulity and she was about to continue speaking when the buzzing of her mobile phone on the bench top distracted her. Shoving him lightly away from her, the woman picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" the saviour answered exasperatedly, wiping her eyes tiredly.

"Emma, it's David," her father replied.

"Who is it?" Killian asked from behind her and she felt him move closer to her back, leaning over so his hand and hook were resting on either side of her on the bench top. She could feel the heat of his bare chest against her back through her shirt and tried to concentrate on the telephone conversation with her father.

"Emma? Who was that in the background? Was that Hook?" his voice was low and rapid, clearly worried about the prospect of his daughter being up this early with the pirate. In his mind, that would naturally equate to being in bed together. She bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to explain Bailey's impromptu visit. She decided she couldn't be bothered.

"Yeah David, that was Killian. He just got up. I was in the kitchen making coffee because I couldn't sleep and he's up now so… what's up?" Killian chuckled behind her, leaning his chin on her shoulder, his stubble tickled her neck.

"Yeah… okay. Well, you're sounding better… so I was calling to ask and see… did you want to come back to work anytime soon?" David asked awkwardly.

"Yes, definitely. How early can I start back?" Emma asked eagerly, desperate to return to her daily regime that included work. As much as the paperwork sucked, the blonde missed having something to do other than sit at home and twiddle her thumbs. She could hear her father laugh blithely into the phone.

"As early as you want. How about this afternoon? Start at like… three?"

"Great. That sound great, I'll be there at three. Can I ask what prompted you wanting me to come back? I mean, I've been begging for the last couple of weeks and you… well, you wouldn't let me."

David sighed and spoke quietly, almost ashamedly, "I think you're fine now and… Snow wants to spend some time together."

Emma flinched inwardly at the subtext to his words, the visual image of her parents getting it on was not something she really wanted ingrained in her head.

"Well, I should probably, um… get back to making my… coffee…" The line was silent for a few seconds before the prince returned the good bye and hung up. Emma dropped the phone on the bench top and leaned her head on her elbows. Killian's arms moved from the counter to wrap themselves around her waist and he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"So you don't want father dearest to know about Bailey's visit?" he asked against the soft skin of her neck. She shook her head, sighing.

"I really can't be bothered to explain it all. And if I told him about that I'd have to tell him about Neal slapping me and then I'd have a murder on my hands. And besides, I'm still kind of pissed that Gold was trying to make me relapse," Emma said nonchalantly, immediately regretting it as the man embracing her from behind stiffened. His frown could be felt against her neck and she turned around in his arms, pulling his face up so it was level with hers.

"Promise me you won't punch Gold," she said, attempting humour. He didn't laugh though, still aggravated by the reminder of his foe's involvement in their argument the previous day.

"Okay, clearly you aren't in the mood for joking so let me put it seriously. Don't you dare do anything that could make him want to retaliate against you because if that happens I will relapse. Do you want me to go all black-haired-monster again?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"Even if you did I could stop you," he retorted bitterly.

"Not if Gold already killed you," the pirate was silent, "and anyway, since I'm starting back at my job today I would have to arrest you." When he refused to reply, Emma pulled him forward to place a kiss on his lips. He responded immediately, glad for the distraction from his dark thoughts. They moved in synchronisation, giving and taking based on what they needed.

The sound of footfalls on the stairs leading to the top bedroom made them pull apart and Emma quickly turned to watched her son just coming into view as he descended the flight. He looked at the two people in his kitchen and smiled, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

Henry walked quickly towards them in the kitchen and, shocking both adults, hugged them. Killian was more shocked than the blonde opposite him, looking hesitantly at the child grasping his and her waist. Emma looked at the pirate and tried to restrain a smile as she put her arm around his waist as well.

Rolling his eyes, he tried to act like he was giving in to their demands as he placed his arms around them. In reality however, and Emma noticed as well, he looked suddenly pleased that the boy was showing him unadulterated affection. Something soft and pure and bright bloomed in his chest at the possibility he now possessed some form of a family.

Henry broke away from the hug but Killian's arm still remained around Emma's waist.

"What was that for, kid?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking down at him curiously.

"Well, when I left you guys alone I heard you fighting and I didn't know what to do so I read the book Mary Margaret gave me… I must have fallen asleep reading it," his mother looked at him expectantly, waiting for an actual answer to her question, "I just really hated you guys fighting. I'm just glad you're okay now," he said, smiling once more before turning to the fridge to get breakfast. The pirate shook his head, looking at the blonde woman in his arms and grinning.

**So I've been on the internet (tumblr to be precise) and I saw some pictures and spoilers and I was wondering what all your thoughts are? Do you guys think Neal's going to die in the season final? What about Aurora and all them on the beach? And what was going on with the apparent fight scene with Tamara, Charming and Hook?**

**I've got to say this is the best Hiatus EVER!**


	38. Chapter 38: Means to an End

**A/U Since I'm a ridiculous push-over, we have more Bailey in this chapter but we also have development for the Emma-Neal fiasco. Add in a pinch of family Captain Swan and that's this chapter in a nutshell. As usual, keep the reviews and favourites and follows coming because I love them! **

**Chapter 38: Means to an End**

The black office chair squeaked as Emma leaned back on it, the way it always had. She sighed happily, breathing in the scent of her office; caffeine and that weird yet appealing smell of fresh printing. It was familiar and comforting to be back in her element.

She'd only arrived minutes earlier, all but pushing David out the door. He was hesitant to leave but Emma was determined to get back to her job and everything she knew. Finally alone, she could just absorb the atmosphere before she had to get down to business. There were some files to review on the state of affairs within Storybrooke.

The blonde leaned forward, sighing as she began flicking through the papers on her desk. It was a menial task but anything to get her out of the house she had all but been locked up in for the past few weeks. Henry was safe with Killian back at the apartment; she had no doubts.

They had said something about bringing her dinner to the station and the idea wasn't unwelcoming to her. In fact, she was secretly looking forward to spending time with her son and the pirate. The two of them got along well, better than she would have expected considering Captain Hook was the villain in his fairy-tale. She would never understand their unspoken bond.

The click of the door to the office alerted Emma to someone entering the station and she stood up from her desk. Initially, she assumed it might have been David – come back to assert his role and usher her home where she would rest and stare at four walls all day. Unfortunately though, the saviour wasn't so lucky.

"Em," Neal said, walking towards her with his arms outstretched, an apologetic look creasing his features, "I'm so sorry about yesterday."

His words might have mitigated a reprieve, had it not been for the shit he had stirred. Emma scowled at him, taking a step back as he approached. She took satisfaction in noting the white tape across his bruised nose and the mark on his cheek.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you slapped me and told me no one could ever love me. Oh, and you called me every name under the sun. Did I miss anything?" she responded penetratingly. Neal looked down and shook his head solemnly.

"I didn't mean it… I was just angry because I found out about you and… _him_."

"That doesn't matter; it wasn't your place to get angry. I'm not an object Neal, I don't _belong_ to you," Emma said, watching as he stepped forward again.

"I know, I know but – Em, you aren't seriously going to stick with him? He's a deadbeat and the reason this whole curse even happened. He's not right for you," Neal pleaded, imploring her with his eyes. She simply shook her head in disgust.

"Oh yeah, and you're a stand-up guy. Tell me, Neal, what do you do for a living? What's your job, huh? And since when do you know who's right for me? Don't you think I _might_ have changed since the last time we were together?" she asked incredulously, folding her arms across her chest. He ignored her jibes, shaking his head and persisting.

"Didn't you hear me? He's the _reason_ the curse happened!" Neal exclaimed, "if he had have left Milah alone then Gold would never have become Rumplestiltskin or whatever and none of this would have happened!"

"She left of her own volition!" Emma yelled back, her fingers prickling with unused magic.

"I don't understand… I came back because I wanted to try to save what we had and hell, I wanted to start a family but you – you didn't even give me a shot."

It was the blonde's turn to shake her head now, "What we _had_. Past tense – I'm sorry Neal but… there was never going to be a 'happy family' and to be honest I don't think Henry wants anything to do with you." His face dropped and for a second she was worried he would become angry again. But he wasn't, his eyes were sad when they met hers.

"Why?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why doesn't he want anything to do with me?"

She paused before answering, "He knows you hit me and… Henry's a big believer in good and that was… that's not what he wants in a father figure."

"But you killed a man and nearly did me in and he still loves you!" Neal said desperately, teetering on the edge of anger.

"Because once the magic took hold I had no control over my actions, you had complete control over what you did," she replied heatedly, stepping forward to emphasize her point. The man in front of her exhaled heavily, stifling the urge to yell. He would never make progress if all he did was scream and shout.

"Neal, I think… I think you should leave. At least for a while, maybe Henry will forgive you but right now he wants nothing to do with you," Emma said, uncharacteristically soft, "you can come back later on."

"And what about you? If I give you time – do you think… would you ever give me another chance?"

She shook her head, "No."

"It's because of him, isn't it? The pirate?" Neal replied in resignation. The blonde was tempted to nod and let him believe that it was the reason behind her refusal. But it wasn't, it never was that simple. Taking a breath, she replied honestly.

"It's not because of him. I'm not the girl you fell in love with, Neal. I haven't been that girl for a very long time and I think maybe you just don't want to see that."

He stayed silent then, looking anywhere but at her. Her eyes searched his face for any register of emotion but there was none – simply an apathetic look that perplexed her more than anything else. His eyes strayed back to her and he shook his head.

"I need to think," Neal said, running his hand through his hair. Emma nodded and watched him as he walked past her towards the door. It was a surprisingly docile action for the man who had just a day ago been willing to use violence against her.

8888

"…I'm not the girl you fell in love with, Neal. I haven't been that girl for a very long time and I think maybe you just don't want to see that."

As she had said the words, his previously determined mindset faltered and he looked away. He didn't want to look on her face because there was a small part of him urging him towards the truth of her comment. Neal's eyes landed on the window and he was reminded of his own back in New York where it held the dream catcher. The one that this woman had been so awed by at that hotel in what felt like another life.

In that blissfully ignorant life where their only desires were consumed by each other and the thrill of the steal, it was there that _his_ Emma resided. It was the happiest time of his life and he wanted it back. His eyes strayed back to the woman in front of him and her features were suddenly different to what he remembered; the same woman but… different.

He needed a moment.

"I need to think," he muttered, brushing swiftly past her to the door of the station. Neal walked briskly out of the station and started for the docks. He reached it within minutes and sat down with a huff on one of the bench seats lining the quay.

He let his thoughts wander back to Emma and the conundrum that was their situation. Coming to Storybrooke, his intent had been clear and almost too simple – win Emma back and get back to the way things were. Henry's existence had obviously altered the plan but all the same he wanted her back. For over a decade Neal's thoughts had all but been consumed with his girl and the notion of resurrecting their life together.

Recently, more specifically just a couple of minutes ago, something finally started to dawn on him. Something he'd not let himself consider for a moment. While he would love his Emma Swan forever and the time that was theirs in Tallahassee, she didn't exist anymore. The Emma Swan of Storybrooke was right; the woman he loved dissolved a long time ago.

So much should have been obvious at many stages during his stay in this town. Neal's face landed in his hands as he looked back on everything that should have prompted him to the inevitable truth.

From the moment he saw her outside his apartment, there had been something distinctively different about her. Initially, in his oblivious state, the man had attributed it to the walls that obviously resulted from his departure. Even now, he seemed to laugh half-heartedly at his own arrogance. Her attempt to kill him had felt like a silent scream for help – the only thing was he hadn't been the one to answer it. The pirate had – Killian.

And when he'd seen her with that pirate, Neal had credited her resistance to his interference. The way they looked at each other, with silent understanding and unidentifiable affection; it scorned him. And while the saying went "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," the same was true for men. Especially men who weren't thinkers; and Neal was renowned for not being a thinker.

The revelation that she had 'secured the deal' with the other man had pushed him to such an unidentifiable stage of hurt that he'd lashed out. Because that's what people do when they're hurt – they lash out. Never in his life had he wanted to cause anyone more pain than in that moment when his ambition for the past decade slipped through his fingers. And so, words were uttered that never should have been; words that crossed boundaries and made irremovable stains.

Again, Neal laughed almost maniacally at his own stupidity. He sat up, looking at the sky as his thoughts wandered.

Emma Swan was no longer an open, freely-smiling woman with glasses and seemingly permanent red lipstick. Emma Swan was different; fierce and determined and closed-off to everyone but a select few. She never wore dresses and she was quick to reject emotion. More importantly, she wasn't the woman he loved.

8888

Killian watched the young boy as he ran ahead to the double doors opening to her office. Henry barreled into them, pushing them open and entering the station. The pirate meandered behind, carrying the plastic bag in his hook and swinging it idly as he walked forward. He reached the doors and pushed one open with his hand so he could enter.

The second he entered the large room, his eyes landed immediately on her. She was smiling at her son, who was standing in front of her desk. The boy's mouth was moving rapidly like a motor with no off-switch and Emma nodded the way any good mother does. As he moved towards them, the blonde looked up and her eyes landed on the pirate. Her smile automatically broadened and she turned back to let Henry have her full-attention for the end of his recount.

"…So we decided to get a bunch of random stuff to share," the young boy finished, his eyes rising up to meet Killian's as he approached the desk. Emma stood up and picked the bag up off his hook and deposited it on the desk.

"What? No hello Killian, nice to see you, glad you worked out how to utilise this realm's ridiculous monetary system?" he said sarcastically, earning himself a laugh from both individuals in front of him. The saviour turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I suspect Henry was the one who actually paid for this because last time you tried to buy something, you tried to swipe a piece of cash where you're meant to put the card."

"Wait, how did you find out about that? You've been at home for the past few weeks! You weren't there when I went to get bread when we ran out… bloody Charming. It was your father wasn't it? Swear to the heavens I'll get him back for that," Killian replied, his ego significantly deflated as he recalled the incident. Emma and Henry laughed again and proceeded pulling the hot plastic containers out of the bag.

"Did you guys just get a bit of everything?" she asked, surveying the numerous steamy packages. The young boy gave her a grave look.

"Were you listening to a thing I said before when I came in? Honestly Mom, if you're going to daydream while I'm talking at least let me know so I don't look stupid," he said. The blonde looked at her son with a raised eyebrow, although amused that he was giving her sass. It was the sort of family situation she never thought she'd experience.

"Just saying…" he said, slightly less confident. Emma ruffled his hair affectionately. She looked down at the desk again, realizing they didn't have any plates.

"Not that I'm disappointed with this spread but where are the plates?" she asked, looking down at the food. Her eyes leveled with the pirate next to her as he smiled.

"Forgot. But we did remember forks and knives, right lad?" Killian said, turning to the young boy who procured two knives and two forks.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "How did you go in math this year, buddy?" Henry looked at the utensils in his hands and smiled apologetically. The pirate leaned closer to Emma, smirking as he spoke.

"I guess you and I will have to share a fork and knife?" he suggested. The blonde looked at him with mock horror.

"I don't know where your mouth has been," she said, feigning disdain. He smiled, using his hand to indicate Henry turn away; an order which the boy succinctly obeyed. Before she could protest, Killian's mouth landed on hers and she smiled against his lips. She returned the kiss and was slightly disappointed when it ended but reminded herself that she would have all the privacy in the world when they returned home.

"Now you know," he said suavely with his lips a centimeter away from hers. She narrowed her eyes playfully and moved around him to take the fork and knife from Henry's hand.

"Is it safe to turn around?" he asked.

"Yes," both adults responded as Emma pulled up another two chairs to the desk, sitting in one and offering the other to Henry. Killian sat in her office chair as they proceeded to eat; the first of many not-so-typical family dinners with a saviour, a pirate and a young boy.

8888

Bailey walked silently through the night, subconsciously heading for the wharf. Clouds of white mist escaped his mouth as he breathed, the night unseasonably chilly. His eyes were cast downward, unaware of his surroundings – only slightly conscious of the increasingly loud sound of the waves crashing against the docks and the rattle of sails against their masts on boats.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice questioned. Bailey looked up, his eyes landing on a man sitting on one of the bench seats littering the quay. He shrugged and sat down next to his friend.

"Thinking… _brooding_, I guess you would say," he replied. Neal smiled slightly at the use of his own term for his friend's constant state of thought; something he should have tried picking up on over the past few years. Bailey cocked his head to the side as he looked at the man beside him on the seat.

"Why are you down here?" he asked curiously.

Neal looked up at the night sky with a rueful expression and, for the first time since he'd met the man, actually looked wiser than he was. A large cloud of white mist escaped his mouth and drifted up to the sky as he sighed. Bailey waited a minute for his friend to respond.

"I think I might have just had an epiphany," Neal said jokingly, leveling his eyes to meet his friend's.

"What do you mean?"

It was another minute before he responded again, speaking with a mix of regret and sadness.

"I'm not in love with Emma…" he said at length. Bailey stared at his roommate but was not ultimately surprised by the revelation. From the moment he heard his friend talk about the blonde saviour, he knew that his friend was deluding himself with memories of the past. People grow, whether you like it or not, and assuming she would be exactly the same was naïve.

"You don't look surprised," Neal commented, picking up on Bailey's expression. The latter smiled half-heartedly.

"Mate, you wouldn't have listened to me. I've known you for nearly a decade – don't you think I've learned how bloody stubborn you are? And besides… you really believed she would come around, I think you needed to realise she wasn't who you fell in love with on your own," he said.

They both stayed silent for a while, watching the night sky solemnly.

"I'm leaving in the morning," Neal finally announced with his eyes still glued to the stars above him. Bailey stopped staring heavenwards and turned to the man beside him. He waited for an explanation and shook his head when none came.

"No, mate I need you here. I haven't decided whether I'm going to forgive my Dad yet and I can't leave until it's resolved," he said. Neal looked down at his roommate and smiled feebly.

"I'm going but that doesn't mean you have to as well." Bailey shook his head and looked towards the town before turning back to his companion. He sighed heavily.

"I can't just stay here alone… but I can't forgive him yet."

Silence descended on them again as the younger of the two men considered his friend's problem. And then, for once in his life, Neal – the thief, the idiot, the abandoner, the bully, the oblivious, the regretful – gave a decent piece of advice. He grasped his friend by the shoulder, looking him straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Bailey, you only have one father. He's made a lot of really crappy choices but you need to make a decision. Give up the shit and take him as he is or leave… don't let fate make the decision for you," he said.

And then Neal stood up and walked back towards the town. Bailey did not follow him; instead he too had an epiphany.

**On a subject unrelated to this fic – have you guys seen the picture that suggests Neal might get marked by the wraith? Thoughts? Oh, and since this fic is coming to an end pretty soon I thought I should announce that I am nearly finished planning a new Captain Swan fic that I will post immediately after this one is completed. **


	39. Chapter 39: Departure and Forgiveness

**A/U There seems to be some questions regarding the last 38 Chapters so – my apologies to everyone else but I feel the need to reply.**

**1. My apologies if the shampooing/washing habits weren't to your particular standard – they would have only had small opportunities to rinse themselves and just out of curiosity have you ever actually tried washing your hair with soap? I did once in third grade and I don't think my hair has ever been more disgusting afterwards – Emma (because she is from the real world) would know this and prefer oily hair to matted hair – much easier to take care of. As for her clothes – what shall she wear in the meantime while they dry? Would they all just stand around naked for an hour or two while they wait for their clothes to air dry?**

**2. I wasn't under the impression that 'salty air' had any sort of specific effect on body odour or hair treatment. But, say la vie? I'm sure that means if I stood on the beach for a week straight I would smell fantastic and my hair would be molten gold. **

**3. Yes, they do go into the stream and don't wash their clothes. Again, did you expect them to dunk their clothes in and then put them back on so they could walk sodden through the forest? That could be fun. But nevertheless, they had limited time and it was a simple luxury afforded to them. Oh, and I'm not an expert on bodies of water – apparently you are – so I'm sorry if I offended you with my incorrect use of terminology.**

**4. Cora does have healing powers and I'm guessing you are referring to the wound that Hugo inflicted? If so, then I merely meant that the man hit her in the same spot as Emma – sorry if I mislead you. **

**5. Creative licence dictates I can put him in whatever clothing I want and considering he already wears a leather jacket I think it would suit him. I might put him in a bunny suit in this chapter if I feel like it. **

**6. Using incorrect vocab? Sorry. And yes, it has many different connotations – I've grown up with two. Trollop can either mean a woman who is promiscuous with her bed activities (if you know what I mean) or along the lines of overthrow [Your lunch trollops my lunch]. As for Daddy Charming, he punched Hook because he walked in on them making out and he's her Dad. Pair that with Killian's typical smug/swagger attitude and you have a protective father.**

**7. Technically I have Bae as twelve and then fourteen but the only time he's mentioned as fourteen is by Neal and he may or may not actually have the exact age right – it's Neal we're talking about. As for your issue with my method of how they found him I thought magic was too easy and a bit boring so I changed it. Sorry if that bums you out over the nitty gritty details.**

**8. Just for you, I put in what was in that box in this chapter. As I'm sure I mentioned, Bae and Neal met when August introduced them because August was orphan buddies with Bae. In regards to the age difference, I was not under the impression that there was an age limit between friendships. I should have googled it.**

**9. Firstly, I put Gold in his fifties. Therefore, since Bae is in his forties, Gold would have to have had him when he was about ten… seem a bit ridiculous to you too? Yeah, that's also what Killian thought – hence why he was confused.**

**10. Again, creative licence – I thought her hair going black would be a nice symbol of the magic overtaking her considering she is stronger (magically) then Regina and Gold. Regina and Snow's hair is naturally black and Gold controls his magic – Emma couldn't/didn't and it manifested itself inside her. The black hair was also a reference to the Buffy season finale with Willow – her hair turned black as well when the magic overwhelmed her.**

**11. Killian's a pirate in the modern world – he'd never used a stove before so while he might know how to cook over heat, he doesn't understand the chemistry of pancakes or the mechanics of her stove. **

**12. Neal's an idiot in this fic – so there's that. As for his job, I always pictured him as some businessman but he took a heap of time off when he got the postcard from August. PG13 reference was a joke… a **_**joke**_**. And Gold never **_**wanted**_** Emma to be with Killian – he just knows the inevitability of it but that doesn't stop him disliking it or trying to roadblock it. And I'm truly sad if you have a problem with my characters. By all means, you can stop reading if you like?**

**Don't get me wrong, I enjoy reading reviews but I know I'm not a published author so of course I'm not going to write utter perfection. Therefore, to expect utter perfection (shampooing/hair habits and the state of streams/rivers etc.) is slightly ridiculous on your part. Feel free to help me improve but pointing out insignificant things like that is not constructive criticism, it's a put-down. [And not to be snarky but you didn't even capitalize and you're going to go through my work with a fine-tooth comb?]**

**Sorry to all you other lovely people who had to read my rant, I just felt the need to address that because it kind of struck a chord with me. Moving on! This is the second last-chapter before the last chapter and the epilogue. Enjoy, my lovely beautiful fantastic readers! **

**Chapter 39: Departure and Forgiveness**

Early the next morning, Emma slept in. She had agreed with David that for the next week, she would take the night shift at the station. The arrangement afforded her the unfamiliar ability to sleep in. The blonde kept her eyes closed despite being conscious, revelling in the comfort of her current predicament. The sun had risen and its light was spread evenly across the bed, landing lightly on her face. The sheer curtains dimmed the brightness of the sunshine so, while the room was vaguely illuminated, it was not uncomfortable to be facing the window as Emma was.

The sheets covering her body were slightly warm from use and the ends were scrunched up in her arms. She was on her side, one hand resting under the pillow her head was latent on. The other hand was just above her abdomen, curled over as it held onto his metal appendage.

Behind her, still asleep, was Killian. His breathing was slow and steady, a comforting rhythm that she listened to as her mind pondered many things. The pirate held her close, his hooked arm wrapped around her waist and the other lying under the pillows beneath her head. She could feel his arm with her hand that was resting underneath the cotton cushion beneath her head.

For once they were dressed in pyjamas; Emma had stayed back at the station after dinner and only departed at midnight when her shift was finished. From then until the time David entered the station, calls were diverted to her father's cell phone or – in an emergency where he couldn't be contacted – her own mobile.

As she stumbled into the bedroom the previous night, the sight of Killian already resting there had made her smile tiredly. Not wanted to wake him and too tired to do anything else, she'd stripped down to her underwear and wifebeater and climbed into bed. Immediately after her arrival in said bed, however, he had turned over and pulled her close to his chest.

Emma felt Killian's breathing hitch for a second and could hear the almost inaudible sound of him blink. She felt the pillow shift as he raised his head slightly – likely to divulge whether the woman in his arms was awake or not. He apparently thought she was still asleep because, rather than move, he let his head fall softly back onto the pillow.

His whispered voice broke the silence, gravelly and course because of his just having woken up.

"I don't know if you're awake to hear this, Emma Swan, but I've never woken up so content in my three centuries of existence… although knowing you, I think you are likely awake. You have that attentive expression on your face that tends to indicate deep trains of thought… a lot of men would find that off-putting but I think it's rather endearing… are you going to respond anytime soon or shall I continue this monologue?" She could hear the smirk in his voice at the end and her lips tilted up. Emma yawned rather loudly and turned around to face him.

"Morning," she said innocently, feigning grogginess. He wouldn't have any of it however, pinching her side which he had isolated as one of her sensitive nerves. The woman squirmed slightly but maintained some sliver of dignity as she sat up and swatted his hand. Killian looked up at her, a bleary smile on his unshaven face.

Emma smiled back, unrestrained at this early hour. This was when he liked her best, in the morning when she hadn't had time to put up her walls that were still in place for everyone else.

Their moment was broken when a knock sounded on the front door, prolonged and soft like a resignation. Killian groaned frustratedly, putting his arm over his face dramatically.

"Is there a particular reason that everyone seems to enjoy visiting you early in this town?" he grumbled as she rose from the bed, wiggling into the jeans she'd dropped on the floor on her way in the night before. The blonde took a knit cardigan off a coat-hanger on the back of her door and pulled it on while she walked to the front door. She was about to answer it and realised she hadn't closed the door to her bedroom. Even if she intended on letting the town find out about her relationship status, they didn't need to know the pirate was in her bed.

Emma walked back to the bedroom and closed the door, noting happily how the man in the bed was already asleep again. She walked briskly back to the door and opened it just as the person standing behind it was about to knock again.

"Neal? What are you doing here?"

8888

The door opened and Neal raised his eyes to look at her, studying the features he so surely recognised. And yet, he finally had realised, she was a stranger – he had been so desperate to cling to her in an attempt to relive the happiness of their early days together. It had essentially blinded him to the definite difference between the woman in front of him and the seventeen-year old he'd shared a life with. Her eyes were no less bright and blue, but they seemed deeper. Her face hadn't changed its shape but the angles of it were suddenly not as soft as he remembered them. Her mouth was the same, and yet he was sure he recalled it being a darker red and the edges used to be slightly tilted up.

It was like a puzzle piece falling into place to solidify an image that had not yet been fully grasped. But now, Neal definitely grasped it. The realisation he had come to the previous night was abruptly more obvious as he stared at her. His silence irked her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Neal, are you feeling okay?" she asked, watching his features carefully. He nodded, vaguely aware that she had said something before that.

"You were right," he finally said, confusing the woman in front of him even more.

"About what?"

"I'm not in love with you" he said. She didn't respond at first but after several moments of silence, nodded thoughtfully

"I'm sorry… about everything," Emma said solemnly, referring to the life that he had been chasing for the past decade. Despite his choices, he too had been forced to sacrifice in the name of 'good.' Everything he'd done had inevitably been with good intentions; even if he had gone about it all the completely wrong way.

Neal nodded, "Me too," he said.

"And I think I forgive you…" she said, internally warring with herself. A part of her was telling her she was stupid for even considering redemption for the man, that she ought to send him away and let him stew in his own thoughts. But the other part, the part of her that was primarily a result of her saviour-tendencies, urged her to offer him peace. The better side of her won out.

Neal bit his lip and nodded again, silently thankful for the pardon. Another bout of silence passed between them and he extended his hand. The blonde watched him a second longer to absolutely make sure he wasn't just trying to win points with her. But when she looked in his eyes all she saw was resignation.

Sure he was being honest, Emma grasped his hand softly. They were silent as they shook hands. When the exchange ended, the blonde waited for him to say something else but he didn't. He just turned around and moved to leave the apartment.

"Wait! Neal!" she said abruptly, walking out of the apartment. She looked up at him curiously, something just having come to mind that she hadn't actually asked him about. "What did August show you? That made you leave? What convinced you?" Emma asked.

Neal looked deep in thought for a moment before he met her eyes. He smiled slightly when he answered, "August showed me magic. The box had some kind of charmed window into the Enchanted Forest… or at least what was left of it… and I could feel everything that you would feel and... It sounds stupid… but I believed him. It wasn't possible to have in that little box what he had… so I listened."

The blonde nodded thoughtfully, understanding the wonder that August's revelation must have provoked in Neal. She smiled marginally.

"Okay… well, goodbye," she said. He bowed his head once and turned around again to leave the apartment, moving down the stairs from whence he came. The saviour didn't call him back this time.

As he departed, Emma felt a sense of weightlessness – there was finally some kind of resolution between the two of them. Their story had finally come to an end.

8888

Bailey had only just entered the pawn shop when Gold exited the back room. The red velvety curtain swaying was the only movement in the room for a second as the older man took in the sight of his son. Smiling tentatively, the wiry man limped slowly until he was standing in front of his son.

"Good Afternoon Bae," he said softly, leaning heavily on his cane.

Bailey returned the smile uncertainly, "I'm guessing you're wondering why I came by."

"Well, unless you're in the market for some antiques?" Gold replied, attempting light humour. His son managed to chuckle slightly at the joke.

"I came to let you know I… forgive you."

The middle-aged man was quickly embraced by his father and he returned the affection with a pat on the back. They stood together for a minute, the pawnbroker seemingly lost for words as he pulled back and looked happily through the tears in his eyes. It was not often that the Dark One cried, but when it came to his son he had just about proved that he was a different person.

"But I have conditions," Bailey quickly said, grasping Gold's shoulders. The older man smiled slightly.

"This is a deal I won't break," he replied sincerely, leading his son into the back of the shop. The two of them sat down at a delicately carved mahogany table. While Neal's words about needing to forgive and move on were accurate, there needed to be some form of agreement. Far too much had occurred between him and his father for them not to lay their cards on the table.

Bailey had never considered himself the type to give conditional forgiveness, but this situation called for a different set of standards. In the presence of the Dark One, related or not, a person must make exceptions to their beliefs.

"I want to forgive you… and I want to stay here and work on our relationship. But… there are some things you can't do. I can't _let_ you do," he began, playing with his thumbs. Gold watched his son intently and nodded.

"What is it?" the older man asked, eager to settle the matter.

"Firstly, you can't keep manipulating everybody. No more lying to me either, and no telling half-truths to manoeuvre someone in your favour," he said firmly and Gold nodded in agreement. It was no large feat to have to inform his son of everything he planned from then on.

"And you can't use your magic to hurt people. Granted there may be a circumstance in the future where you'll need to either for defence or whatever… but no unconditional use of magic," Bailey continued, looking into his father's eyes. Again, the wiry man agreed. They were silent for a moment as the son considered his final request.

This was the hardest one, this was the one that would either make or break their deal. But it was something he couldn't overlook, not if he intended to reform his father.

"You need to give up on this thing with Hook," Bailey said, maintaining eye contact with the man opposite him. Gold's positioning became more rigid at this request and he cocked his head to the side.

"Bae… that man is the reason your mother left us," he said, defending his ambition to strike down the pirate. Bailey shook his head.

"No, my mother left of her own free will. That man didn't force her to do anything," the younger man said, resolute in his disposition.

"But son, he tried to hurt Belle. That can't go unanswered for," Gold said, still trying to remove this condition. His son's expression didn't change; persistence was a trait he'd apparently learned from this world.

"As I hear it, they didn't go unanswered. Didn't you spend some time beating him up the other day on his own ship?"

The pawnbroker's face dropped, "How did you find out about that?"

"Word travels fast in this town… I'll forgive you but only if you give up this revenge. It's going to tear Belle away from you and it's the one condition I will not debate," Bailey said evenly. Silence descended on them as the wiry man opposite him considered his son's words thoughtfully. He had never considered letting the pirate go free, releasing all vendettas against him and moving on. But then, he'd never really done that for anyone. He still held a grudge against Regina for her role in Belle's imprisonment and wasn't keen on forgiving her anytime soon.

A minute passed before his father looked up and hesitantly nodded. He wouldn't take this opportunity for granted. He only had one son and he wasn't going to lose him over something as feeble as revenge.

"No harm will befall the pirate so long as he doesn't hurt you or Belle again."

That was as good as he was going to get and Bailey stood up, extending his hand to the man. Gold stood up and walked around the table, taking the outstretched hand and shaking it once before embracing his son for the second time that afternoon.

"I forgive you," Bailey whispered as he hugged his trembling father.

8888

Emma was unmoving at the door for five minutes before she walked back to the bedroom. The shock of Neal's visit clogged her mind. She had been sure that he would take a long time to process her words. Unusually for him though, it seemed her words had finally struck a chord. Either that or Bailey had some input – she had a feeling that the son of the Dark One was actually an intelligent person.

She entered her room quietly and moved towards the bed. She was halfway there when the pirate turned towards her, his brow creased in curiosity. He was evidently awake and this time much more coherent.

"Who was that?" he asked, almost suspiciously. Emma narrowed her eyes and kept walking to the bed until she sat on the side next to him.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Killian looked at her curiously, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He folded his arms across his chest and the look he gave her silently reiterated his question. The silent messaging thing between Mary Margaret and David suddenly made more sense.

Nevertheless, Emma sighed and replied, "Neal."

His posture stiffened at the name and the confusion morphed quickly into anger.

"What did you say?" Killian asked, leaning forward. The saviour repeated the name and the pirate was quickly jumping out of the bed. He stood in front of her, looking down with something akin to anger.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Love, I told him to stay away from you and I gave him fairly decent incentive," he growled indignantly. Emma frowned.

"I didn't wake you up because he didn't come here to see you and as for your inability to frighten people – that's not my problem," she replied defensively. The pirate groaned and ran his hand through his shaggy black hair, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Emma, that man has caused you nothing but pain thus far!"

She cocked an eyebrow, "You don't think I know that? Besides, it's_ my_ decision if I speak to him or not."

"No, it's not just your decision! He affects you which in turn affects me!" Killian retorted, looking at her as if he were imploring her for a slither of reason. She shook her head and stood up, walking around him to leave the room. However, the pirate cut her off by moving quickly behind her and closing the door before she could leave. His action aggravated her and she spun around.

"What is it about you men? You all assume you have some kind of claim over me and my actions. Newsflash; you don't!" she spat angrily. Killian stepped forward, backing her into the door. She kept her eyes on his, unwilling to let him intimidate her with his proximity.

"I don't pretend to own you but I do get a say in who gets to hurt you," he said in a tone that was quieter but still conveyed annoyance.

"What is your _problem_?" Emma asked, eyes widening on the last word.

"_You're_ my problem!" the pirate growled back angrily, the space between them shrinking. The blonde glanced at his lips once and knew she was quickly losing her resolve to win this argument. He couldn't kiss his way out of everything if they were going to build a relationship.

"You haven't even bothered to ask why he came to see me?" she said. His eyes drilled into her as he too found himself glancing at her lips.

"Okay, why did he come by?" he asked.

Emma concentrated on her response, "He's leaving today. He realised… realised that I wasn't who he fell in love with. He's gone and he came to tell me he was sorry." Killian nodded thoughtfully and leant forward a little more so that his breath played against her lips.

"About bloody time," he said seriously.

The saviour narrowed her eyes at the man pressing his body against hers; surely he didn't think he could get out of their argument that easily. He had, after all, jumped down her throat for speaking to a man he deemed forbidden. She pulled her hands up to push slightly on his chest but he didn't move.

"Don't think you're forgiven for just about biting my head off," Emma said, provoking the pirate to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Haven't you realised by now that it's how I show affection?" he responded suavely, purposefully looking between her eyes and her lips.

"Oh, so that's why we always bicker," she countered with equal genteel.

"Precisely," Killian said before he let himself lean in. The blonde tilted her head up to meet his lips as they landed on her own; it was like a natural response. Emma pulled away from the kiss enough to speak quickly, although she was interrupted with the occasional peck.

"And don't… tell me… what to do."

He chuckled against her mouth, kissing her fervently before pulling back for a second.

"I thought not doing what the other demands was our thing?"

Emma matched his quiet laugh and dragged him back to her lips.

**One more chapter and an epilogue to go – I feel sad to be ending this soon but so so so happy that you have all stuck with it and continued reading it and reviewing and everything. I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN CHOCOLATE (That's a lie but I do still love you)! I just can't even believe the response and I hope you'll read my next one that I'm just about done planning and I'm about to start the first chapter **** (Let me know if you want an excerpt from it in the epilogue).**


	40. Chapter 40: For Love

**A/N Thank you everyone for the support and love, I can't even begin to describe how much it means to me and just makes me want to improve and keep giving you guys all I can! To the person who asked about Emma's use of the word bloody, yes it is british - it seems our lovely pirate rubbed off on her :)**

**This is the last chapter (Lisa1972 – my bad about the previous one, haha! It was meant to say second to last but I must have had a brain fart) and then I'll be posting a little epilogue to wrap things up and it will definitely include an excerpt from my current work in progress which I am yet to title.**

**Adriane, you will never cease to amaze me with your awesomesauce support! Can honestly say you're probably my favourite person recently! **

**Hope you all enjoy the last chapter before the epilogue!**

**Chapter 40: For Love**

He knew why he was here and yet a small part of him was still screaming that he ought not to be. There was too much bad blood, too much history to even contemplate redemption. Nevertheless he was still burdened with purpose and he had agreed with himself that, before he departed, some things just had to be laid to rest.

That did not mean forgiveness; he had already decided there would never be forgiveness. But an agreement could at least be reached. There would be a deal and if there was one thing he was sure of it was that the deal would be unbroken.

For the safety of not only his swan, but the town, Killian needed to do this. He thought of Emma, her face contorted in fury when he eventually told her about this little escapade. She would call him stupid and reckless and an idiot and she would likely throw something at him. She might even demand he sleep elsewhere for such a risky move. Either way, it was too late to back out now.

Gathering all the courage within him, the pirate pushed the red door open. The little golden bell tinkled daintily as he entered and he could hear movement in a room that was sanctioned off by a red velvet curtain. Killian moved to stand in the centre of the room with his arms crossed.

He was standing like that when the wiry man exited the back room and the smile on his face swiftly disappeared. The man's facial expression became cold and distasteful as he took in the sight of the pirate.

"What do you want?" Rumplestiltskin asked coldly.

Killian's expression seemed to match that of his foe, "I came to make a deal," he said. The pawnbroker's lip twitched and he raised his eyebrows in condescension.

"Why would _I_ make a deal with _you_?" he asked, stepping forward so he was closer to the glass cabinets outlining the shop. The younger man narrowed his eyes and smirked without humour. He walked forward so that he was standing directly in front of the Dark One.

"Because we need to settle this… once and for all," Killian stated without missing a beat. Rumplestiltskin grinned in that tainted way that sent shivers down spines and made things seem suddenly sinister.

"While I would _love_ to rip your heart from your beating chest to 'settle this,' I happen to have made a deal that secures your life so long as you do nothing to injure my son or Belle," the wiry man all but spat the words, "and shouldn't you be concerned what the lovely sheriff would think if she knew you were trying to resurrect our long-standing feud?" His ominous grin twitched slightly as he eyed the man on the opposite side of the glass display. Surprisingly, however, Killian didn't even flinch at the mention of Emma. He knew what he was doing.

"Didn't you listen properly? I came to draw up an agreement… not my revenge. If I wanted that, you would know about it," the pirate said, deigning to use the same belittling tone on the last part. Rumplestiltskin's grin dissolved and he his expression morphed to convey all-business.

"What kind of deal were you intending to fashion?" he asked curiously, leaning on the black cane in his hand.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Milah, nor will you ever forgive me for being the one to aid her escape –"

"You _took_ her –"

"She _asked_ me to take her with me. I have never once forced myself on a woman and I never intend to," Killian growled, desperately clinging to his self-control as he stifled the urge to attack the monster in front of him. He would never cease to be vehement on the point that he didn't steal Milah, nor the point that he was – while many things – not a man to force himself on women. It wasn't just that he had never really had to; it was a matter of morals. And the pirate _loathed_ being sanctioned under the umbrella of stereotypical thieving scumbags that his captain title was often privy to.

Silence enveloped the store as they each calmed themselves down. It was a solid minute before Killian continued speaking.

"The point is that we will never be able to afford forgiveness. But… for the sake of those we care about we need to let _this_," he pointed half-heartedly between the two of them, "die." The wiry man opposite him nodded in agreement, although he didn't look the least bit pleased.

"What is your offer, pirate?" Rumplestiltskin asked through his teeth.

"No harm will ever befall Belle or Bailey at my hand. Nor will I seek to injure you… but you must agree that you will _never_ hurt Emma or her family," Killian said, trying his best to stress the last crux of their deal. The other man cocked his head to the side in apparent confusion.

"And what about you? You are yet to demand your own safety," he commented, eyeing the pirate whose face showed indifference.

"All I want is to make sure they're safe. And besides, I don't need to; you won't kill me because it's not in your best interests."

"And what makes you say that?"

Killian smirked, "Because if you kill me, your son will likely leave, followed by Belle. That alone is incentive enough but then count in the fact that Emma would wipe your sorry existence from this realm with the willing aid of her family? Call it intuition but I _really_ think you need me alive." Rumplestiltskin's face darkened, he knew the other man was right and he strongly disliked being backed into a corner.

"If you're so sure I won't act against you, why are you even here?" he asked bitterly.

"I don't like unfinished business."

Again, silence befell the room as the Dark One considered the offer. The substantiation was made with one word and Killian needed to hear nothing else.

"Deal."

8888

"So, what's wrong love? Do you wish to keep this torrid affair a secret?" he asked, narrowing his eyes playfully. Emma turned her head to face him and rolled her eyes. She was standing in the kitchen, cleaning the plates and cups that had just been laid out on the table. Killian was still sitting at the dining table where he had previously been conversing with her parents.

The lovely prince and princess had just left after an unexpected visit – apparently showing up with lunch from Granny's was a nice surprise (unless, you know, you were in the bedroom). The pirate could swear her family had an unwelcome knack for intruding. After all, Henry was at school and David was supposed to be at the station so today was supposed to be uninterrupted bed-activities – _supposed_ to.

David, it turned out, had decided to take a lunch break to spend with his family. Killian was still unsure whether the prince had forgotten his presence in the apartment or had actually started referring to him as family. The latter option confused the hell out of the pirate and he decided not to ponder it. Instead, he chose to question Emma's reluctance to show what he called 'affection' around her parents. She called it a PDA – not that he understood the colloquial term.

"_Actually_, I was just trying to make sure he didn't hand your ass to you," she stated matter-of-factly. The pirate stood from the table and walked around to lean on one of the wooden supports.

"You do realise your father was the one who convinced me to come live with you in the first place? To be completely honest, love, I don't think he hates me as much as he puts on." Emma put down the plate she was rinsing and looked at Killian thoughtfully.

"How _did_ they convince you to leave your beloved boat behind?" she asked inquiringly.

"_Ship_," he quickly corrected her with a mock scold, "and they told me you needed me. _That_ and your father pointed out that my actions towards you were not simply impartial." She nodded appreciatively at his response and turned around to look at the time. The clock display read 3:30 – Henry would be home soon.

"Did I hear David say he came over because he wanted to have lunch with his _family_?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. Apparently, she too had realised the implication of those words. The pirate shrugged and moved towards the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and started drying the plates – how he did that with one hand and a hook would never fail to perplex the blonde.

"It was likely just a slip of the tongue, love," he replied simply. The saviour paused for a moment and smiled to herself.

"David doesn't really have tongue slips. I think it was his way of telling you he approves… in his own weird macho way," she said. Killian felt his lips twitch upwards at the notion.

"Well either way, I would very much appreciate it if in the future they let us know when they're dropping by… As much as I am happy to entertain your parents, love, I was rather enjoying myself before they arrived," he said through a smirk, eyeing her in his peripheral vision. She met his gaze and smirked as well, putting the last plate into his hand and draining the sink.

"I know you were," Emma said, "but first… where were you this morning? You never answered my question… or rather you cut me off with… well, yeah."

He put the dry plate down atop the others, his smirk faltering. He was definitely going to tell her about his little visit to the pawnbroker, he had just hoped to do it in the exhausted afterglow of sex when she would be a little more docile.

Emma's amused smile dropped, she knew something was up.

"Where were you?" she repeated, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. Killian bit his lip, turning to face her as he wiped his hand and hook on a tea towel.

"Can't we just continue what we were doing before your parents arrived?" he asked as he placed the little rag on the bench next to him and stepped closer to the blonde. She shook her head, unresponsive to his attempt at a smooth diversion.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you won't castrate me," he said in an attempt at humour.

"I don't have to promise anything," she retorted, not completely serious. The pirate waited a minute longer, enjoying the calm before the inevitable storm.

"I went to see the crocodile," Killian said. His words took immediate effect as anger flashed in her eyes and they drilled into his two icy blue ones.

"You _what_?" she growled, "You do realise he could have killed you _on. The. Spot." _ With the last three words she poked him bluntly in the chest, forcing him to take two steps back. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her indignant voice.

"Why would you go to see him? Were you trying to aggravate him? _Provoke him_? So help me God Killian, if you were there for your revenge I will personally _end_ you!" she spat furiously. His protective reaction the previous day paled in comparison to this.

"Emma, give me a second to explain –"

"What do you think I would do if he killed you? You said the other say that you at least get to control who hurts me, well it's a two way street!" Emma said, stalking forward and backing him into one of the wooden supports. He tried to stifle a smirk; this version of his woman was unfortunately the one that he found the most alluring.

"Don't you bloody laugh, Killian Jones! This isn't funny!" she said, but on the last word he could definitely see a twitch of her lips.

Killian caught her finger that was still pointed at his chest and used it to pull her in. He had his hand and hook placed firmly on either sides of her waist.

"I did go to see him about my revenge," she opened her mouth to yell at him but he put a hand over her mouth to stop her, "_but_ it wasn't to resurrect it. I made a deal with him. He will not hurt you or your family and I will not hurt Belle or Bailey. It's done."

Emma didn't stop narrowing her eyes though, "And what about your safety? Did you make sure of that?" she asked pointedly. He looked down and her eyes widened.

"You _didn't_! Killian, you idiot –"

"I knew you would call me that –"

"You realise he can kill you –"

"To be honest, I expected you to throw something at me –"

"If your safety isn't a part of your deal –"

"Apparently Bailey has already bargained for my safety –"

"Either way, you should have made _sure_ –"

"Can't you just be happy that it's over –"

"No, you should have told me you were going to see him –"

"But then you would have wanted to come with me –"

"Damn right, I would have wanted to come with you. You don't get it Killian, I –"

It wasn't his words that cut her off this time; it was his lips crashing into hers. She didn't even bother trying to continue talking, instead letting herself fall into the kiss. He made her so angry. But then again, that was probably an integral part of their relationship. They drove each other crazy and somehow it inevitably kept them sewn together.

Killian's hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her close. Her hands moved around to tug at his hair, eliciting a groan from him. He quickly switched their positions, forcing her up against the wooden support as he trailed kisses along her jaw line.

With her mouth unoccupied, Emma took the chance to talk. "Don't think this is over, pirate," she said through heavy breaths. Killian brought his mouth back up to hers for a swift kiss.

"Never thought it was, princess," he said and buried his head in her neck again, whispering against the hollow of her throat, "now, where were we?" His breath tickled her skin, setting every nerve aflame with the one sentence. She trailed her hands to the neck of his button-up and was just about to start unbuttoning his shirt when the sound of the door being unlocked snapped them both to attention.

Killian cursed angrily under his breath as he watched the saviour jump away from him. She was halfway to the door when Henry entered, smiling with his backpack hanging loosely from one arm. Emma couldn't help but smirk when she looked at the man behind her.

"Bloody ridiculous timing," the pirate muttered.

**Ah, the Charmings and their wonderful sense of timing. I feel like everything is basically wrapped up – Bailey and Gold are good, Killian and Gold have an agreement, Neal's gone and accepted the facts of his relationship with Emma, Emma's got enough control over her magic to keep it in check and Killian can always help. **

**I feel so… I don't even know. I just hope I can find a way to put into words how much all your comments and favourites and follows have meant to me over this process and I hope at least some of you go on to do the same for my next story.**

**Keep an eye out for the epilogue and I love you all.**


	41. Epilogue

**A/N And now, the epilogue. But before I seal this story I would like to put in some thank yous.**

**To every single person that favourited and followed – thank you.**

**To the people who reviewed: stormbravers, Book Casanova, Lisa1972, Maiqu, Preciossa, pinkcrazyness, .AND.4EVER, ChamberlinofMusic, Tentacion Prohibida, red-singer, onetreefan, Domofan19, 5289belle, Musicgirl17, AlyWanderingSoul, JustWriter2, Black Heart, mali86, Killian Emma, scifigrl10, messymind, Gazing at Castles in the Sky, SwanQueen4055, Rapunzel215, CaptainSwan109, Huntress3419, sn-46, Foreign Nebula, Captain, kat, AC, yuiop, BitMundane, Hikeyosemite, Cheshire Illusionist –OUAT Fan, DPrincess, captainswanproblems, Rhianon Cullen, CoffeeJunkie33, AMiserableLove, Euphoria Lily, Mrs. Gregorovich, Franlucylucci, Barenhaft, Rapunzel215, midnighthatter, wolfcub004, OMGZ, bowerhe, CaptainHookSparrow, skymau13, SeveraJasminePotter, CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl, mylove24, Aurore, Ana, cityofbonersandasses, MaraJade4S, CSI Encyclopedia, Naleylover23xo, mali86, Izy411, Missy, SpaztasticalMaiden13, Gaviotica31, islndgurl777, Osbian Night, clarklover1, penguinnumber4, Cacapadil, tangled6, itaboutbloodytime, Hey, Mortebella24, shellybellypie AND the anonymous guests who were unnamed…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ACTUALLY CANNOT EXPRESS HOW MUCH ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND LOVE AND SUPPORT HELPED EVERY DAY I WENT TO WRITE! YOU ALL DESERVE RAINBOWS AND HAPPINESS FOR YOUR KINDNESS!**

**A special mention to eaasybugboy/itaboutbloodytime for being the most amazing fan in the world! Adriane you're actually amazeballs and everyone should check out her tumblr eaasybugboy! **

**Before the epilogue I'd just like to apologise to all the people who actually like Neal (I don't hate him as much as it seems I do – I actually think that in the show he's a pretty good guy that just made wrong decisions, I just needed him to be an ass for this fic). I promise in my next one (which there will be an excerpt from below) I will be writing him as in-character as I can which means he won't be a complete douche-face. **

**Epilogue**

Emma watched the television in front of her although she paid no attention. Instead, she was focused on the two males in her peripheral vision. Henry was sitting next to her on the couch and Killian next to him. They were engaged in a hushed, albeit in depth, conversation and the saviour was trying to discern the subject.

She looked absentmindedly at the clock, letting out a sigh as she realised her shift at the station started in an hour. Beside her, she felt the cushion shift and turned to see Henry standing up. As he did so, Killian shuffled closer to Emma and stretched his arm along the back of the couch in a vain attempt at subtlety. She watched as he made the movement and caught his eye long enough to convey her amusement.

"I like him, can we keep him?" the boy said spontaneously, looking at his mother and then the pirate. Emma laughed and cocked her head to the side in question.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, requesting her son elucidate on the random appeal. The blonde turned to the man next to her, he too was smiling up at Henry and warmth blossomed beneath her ribs. She turned her attention back to her son as he answered.

"Well, everything's gone back to normal now so Killian will have to go back to the Jolly Roger but I don't want him to go. Can he stay here?" the young boy asked, ignorant to the fact that the pirate captain was the _reason_ she was 'back to normal' – if living in a town with characters from fairy-tales could even be considered 'normal.'

"You mean indefinitely?" Emma asked her son, quirking an eyebrow up and turning to Killian once again. His eyes were on her and he was smiling endearingly.

"Permanently, yeah," Henry replied and nodded. The saviour shrugged and pursed her lips in mock hesitance. That exact thought had afflicted her mind for the past few days and she'd already decided her view on the suggestion. Quite frankly, the decision had probably been made the moment the pirate stepped into the apartment that first day after her break down.

Killian turned to face her as she answered, "I might be inclined to consider it. But, tell me, what were you two just talking about? What's made you so desperate to keep the infamous Captain Hook domesticated?" she retorted, earning her raised eyebrows from Killian. He chuckled and turned to Henry, who grinned. The conspiratorial edge to their exchange was exactly the sort of family dynamic Emma had always wanted and never expected to receive.

"Can't say, Mom – guy stuff."

Emma's eyes widened in mock hurt and the two males laughed a little harder this time. She shook her head, swiftly getting up from the couch and walking around it towards her room.

"What are you doing, love?" Killian asked, getting up and following her.

"Giving you two space for boy talk since I'm clearly not included," she said over her shoulder. It was barely a moment before she heard the sound of someone standing up from the couch. Hasty footsteps were succeeded by the feeling of arms being wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt her weight lifted off the floor as Killian picked her up, turning her around and dragging her back over to the couch. She tried half-heartedly to free herself but the pirate lifted her up and deposited her on the loveseat.

Henry laughed and looked at the clock, realisation dawning on his youthful features.

"What's wrong, lad?" Killian asked, concern tinting his accent. The small boy shook his head and started walking briskly to the stairs leading to his room.

"Homework. Due tomorrow. Completely forgot!"

"Shouldn't the fact that your grandmother is also your teacher gain you some sort of leniency?" the pirate inquired after chuckling, watching as Henry started for the stairs. Emma's son turned around once to answer his question before continuing along the route to his bedroom.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" he replied dryly.

Emma laughed as she heard his footsteps pound up the flight of stairs and his door close. The man behind the couch laughed and jumped over the backboard, landing lithely so that he was neatly straddling the saviour.

"The two of you get along well," she said, unable to control her smile. He smirked in return, nodding as he replied.

"Yeah, he's a good lad."

Emma shook her head, still smiling, and let him lean down and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Why are you shaking your head, love?" Killian asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as he sat up. The blonde used her hands to grip his neck as she pulled him back down, the kiss more passionate this time.

"I just really, really like you," she said when the exchange ended and he was successfully hovering above her.

He smiled against her lips, "Is that affection I hear in your tone? Emma Swan, you're getting soft." She hit him on the shoulder but quickly sunk into another kiss, the feeling of being near him a reminder of the question her son had just asked.

"You can stay if you want," Emma said lightly, making him pull back. The pirate smiled ruefully and directed a lock of hair away from her face.

"Love, you don't have to. Your boy and I can still –"

"I want you to stay," she cut him off, speaking the words quickly so she couldn't second guess herself. His smile became a full-fledged grin and he leaned down again, kissing her with renewed desire. She didn't need him to speak to know his opinion on the matter.

8888

Often times, when she was a bounty hunter, Emma would contemplate her role in the world. She would ponder her purpose on this earth and fall into disillusionment. All the abandonment collectively had made her tougher but it had made her silently self-conscious. It had scarred her to the point of making her feel isolated, and so the only thing she could do was force other people to face the harsh music of reality.

And then along came Henry and her world was overturned onto its head. Storybrooke and her son had given her purpose. But then, when the curse was finally broken, she'd essentially completed her reason for being. It was stupid to feel so empty but that's what had happened. Having achieved the objective that countless individuals had laid out for her, Emma had no other purpose.

So, when she was dragged into the land her parents grew up in, she'd unwittingly been given a new ambition – to get home. And fortunately, along the way, she was kidnapped by a pirate. A pirate with an equal amount of pain and loss; a pirate who shielded himself with a smug façade to hide the disjointed individual beneath. And without either of them knowing, for not even the great Dark One had foreseen the intersection of their paths, they had found something kindred in each other. They found strength to become better in every way possible. They found comradeship and trust, something neither had experienced in a very long time. They unintentionally found the one thing that had been painfully absent for a long time; love.

When Emma Swan met Captain Hook, she met a new purpose – she just didn't know it. When Emma Swan fell in love with Killian Jones, she gave someone else a new purpose – she just didn't want to admit it. Theirs was a tale of two people who saved each other in every way humanly possible; emotionally, physically, mentally. Theirs was a tale that was timeless and ultimately endless.

**FIN**

***sigh* It's done. And now, hopefully you will all enjoy a little preview from my upcoming fanfic:**

_**Soul Sacrifice**_

_AN EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 1: THE MARK_

"You're a bloody idiot, Swan, and you're going to return that mark," Killian said, striking out with his good arm to grip her elbow. Emma anticipated his movement and stepped back so his good hand swiped at thin air. He looked up at her, not so much angry as exasperated and impatient.

"No, I'm going to find my son and then I'm leaving. And I shouldn't have to remind you that just because I'll be gone it doesn't mean you get free reign. Touch Belle or Gold or anyone and I will risk coming back to skin you myself," she threatened, turning on her heel and marching back to the car. It was only a moment before Killian was moving to catch up to her, hooking her arm and spinning her violently on the spot.

"Why can't you just have _some_ self-preservation instincts?" he asked, aware of the fact that he had accidently turned her so she was inches from him. Their proximity appeared to affect her too as she glanced haphazardly at his lips.

"What is your problem, Hook?" Emma snapped, maintaining eye contact.

"My problem is you sacrificing yourself for no good reason!" the pirate yelled back. His ice blue eyes were striking like that; focused entirely on her and saturated in raw emotion. Much against his wishes, he was beginning to display the strange protective instincts he felt towards her.

"If you hadn't given Neal the mark in the first place, I wouldn't have to!" the saviour countered.

Emma ripped her arm out of Killian's grip and was about to turn around when a howling noise snapped both of them to attention. Unnoticed by them, the wind had severely picked up amidst their argument. A dark cloud covered Storybrooke, filtering the light that landed on the settlement so it was covered by a monstrous shadow.

The howling, however, did not come from the wind that was attempting to bowl them both over. Rather, it originated from the black hooded thing coming around the corner. Red eyes snapped to attention as they landed on Emma and, for the second time in her life, she felt unadulterated fear. She stumbled slightly as she stepped back from the figure making its way to her. In front of her, Killian drew his sword and turned to face her. He walked straight towards her with his sword raised at his side, a determined edge in his stride.

"Emma, get out of here. _Now_!"

**And that's that. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope to see them on my new fanfic Soul Sacrifice! LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
